


Of Fangs and Fury

by littlebee1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, another vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebee1/pseuds/littlebee1
Summary: “I think the more important question,” the vampire murmured as he came forward, coming to a halt about ten feet from where Kyungsoo now stood. “is what are you doing, playing nice with vampires?”“The more important question, you fanged fuck,” Kyungsoo paused, glaring at him. “is what are you doing in my city?”The vampire chuckled quietly, eyes dragging up Kyungsoo’s form, before he met Minseok’s gaze. “Your pet isn’t very obedient.”“He’s not my pet,” Minseok growled softly. “and you’ll refrain from referring to him as such in the future.” The vampire smirked at Minseok, eyes glowing brighter for a split second. One eyebrow twitched up, as Minseok’s shoulders went tense, fury visible in every line of his body. “What are you doing in this place? You aren’t welcome here.”“I am welcome,” he hissed softly. “wherever I please.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am I now currently writing 2 fics at once? yah.  
> will that make me more productive? nah.  
> do I care? nope.

Kyungsoo startled when he heard someone knock at his front door, hand instinctually dropping to the handle of his dagger. He held still for a moment, then tugged his jacket tighter around himself, hiding the dagger underneath it before walking to the front door. As he rose up to look through the peephole, whoever it was knocked again. He sighed softly when he saw who it was, then pulled the door open.

“What do you _want_ , Minseok?”

Minseok cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, red eyes gleaming in the darkness. “Did you know—”

“I don’t have time for this,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Get to the point. Why are you here?”

Minseok smiled at him, bracing one forearm on the doorframe and leaning in slowly. Kyungsoo could pinpoint the exact moment that Minseok hit the invisible barrier preventing him from entering the building, because his mouth twisted with distaste. “There’s a new vampire in town, and he’s brought a baby.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“A _newborn_ ,” Minseok sneered. “A baby vampire. Youngling. Fledgling. Like Tao and Kai, but younger, allegedly.”

Kyungsoo sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment. “What do you mean, allegedly?”

“Well, I haven’t _seen_ them, but Kai’s had plenty to say about it. He’s caught their scent a few times, in the past few days, and he had a run-in with the… the older of the two, last night.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok cut him off. “And I’m _telling_ you because Kris thinks we need to work together, we, of course, being the hunters and myself.”

“What am I supposed to do about it, Minseok?”

Minseok shoved his hands into his pockets, pressing his lips firmly together. “I’m not saying that you have to do anything about it. I’m just _saying_ that I felt you ought to be aware of the situation, just in case you, I don’t know, happen to be hunting and run into the vampire, or his child.”

Kyungsoo held his gaze for a moment longer, then nodded. “I—thank you, for the… the heads up. I’ll pass it along to the rest of the hunters, unless you’ve already told them.”

“I appreciate that,” Minseok murmured quietly, standing up straight. “I won’t keep you any longer. Have a good hunt, tonight. Try to be safe.” Kyungsoo scoffed quietly, then put his hand on the door, ready to close it. “Do you know—any idea where Baekhyun might be, at this time of night?”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked icily. “Want to abuse his magic again, to the point of almost killing him?” Minseok winced at the memory—the accusation—but didn’t get a chance to comment before Kyungsoo spoke again. “He’s at the shop, as per usual, with Yixing.”

“Thank you,” Minseok said, then stepped away from the door. “I’ll see you later.” He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kyungsoo alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Kyungsoo closed the door, sighing quietly.

He had first met Kyungsoo about six years ago, back when he had first started hunting. Minseok had been—and still was—the oldest vampire in the area, which meant that he had a degree of control over the other vampires that lived there. That control meant that it was advantageous for hunters like Kyungsoo to have some semblance of peace with him.

That peace, unfortunately, often came at the cost of Kyungsoo’s patience.

The news of another vampire—especially one with a newborn, as Minseok had said—came as a surprise. They didn’t often get new vampires coming here, primarily because of Minseok’s presence; vampires tended towards solitude, and didn’t like having to share territory—or food—with others.

And if the vampire really did have a fledgling, a newborn, a baby, that spoke to his age and his control. That in and of itself could create conflict between him and Minseok; Minseok was territorial, more so than anyone Kyungsoo had ever met. Another vampire as powerful as he was would only exacerbate that.

The baby vampire was another matter entirely. Kyungsoo hadn’t been around many newborns—Kai and Tao were old enough that Kyungsoo hadn’t been around them as babies—but the few that he had met were volatile and dangerous. Where Minseok was the epitome of practiced control, newborn vampires had a hair trigger, went off at the slightest of aggravations. They tended to kill when they fed, and they fed more often than any other vampire. That put hunters on edge, because they were tasked with protecting humans.

Kyungsoo’s hope for the situation was that this newcomer was strong enough, old enough, mature enough, to keep his fledgling in line. Kyungsoo really didn’t want to do it for him.

He startled when another knock landed on the door. He held still for a moment, rolling his eyes when he heard Minseok speak.

“ _Kyungsoo_ , open the _door_ ,” he whined, knocking again. Kyungsoo swore quietly to himself, then yanked the door open, glaring at the vampire on the other side.

“ _What_?” he snapped.

“There’s a group of rogues up the street. Come with me,” he said quietly. “come hunt.” Kyungsoo sighed quietly, leaning into the doorframe. “Come hunting.”

“What are you playing at, Minseok? You can take them out on your own, you don’t need me,” Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his dagger, and Minseok’s eyes dropped to his hand, then darted back to his face.

“I—”

“Don’t lie.”

Minseok sighed, wilting under Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Okay, so maybe I’m using you. Maybe it’s a show of solidarity to try and scare off the other vampire—”

“I’m not going to be a pawn to your political scheming, Minseok. Go take care of them yourself.” Minseok shot him a look, and Kyungsoo glared back at him. “Suck it up.”

“What can I do to convince you? Please?”

“ _No_.”

“I’ll owe you a favor,” Minseok said, leaning in as close as he could before the barrier stopped him. “It’s been a while since I’ve owed you a favor, surely that’s something you’d like to lord over my head again.” Kyungsoo didn’t move, still glaring at him. “Two favors?”

“Make it three and you have a deal.”

Minseok sighed like it pained him but nodded. “Fine. Deal. Can we go?” Kyungsoo held his gaze for a moment longer, then nodded. He stepped out of the doorway, following Minseok down the stairs and onto the street. Minseok led him past several buildings, then grabbed his wrist, pulling him into an alley. “Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“I—that’s rude, but the easiest way to get to them is over the buildings. Do you trust me?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, then sighed quietly, allowed Minseok to wrap an arm around his waist. He jumped, taking Kyungsoo with him, and landed on the rooftop, before darting off, in the direction that they had originally headed. 

“Thought you said they were close,” Kyungsoo muttered, as he followed closely behind. “You said up the street—” He cut off as Minseok dropped off the bed of the building, bringing himself to a halt a split second before he would have fallen. Minseok landed easily on the ground, then looked up at him. “Are you _crazy_?”

“I’ll catch you.”

“Oh, fuck _no _. Not happening.” Kyungsoo broke his gaze, looking around for a better way down. A fire escape, maybe, or even a ledge that he could catch himself on. Nothing.__

__“Kyungsoo, c’mon. I won’t let you get hurt.”_ _

__Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He didn’t really see much of an option, though, and after a few seconds, he stepped up to the ledge, then stepped off of it. He fell quickly, trying not to flail as he went. A split second later, Minseok had him in his arms, and was depositing him on his feet._ _

__“See? Told you, I won’t let you—”_ _

__“Four favors.”_ _

__Minseok opened his mouth to complain, then stopped, seeming to think better of it. He nodded once, then turned on his heel, to lead Kyungsoo back to the street. Kyungsoo could hear the rogue vampires, now, speaking quietly to each other. They weren’t far away. They must not have realized that Minseok was with him; they would have run already, if they had._ _

__As they approached the mouth of the alley where they were hiding, Kyungsoo grabbed Minseok by the elbow, yanking him to a halt, and bringing a finger to his lips. Minseok seemed to understand, nodding once, then pressing back against the wall of the building, as Kyungsoo started towards the alley. He tugged his jacket over his dagger again, then rounded the corner._ _

__There were three of them, that he could see, but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. There must have been more, then, hiding in the shadows. Waiting for him. They were staring at him, eyes glowing faintly. One of them opened his mouth, to say something, but Kyungsoo spoke before he had the chance._ _

__“Hello, boys.” He started down the alleyway slowly, hands on his hips. “Bit early for dinner, don’t you think?”_ _

__One of the vampires cocked his head to the side, smiling at him. “Oh, no, I think this is perfect timing,” he said quietly, stepping towards him. “Don’t you think so, gentlemen?”_ _

__He continued forward, until he was about five feet from Kyungsoo. He paused there, still holding Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Why don’t you take a step closer, and we can have a nice… meal.”_ _

__Kyungsoo felt the gentle weight of the vampire’s compulsion settling over his shoulders, before slipping away into darkness. That was curtesy of a charm that Baekhyun had crafted for him a few years back, hanging from a pendant around his neck, tucked under his shirt. It kept vampires from using their compulsion on him, not that the vampires in front of him knew that._ _

__Kyungsoo swallowed once, then stepped forward slowly. As he did, the vampire moved, to grab him, but Kyungsoo moved faster, dagger lashing out ferociously. It lashed across the vampire’s throat, a moment before Kyungsoo drew it back, to embed it into the vampire’s chest._ _

__He felt a hand on his shoulder, as one of the other vampires made to pull him backwards, but he spun out of its grip, arm lashing out again. He got one of the other vampires across the face, and blood splashed across his face, but he didn’t flinch. A moment later, he had his dagger in another vampire’s chest. He twisted hard, then pushed backwards, shoving one of them backwards and into the wall._ _

__Not far away, he could hear the others—the ones that had been hiding in the shadows—fighting with Minseok. It didn’t seem like Minseok was having any trouble with the fight, so Kyungsoo returned his attention to the vampire behind him, spinning around as he readjusted his grip on his dagger._ _

__The vampire darted forward, tackling Kyungsoo to the ground. He surged forward, fangs sliding free; Kyungsoo managed to get an arm between them, braced across the vampire’s shoulders, a split second before the vampire otherwise would have bitten him. He shoved the vampire backwards, trying to get his dagger between them. The vampire was faster than him, though, and knocked the blade aside without a word. He reached down, to grab Kyungsoo by the front of his shirt and shove him up against the wall. Kyungsoo’s head snapped backwards, hitting the bricks, and the world spun before his eyes._ _

__“And to think,” the vampire growled. “I was even going to be kind to you. We would have made it painless.”_ _

__Kyungsoo grunted, bringing a knee up between them to try and shove the vampire off of him. He managed to get the vampire’s hands off of him for a split second, and he dropped to the ground, rolling away from him and towards his dagger._ _

__He rose into a crouch, fingers curled around the hilt of the dagger as he faced the vampire, who was snarling at him, fangs bared. Behind him, Kyungsoo could see Minseok fighting the few remaining vampires, but paid it no mind, as the other vampire slowly prowled forward._ _

__“I was going to be kind to you when I killed you, little hunter. Now… now I won’t bother doing you the courtesy.” As the vampire came forward, Kyungsoo backed away, matching the vampire step for step. “I bet you’re going to taste so good, baby.”_ _

__He lunged forward a moment later, arms extended in front of him, hands aiming for Kyungsoo’s throat. Before he got there, though, he was yanked to a halt, Minseok’s fingers curled in the back of his collar. Minseok hauled him backwards, snarling in his throat, eyes glowing red in the shadows._ _

__“I don’t think the hunter is going to be the one who dies tonight,” he murmured softly, before shoving his hand through its chest. When he yanked his hand back, the vampire collapsed to the ground, his heart in Minseok’s hand. He met Kyungsoo’s gaze a moment later, and the fury faded from his features. “Are you alright?” He dropped the heart, wiping his hand on his shirt._ _

__“I—I think so?” Kyungsoo brought a hand to the back of his head, but before he could touch his hair, Minseok was in front of him, tugging his hand aside to examine it for him._ _

__“You’re not bleeding,” he murmured quietly, before touching his clean hand to the spot where Kyungsoo had hit his head. Kyungsoo winced, and Minseok frowned. “You remember your name?”_ _

__“I—yeah, it’s Kyungsoo—”_ _

__“And my name?”_ _

__“ _Minseok_ , what’s this about?”_ _

__Minseok cocked his head to the side in thought, pulling back to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Just making sure,” he murmured. “Can you walk?” Kyungsoo nodded once, as Minseok stepped away from him. “Let’s get you home.”_ _

__“Don’t we have to—to clean up?”_ _

__“I’ll handle it,” Minseok said. He made his way out of the alley, Kyungsoo at his shoulder. When they reached the mouth of it, though, he froze, throwing out an arm to stop Kyungsoo in his tracks. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something, but Minseok shook his head once._ _

__“What is it?” Kyungsoo whispered softly. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Minseok shook his head again, then stepped out of the alley, pulling Kyungsoo with him. He stayed in between Kyungsoo and the street, eyes darting around quickly. Fear was starting to coil in his stomach; something else was out here, something that had Minseok on edge, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to know what could put Minseok on edge._ _

__“ _Minseok_ ,” he hissed. “what’s going on?”_ _

__Minseok turned to look at him, then froze, eyes locked on something behind them. Kyungsoo turned to look, hand dropping to his dagger. There was a vampire, about thirty feet away, watching them, his eyes a strange amber color, something that Kyungsoo had never seen before._ _

__Minseok stepped in between them, a low growl in his throat. A moment passed, then the vampire walked slowly towards them, hands slipping into its pockets. “I wasn’t aware that hunters were willing to ally themselves with vampires,” it murmured softly, barely audible to Kyungsoo’s human ears. Kyungsoo straightened, putting a hand on Minseok’s shoulder._ _

__“Get out of the way.” Minseok growled softly at him but didn’t move. “Minseok, _move_. Get out of my way.” When Minseok didn’t budge, Kyungsoo shoved him aside, stepping past him. “Who the hell are you?”_ _

__“I think the more important question,” the vampire murmured as he came forward, coming to a halt about ten feet from where Kyungsoo now stood. “is what are you doing, playing nice with vampires?”_ _

__“The more important _question_ , you fanged fuck,” Kyungsoo paused, glaring at him. “is what are you doing in my city?”_ _

__“ _Your_ city?” the vampire murmured quietly. “This city doesn’t belong to you. There’s not a city on this planet that belongs to a human, and you know it.”_ _

__“Kyungsoo,” Minseok said gently, coming forward to stand by Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “go home. Let me handle this.” Kyungsoo shook his head once. “Let me take care of it. Get out of here.”_ _

__“Yes, _Kyungsoo_ , run along, just like your handler says.” Kyungsoo didn’t budge, glaring into the vampire’s eyes. The vampire chuckled quietly, eyes dragging up Kyungsoo’s form, before he met Minseok’s gaze. “Your pet isn’t very obedient.”_ _

__“He’s not my pet,” Minseok growled softly. “and you’ll refrain from referring to him as such in the future.” The vampire smirked at Minseok, eyes glowing brighter for a split second. One eyebrow twitched up, as Minseok’s shoulders went tense, fury visible in every line of his body. “What are you doing in this place? You aren’t welcome here.”_ _

__“I am _welcome_ ,” he hissed softly. “wherever I please.”_ _

__Minseok leaned in closer, a snarl ripping through his chest, fangs bared. The other vampire matched his posture perfectly, lips curling back around his own snarl. His fangs were longer than Minseok’s, wicked sharp, and this close, Kyungsoo could see the venom gleaming on them, pooling in the corners of his mouth._ _

__Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo saw a dark figure drop from a rooftop, landing behind the other vampire. As it did, both vampires straightened, the one opposite Minseok turning quickly to meet the newcomer’s gaze._ _

__“Joonmyun, what’s going on?” the newcomer asked quietly. His voice was quiet, rough, almost like he was losing his voice. His eyes glowed a dull red, the color pulsing in time with… a heartbeat, almost, but if he was a vampire, why…_ _

__Ah._ _

__He was the newborn, the baby, the fledgling, that Minseok had mentioned. He was younger than they had thought, then, if he still had a heartbeat. Still partially human._ _

__Fragile._ _

__“Sehun, what are you doing here?”_ _

__The newborn—Sehun—blinked twice, confusion twisting his face. “I—I was… I was waiting for you, like you said, but I heard… heard fighting, and then I heard th-the growling. I thought you might be in trouble.” He blinked quickly again, gaze still locked on Joonmyun. “Why are you—”_ _

__“It doesn’t concern you,” Joonmyun snapped. Sehun flinched, and a moment later, Joonmyun sighed. “I—that was out of line. I’m—Sehun, please don’t look at me like that.” Sure enough, Sehun’s lower lip was trembling, looking like Joonmyun had just kicked a puppy in front of him. “We can talk about this later,” he said, glancing back at Minseok._ _

__“Oh, no, don’t let us interrupt you.” Minseok’s tone was mocking, but he was using one arm to maneuver Kyungsoo behind him, putting himself between the other two vampires and the hunter. “You might want to take your domestic disputes elsewhere, though. Having a fight on the street might attract unwanted attention.”_ _

__“This isn’t—we’re not—he’s not my—”_ _

__“We’re not _together_ ,” Sehun said quietly, his gaze now locked on Minseok’s. “This isn’t a _domestic dispute_ , why—”_ _

__“Sehun, enough.”_ _

__“But—”_ _

__Joonmyun turned to look at Minseok again, cutting Sehun off mid-thought. “You might want to get your mess cleaned up. I’d hate for the other hunters—or, God forbid, a _human_ —to stumble upon that in the morning.” Minseok jerked his chin at him in agreement. “We can finish this discussion at a later date, I think. Hopefully _uninterrupted_.”_ _

__Minseok didn’t say a word, as he continued shepherding Kyungsoo away. Kyungsoo didn’t fight, allowed Minseok to lead him down the street, back towards his home. It wasn’t far from where they were; they made it to the front door quickly enough._ _

__When they reached it, Kyungsoo stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Minseok. “Do you—are you planning to handle cleanup, or do you need me to call?”_ _

__“I can handle it,” Minseok murmured, almost to himself. He looked… distracted, to say the least. “Kyungsoo… I need you to pass something along to the hunters for me.”_ _

__“I—okay.”_ _

__“There’s an Elder vampire in town. Tell Kris, he’ll know what it means.” Minseok was gnawing on his lower lip, at this point, brows drawing together in concern. “You—all of you—need to be careful. I don’t know what he’s doing here, or why he’s brought the baby with him, but he—it could mean danger. Until we know for sure, the hunters need to be… careful.”_ _

__“We’re always—”_ _

__“More so than usual.”_ _

__Kyungsoo held his gaze for a moment, then nodded once. “Okay. I’ll talk to Kris tomorrow evening, when I get into headquarters.” Minseok nodded his agreement, turning to leave. He paused when Kyungsoo spoke again, voice quiet. “Are you okay? You look—well, I really don’t know how to describe it. Not great, though.”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Minseok said. “Or… I will be, once I know why he’s here.”_ _

__That was a lie, and they both knew it. There was something else on his mind, Kyungsoo could tell just by looking at him, but he knew better than to push at the matter. Minseok would tell him when he was ready. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo pulled back, nodded a goodbye to Minseok, before closing the door between them, doing up the locks quickly.__

__***_ _

_  
_Yixing answered the door after Tao’s third round of knocking, annoyance written across his face. His hair was falling into his face, messy to the point of looking like he’d been trying to sort it out and had given up. There were dark circles under his eyes, but there always were, that was what happened when you were plagued with nightmares and barely slept._  
_  


__“ _What_ have I said,” he chastised, “about interrupting me after midnight?”_ _

__“Yixing—”_ _

__“ _Especially_ on the full moon, Tao, you know better.” Despite his clear irritation, Yixing stepped back from the doorway, beckoning Tao inside. Tao shot a tiny smile at him, then stepped into the building, head bowed. Yixing led him through the room, behind the counter, where he paused, to unlock a door. He waved Tao through it, and Tao led the way up the narrow flight of stairs, into Yixing’s tiny kitchen. “Sit down.”_ _

__Tao obeyed without a word, sitting down at the table, hands coming to rest on top of it, eyes locked on his fingers. Yixing joined him after a moment, and as he sat, Tao caught a glimpse of one of the many charms dangling from his bracelet. It was new, and it wasn’t something Tao had seen before._ _

__“Why are you here?” Yixing asked softly. Tao’s gaze snapped up to his, and Yixing raised an eyebrow, expectant._ _

__“I—it’s complicated?”_ _

__“Then explain it, Tao. You’re here, clearly you want answers. I can’t give them until you explain yourself.” Tao nodded once, gaze going back to his hands. He was trembling, though he hadn’t realized it until now. “Does Minseok know that you’re here?”_ _

__“No,” Tao whispered. Yixing sat back slowly in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. His sleeve pulled back slightly as he did, and Tao could see the dark swirl of the tattoo on his forearm. “He—he wanted me and Kai to stay home, tonight.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Two reasons,” Tao said. “One, there’s a… another vampire, an old one, that… that showed up a few days ago. Kai’s the only one who’s seen it so far, but it… Minseok’s worried about it, and he doesn’t want Kai and me getting hurt.”_ _

__“How old?” Yixing asked. His interest was piqued, if Tao had to judge by his tone alone._ _

__“Not as old as Minseok, but… pretty old? Old enough, I suppose.” Tao looked at Yixing again, worry beginning to gnaw at his stomach. Coming here had been a mistake; Minseok would be furious when he found out. “He has a newborn, Kai said, a young one.”_ _

__“Controlled, then.”_ _

__“Yes.” Tao bit his lower lip, then exhaled slowly. “The—the other reason that he doesn’t want Kai and I out tonight is because he—he has a feeling—”_ _

__“When do we ever trust Minseok’s feelings, Tao?”_ _

__“—that the Assembly was coming this way.”_ _

__That brought Yixing up short. He blinked quickly, anger and then worry and then confusion flashing across his face in rapid succession. After a moment, he placed his palms flat on the table and leaned forward. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“That he thinks that? Yeah, he seemed pretty… pretty concerned about it.” Something in Yixing’s jaw jumped with fury. “Yixing, what even is the Assembly? He wouldn’t tell us—”_ _

__“For good reason,” Yixing hissed softly. He grabbed Tao by the wrists and stood, pulling Tao to his feet and maneuvering him back down the stairs, into the shop. “You need to go,” he ordered, pushing Tao towards the door. Tao went without a word, brows drawing together in confusion. “Send Minseok my best, but tell him that if the Assembly is here—if they’re anywhere near here—then I can’t be seen with any of you, I can’t be _scented_ on you, and, most importantly, _you_ can’t be scented near here.” He pulled the door open, and pushed Tao through it, made to close the door, but Tao stuck his foot in, stopping it. “Tao—”_ _

__“Are you in danger? Are they dangerous?”_ _

__“They will not hurt me,” Yixing murmured, “so long as they do not suspect that I am your friend, or that you are mine. Any of you.” He smiled rather sadly at Tao. “And they will not hurt you, as long as they do not believe that you are working with—or even befriending—humans, of any variety. Hunter, feeder, warlock, none of them.”_ _

__“And—”_ _

__“They are more dangerous than you could possibly imagine. There used to be nearly 50 vampire covens; only 10 remain. The Assembly has torn asunder those who would betray their ways. They will do the same to Minseok—and his children, too, including you—if they suspect that he has turned from their path. So,” he paused, nudging Tao’s foot out of the doorway. “be careful.”_ _

__With a snap, he closed the door between them. Tao heard the locks—both mechanical and arcane—seal themselves shut as soon as the door closed. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly, disappearing into the shadows as he went._ _


	2. Chapter 2

When Baekhyun let himself into the shop, he was surprised to be greeted with silence. Usually, there was quiet music, the sound of soft voices from the back permeated the air, filling otherwise tense silence with soft noise. He looked around for a moment, didn’t find Yixing within sight. “Yixing?” he called softly, as he closed the door quietly behind him. “Are you upstairs?” He made his way to the back, knocking softly on the door behind the counter. “Yixing?” He knocked again, then reached for the knob. The door was unlocked; that was more unusual than the silence—Yixing very rarely left his personal quarters unlocked.

Baekhyun turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open, sticking his head through. “Xing, are you up there?” He didn’t hear a response. After a moment, he stepped through the door, and started slowly up the stairs, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. When he reached the top, he found himself in Yixing’s kitchen. The chairs were pulled partially away from the table, as if two people had been sitting there not long ago.

He set his bag down on the table, making enough noise that Yixing would be able to hear him, if he was up here. Baekhyun looked around for a moment, eyes snapping to the flowerpots on the windowsill over the sink. One of the flowers was partially wilted, leaves beginning to brown and shrivel, color fading from the petals. That was unusual; plants flourished in Yixing’s presence, especially in his home.

Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t go any further into Yixing’s home. He knew that Yixing would be furious, if Baekhyun entered his bedroom, or worse, his studio. Those spaces were very private, for all people, but even more so for a warlock as old as Yixing.

Baekhyun started down the hallway, towards where he knew Yixing’s bedroom to be. The door to his studio was closed, but the bedroom door was partially ajar. Baekhyun inhaled slowly, then raised his hand, to knock on the doorframe gently. “Yixing, are you in there?” No answer came. “I’m—I’m going to come in, I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to.” He pushed the door open a moment later, swallowing before he glanced inside. His eyes skimmed over the inside, but Yixing wasn’t there.

Baekhyun finally turned his attention to the studio door. He knocked gently, then reached for the doorknob, ignoring the tiny voice in his mind telling him not to. The door swung open slowly, and on the other side, for the first time, Baekhyun saw Yixing’s studio. The bookshelves were crammed with books and scrolls and papers, the desk was covered with stray papers. There was a circle carved into the floor, the markings painted within it faded.

As he stepped into the room, a ripple of magic rolled through him, a gentle warning. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be in this place. This was Yixing’s space, and Yixing’s alone, and Baekhyun had no right to—

He was snapped out of his line of thought when he felt a vine touch his shoulder gently. One of Yixing’s many plants had extended off the wall, curling up Baekhyun’s back gently. He touched a hand to it, and the vine shuddered, before curling around his forearm loosely. Anger trembled through it.

“I know,” Baekhyun murmured softly, “that I’m not welcome here. But I need to find your father, alright?” The vine’s grip on him tightened, and Baekhyun winced. “I know I’m not supposed to be here. Do you know where your father is?”

_My father_? the vine whispered into his mind softly. _My father left late last night, after the foolish fledgling left_.

Foolish fledgling? Baekhyun frowned, trying to piece together who that could be. One of Minseok’s children, probably; Tao or Kai, though he wasn’t sure why one of them would have come to see Yixing alone.

“Where did he go?”

_He didn’t say_ , the vine hissed, as it began to curl up Baekhyun’s arm. Before long, it had entirely encased the limb, squeezing firmly. _The fledgling, he mentioned something to our father that he didn’t like. Something that scared him_.

“What was it?” Baekhyun asked softly. There weren’t many things that scared Yixing. And last night had been the full moon; Yixing didn’t often leave the shop at night, much less on the full moon. That was when vampires were at their strongest, and warlocks were at their weakest. What could have scared him so much that he would risk his life in such a way?

_No idea_ , it murmured, as it began to wind around Baekhyun’s neck. _Why don’t you come here, Baekhyun, pretty apprentice_.

“You’re lying.”

_I would never_.

“Let go of me.”

_Our father didn’t feed us before we left, pretty apprentice, and we’re so very hungry_ , the vine hissed, as it began to draw Baekhyun closer to the wall of plants, slowly but surely. It was stronger than he was, which was slightly embarrassing. Maybe he should have started going to the gym with Kyungsoo when he had asked. _You don’t have much meat on you, pretty apprentice, but your bones will tide us over until our father returns_.

“You won’t kill me, Yixing would kill you.”

He was close enough now that another vine whipped out, hooking around his wrist and beginning to curl up his other arm. _We’ve killed others, others of his. He lets us stay. He won’t harm us, we’re his children_.

The other vine was almost entirely up his arm, now, tightening to the point of pain. Another vine was creeping off the wall, aiming for his leg. Baekhyun tried to jerk his arm away, but the vine simply tightened its grip, drawing him closer.

_Magic humans always taste so good, they feed us so well_ , this was a new whisper, reverberating through Baekhyun’s body. _You’ll feed us so well, Baekhyun_.

“You’re bluffing,” Baekhyun said, panic starting to creep into his voice. “You won’t kill me.”

He didn’t have a chance to say anything else, before vines wound around both ankles, jerking him forward into the nest of vines. He yelped, as vines curled around his body, squeezing fiercely. Baekhyun squirmed, trying to break away from the plants, to no avail.

_Our father so rarely gifts us with pretty magicians for breakfast_ , the plants whispered. _Perhaps this is a treat for us. A gift_.

“I’m _not_ a _gift_. Let me _go_.”

_A precious gift, a lovely treat. A very pretty breakfast for us_.

Baekhyun grunted, still trying to break free. A moment later, he squeezed his eyes shut, summoning fire into his palms as he shoved back against the grip of the plants. They hissed, pulling back and shriveling against the wall as Baekhyun collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

_Nasty little magician, playing with fire. That’s very dangerous, fire isn’t a toy_.

“And my apprentice isn’t your breakfast.”

Baekhyun’s gaze snapped to the doorway, where Yixing was standing, arms folded over his chest. He was leaning against the doorframe, his displeasure written across his face. He glanced at Baekhyun, before turning his attention back to the wall of plants.

“What have I said,” he said quietly, “about eating?”

_We eat what you give us and nothing more_ , the plants hissed softly.

“That’s right. I didn’t give you Baekhyun; why did you try to eat him?” The vines hissed again, then shrank back against the wall. They didn’t have faces, but their body language was filled with shame. “You won’t touch him again. I do have a certain fondness for you, because you’re my creations, but if you touch him again, I’ll torch you all to high Heaven.”

_You won’t_.

Yixing’s eyes flashed orange for a moment, as he straightened up, fingertips sparking. He raised his hand and the scorch marks that were now burned into the plants burned bright with golden light. The vines shriveled back, leaves wilting rapidly as they pressed back against the wall. “You doubt me?” he asked softly, fingers beginning to curl into a fist. “I created you, I can replace you.”

A moment passed, then the light faded. Yixing turned his attention to Baekhyun, who was still on the floor, gazing up at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. He sighed softly, then held out a hand. Baekhyun took it and allowed Yixing to pull him to his feet. Yixing led him out of the studio, closing the door firmly behind them, before he turned on Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun blurted. “I didn’t—I know that I’m not supposed to go in there, I know you don’t like when I go near your stuff, I just, I didn’t know where you were and I was worried—”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing said quietly. “do I look angry?”

“I—no?”

Yixing touched a hand to Baekhyun’s shoulder, leading him down the hallway and into the kitchen. “Sit down,” he said. Baekhyun obeyed, sitting down at the table, watching Yixing closely. He walked to the window, touching a hand to the wilting flower. After a moment, the stem straightened, the petals filling with color. “You’ve met my children, then.” Baekhyun nodded, wordless. “I do apologize for their behavior. They aren’t… they haven’t been socialized.”

“It—that’s one way to put it.”

Yixing chuckled softly, bracing his hands on the sink. “They are not—not used to having company. It has been several years since they’ve seen a human other than myself.”

“Did you—did they really eat someone else? Someone of yours, they said.”

“They’ve… _consumed_ many people. They burn for it, every time. Perhaps I’ve been too easy on them,” Yixing mused. “I do apologize for my absence this morning; I had business to take care of.”

“They—they said that—that a, that one of the vampires was here last night. They called him a—a foolish fledgling?”

“Ah,” Yixing said softly, turning to face Baekhyun. “yes, Tao was here.” His voice turned bitter at the end, and he pressed his lips together firmly. “I do have something I need to tell you.”

“I—okay. What is it?”

Yixing was staring at the wall past Baekhyun’s head. “Tao mentioned that there’s another vampire in town, and I—I’m worried that he’s an Elder. Other than that, however, he also mentioned that the Assembly might be coming to visit.”

“That’s a bad thing, right? They’re—they’re the ones who—who kill the vampires, right? They don’t like when humans and vampires are friends.”

Yixing nodded once. “They are. So, until we know for sure that they aren’t around, I need you to stay away from any of those vampire-ridden areas. I know you like scouting out the covens for the hunters, I know that you like _hunting_ with the hunters, but I need you to not.”

“I won’t.”

“Thank you,” Yixing murmured. “I don’t—you know that I don’t mind that you do it, but they will. And if they find out, that puts all of us—you and me and the hunters—at risk. I won’t risk that.” Baekhyun nodded quickly. “We have work to do,” he said quietly. “come.” He led Baekhyun down the stairs and into the shop. “We can discuss this later, if you’d like. But for now, I’d prefer that we keep it hushed.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun whispered.

***

Baekhyun was standing at the counter, chin resting on his palm, half-asleep, when the door to the shop opened, the bell above it jingling lightly. He looked up quickly, leaning to see around the shelf in his way, and found Kyungsoo in the entryway. Their gazes locked, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at him. Kyungsoo grinned back at him, and crossed the shop quickly, coming to stand on the other side of the counter. He braced his forearms on the wooden surface, leaning forward slightly.

“How are you?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“Tired. Last night was… busy.” Kyungsoo lifted his bag up onto the counter, unzipping it slowly. “I—I know that I’ve called in a lot of favors, in the past couple of months—”

“It’s not a problem. What do you need?”

Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, then reached into the bag. He pulled out a wooden box, then flipped the lid open, so Yixing could see the dagger inside. Baekhyun pulled it towards him, eyes skimming down the length of the blade. “I know that it’s… not particularly orthodox, to put a sunlight charm on a weapon, but—”

“None of what we do is orthodox.”

Kyungsoo smiled wryly. “How true. Anyways, I know it’s not normally done, I know that you usually do them on an amulet or something, but I—I don’t know, I don’t even know if it’s possible.”

Baekhyun met Kyungsoo’s gaze for a moment and raised an eyebrow. Kyungsoo nodded once, and Baekhyun lifted the dagger out of the box, examining the hilt. “We—usually, when you do a sunlight charm, it’s done on a… a gemstone, of some sort, that’s relatively transparent, so that light can shine through it. If we wanted to do it to yours, we’d have to modify the hilt in order to make space for a gem.”

“That’s fine. Do what you need to do.”

Baekhyun frowned, flipping the dagger over to examine the other side. “I don’t know how long it would take,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t want to leave you without it for—I mean, for any time at all, but this could take weeks at the longest. I wouldn’t want you to be without it for long.”

“I have others,” Kyungsoo said. “Speaking of which—”

“No, I don’t have another one to give you. Yixing’s been busy, we haven’t had a chance to make more, and even if we had, Yixing wouldn’t agree to give you another one.” Baekhyun closed the lid of the box, then met Kyungsoo’s gaze again. “I’m sorry. I—I might have put my job on the line to get you your last one.”

Kyungsoo blinked quickly. “You _what_?”

Baekhyun blushed furiously, running his hand through his hair. “I… I, um, he didn’t want to give you another one, he said we were losing money because of your habit of breaking daggers, and I told him that we should give you one more, that that would be the last one you needed for a good long while, and he—well, he didn’t like that. Told me that if I was wrong about it being the last one for a while, he’d fire me.”

“ _Baekhyun_.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just—you just… you shouldn’t have done it. You shouldn’t—I don’t—if you had lost your job because of me, I would feel terrible. I don’t want to be responsible for doing that to you.” Baekhyun shook his head once. Kyungsoo reached out to touch his hand gently, and Baekhyun startled, blinking quickly. “You’ve worked very hard to get here, you don’t deserve to lose that because of my dumbassery.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, pulling his hand away after a moment, heart pounding in his chest. “I don’t regret it,” he said, as he took the box into his hands. “I’ll talk to Yixing about this, see what we can do, okay?”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said quietly. He straightened, watching as Baekhyun turned to set the box on a shelf, before turning to look at Kyungsoo again. “I—I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Minseok’s all—”

“Worried? Yes, we’re aware.” Baekhyun smiled at him again. “Have you told the other hunters?”

“I told Kris. Beyond that, it’s his responsibility to make sure we’re all on the same page.” Baekhyun nodded quickly, face heating up when Kyungsoo’s gaze darted down to his mouth.

“Do you—is there something—something else that you needed?”

Kyungsoo examined him for a moment longer, then pulled back. “Can you come over here, please?” Baekhyun nodded quickly, then came around the counter, to stand in front of Kyungsoo. “You’ve heard about the Assembly, yes?”

“I have,” Baekhyun whispered. “Yixing told me.”

“Good.”

“Are you scared of them?”

Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, bowing his head. “Of them? Not particularly. Of what they can do to the people I care about? Absolutely.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows drew together slightly. “They don’t have much to do with hunters, especially hunters like us who… who keep things quiet. But they don’t like vampires who don’t conform to their rules, and they don’t like warlocks at all, and there are many people who fit both of those categories that I care about.”

“But you’re going to be careful, right?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo murmured. He put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing gently, and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the quiet noise that escaped his throat. “As long as you do the same.”

“I will,” Baekhyun said quietly, glancing down at Kyungsoo’s mouth for a moment.

When he met Kyungsoo’s gaze again, Kyungsoo was smirking at him. He held Baekhyun’s gaze for a moment, then stepped back, still smirking. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.”

Kyungsoo released him and stepped back. “I’ll see you later, Baekhyun.”

“I—okay.” Kyungsoo turned to grab his bag from the counter, then started towards the door. He paused about halfway across the shop, glancing back at Baekhyun, and smiled when he found Baekhyun still standing where Kyungsoo had left him. He was watching Kyungsoo with a strange look on his face, and it took Kyungsoo a few moments to place the look.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said quietly, then walked back towards him, slinging his bag over his shoulder before he got there. “are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun assured him. “I’m really—I’m okay.”

Kyungsoo came to a halt a few inches in front of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun bit his lip, barely able to hold Kyungsoo’s gaze. “I have a question for you,” he murmured.

“I—okay.”

Kyungsoo’s smirk widened. “Do you want,” he paused, searching Baekhyun’s face for a moment. “to meet me for dinner tomorrow evening?”

“I—I’d have to talk to Yixing—”

“Never mind that, do you want to?”

Baekhyun exhaled quietly, then swallowed, smiling up at Kyungsoo. “I—yeah, yes. I’d like that.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly, then brushed Baekhyun’s hair out of his face with one hand. “I’ll t—I’ll talk to Yixing, I’ll see if I can—can have a few hours off tomorrow night. He owes me for it, his plants tried to eat me earlier—”

“His what tried to _what_?” Kyungsoo pulled back rather suddenly, shock written across his face. “His _plants_?”

“Yes, they tried to eat me. It was—I mean, it wasn’t fine, but nothing came of it—”

“Wait, back up, he has plants that eat _people_?”

“I do,” Yixing said quietly, as he came to lean against the counter. “not that it’s your business.” Kyungsoo blinked quickly, stepping away from Baekhyun as he turned to face Yixing. “Are you here for something, or have you simply come to distract my apprentice?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, sighing softly. “He’s not—he’s not _distracting_ me, we were discussing business—”

“Obviously,” Yixing said. “but I do need you to get back to work. Our shipment came in about an hour ago.” Baekhyun nodded quickly, then walked away quickly, heading into the backroom. Yixing turned his attention to Kyungsoo, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance. “If you’re quite finished, you know where the door is.”

“I wasn’t _distracting_ him, can you calm down—”

Yixing stepped forward, pulling Kyungsoo’s bag off of the counter and passing it to him. “Surely you have better things to do than bother my apprentice while he’s supposed to be working.” Yixing grabbed him by the shoulder, turning Kyungsoo and leading him towards the door, grip tight. “Out you get.” He pulled the door open, and let Kyungsoo out, closing the door firmly behind him.

“He wasn’t being—”

“A distraction? Is that why you’re blushing?” Yixing asked quietly, walking back to the counter, where Baekhyun was standing, a box up on the counter.

“I’m not—”

“You are. You’re bright red, Baekhyun.” Yixing handed a clipboard to Baekhyun. “I don’t care about your love life, Baekhyun, I really don’t, but I’d prefer if you’d keep it out of your place of employment.” Baekhyun nodded quickly, as he reached into the box, pulling out a few wrapped packages. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“I’m not—he and I aren’t _together_.”

“I don’t particularly care. I was concerned that the two of you were going to start making out against the counter, and I can’t have that.” He turned away from Baekhyun, then looked back at him. “But I do owe you, after what happened with the plants this morning. If the two of you want to go to dinner tomorrow night, you can.”

That brought Baekhyun up short. “I—really?”

“Sure. I can handle the store alone for one night.” Yixing walked into the store, examining the bookshelf against one wall. “You’ve been pining after him for how long now? You deserve to give it a shot.”

“I have _not_ been _pining_ after him—”

Yixing caught his eye, smiling fondly. “Okay,” he murmured, picking up a book off the shelf and heading back towards the backroom. “I’ll be in back, if you need me.”

“Sure.”

***

Minseok didn’t turn when he heard the other vampire—Sehun, if he recalled his name correctly—land on the rooftop behind him. He didn’t move from where he had landed for a few moments, then crossed the rooftop slowly, came to a halt about 20 feet behind Minseok.

He turned slowly, to face Sehun, who was watching him with wide, worried eyes. His hands were shoved into his pockets, uncertainty written in his posture.

“Sehun, right?”

“I am,” Sehun said softly, voice rough. “Who are you?”

“My name is Minseok,” he said, as he walked towards Sehun slowly. “Where’s your maker at? I didn’t think he’d be willing to leave his baby alone.”

As Minseok came towards him, Sehun began to tremble, but held his ground, holding Minseok’s gaze. “He, um. Well—” he cut off for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. “He doesn’t know.”

“Ah.” Minseok came to a halt about three feet from Sehun. He was tall, taller than Minseok. “Naughty boy, not telling your maker what you’re up to.” Sehun swallowed, and Minseok’s gaze dropped to his throat for a moment, before darting back to his face. “So, if he wouldn’t want you out here,” he paused, examining Sehun’s face for a moment. “why are you here?”

“I, um, I was—I was looking for you.”

“Were you?” Minseok asked softly. “May I ask why?”

Sehun exhaled quietly, staring at a point over Minseok’s head. There was the slightest tinge of a blush on his cheeks, and Minseok heard his heartbeat pick up. After a moment, Minseok brought his hands up to cradle Sehun’s jaw. Sehun startled, their gazes locking a moment later, and he swallowed hard, panic flashing across his face.

“Take a deep breath, Sehun, we don’t need you working yourself into a heart attack.”

“I can’t—I can’t have a _heart attack_ , I’m a vampire—”

Minseok chuckled quietly, smoothing his thumbs over Sehun’s cheekbones gently. “Relax,” he murmured. “I know. I know you are, Sehun, that was a joke.” Sehun frowned at him for a moment, then nodded once. “Why were you looking for me?” he asked.

“I—” Sehun cut off, inhaling sharply. He exhaled a moment later, his breath washing across Minseok’s face, before he spoke, voice quiet. “I don’t really know, I just, I wanted, I wanted to see you?” Minseok hummed softly. “I don’t know, I just—I’ve been thinking about you, since the other night, and I didn’t know that that meant, and I just, I wanted to—I don’t know.”

Minseok smiled at him, before one hand slid down, fingers dragging over Sehun’s neck, and onto his chest, coming to a rest right over his heart, which was beating quickly under his skin. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. “Little baby vampire,” he murmured softly, leaning in slightly. “I think you like me.”

Sehun made a quiet noise in his throat. “I—I’m—” His lower hip was trembling, and after a moment, Minseok opened his eyes, gaze dropping to Sehun’s mouth. “Maybe I do.”

Minseok hummed quietly, pushing Sehun back slowly, until his back hit a wall. Sehun blinked down at him, as Minseok considered him silently. After a moment, Minseok rose up onto his toes, mouth hovering an inch away from Sehun. “Can I?” Sehun whined softly, hands fluttering at his sides. He nodded quickly, but Minseok clicked his tongue quietly. “Use your words.”

“Yes, yes, you can—” Sehun cut off as Minseok pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. He went still under Minseok’s hands, his own hands settling on Minseok’s hips after a few seconds. Minseok pulled back a moment later, meeting Sehun’s gaze. “I—”

“You’re so pretty,” Minseok whispered.

Sehun’s blush darkened, as Minseok leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. This time, when he pulled back, Sehun’s grip on his hips tightened slightly. “Kiss me again.”

Minseok chuckled quietly, but obliged him, sealing their mouths together once more. Sehun whimpered quietly, fingers curling into Minseok’s shirt, tugging lightly. After a few seconds, his hands slipped underneath Minseok’s shirt, pushing it up, fingers grabbing at his waist. “Look at you, you pretty little fledgling.” Sehun’s heart was still beating quickly, eyes duller than they had been the other night. “How old are you?”

“Like—like actually?”

Minseok smiled against his mouth, then kissed Sehun on the tip of his nose. “Like actually.”

“I—I’m nineteen.” Sehun gasped softly as Minseok’s mouth drifted down to his jaw, sucking lightly at his skin. “I—I was turned, like, two weeks ago, maybe?”

“Oh,” Minseok whispered quietly, pulling back to meet Sehun’s gaze, “oh, pretty little newborn, you’re younger than I thought.” His hand was still resting on Sehun’s chest, feeling his heart thudding in his chest. “You’re so well-behaved, for a baby.”

“I’m not a _baby_ , you’re just _old_.”

Minseok laughed softly, bowing his head. He brought his hand back to Sehun’s face, cradling his jaw gently. “Give me a kiss,” he murmured. Sehun leaned in, to press a gentle kiss to Minseok’s mouth. “You need to go home, before Joonmyun misses you.”

“But I don’t want to,” Sehun whispered. “I want—I want to stay, and… and keep… I wanna kiss you more, Minseok, _please_.”

Minseok shook his head once, kissing Sehun once more on the corner of his mouth. “You’ll have time to kiss me later, but right now, you need to make sure that Joonmyun won’t be furious with you when you return.” Sehun whined softly. “I know, sweetheart. I know you don’t want to,” he kissed Sehun on the cheek. “but I don’t particularly want your maker to find out about you running off without his permission.”

“He’d forgive me—”

“He might forgive you, but he’ll kill me. I don’t particularly want to die, and I don’t think you want that, either.” Sehun shook his head once, leaning in to nuzzle at Minseok’s neck. “Go home for me, sweetheart,” he murmured quietly. “and I’ll see you later, I promise.”

Sehun made a quiet noise, kissing Minseok one more time before Minseok pulled away from him. “Promise?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kai huffed quietly as he flopped onto the couch, phone in his hand. He glanced at the screen for a moment, then turned his attention to the TV, and the mindless show that was currently playing. He could hear Tao moving around further into the house, re-shelving the books that he had left piled around the house for the past two months. Minseok was supposed to be home soon, and he was supposed to be bringing dinner.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Kai heard the magic seals on the door sliding open, unlocking the door, and Minseok entered, shutting the door behind him before he made his way down the stairs, to the front door. He paused outside, just long enough for Kai to realize that no, Minseok hadn’t brought _dinner_ , he hadn’t brought anything.

He opened the front door a moment later, as Kai sat up to pout at him over the back of the couch. Minseok met his gaze, one eyebrow flicking up in a silent challenge.

When the scent rolled into the room, Kai’s nose wrinkled, and he sat up straighter, then vaulted over the back of the couch, darting towards Minseok. Before he got there, Minseok grabbed him by the wrists, shoving Kai up against the wall beside the door.

“Control yourself.”

“You smell like—like—well, I don’t know _what_ you smell like, but you don’t smell like _you_.” He tried to shove Minseok away, but Minseok’s grip was firm and unyielding. “You said you were going to bring _dinner_.”

“I meant to. I got held up.”

“No, you _didn’t_ ,” Kai growled, leaning forward as much as he was able to sniff at Minseok’s jaw. “You smell like that—like that other vampire, the one I met last week, I—Minseok, what were you _doing_?”

Minseok took one hand off of Kai’s forearm, instead bracing his arm across Kai’s shoulders, holding him back. “What have we said, about privacy?”

Kai hissed through his teeth at Minseok, shoving at Minseok’s chest with his now-free hand. “If he’s—if that vampire is going to hurt you—you said they were _dangerous_.”

“Answer me,” Minseok said softly. “What have we said about privacy?”

Kai sighed heavily, glaring into Minseok’s eyes. “That we get to keep our personal lives private from you, and so you—you can keep your personal life private from us.” Minseok nodded once, as Kai squirmed, now trying to wriggle free, rather than forcing his way out of Minseok’s grip. “But if he’s dangerous—you _said_ he was dangerous—”

“I know,” Minseok said. “I know what I said. And the older one—Joonmyun, that’s his name—still is. The newborn is not.”

A moment passed, then Kai went limp under Minseok’s arm. “I—fine. That’s fine.” Minseok pulled back slowly, releasing Kai. “So can I—”

“You cannot play with him. Just because he won’t hurt you doesn’t mean his maker will leave you alive. Doing what I did today is risk enough.” Minseok examined Kai for a moment longer. “You understand?”

“I—I—yeah. I just, I just, _Minseok_ , I’m _hungry_.” Minseok hummed quietly, then pulled Kai into a gentle hug, squeezing him gently. “I wanna… I’m just—”

“I know you are,” he murmured softly. “Tomorrow night, we can hunt, okay?”

“Okay,” Kai whispered into Minseok’s hair, then pulled away. “Tao thinks you’re mad at him.”

Minseok touched a hand to his jaw, before Kai stepped away from him, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Why would he think that?” he asked. “Why would I ever be mad at my babies?”

“He knows that you—” Kai cut off, listening intently for a moment. Tao was still in the library, but he was no longer moving—he was most definitely listening in on their conversation. “that you know that he went to see Yixing the other night.”

Minseok hummed softly, glancing back in the direction of the library. “Well, if Tao thinks that I’m upset with him, he should, perhaps, take that up with me, not with you. Yes?” Kai nodded quickly. “I’ve spoken to Joonmyun,” he said, as he led Kai back towards the library. “about the Assembly. If they are coming here, we need to be careful.”

“I know that. I’ve met them before.”

Minseok smiled softly at him. “That’s right, I’d forgotten.” He knocked gently on the door to the library, then turned the doorknob, letting them both into the library. “Hello, little one.”

“Hey,” Tao whispered, from where he was curled in an armchair, a book open in his lap. Minseok crossed the room towards him, as Kai slipped away, leaving them alone in the library. He knelt in front of Tao, placing his hands on Tao’s knees, squeezing gently.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tao said, not looking up from his book. His eyes weren’t moving, locked onto one point on the page. “I’m hungry.”

“I know,” Minseok said quietly, squeezing Tao’s knees lightly. “And I’m sorry, I know that I was supposed to bring you two some dinner. We can hunt tomorrow night, if you’d like.” Tao nodded once, without saying a word. “You think I’m upset with you?”

“Well, you _are_.”

Minseok exhaled softly, nostrils flaring. “Tao, I’m really not. You had questions, and while I wished that you had asked me for answers, rather than leaving and putting yourself in danger, I understand why you did it.” He sat down cross-legged, still gazing up at Tao’s face. “You wanted to protect Yixing, too, didn’t you?”

Tao held still for a moment, then nodded once. “I—I didn’t know, if he knew about the vampire, about Joonmyun. And you—you were worried about the Assembly, I didn’t know if Yixing knew they were coming.”

“We still don’t know if they are,” Minseok said quietly. “but it’s better to be safe than sorry, as you know.” Tao nodded again, then closed the book, setting it aside before meeting Minseok’s gaze. “If they do come here, they’ll want to meet you. They’ve already met Kai, though it was when he was very young.”

Tao cocked his head to the side, considering Minseok. “Is—your maker is part of the—”

“The Assembly, yes. My dear maker is one of the few remaining members.”

“How many are there?” Tao asked quietly.

“Ten, one for each of the vampire covens.” Tao opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok held up a hand, silencing him. “Yes, darling, you’re part of a coven. My coven, which is a part of my maker’s coven.”

“Yixing is scared of the Assembly.”

“He’s a very smart man,” Minseok said. “and he has seen the things that the Assembly is capable of. He has seen the destruction they have caused, and he, blessedly, would not see that done to us.” After a moment, Minseok rose to his feet, then held out his hands for Tao to take. Tao took his hands and allowed Minseok to pull him to his feet. “We’re very lucky to have him, you know. He does a lot to keep us safe.” Tao nodded, hooking an arm around Minseok’s waist and pulling him into a hug. “Oh, I know, I know. Don’t be scared.”

“’m not,” Tao mumbled quietly. “Not scared. I have you. And Xing. And the hunters.”

Minseok nodded slowly, as Tao pulled away from him. “Are you ready for bed, little one?”

“Can you—will you—”

“You want to cuddle?”

Tao nodded quickly, as Minseok led him down the hallway, into Tao’s bedroom. “Get ready for bed, darling. I’ll be back in a minute, I just have to talk to Kai for a minute, okay?”

“Okay,” Tao whispered.

Minseok closed the door between them, then made his way down the hall, towards Kai’s room. By the time he reached it, Kai was standing in the doorway, waiting for him. “He’s very scared.”

“I know,” Minseok murmured, coming to lean against the wall, watching Kai closely. “I can smell it on him, despite the fact that he wants me to believe otherwise.” Kai nodded slowly, folding his arms over his chest. “He’s so young, Kai. So, so young.”

Kai nodded again. “He is. And he didn’t—” Kai cut off for a moment, trying to work through exactly what he wanted to say. “He hasn’t taken to this… to the vampire thing.” Minseok smiled at him sadly. “But you knew that.”

“I did,” Minseok said softly. “I do. He doesn’t want us to think it, though.” Kai laughed softly, bowing his head. “You know what the Assembly will do to him. Will _try_ to do to him. You know that—that as soon as they see him, they’ll _want_ him.”

“You keep saying _they_ ,” Kai murmured, “as if you don’t know exactly which member of the Assembly will try to take him. As if you don’t know who’s going to want him.” Minseok looked away for a moment, and Kai continued speaking, voice dipping low. “You’re trying to fool yourself, aren’t you, into thinking that he won’t do it. You very desperately want to believe that he’s changed, that he’s different, that he won’t touch Tao, that he won’t take advantage of you or your coven.”

“Kai,” Minseok warned softly.

“ _Minseok_ ,” Kai hissed, straightening up and turning to face Minseok head on. “Most of that goddamn Assembly couldn’t give two fucks about us, but you _know_ that—”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Minseok growled, grabbing Kai by the throat and dragging him close. Kai yelped but didn’t struggle. “say his name in my home.”

“Our home,” Kai whispered quietly. “it’s our home.”

Minseok’s grip tightened slightly. “Don’t distract me with the semantics. You will not say that name in _our_ home.” Kai grunted softly, then shook his head once. “And you will not speak to me in such a way again,” he ordered quietly. “I will not have my _children_ speaking to me in such a manner.”

“Please let me go,” Kai whispered. After a moment, Minseok did, and Kai stepped back, just outside of Minseok’s reach. “I won’t say it. The point stands, though, Minseok. Don’t—don’t you dare pretend that you don’t know who you’re afraid of.”

He turned on his heel a moment later, stepping into his room and closing the door behind him with a snap. Minseok exhaled quietly, eyes falling shut for a moment. He leaned against the door, letting out a low, quiet breath. “I am sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sorry. You’re right, you always are.”

Minseok’s eyes snapped open when he felt the tell-tale ripple of the seals on the door unlocking. A moment passed, then he felt the door open, heard footsteps descending the staircase. A knock fell at the front door a moment later, and Minseok started towards it, drawing together in confusion. He hadn’t been expecting visitors anytime soon, certainly not tonight.

He came to a halt on the other side of the door, hesitating. He had a very good idea of who it was, and he was not fond of the idea of having this particular visitor right now.

He must have hesitated a moment too long, because whoever it was knocked again. The knock was followed quickly by another ripple of magic, this one a result of someone pushing against the magic barriers protecting them. Minseok brought his hand to the doorknob, and as soon as he did, he swore quietly to himself. He _really_ didn’t need this right now.

Minseok pulled the door open a moment later, revealing Heechul on the other side. He tried very hard to keep the irritation off of his face, and Heechul gave no indication that he saw any—that wasn’t necessarily a good sign, though, because Heechul was the best liar Minseok had ever met.

“Minseok,” he said softly, hovering just outside the doorway. The gentle lilt to his voice was familiar, though not necessarily in a good way. “How is my favorite child?”

“Let’s not kid ourselves,” Minseok retorted. “I’m far from your favorite; if anything, Heechul, I’m your least favorite child.” He still hadn’t moved aside, and he could see the flicker of annoyance starting to flash in Heechul’s eye. He wasn’t exactly used to having his entry blocked. “Why are you here?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side, then smiled softly at him. “So cruel to me, my child. So very, very cruel, but I’m hardly surprised.” Minseok huffed out a humorless laugh. “Perhaps I just wanted to see my child. Perhaps I just wanted to check in, make sure you’re taking care of things.” Minseok rolled his eyes, and Heechul chuckled quietly. “Can I come in?”

“If you answer the question, maybe I’ll consider it.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow, all traces of humor vanishing from his face as he considered Minseok. “The Assembly has been… talking. I figured I’d warn you.”

“We already knew they were coming, Heechul.”

If that took him by surprise, he didn’t let it show on his face. “Do you know why?” he asked quietly. “Does my infinitely intelligent child understand what exactly has brought about the Assembly’s assessment of his capabilities?”

A moment passed, then Minseok stepped aside. Heechul smiled at him, then stepped across the threshold, leading Minseok into the living room. “You are aware,” he paused, turning to face Minseok. “that under the Law, vampires are to remain undetected—entirely, completely undetected—by humans?”

“Please don’t patronize me,” Minseok whispered. “I was there when the Law was written, I signed the damn thing, and even if I hadn’t, you signed it, making it binding for yourself and all of your descendants.” A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of Heechul’s mouth. “And don’t tell me that you honestly believe that I’m stupid enough to break the Law. You know better.”

“Be that as it may,” Heechul said. “my beliefs mean little to the Assembly.”

Minseok shot him a look, then walked to the couch, all but throwing himself down onto it. He didn’t have time for this; Tao was going to come looking for him soon, and when Heechul—

“Our reports from the hunters—apologies, from the _Federation_ ,” Heechul sneered the word, “indicate that someone—or, more accurately, several _someones_ —are aware of the vampire presence in the city. That, as you know, reflects poorly on you, in the eyes of the Assembly.”

“Then why didn’t the Federation say something to me?” Minseok asked. “It’s my city.”

“Who am I to question the ways of a few humans?” Heechul made his way to the couch, sitting down closer to Minseok than he might have liked. “Perhaps they felt you wouldn’t do what was necessary. Perhaps they felt that you were the root of the problem. Perhaps they felt that they needed to, how do the humans say… bring in the big guns.”

“Please never say that again,” Minseok said, putting his head in his hands. “Modern language does not suit you.”

“Regardless,” Heechul paused, reaching out to touch a hand to Minseok’s face, tipping his head back slightly. “they want answers. I asked if I could speak to you first, before we made a big deal of this; I wanted to know if this could be settled quietly.”

“And?” Minseok spoke through gritted teeth. He wanted Heechul out of his house. “Can it be?”

“That depends on your answers to a few questions.”

Minseok rolled his eyes but met Heechul’s gaze. “Fine. Ask away.”

Heechul smiled at him, leaning back against the couch cushions, looking every bit as casual and at-home as he did in his own house. Minseok hated that. “It’s been nearly two years since I last saw you, my child; we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“You need to be home before sunrise. We can save the catching up for later,” Minseok snapped softly.

“How’s Kai?”

“He’s fine.

“I heard you have a new baby, I can smell him all over this place. When do I get to meet him?” Minseok really should have seen that one coming, but as soon as the question fell from Heechul’s lips and reached his ears, his mind blanked. He had absolutely no clue how to answer that, without piquing Heechul’s curiosity. “Mm?”

“I don’t know. Not tonight, if that’s what you’re really asking. He’s already gone to bed.”

“How old is he?”

“A few months,” Minseok said, trying to pinpoint the meaning of the look on Heechul’s face. He didn’t like it, he knew that much, but he also wasn’t entirely sure what it meant.

“You smell.” Minseok shot him another look, this one infinitely more irritated than the last, and Heechul smirked. “Who have you been hanging out with?”

“Hunters. Warlocks. Other humans.”

Not completely a lie, but not the truth. Minseok knew exactly what Heechul could smell, knew _who_ Heechul could smell; he also knew that Heechul knew he was lying.

“This odor, dear child, is distinctly vampire, and also distinctly _not yours_.” Heechul leaned in a moment later, to sniff at Minseok’s jaw, like Kai had done earlier in the evening. “Smells—” he paused, frowning. “Minseok, my child, tell me you don’t have an Elder vampire running around your city unchecked.”

“He’s not _unchecked—_ ”

Fuck.

He hadn’t meant to say that.

The look that flashed across Heechul’s face told Minseok exactly how his maker felt about that admission, about the admission that there was, in fact, an Elder, and he was, in fact, in the city. He made to get to his feet, but Minseok stopped him, grabbing Heechul by the forearms and pushing him back down onto the couch.

“Minseok—”

“Let me take care of it,” Minseok said softly, holding Heechul’s gaze. “He’s in my city, let me handle him.” Heechul bared his fangs at Minseok, who didn’t flinch. “The Assembly wants me to prove my capabilities, I’ll fucking do it.”

Heechul held his gaze for a moment longer, then nodded once. “One chance, my child. You know how this works; you get one shot to prove to them that you can handle this. You’ve seen what happens to those who fail.”

“I know.”

“Minseok?”

They both looked up when Kai spoke from the hallway. He had his gaze locked on Minseok, completely ignoring Heechul’s presence. “Kai, I thought you were sleeping.”

“I—I was. Are you coming to bed?”

Minseok glanced at Heechul, who was watching him, one eyebrow raised. After a moment, he got to his feet, setting a hand on Minseok’s shoulder. “Remember what I said,” he murmured, then started towards the door. He paused about halfway there, to look at Kai. “Take care, Kai.”

“Y-you too.”

As soon as Heechul was out of the front door, Minseok had his arms around Kai, holding him tightly. “Thank you,” he breathed the words out softly. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Kai murmured. “I—Tao came and found me. I just—I’m just glad he didn’t come find _you_ first.” Minseok bowed his head slightly. “And then I heard… heard you two fighting. I didn’t want to interrupt, but I also… didn’t want Tao to come looking for you.” Minseok nodded, holding Kai for a moment longer, before he withdrew. “You should go to him, before he does come looking.”

“I will,” Minseok murmured. He touched a gentle hand to Kai’s cheek, before making his way down the hallway, leaving Kai standing in the living room alone.

Kai stood there for a few seconds longer, deep in thought. He had known that Heechul and Minseok didn’t get along; it was one of the only things that he knew for sure about his maker. He had also been aware of the way that Heechul saw the members of his coven—toys, playthings. That knowledge had come from first-hand experience, from when Kai had been young and fresh and still so _human_.

Kai was intimately aware of how much pleasure Heechul took from playing with newborn vampires, and he would never wish that sort of fate on Tao.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to shake those images out of his head. He didn’t need to think about that, not right now. He ran his fingers through his hair and started down the hallway after Minseok, heading towards his own bedroom.

***

When Kai woke up, it was still daylight out. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He wasn’t sure why he was awake, but it must have been something important. He didn’t often wake up before the sun had completely set. After a few seconds, he slipped out of bed, running his fingers through his hair gently.

A moment later, he felt a wave run through the magic barrier. Someone was outside the door, and they were trying very desperately to get in. Kai blinked quickly, then slipped out of his bedroom, heading towards the front door. Whoever it was didn’t have access to the house, which meant that Kai would have to let them in.

Another wave, and Kai stepped out of the front door, heading up the stairs. As he went, he heard someone knocking at the main door, rather frantically. He came to a halt behind the door, hand coming up to rest on the handle. He couldn’t quite tell who it was, couldn’t identify the smell.

He also wasn’t sure why Minseok wasn’t awake, either. Minseok was more in tune to the magic around the house than Kai was; he should have woken up.

Another knock, this one louder than the last, and Kai pulled the door open. On the other side, he found himself face to face with that vampire—Joonmyun—whose face was stormy, eyes glowing fiercely yellow in the darkness. As soon as their gazes locked, Kai froze, blinking quickly. “You—”

“Where is he?” Joonmyun snapped. Kai could see his fangs flashing as he spoke, could smell the venom pooling in his mouth. He was furious, anger was vibrating off of him. “Where in the _fuck_ is he?”

“ _Who_?”

“Let me in,” Joonmyun growled softly. Kai didn’t move, still holding Joonmyun’s furious gaze. “Let me _in_.”

“I—I can’t,” Kai said. He took a step back, trying to swallow down the fear that was boiling in his chest. That was a lie, albeit one that sounded semi-reasonable. It wouldn’t have been unreasonable for Minseok to be the only one with the ability to decide who entered his home, but he trusted Kai.

Joonmyun’s eyes flared, nearly white with how bright they were. Kai felt a strange calm settle over his shoulders, any sense of fear or anxiety fading through his chest. He blinked slowly, soft tendrils of sleep slipping back into his mind. Joonmyun smiled softly at him, then motioned Kai closer. Kai approached without a second thought, until he was within Joonmyun’s reach. “Now, why don’t you be a good boy, and let me in,” Joonmyun murmured softly.

There was a tiny voice in the back of Kai’s mind that didn’t like that idea, that was desperately trying to throw off the grip of Joonmyun’s compulsion. That didn’t stop him, however, from nodding quickly. “Y-you can come in,” Kai whispered quietly, holding Joonmyun’s gaze as he stepped past the threshold. Joonmyun brought a hand to Kai’s face, cradling his jaw gently, and Kai leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

“Thank you, darling,” Joonmyun murmured. He patted Kai’s jaw gently, then stepped away from him, heading down the stairs, towards the front door, which Kai had left open. He stepped through it, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Kai leaned back against the wall, then slid to the floor, exhaustion flooding his mind. Fuck.

_Fuck_ , what had he just done?

Kai pressed a hand over his mouth, stifling a low sob. He should have known better than to open the door, to look Joonmyun in the eyes—

He darted towards the front door, trying to pull it open to follow Joonmyun, but the door was locked. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ , this was bad. Kai could feel tears starting to prick at his eyes, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will them away. He wasn’t going to cry.

After a moment, Kai tried the door again. It was still locked, but that wasn’t exactly surprising. He couldn’t hear Tao or Minseok or Joonmyun on the other side, though that was the nature of the magic protecting the house.

He collapsed to the floor a moment later, exhaustion beginning to overwhelm his body. This sort of a thing that only happened to him a few times in the past, and it had been nearly two years ago, when Heechul—

Before he could stop the images, memories flashed across his mind, and Kai sobbed again. Something vile curled in his stomach, and he gagged, curling into a ball on the floor. He was shaking violently, and a moment later, he felt his fangs slide free, one of them slicing into his tongue. Blood welled up in his mouth, and Kai spat it out, onto the floor. The wound in his tongue had healed a moment later, but now—now he could smell blood.

As the bloodlust dug its claws into his chest, Kai couldn’t hold back a low growl, his vision starting to go red. He was hungry, he was so very hungry.

Kai had gotten to his feet, was about to leave the compound and slip into the city, when the front door opened, and Minseok darted towards him, grabbing Kai by the shoulder. Kai turned to look at him, whimpering softly when he saw the fury written across Minseok’s face. “I—I’m sorry,” he said, as Minseok’s other hand came up to touch his cheek. “Didn’t mean to.”

“I know.”

Kai met Joonmyun’s gaze over Minseok’s shoulder, and as soon as he did, that same blanket of calm settled over his body, driving any fear or anger or disgust or _hunger_ out of his mind. “Thank you for your help,” Joonmyun murmured quietly, as he stepped forward, squeezing past Minseok and Kai. As he did, his fingertips dragged over Kai’s wrist. Kai felt the touch like an electric shock, and he jolted away from Joonmyun. “Do take care of your children, Minseok. This one, especially, is going to need it.” He made his way up the stairs, ignoring the growl that Minseok sent after him. 

As soon as he was gone, Kai sobbed again, wrapping his arms around Minseok tightly. “I’m s-s-sorry, I didn’t mean to, h-he made me, he made me do it, I just—I’m _sorry_.”

“I know,” Minseok said quietly, pulling Kai back into the house, closing the door behind them, and locking it firmly. “I know, Kai, I know. I know you wouldn’t let him in unless he forced you.” He guided Kai back towards his bedroom, pulling the door open and leading Kai to the bed. “You need to sleep, my child.” Kai nodded quickly; even now, he could already feel it tugging at him. The exhaustion pulling at his mind was similar to that which held him when the sun was at its highest. “Look at me.”

Kai obeyed, whining when he did. “You’re _angry_.”

“I’m not, Kai. I’m not angry at you.” Minseok tucked Kai under his blankets with gentle hands, then sat down beside him, holding Kai’s hands in his own. “It’s okay. I’m not angry.” Kai whined again. “Sleep for me, okay? I’ll see you later, I promise, and we can talk about this, but for now, I just want you to sleep.”

“I—I will.”

“I’m glad,” Minseok said softly, as he got to his feet. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! they made my day, as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Joonmyun turned away from the window when he heard Sehun enter the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. He didn’t say anything, as he crossed the room slowly, to sit on Joonmyun’s bed quietly. His hands were folded in his lap, his head bowed, a strange tension written in the lines of his shoulders.

“Darling boy?” Joonmyun asked softly. “Are you quite alright?” Sehun shook his head once, swallowing hard. Joonmyun’s gaze darted down to Sehun’s throat to watch the movement, before returning to what little he could see of Sehun’s face. “What’s wrong, my darling?”

Sehun inhaled shakily, then exhaled, lower lip trembling. “I—I, um, you went to s-see—the—the other vampires.” Joonmyun hummed softly. “Did you—did you hurt them?”

A moment passed in silence, then Joonmyun walked towards him, came to stand in front of Sehun. He held out his hands, and after a moment, Sehun took them, squeezing gently. His hands were trembling in Joonmyun’s, and if he’d still been human, he would have been sweating. “Will you look at me, my darling boy?”

“No,” Sehun said softly. “I want you to answer me, first. Please. Did you hurt them?” he asked again, voice shaking. After a moment, Joonmyun climbed onto the bed, sitting down opposite Sehun, still gripping his hands. “Tell me, Joonmyun, please?”

His silence seemed to be enough of an answer for Sehun. After a few seconds of tense, stubborn silence, Sehun jerked his hands away from Joonmyun, folding them in his lap again. Joonmyun’s hands went to Sehun’s knees, squeezing softly. “I need you to remember,” Joonmyun murmured, bringing one hand up to tuck Sehun’s hair behind his ear. “that everything I do, darling boy, is to protect us. _Us_ , Sehun; that means you and me.”

Sehun snorted softly, knocking Joonmyun’s hand aside. “Fucking… Joonmyun, I’m not a child.”

“Well—”

“ _Don’t_ give me that,” Sehun snapped furiously. “I’m enough of an adult to handle the truth. You’re… you’re fucking deflecting, is what you’re doing; I asked you a question, and you’re trying to turn it into something else.” Joonmyun didn’t say a word. “Tell me the truth, Joonmyun, _please_. Did you _hurt_ them?”

“No,” Joonmyun said, hissing the word through his teeth. “I didn’t hurt them. I didn’t hurt any of them.”

Sehun growled softly at him, leaning forward, fangs bared. He didn’t meet Joonmyun’s gaze, focus on his mouth, his cheek, his forehead. “You can’t fucking tell me—you can’t fucking tell me that you didn’t do anything, that you just strolled over there and they let you talk to them without any sort of fight. _What_ did you _do_?”

Joonmyun grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, growling. “Don’t—”

“The _fuck_ I won’t,” Sehun snarled, pushing closer, bared fangs pressing against Joonmyun’s throat. “Tell me what you did.”

Joonmyun shifted quickly, pinning Sehun down to the bed with his knees, one arm braced across his shoulders. Their gazes locked, and Joonmyun’s eyes blazed golden-yellow, bright enough to cast shadows in the room. Sehun went limp, breathing ragged, an odd, quiet calm settling over his mind, holding him in place. “Presumptuous, are we?” Joonmyun murmured, considering Sehun with a cold gaze. “I was just trying to _protect_ you, my darling child.”

“What did you do?” Sehun breathed the words out, holding Joonmyun’s gaze. “What did you do to them?”

Joonmyun touched his free hand to Sehun’s cheek, as the brightness faded from his eyes, his irises returning to a dull amber color. He sat back, releasing Sehun’s shoulders. “The coven is fine.” Sehun frowned, searching Joonmyun’s gaze for any sign that he was lying. “We argued. They, understandably, don’t trust me, but we talked.”

Distaste curled in the pit of Joonmyun’s stomach. He didn’t like lying, didn’t like hiding things from Sehun, but this lie… this lie was necessary. Sehun didn’t need to know what Joonmyun had done to Minseok’s child. After a moment, Sehun nodded once, and Joonmyun slid away from him, fully releasing Sehun. He sat up quickly, scrambling off the bed, then wrapped his hand around the bedpost, squeezing tightly. Joonmyun watched as the wood dented underneath his fingertips, a moment before it splintered, then snapped.

A shudder ran down Sehun’s spine, and he glanced back at Joonmyun, worry drawing his brows together. His eyes were glowing faintly, pulsing in time with his audible heartbeat. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, darling.” Joonmyun slid off the bed, walking around the bed to stand beside Sehun. “Let’s get you fed, alright?” He slid an arm around Sehun’s waist, and led him out of the room, heading towards the front door.

“I—I’m really—didn’t mean to—”

“I know,” Joonmyun whispered. “I know you didn’t mean to, darling.”

They made their way out into the city, leaping up onto a rooftop. Joonmyun’s hand came to rest on the small of Sehun’s back, as they knelt on the edge of the building, overlooking the city below. Joonmyun inhaled slowly, eyes falling shut for a moment as he tried to catch onto the tendrils of anything remotely human.

There was nothing, not that Joonmyun could smell. When he looked at Sehun, he was leaning forward slightly, fingers gripping the edge of the building tightly, eyes half-shut, mouth hanging open. He was breathing shallowly, fangs gleaming in the darkness, venom dripping off the ends.

Joonmyun leaned in slowly, nosing at Sehun’s shoulder. “What do you smell, darling boy?”

“H-h—can I— _please_ —”

“Tell me what you smell. Human?” Sehun nodded quickly. “Hunter?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun whispered, as he began to tremble underneath Joonmyun’s hand. “I don’t know, I can’t tell, but they—they’re bleeding, Joonmyun, _please_ , I’m so hungry—”

“Go on, then,” Joonmyun murmured. “I’ll follow behind you.” Almost as soon as the words left Joonmyun’s mouth, Sehun dropped off the edge of the building, darting down the street and into the shadows. Joonmyun laughed quietly to himself for a moment, then leaped across the rooftops, following Sehun’s path across the city. He couldn’t see the newborn, but he could smell him well enough to follow his path.

Joonmyun was mid-leap when he slammed into a wall of magical energy and dropped like a stone to the ground. He landed with a thud, growling softly, then placed a hand on the brick wall in front of him. It was pulsing with magic, the force of it burning into his hand after a few seconds. He withdrew a moment later, squinting at the wall.

Magic.

Warlock.

Danger.

Joonmyun walked quickly out of alley that he had landed in, eyes darting to the front of the building for a moment. It was a store, a small one, but it reeked of magic, waves of power pulsating out from around it. There was a light on inside, glowing faintly in the darkness, and a moment later, Joonmyun saw someone moving inside.

He couldn’t hear Sehun, couldn’t smell him. But this…

Warlocks were a special breed, a special type. Joonmyun had seen firsthand the benefits of establishing a positive relationship with one; he’d also seen the drawbacks of being on their bad side.

The door to the shop opened, and Joonmyun’s gaze snapped to the figure standing in the doorway. He had a hand in a pocket, his other arm hanging at his side. Casual. Unconcerned.

“Well, well, well. I don’t believe we’ve met,” the person called softly. “Come inside, then, vampire. Let’s chat.”

He turned on his heel a moment later, vanishing into the store. Joonmyun stared after him for a second, then walked up the stairs, into the store. He closed the door behind him, wincing as the magic inside the building sparked furiously across his skin. He might have been invited, but he wasn’t wanted.

“I was warned about you, you know. Twice.” The person—warlock, Joonmyun was sure of it, by now—was standing in the back of the store, back to Joonmyun. “And I won’t lie, I didn’t believe either of them when they said the words _Elder_ and _vampire_ together. Vampire was easy enough to believe; we get our fair share of nests around here. Elder, on the other hand,” he murmured quietly, “that’s a little bit more difficult to chew.”

“Is that a problem?”

The warlock snorted, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. “‘Is that a problem,’ he says, as if he doesn’t know exactly how many problems he’s caused.” After a moment, he turned to face Joonmyun, bracing his forearms on the countertop. “But let’s work down the list, shall we? For starters, my city—this city—belongs to a vampire coven already. One that does not,” he paused, considering Joonmyun closely, “approve of your kind.”

“Which one?”

The warlock laughed again. “If you hadn’t pissed out the vampires who’ve kept me safe since I moved here, I might have told you. Unfortunately for you, I do have a… a certain degree of loyalty to them.” Joonmyun held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. “Next up, I’ve got the fucking _Assembly_ ,” he hissed, as he came around the counter, approaching Joonmyun slowly. “looming over this city, just waiting for someone, _anyone_ , to put a toe out of line. They’re suspicious enough as it is, because Minseok, bless his heart, has a tendency to get along with humans, and now you’ve swept in and made it worse.”

Joonmyun shoved his hands into his pockets, as the warlock came towards him slowly. “Listen, I’m very sorry, I just—” Joonmyun made a gesture with his hand, and the warlock smirked, then touched a hand to a crystal ball that was sitting on a shelf beside him. It glowed briefly, before an image appeared within.

“He’s fine,” the warlock murmured. “Eating, as any healthy newborn should.” He examined the image for a moment. “He’s very clean, for a baby. You’ve trained him well.”

“Thank you,” Joonmyun said. “Can I—can I go?”

“I’m not forcing you to stay.” A moment passed in silence. “Keep your head down, vampire. Don’t make a mess. Don’t draw attention to yourself.” He walked to the door, pulling it open. “And, a word of advice,” he paused, considering Joonmyun for a moment. “you might want to get on Minseok’s good side. For your sake,” he glanced back at the crystal ball. “and for your baby’s.”

“What? Why?”

The warlock gestured to the door. Joonmyun held his gaze a moment longer, then nodded once, stepping past him and out into the night. “Do take care of yourself. I’d hate for anything nasty to happen to your pretty baby.”

***

Sehun tipped his head back slightly, gasping out a gentle breath as the body he had been holding fell to the ground, lifeless. He brought a hand to his mouth, wiping away blood, chest heaving. He looked around quickly but couldn’t see Joonmyun anywhere nearby.

But there _was_ someone close by.

Sehun backed into a shadow, abandoning the body on the ground. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to silence his breathing, trying to figure out who it was, but all he could smell was blood, warm, sticky blood.

A moment passed in silence, then whoever it was stepped into Sehun’s line of sight. Sehun couldn’t bite back his whine, as he stumbled forward, and Minseok darted forward, to catch him before he fell. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist, backing him into the wall, hugging him tightly. “Shh, baby,” Minseok murmured, nuzzling at Sehun’s throat. “relax for me.”

“I—I’m calm, I’m super calm, I just—you startled me, I didn’t know who you were and I was—I was eating, I—fuck, I need Joonmyun, he was supposed to be following me—” Sehun cut off, holding Minseok against his chest. “Can you—will you kiss me?”

Minseok held his gaze for a moment, then pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, holding Sehun’s waist in his hands. “We need,” he paused, kissing Sehun again. “to get your mess cleaned up, sweetheart.” Sehun whined softly, but nodded, as Minseok pulled back. “Can’t have humans finding out that there are vampires in this city, can we?”

“N-no.”

Minseok smiled at him gently, then rose onto his toes, to kiss Sehun again. “Where’s your maker, pretty fledgling? You said he was supposed to be supervising?”

“H-he, yeah, I was… he said he’d follow me, he couldn’t smell the human, but I could, so I—I hunted and he followed, and I don’t know where he is now.” As Sehun spoke, his voice got smaller and smaller, until it finally faded out. “Do you think he got hurt?”

“Your maker is smart, is very strong and capable. He’ll be fine.” Minseok stepped away, then reached down to pick up the body. “Stay right here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Sehun whispered. He slid down the wall slowly, sitting down on the sidewalk. He wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them up against his chest. Minseok darted into the darkness, taking the body with him.

It was mere seconds later that he returned, kneeling down in front of Sehun. “Pretty baby,” he murmured, taking Sehun’s hand in his own. “do you want to go home? I’ll take you home, if you’d like.”

“I want—I want—” Sehun sucked in a sharp breath, then pulled Minseok closer, almost into his lap. “Kiss?” Minseok chuckled softly, then pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. “I wanna stay with you.”

Minseok hummed softly, shifting fully into Sehun’s lap, straddling his thighs. Sehun made a quiet noise, one hand sliding underneath Minseok’s shirt. “Sweet baby,” he hissed softly, “if you stay with me, your maker is going to be furious with me.”

“I’ll—I’ll fucking—I’ll deal with that, he’ll learn to live, I just—”

“No, baby. I won’t do that to you.”

“ _Minseok_ —”

Minseok pressed his face into Sehun’s neck, shaking his head slightly. “Not happening, sweetheart. I won’t jeopardize your relationship with your maker just for the sake of kissing you.”

Sehun squeezed Minseok tightly, pawing at Minseok’s back. “I want—Minseok, I want, please, I just—” He cut off, pulling back enough that he could meet Minseok’s gaze. “Take me—take me home, with you, I wanna— wanna go home with you, please?”

Minseok smiled sadly at him. He opened his mouth, probably to tell Sehun no again, but before he could, Sehun caught sight of Joonmyun over Minseok’s shoulder.

“Minseok—”

Sehun cut off with a yelp as Joonmyun grabbed Minseok by the shoulder, yanking him away from Sehun. Minseok flew through the air, colliding with the wall of a building. He landed on his feet, fangs bared, snarling at Joonmyun. His eyes glowed crimson, fury emanating from his body. He threw himself at Joonmyun, who reached out to grab him, holding Minseok back by the shoulders. Minseok grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling Joonmyun as close as he could, baring his fangs.

They grabbled together for a few moments, snarling and growling furiously at each other. They broke apart when Minseok pulled one hand back, throwing a punch at Joonmyun. It connected with his jaw, and Joonmyun’s head snapped back. He lurched forward a second later, teeth snapping together a breath away from Minseok’s throat, and that was what urged Sehun to his feet. He darted forward, shoving his way in between the two of them, facing Joonmyun.

That brought Joonmyun up short, surprise forcing the fury out of his posture. He blinked at Sehun silently, lips parting around words that he couldn’t quite form.

Minseok touched a hand to Sehun’s hip. “Get out of the way, Sehun,” he murmured softly. “Let me handle this.”

“No,” Sehun snapped. He looked at Joonmyun again, brows drawing together slightly. He could feel the knot tightening in his throat. “Please stop,” he whispered. “Please.”

Joonmyun held his gaze, eyes still glowing amber. Sehun was trembling, lower lip quivering, trying very desperately to keep Joonmyun’s compulsion from overwhelming him. There was something about Minseok’s hand on his back, his fingers scratching lightly at his spine, though, that seemed to hold the compulsion at bay.

“Sehun,” Joonmyun said softly. Sehun could feel the ferocious claws of the compulsion trying to dig into his consciousness, but his mind stayed clear. “get out of my way.”

Sehun shook his head quickly. “I won’t. I won’t, Joonmyun. I don’t want—you’re going to hurt him. I don’t want you to—to hurt him.” Joonmyun growled softly, baring his teeth, and Sehun flinched, but didn’t move. “Please don’t. For me?”

Joonmyun’s lip curled back over his fangs. “I’m going to tell you one more time: get out of my way.”

Sehun inhaled slowly, then exhaled, baring his own fangs at Joonmyun. The message was clear enough; Joonmyun snarled at him, and Sehun made a quiet noise of terror, shying back against Minseok.

Over Joonmyun’s shoulder, Minseok could see the first streaks of daylight beginning to peak over the horizon. He glanced at Joonmyun, who was still snarling at Sehun, before his fingers curled in Sehun’s shirt, gripping tightly. “Sehun,” he murmured quietly. “we need to get out of here.”

That got Joonmyun’s attention. He looked up quickly, then turned to look towards where the sun would soon start to rise. “Sehun, let’s go—”

“You two won’t make it home,” Minseok said softly. “Come with me.” He wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s wrist, then grabbed Joonmyun’s shoulder, steering them both down the street. They moved quickly, darting quickly past a few intersections, before they reached a small, tight alley. Minseok led the two of them into the alley, all the way to the back. He opened the door, letting Joonmyun in, then looking at Sehun. “You can come in, too,” he whispered softly, then led Sehun inside.”

As they crossed the threshold, Joonmyun was already down the stairs, standing at the front door. Sehun grabbed Minseok by the back of his shirt, holding him tightly, as they made their way down the steps. Minseok opened the front door, letting the three of them into the house. When he saw what was waiting for them in the living room, he froze, eyes going impossibly wide.

Kai was sitting on the couch, exhaustion written across his face. When he saw Joonmyun, he went tense, trying to sink further into the cushions. There was a hunter standing by the fireplace—his name was Luhan, if Minseok remembered correctly.

After a moment, Tao stepped into the living room. He caught Minseok’s gaze, smiling softly, then walked towards Kai, placing his hands on Kai’s shoulders gently. Kai leaned back, glancing up at him for a moment, before looking down at his hands again.

“What’s going on?” Minseok asked quietly. Joonmyun was standing beside him, the aggression that had once been written all over his body now gone. “It’s Luhan, right?”

“It is,” the hunter said. “Kris sent me.”

Minseok nodded once. He looked to Joonmyun, who was watching him closely. Joonmyun raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Minseok’s lead. “Tao, Kai,” Minseok murmured. “will you take Sehun elsewhere?” Joonmyun opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok shot him a look. “The library, maybe. Just… somewhere not here.”

Kai got to his feet and walked towards them, resolutely giving Joonmyun a wide berth, avoiding his gaze. He came to a halt in front of Minseok, then reached out to take Sehun by the elbow, leading him out of the living room. Tao followed behind them after a moment, shooting a look at Joonmyun.

“Sit down,” Minseok directed quietly. Joonmyun did, without a word, moving to take a seat on the couch, right where Kai had been sitting. Minseok followed behind him, sitting down beside Joonmyun, as Luhan moved to sit in an armchair across from them. “Why does Kris have hunters sticking their noses into my business?”

“We had a visitor,” Luhan said quietly. “from the Assembly.”

Minseok’s gaze snapped to his, and Luhan smiled apologetically. “It—”

“It was,” Luhan affirmed. “He—he informed us that he spoke to you, about the Assembly’s concerns in the city. He wanted us to be aware that they fully intend to investigate further, though he… he certainly implied that he didn’t want you to know that they were doing so.” Minseok nodded once, biting down on his tongue to keep from speaking. “Kris wanted us to keep you in the loop.”

“That—” Minseok cut off, trying to think of exactly what he wanted to say. “That’s very… very thoughtful of him.” Luhan nodded once. “Thank you.”

“Certainly.” Luhan folded his arms over his chest, gaze darting to Joonmyun for a split second. “The Assembly, understandably, doesn’t approve of hunters and vampires getting along, but we do have a very positive relationship with you. Kris—and all of the hunters, really—have concluded that our relationship with you, and the benefits that that relationship provides to our work, means more to us than the Assembly.”

“I hope you know,” Minseok said. “that I feel the same way about the hunters. In the interests of keeping myself alive, I have to keep that secret from the Assembly.”

Luhan nodded, jaw clenching. “Who’s your friend, Minseok?”

Joonmyun cleared his throat, leaning forward slightly. “My name is Joonmyun.” Luhan blinked slowly, taking in Joonmyun’s form. “Minseok—”

“Luhan, is there anything else you need?” Luhan smiled at him, then shook his head, getting to his feet. “Thank you for coming by. And… thank the others for me, as well.”

“Of course,” Luhan murmured. “And, ah, Kyungsoo sent this for you.” He reached into his pocket, tossing a silver amulet towards Minseok. He caught it in one hand, examining the delicate charm for a moment, then slipped it into his own pocket. “Says you owe him another favor.”

“Of course, he does,” Minseok said under his breath. “Thank you, Luhan.”

As Luhan slipped out the front door, Minseok turned his attention back to Joonmyun. “You’re welcome to stay, not that you have much of a choice. We have guest rooms.” Joonmyun fixed him with a look but didn’t say a word. “No, you can’t have Sehun back. If he wants to join you, that’s his choice, but he’ll be the one to make it.”

“He’s my _child_ —”

“That doesn’t give you an excuse to treat him the way you did.” Minseok got to his feet. “Guest rooms are down that hallway,” he gestured with one hand, as he circled the couch. “And if you ever compel either of my children _ever again_ ,” he paused, glaring at Joonmyun. “I’ll rip out your dead, brittle heart.”

“Understood.”

***

Baekhyun giggled softly as Kyungsoo pushed him up against a wall, their foreheads pressing together. Kyungsoo exhaled quietly, his breath washing over Baekhyun’s face, as he brought a hand up to cradle Baekhyun’s jaw. “You’re cute,” he whispered softly, as his hands slipped under Baekhyun’s jacket, running up his sides slowly. “You’re really cute.”

Baekhyun’s fingers hooked into Kyungsoo’s beltloops, tugging him closer by the hips. “Kiss me,” he said softly. “I want you to kiss me.”

Kyungsoo smiled, then leaned in, to press a delicate kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun hummed softly, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze when he pulled away. “You have to go back to work, don’t you?”

“I—I—yeah.” Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo again, one hand coming up to tangling in his hair. “I—I have a few minutes, though.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly. “Thank you.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, tugging Baekhyun’s shirt up, so his hands could touch Baekhyun’s sides, fingertips dragging across his skin. Baekhyun nodded quickly, a moment before Kyungsoo kissed him once more. When he pulled away, he glanced down at his watch, sighing softly. “You need to go,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Yixing will kill me if I keep you too long.”

He pulled back slightly, then took Baekhyun’s hand. “Let’s get you to work, yeah?” Baekhyun smiled, allowed Kyungsoo to lead him down the street, towards Yixing’s shop. He stepped up to the door, pulling the door open and leading Baekhyun inside.

“You’re early,” Yixing remarked from the back of the store. “You had another two minutes to make out against the back of the bank.” Baekhyun flushed red, bringing a hand up to hide his face. “Kyungsoo, I have something for you.”

“You—what?”

“Take your hand off my apprentice,” Yixing murmured, as he came towards them, a wrapped package in his hand. After a moment, Kyungsoo released Baekhyun, stepping away from him. “Now, I want you to take this,” he paused, examining Kyungsoo. “get out of my store and go find Luhan. He’s on his way back to headquarters from Minseok’s home.”

He held out the package, and after a moment, Kyungsoo took it from him. He flipped it open, smiling when he saw the dagger inside. “Thank you,” he said. “I won’t—I’ll try not to break this one too quickly.”

“Oh, that’s bullshit,” Yixing snapped. “Get out.”

“I—I will. Thank you,” he said again, then turned to Baekhyun. “I’ll see you soon.”

He made it about halfway to the door, before Baekhyun grabbed his hand, pulling him around to face him, and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. “See you soon,” he whispered softly, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand gently. Kyungsoo smiled at him, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He released Kyungsoo a moment later, and Kyungsoo slipped out of the building, leaving them alone. Baekhyun turned to look at Yixing, whose nose was wrinkled in mock-disgust. “Well, now that you’re quite finished, we can get back to work, yes?”

“Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

As Kai slipped out of the house, he tried to shake the guilt out of his mind. He really didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to do what he was in the process of doing, but he didn’t see much of a choice. He had to keep his family safe.

Kai made his way through the city quickly, keeping to the shadows as best he could. He didn’t need to be caught out here without Minseok. More importantly, he didn’t need any hunters or warlocks spotting him while he was out and about and getting that information back to Minseok. If Kai played his cards right, Minseok wouldn’t know about this until the deed was already done.

He kept his head down as he approached the tall office building at the center of the city. He let himself in, crossing the lobby quickly, heading straight for the elevator. As the doors to the elevator closed behind him, he looked up at the security camera, staring at it for a few seconds in silence, before he pushed the button for the top floor.

The wait to reach the top of the building was agony, guilt gnawing at his stomach. Minseok was going to kill him, when he found out about this.

But it was too late now, to turn back.

The doors slid open a moment later. On the other side, Heechul was waiting for him, leaning against the reception desk in the waiting room. When he met Kai’s gaze, he smiled, straightening up and coming towards him slowly. “I’m so glad you decided to show.”

Kai cleared his throat quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Thank you for agreeing to see me,” he whispered, very desperately wanting to break eye contact, but finding himself unable to do so. “I—I’m sorry for the timing, I just—I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to get away.”

Heechul clicked his tongue quietly, hands coming to rest on Kai’s shoulders. “It’s not a problem. We have a few hours before this building opens.” He squeezed Kai’s shoulders gently. “How have you been? Is Minseok treating you well?”

“He—yes, he is, he always does. I’m fine.” Kai’s voice shook, but if Heechul noticed, he didn’t say anything. “I—I’m—”

“Shh, Kai, relax,” Heechul murmured. After a moment, he slid his arm around Kai’s shoulders, leading him towards a low couch. They sat down, and Heechul pulled his hand away, considering Kai with gentle eyes. “I did tell you I’d keep you safe, in exchange for whatever information you’re willing to give the Assembly. I meant it.”

Kai nodded quickly, gaze dropping to his hands, which were twisted in his lap. “It’s—it’s about the—well. The Elder vampire, the one that you… that you smelled on Minseok, the other day.”

Heechul hummed softly, nodding. “I figured as much.” His arm came to rest on the back of the couch, hand resting just behind Kai’s head. Kai was trembling, but after a few moments, he looked at Heechul. “Do you know his name?”

“Joonmyun,” Kai whispered. Heechul’s jaw clenched, and Kai couldn’t help but wince. “His name is Joonmyun. And his… his child, his fledgling, is named Sehun.” Kai felt tears beginning to prick at his eyes again, felt the knot beginning to tighten in his throat. The guilt sank its claws deeper into his stomach, but so did the fear that he had felt two nights ago. It formed as a tight knot at the top of his spine, then crept downwards, holding Kai rigid where he sat. He could feel Joonmyun’s hand on his jaw, a phantom ghost of a touch, that burned against his skin.

Heechul nodded slowly, held his tongue for a moment longer. He considered Kai silently, trying to pinpoint what he was seeing. “Did he hurt you?” he asked softly.

Kai shook his head quickly, eyes squeezing shut to try and will the tears away. He swallowed hard, as Heechul’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, fingers rubbing gently at his skin.

“What did he do to you, Kai?” Heechul whispered, thumb rubbing at the spot just below Kai’s ear. “Don’t tell me it was nothing, I can see otherwise all over you.” Kai huffed out a soft laugh, biting at his lower lip. “Tell me. I’ll keep you safe.”

“I—I don’t—don’t know if I’m, I’m—it’s going to sound _stupid_ , I—”

Heechul squeezed his neck gently, then slid closer, sliding his arm around Kai’s shoulders again. Kai leaned into him heavily, turning his face into Heechul’s neck, exhaling quietly, trembling underneath his arm. “It’s not stupid, little one. Clearly, it bothered you. I want to help, Kai, but I can’t do that unless you tell me what he did.”

“H-he—” Kai hiccupped, as a tear slipped down his face. Heechul brought his hand up to wipe the tear away, leaving a red streak across his cheek. “Fuck, I’m sorry—”

“Shh, Kai, no. It’s alright,” Heechul murmured, nosing at Kai’s temple gently. “It’s okay.” Kai sobbed again, more bloody tears making their way down his cheeks. Heechul wiped the first few away, then pulled Kai into a hug. Kai pressed his face into Heechul’s chest, as guilt dragged its claws down his chest. “Little one, shh.”

“I don’t—I don’t know why I’m so upset about this, I just—”

“Please tell me what he did,” Heechul murmured. “so that I know how to help you.”

Kai hiccupped again. “He—he, uh, he—c-compelled me, he—he showed up to our home, he wanted to talk to Minseok, but I was the one who answered the door, and he—obviously, he couldn’t get in, because he hadn’t been given permission to pass through the seals—but—but—he—he compelled me, he forced me to let him in, and then h-he left me there—” he cut off with a soft sob, fingers curling into Heechul’s shirt tightly. “Sorry—”

“Clothes are replaceable, little one,” Heechul said softly. “I’m so sorry that he did that to you.” He stroked his hand over Kai’s hair, then slid his fingers into Kai’s hair, tugging his head back slightly, enough that their gazes could lock. “Let’s get you somewhere safe, yeah?”

“I—I, uh, okay. Yeah. Please.”

***

Kyungsoo jerked away when he heard someone pounding at his front door. He grumbled quietly to himself, then rolled out of bed, landing easily on his feet. He picked up a shirt off of his floor, tugging it over his head as he walked out of his bedroom, heading towards the door. The pounding picked up a moment later, and when Kyungsoo yanked the door open, he found himself face to face with a furious looking Yixing. Baekhyun was half-hidden behind his shoulder, blushing pink. He caught Kyungsoo’s gaze and gave him a tiny smile, before Kyungsoo turned his attention to Yixing.

“It’s literally—can you please explain to me why you’re trying to break down my door two hours before I have to be awake for work?”

Yixing shot him a withering look. “Minseok called; he wants to talk to us. All of us. Hunters included.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but Yixing held up a hand, silencing him. “Kris would have come and gotten you, but Baekhyun mentioned that it would be more convenient for us to get you.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo blinked once. “What’s… what’s going on?”

“Minseok didn’t say, he said he’d explain when we’re all in one room, for the sake of not having to repeat himself.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, then motioned them in. Yixing stepped over the threshold, bringing Baekhyun with him.

“Let me get changed and then we can go,” Kyungsoo said softly. He walked back towards his bedroom, running his fingers through his hair. He shucked off his pajama pants, picking up a pair of jeans from the floor and tugging them on, over his hips. His jacket was hanging over the end of his bed, and he slipped it on, adjusting the dagger hidden inside it. He slipped a hand under his pillow, pulling out another blade. In the drawer of his bedside table, there was a holster that strapped around his thigh, and he slid the dagger into it.

Finally, he picked up the wrapped package in the drawer, freeing the dagger that Yixing had given him the other night. He stepped into his boots, leaning down to lace them up, and sheathed the blade in one of them, before he walked out of the bedroom, heading back towards the kitchen. “Let’s go.”

Kyungsoo led Yixing and Baekhyun out of his home. They made their way down onto the street, heading towards Minseok’s hideout. As they walked, Baekhyun sped up, coming to walk beside Kyungsoo, and took his hand, squeezing gently. Kyungsoo squeezed back, smiling to himself, then glancing over at Baekhyun. “How have you been?”

“Good. Busy, but good.” Baekhyun leaned into Kyungsoo’s side gently. “I’ve got something for you, back at the shop. Don’t let me forget.”

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo said softly. He turned his head, to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek, then his mouth. Yixing cleared his throat behind them, and Kyungsoo laughed quietly, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand again.

As they turned down the alley, they found Luhan standing by the door, arms folded over his chest. He jerked his chin in greeting at Kyungsoo, then Yixing, then pulled the door open. “Sorry to bring the three of you out of bed so close to sundown, but it’s important, according to Minseok.”

“Since when,” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun turned to look, as Chanyeol came down the alley, “do we listen to vampires when they call? We don’t serve them.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo caught Luhan’s eyeroll. “We listen to vampires, Chanyeol, when Kris tells us that what Minseok says is important, is actually important. We listen to vampires when it concerns our well-being, as well as theirs, because when it concerns our well-being, it concerns the well-being of every human in this city. Now, shut your big mouth,” Luhan paused, pulling the door open. “and do as you’re told.”

Chanyeol shot Luhan a look, then stepped through the door. Kyungsoo led Baekhyun after him, but Yixing paused, holding Luhan’s gaze for a moment. “Is Kris here?”

“He is,” Luhan said softly. After a moment, Yixing reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring. He held it out to Luhan, who took it into one hand, sliding it into his jacket pocket. “Thank you.”

“It’s not perfect,” Yixing murmured. “but it’ll serve the purpose that you need it to. I did what I could, with the resources that I could get in the timeframe you requested.” Luhan nodded once, then reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a roll of cash, then passed it to Yixing, who pressed Luhan’s hand back lightly. “Don’t worry about it this time,” he said. “I owe you several favors, at this point, let’s just count this as one of them.”

Luhan smiled at him. “Fair enough.” After a moment, he glanced over Yixing’s shoulder. “We should meet the others.”

“Of course,” Yixing said, as he stepped over the threshold, Luhan just behind him. They made their way down the steps, towards the front door. They stepped inside, found the others waiting for them in Minseok’s living room.

Minseok himself was standing by the fireplace, across from Kris. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were on the couch, a few feet away from Chanyeol. Joonmyun was sitting in an armchair, and his newborn—Sehun, if Luhan remembered correctly—was standing behind him.

The other fledgling, Tao, was standing by the piano, arms folded over his chest. When he met Luhan’s gaze, he shot him a tight smile, then looked away again. Luhan’s eyebrow hitched up slightly, but he didn’t say anything about it. Yixing crossed the room slowly, to stand behind the unoccupied chair in the room, eyes on Kris. After a few seconds, Luhan joined him, folding his arms over his chest.

“Where’s the other one?” Luhan asked quietly, looking first to Minseok, then to Tao, then back to Minseok. “When I was here the other day, there were three newborns. Now you’ve got two.”

In his periphery, Luhan saw Tao shift uncomfortably. Minseok didn’t say a word, but after a few long seconds, Tao cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “He’s—he’s gone.” Minseok opened his mouth to say something—probably to shut Tao up—but Tao shook his head once, silencing his maker. “He—he left, before—before the sun had completely set. I—he didn’t think any of us were awake, when he did, but I was. I’m… I heard him get up, I thought maybe he was g-going hunting or something, so I didn’t think anything of it.”

He lapsed into silence, not meeting Minseok’s gaze. He glanced around the room, before looking at Luhan, who raised an eyebrow. “I—we weren’t supposed to go out on our own, Minseok had said, but—but Kai is older than me, and I—he can take care of himself, that’s why I didn’t say anything to Minseok. But then… then Kai didn’t come back, and Minseok kept asking where he was, and eventually, I—I told him that Kai had left, but I didn’t know where he’d gone.”

Another pause followed his words. He squared his shoulders, focusing entirely on Luhan now. “We decided to give him until the following sundown to come home. But—while we were sleeping, during the day, the phone rang.”

Minseok closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. Frustration was written across his face, irritation in his eyes. “Tao—”

“What happened?” Luhan asked quietly, stepping around the chair and heading towards Tao. “Who answered the phone?”

“I did,” Tao whispered, holding Luhan’s gaze. “Minseok told me to.”

“And who was calling?”

Tao swallowed hard, looking past Luhan, towards Minseok. “It was—it was Leeteuk. He’s—”

“The spokesman of the Assembly. Their President, leader, whatever you want to call him,” Kris said quietly. “They’re coming here, aren’t they?”

“Yes. They’ve decided an investigation is warranted.”

Luhan wasn’t paying any attention to Minseok or Kris, focused solely on Tao. “What did he say to you?” he asked.

“He—”

“I wasn’t asking you, Minseok.” Luhan didn’t look away, smiling at Tao gently. “What did he say to you, Tao? He didn’t just tell you about the investigation, he didn’t just tell you that the Assembly was coming here, he told you something else, and I’d like to know what it is.”

Tao exhaled quietly, nostrils flaring. “He said—” he cut off, then gritted his teeth. “He said that a witness had come forward and given them reason to believe that we needed to be investigated.”

“Fuck.” Minseok breathed out the word. “You didn’t mention that.”

“I didn’t—” Tao looked at Minseok quickly, fear and anger making his eyes gleam brightly. “I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to think that it was true. I didn’t—I knew that saying it out loud, saying it to you, would make it true, and I didn’t want to believe that my brother sold us out to the one person that we hate more than anyone else.”

Luhan put a hand on Tao’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Tao shot a soft smile his way, then looked at Minseok again. Minseok’s irritation had rapidly transformed into anger, settling into the lines of his shoulders, the clench of his jaw. After a moment, Sehun stepped away from Joonmyun, moved to stand beside Minseok, taking Minseok’s hand in his own, squeezing tightly. Minseok shot a look his way, before looking at Tao again.

“If Kai told Heechul about… about our relationships with the hunters and the warlocks,” Minseok paused, his grip on Sehun’s tightening for a moment. “then we have to operate under the impression that the Assembly is coming here, not to investigate, but to confirm what they already believe to be true. They’re coming here, not to decide whether or not we are guilty, but to determine how harsh our punishment must be. For all intents and purposes,” Minseok looked to Kris. “they have already found us guilty.”

A heavy silence fell over the room. Kris looked to Kyungsoo, who now had an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. He met Kris’ gaze, eyes passive.

“What I don’t understand,” Yixing murmured softly, cocking his head to the side. “is why your fledgling, your child, would sell you out to Heechul. Isn’t… isn’t _loyalty_ something that vampires hold very dear?”

Minseok didn’t answer, eyes on the floor. After a moment, Kyungsoo cleared his throat quietly, leaning forward in his seat. “Heechul,” he paused, looking up at Minseok. “is Minseok’s maker. Everything that belongs to Minseok, everything that Minseok has created, including his children, belongs also to Heechul. It would be easy for Kai to—” he cut off with a quiet noise. “to justify what he did, if he… if he felt that he wasn’t violating his loyalty to his coven by doing it.”

“That doesn’t explain _why_.”

Kyungsoo let out a quiet breath. “Something happened to him. Something happened, probably recently, that made him believe that telling Heechul was the right thing to do.”

“What could possibly—” Minseok cut off when Tao stepped forward.

“It wasn’t about the hunters or the warlocks. If it had been, he would have done something about it long ago.” Tao looked at Yixing, frowning, then looked at the back of the chair that Joonmyun was sitting in. “It was about the Elder vampire that showed up almost two weeks ago.”

Joonmyun twisted around quickly, to look at him. “I beg your _pardon_ —”

“You said you didn’t _hurt them_ ,” Sehun hissed, as Minseok’s fingers wrapped around his upper arm, holding him in place. “You said you didn’t—”

“And I _meant it_ , Sehun. I didn’t hurt any of them.” Joonmyun folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the others in the room. “I’m not stupid enough to go around hurting fledgling vampires who belong to a coven.”

“Kai wasn’t hurt,” Tao whispered. “but you compelled him.”

“You—you did _what_?” Minseok snapped furiously. “You—you—”

“How else do you fucking think I got into your house?” Joonmyun stood, turning to look at Minseok. “I feel bad. I was—I was going to apologize to him, when I got the chance. It was a mistake; I was angry, and I know that that’s not an excuse, but that’s why it came to that. I would take it back if I could, but I can’t, and so the best that I can do is help you try to fix the problem that I made!” His voice pitched louder as he spoke, until he was nearly shouting.

Yixing stepped forward, placing a hand on Joonmyun’s shoulder, and pushing him down into his seat. “Regardless of how you feel about it now, do you understand the severity of what you have done? Do you know what it _means_ to compel another vampire’s child? _Especially_ when that vampire and his child belong to a coven?”

“I know,” Joonmyun whispered.

After a moment, Tao stepped closer, coming to lean against the chair that Joonmyun was sitting in. “What’s done is done. We can’t change that now.” Yixing looked up at him a moment later, frowning. “What Joonmyun did was wrong, we all know that, we all understand that. But we have bigger problems to worry about right now, _including_ ,” Tao paused, looking to Minseok, whose face was twisted with fury, “the fact that your maker, and his colleagues, are going to be coming here, and they want nothing more than to kill us all.”

Minseok held Tao’s gaze for a moment, jaw clenching. After a few seconds, he stepped towards him, touching a gentle hand to Tao’s shoulder, before leaving the living room quickly. Sehun followed quickly after him, ignoring Joonmyun’s noise of protest.

“What are we supposed to do?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, looking to Kris. “We can’t just—we can’t just _pretend_ that we haven’t interacting with each other before. There’s no way for us to make the Assembly believe that we don’t know vampires or warlocks; Kris, every hunter on your team practically bleeds magic, any vampire with half a nose can smell it on us.”

Kris nodded slowly. “I know,” he said softly. “The good news is, our magic stench can be explained by Luhan’s presence on the team. Unfortunately,” he looked to Joonmyun. “that doesn’t help anyone else’s case.”

Yixing turned to look at Baekhyun. “We should get back to the store.”

“But—”

“In case anyone comes looking for us,” he murmured. “It might be a good idea for us to be there. We don’t know how quickly the Assembly is moving; for all we know, they could show up this evening. As you can imagine, if they show up and we’re not there, it looks bad.”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing for a moment, then turned to kiss Kyungsoo gently. He got to his feet, then followed Yixing out of the room. After a moment, Luhan looked to Kris. “I’m going with them.”

“No. We just discussed this, we need to—”

“Convince the Assembly that none of us have anything to do with each other, I know. I have an idea,” he said, voice dropping low. “I’ll be back to headquarters soon. Speaking of,” he glanced towards where Minseok had disappeared. “the rest of you need to get out of here. The longer you stay, the more the vampire smell sticks, the harder it is to pretend that we haven’t had anything to do with them.”

He turned on his heel a moment later, following after Baekhyun and Yixing. After a moment, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got to their feet. Kris jerked his chin towards the door, dismissing them, and after a few seconds, they went. Kris stepped past Tao and Joonmyun, heading back towards where Minseok had gone.

When he was out of earshot, Tao sat down on the couch, facing Joonmyun. Their gazes locked, but neither of them said anything for a long time.

“Thank you,” Joonmyun whispered quietly. “for defending me. It was unnecessary, but I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Tao said. “I did it because I need to keep my family safe. The easiest way for me to do that is by keeping them focused on the real problem here. The easiest way for me to protect my maker, and my brother, is to stop Minseok from trying to kill you, because that distracts him from what matters.”

“I can still thank you.”

“Just for the record, Joonmyun, I’d like to see you dead.” Joonmyun raised an eyebrow. “You hurt Kai. And if there’s one thing that I won’t ever forgive, it’s that.” Tao leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. “But that wouldn’t be productive. Maybe one day, I’ll kill you myself, but not now.”

“That—that is appreciated.” Joonmyun held his gaze for a moment longer then looked away. “For what it’s worth, I don’t want you dead.”

“Well, good. You’d have no reason to.” Tao examined his fingernails. “And Joonmyun?”

“Mm.”

“You’re… you’re not very subtle, when you’re staring.” Joonmyun gaped at him, then opened his mouth to say something—probably to deny it. Tao waved him off with one hand. “You should tell him, you know, that you think he’s hot.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

“You can’t bullshit me, Joonmyun, I’m not stupid.” Tao got to his feet. “Kris is… less uptight than he looks. And I know for a fact that he’s fucked vampires before. You have a shot.”

Before Joonmyun could get a word in edgewise, to argue with Tao, he had turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Joonmyun alone in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i stay up until 2 am to finish this and also chapter 6? maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for some implied/referenced rapey elements in the back end of this chapter

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked softly, as he closed Minseok’s bedroom door behind him. Minseok didn’t answer, as he listened intently to the sound of Sehun padding across the room, to stand a few yards behind him. “Can I help?”

Minseok exhaled, long and slow, before he turned to face Sehun, a pained smile on his face. “Come here,” he whispered roughly, holding out his arms. Sehun stepped forward and allowed Minseok to fold him into a gentle hug, pressing his face into Minseok’s hair as he did. He inhaled slowly, taking in Minseok’s scent, his fingers slipping under the back of Minseok’s shirt. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please,” Sehun whispered, leaning in slowly, so Minseok could press a kiss to his mouth. Minseok’s hand came up to grip the back of Sehun’s neck gently, fingers digging into his muscles. “I’m sorry about… about Joonmyun. About what he did to Kai. I didn’t know.” In lieu of an answer, Minseok kissed him again, his other arm winding tightly around Sehun’s waist. “I know that what he did was wrong, and I know that you hate him because of it—”

“Where is this going, sweetheart?”

“He—he wants to help get Kai back, because he feels bad. He knows that what he did was wrong, and he wants to try and fix it. He wants to help you.” Minseok exhaled quietly, nostrils flaring, and Sehun’s heart jumped slightly in his chest. “I know you aren’t happy, but do you—do you think you could at least try, to… to let him help, to let him try and fix this?”

“I will,” Minseok murmured softly, “on the condition that you make me one promise.”

“Okay.”

“When I punch him in the face the next time I see him, you won’t complain to me about it.” Sehun chuckled quietly but didn’t say a word. “I’ll let him help, but not before I get to hit him.”

“Minseok—”

“I know you don’t like it,” Minseok said quietly, “but I think it’s what he deserves.” After a few seconds, Sehun sighed softly, then nodded once. “You look hungry.”

Sehun nodded again. “I—I am.” Minseok hummed softly, pulling back slightly to look Sehun in the eye. His hands came up, to cradle Sehun’s jaw gently, then rose up onto his toes, to kiss Sehun. Sehun’s hands landed on his waist, then slipped up underneath Minseok’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal Minseok’s stomach. “I want to—”

“Tell me,” Minseok whispered against Sehun’s mouth. “Tell me what you want.” Sehun made a quiet noise in his throat, something hot coiling tightly in his gut. He leaned into Minseok, inhaling deeply. “Pretty baby, I want to know what you want me to do.” Sehun’s face flushed, and Minseok chuckled softly, brushing Sehun’s hair out of his face. “I won’t do anything unless you tell me what you want.”

“That’s not fair,” Sehun hissed softly. “You _know_ what I want—”

“Maybe I do, sweet baby, maybe I don’t. Either way, I want you to tell me.” Minseok leaned in slowly, kissing the corner of Sehun’s mouth, before his mouth latched onto Sehun’s jaw, sucking lightly. Sehun whined, his grip on Minseok tightening, heading tipping back as Minseok kissed gently down his throat. “Use your words, sweetheart. I want to hear you say it, I know you can.”

“ _Minseok_ ,” Sehun whined, squirming under Minseok’s hands. “I just—this—you’re being so mean to me.” Minseok chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to the spot just below Sehun’s ear. “I want to—I—I want to have sex with you, I want you to have sex with _me_.”

Minseok smiled against his neck gently, then pulled away to meet Sehun’s gaze. “Kiss me,” he ordered softly. After a moment, Sehun leaned in, to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “Good boy.” He slipped a hand into Sehun’s hair, free hand moving to hold Sehun’s hip. “My sweet little baby vampire, I do adore you.”

“Please, Minseok, _please_ , stop—stop teasing me, I want to—I wanna—please?” Minseok silenced him by pressing another kiss to his mouth. “ _Minseok_.”

“Oh, no, I’m quite enjoying myself. I do like hearing you whine.” Sehun growled softly at him, shoving at his chest, but Minseok released Sehun’s hair, in favor of capturing his wrists and pinning them between them. “Give me a kiss,” he whispered softly. Sehun pouted up at him, then shook his head stubbornly. “No?”

“Stop _teasing_ me and I will.”

A moment passed, then Minseok smiled, guiding Sehun towards the bed. He sat down, pulling Sehun into his lap. “You want me to have sex with you,” Minseok murmured into Sehun’s ear, then nipped at his earlobe, “and trust me when I say, love, that I want that, too.”

“Then why _won’t_ you?” Sehun demanded, pouting at Minseok. “I just—I want—I _want_ you do, I do, I just—you won’t, why won’t you?”

Minseok squeezed Sehun’s shoulders gently, then stroked his hands down Sehun’s arms, before he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. Sehun growled again, baring his fangs half-seriously at Minseok, then shoved at Minseok’s chest. “Baby, you know that I want to.”

“Then—”

“Not right now, sweetheart, not while we’ve got this mess going on. Not until after this Assembly business is over.” Sehun huffed at him, still pouting at Minseok, and after a few seconds, Minseok kissed him gently, nipping at his lower lip. “As soon as it is, as soon as I know that I’m not putting you in danger by being with you, then I will, I promise. As soon as my maker isn’t around to find out about this, as long as he’s not around to harm you or put you in danger, then I will, you have my word. You understand?”

Sehun looked at him for a moment longer, then nodded. “I—okay. I understand.” He ran his fingers through Minseok’s hair, then leaned in to kiss him again. “You promise?”

“I promise, sweetheart,” Minseok murmured quietly, their noses rubbing together gently. “I promise.” He slipped his hands under Sehun’s shirt, wrapping his fingers around Sehun’s hips gently. “I think our friends have all taken off for the day. Kris has been hovering outside of the room, though, since you got here; we ought to go speak to him, yes?” Sehun nodded, then buried his face in Minseok’s shoulder. “If you want, I can go talk to him alone.”

“I want to go with,” Sehun whispered softly. “I—I need to talk to Joonmyun, I think, preferably before you hit him.”

Minseok chuckled softly, as Sehun got to his feet. He reached out to take Minseok’s hands, tugging him up as well. “If you’re hungry,” Minseok said, as he led Sehun towards the door, “we should hunt, sooner rather than later. Last thing we need is the Assembly showing up when you’re half-starved. They don’t take kindly to newborns who are out of control.”

“I’ll behave,” Sehun said.

“I know you will. Unfortunately, unless you eat soon, you won’t have a choice in the matter.” Sehun made a quiet noise, as he pulled open the door. Kris was, in fact, standing on the other side, leaning against the wall, waiting for them. He looked up when the door opened, smiling awkwardly. “I’m not all too concerned about your ability to behave, though. I’m far more concerned about Joonmyun and his piss-poor attitude.”

“I _heard_ that,” Joonmyun called softly from the living room.

Minseok didn’t say anything in response, turning his attention to Sehun. “Go talk to Joonmyun. Hopefully the Assembly doesn’t show up tonight; if they don’t, we can hunt. If they do, you need to be careful. Alright?”

“ _Yes_ , Minseok, I’m not _dumb_.”

Minseok smiled at him, then kissed Sehun gently. Sehun pulled away a moment later, then headed down the hallway, towards the living room. Minseok turned his attention to Kris, who wasn’t looking at him, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“You really love him.”

“Shut up,” Minseok ordered. “ _Shut_ up.” He pointed into his bedroom, and after a moment, Kris stepped inside. Minseok followed behind him, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as Sehun heard the door close, his gaze snapped to Joonmyun, who was watching him with guarded eyes. Sehun felt fury rise in his throat, but he swallowed it down, trying to keep himself calm. “Joonmyun—”

“I’ve already apologized.”

“ _No_ , you didn’t. You said you felt bad, you said you were going to do what you could to fix it, you said that you planned to apologize to Kai, but you never once, never _once_ apologized to _anyone_ after they found out what you did.” Sehun walked forward, and sat down on the couch, glaring at Joonmyun. “You’re lucky that Minseok hasn’t tried to kill you yet.”

“He—”

“Joonmyun, what would you have done to him if the roles had been reversed, if he had compelled me to break into your home?” Sehun felt his fangs extending from his canines, could feel venom beginning to well up in his mouth. “You would have killed him. Scratch that, you would have eviscerated him, there’d be nothing left for his family to find. You don’t get to be _surprised_ that he’s furious with you for doing that to Kai.”

A moment passed, then Joonmyun slid closer to him, taking Sehun’s face in his hands. “Open your mouth,” he murmured softly. Sehun shook his head as much as he could, clamping his teeth down firmly. “Open your mouth, darling boy; let me see.” Sehun shook his head again, but after a moment, he exhaled slowly through his nose, lips parting. Joonmyun slipped his thumb into Sehun’s mouth, pulling it open wider, so he could take a look at Sehun’s fangs. “Those are growing in nicely,” he said, “but you need to keep better control of them. We can’t have them dropping anytime you get upset.”

“I _know_.” Sehun scowled at him, as Joonmyun stroked the pad of his thumb over Sehun’s tongue, before pulling his hand away, wiping the venom across Sehun’s cheekbone. Sehun hissed softly, as a red mark appeared on the skin for a brief second, before fading. “I’m not _dumb_ , Joonmyun, and you’re not the first person to tell me to be careful.”

“I don’t recall implying that you were dumb,” Joonmyun murmured. He patted Sehun’s cheek gently. “It was just a reminder, darling. I need you to be careful.”

“I was planning on it, interestingly enough, not only to protect you, but also to protect Minseok and his family.” Joonmyun rolled his eyes, before Sehun spoke again. “Yeah, maybe it’s about my _feelings_ for Minseok, but even if it’s not, they’ve protected us for the past few days. If we don’t work with them on this, if we don’t protect them and the hunters and the warlocks, then we’re all going to die.”

They both startled when Kris cleared his throat behind them. Sehun turned to look at him, smiling when he saw Minseok at Kris’ shoulder. He got to his feet, walking towards Minseok, who took his hand and led him out of the room, leaving Joonmyun and Kris alone.

Joonmyun had expected Kris to leave, but after a few seconds, he came around the couch, to take the seat that Sehun had previously occupied, facing Joonmyun. Joonmyun didn’t look at him, pointedly keeping his attention on his cuticles, until Kris cleared his throat softly.

“ _What_?” Joonmyun snapped.

“Do you know,” Kris paused, raising one eyebrow as he considered Joonmyun carefully, “what Tao said to me before he went to go hide in his bedroom?”

“I bet I could guess what it was about,” Joonmyun said, voice dripping with acid. “He made a comment to me before he left.”

“Did he?” Kris asked softly. Joonmyun nodded once, terse, before looking at his fingernails again. “Well, Tao told _me_ ,” he said softly, shifting slightly in his seat, moving an inch or two closer to Joonmyun, almost discrete, “that you were staring at me.”

Joonmyun felt an odd form of betrayal tighten in his chest, felt his cheeks heat up. “Well, that’s _ridiculous_ ,” he sneered. “There’s not much to stare at.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Let’s drop the pretense, Joonmyun. I’m not stupid. What I was going to say, before I was so rudely disrupted,” he shot a pointed look at Joonmyun, who wasn’t looking at him, “was that I didn’t need Tao to tell me that. You aren’t exactly the most, ah, discrete, when you’re staring.”

“I wasn’t—”

“Liar,” Kris whispered. “ _Liar_. Look me in the eyes and say it, and maybe I’ll believe you, you little _brat_.” Joonmyun snorted quietly, but didn’t say anything, didn’t move. After a few seconds, Kris’ arm came to rest on the back of the couch, fingers just behind Joonmyun’s shoulder. Joonmyun went stiff, glaring at his hands. “What did he say to you, hm?”

“That’s _none_ of your business.”

Kris laughed quietly, leaning in slowly. “You didn’t strike me as _shy_ when we first met, Joonmyun. You struck me as _cocky_. This,” he gestured to Joonmyun’s posture with his free hand, “doesn’t strike me as particularly _cocky_.”

“Yes, well, it wouldn’t be the first time someone’s been wrong about me.” Joonmyun still wasn’t looking, still hadn’t moved, even as Kris leaned in closer. “ _What_ are you doing?”

A moment passed, then Kris’ hand moved towards Joonmyun’s jaw. Joonmyun flinched away at first, then stilled, as Kris’ hand settled on his cheek gently. “Joonmyun,” he murmured softly, thumb stroking the skin beneath Joonmyun’s eye gently, “what did Tao say to you?”

“He said,” Joonmyun said stoically, “he said that I wasn’t subtle when I was staring, like you mentioned, and that—” he cut off with a soft noise, as Kris moved closer, the tip of his nose resting on Joonmyun’s temple. “that you had fucked other vampires before.”

“Interesting,” Kris whispered. “I must have been more obvious than I thought.”

“You—what?”

“You aren’t the only one who’s not _subtle_ , Joonmyun.” As Kris spoke, his hand moved from Joonmyun’s cheek, coming to rest on his thigh gently. “He’s right, you know. I’ve fucked a few vampires in my time.”

“I don’t _care_ about your sex life—”

“You’re lying again,” Kris sing-songed lightly, nosing at Joonmyun’s temple. “I can read it all over you. Your breath hitches, when you lie to me. I may not be a vampire, I might not be able to hear your heartbeat, but I’m willing to bet that if I could, your heart would give it away too. You’re not looking at me, but I’m sure I could see it in your eyes, if you’d look at me.”

“I’m not _lying_.”

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me _no_. Tell me to stop. Look at me and fucking _say it_ , Joonmyun, push me away.” A moment passed in silence, before Joonmyun squared his shoulders, exhaling through his nostrils.

He turned to look Kris in the eyes a second later, blinking slowly at him. At this angle, Kris could see the bumps under his upper lip, clear indicators of his fangs. He was agitated, he was _furious_ , practically vibrating under Kris’ hands. He sighed again, nostrils flaring, before he spoke, voice quiet. “I won’t fucking push you away, because you’re right, I fucking lied. I do want you,” he breathed the words out against Kris’ skin, “more than you can possibly imagine.”

“Why?”

Joonmyun snorted quietly. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked softly. “You… you’re attractive, you’re strong, you’re—you’re committed to your job and to your team, and—” he cut off with a low noise in his throat, leaning in closer, their foreheads pressing together. “God fucking _damn it_ , Kris, you smell like sex and heaven on a platter, and I _want_.”

Kris chuckled quietly, then leaned in slowly, turning his head so his mouth brushed over Joonmyun’s cheek. “You’ve got a way with words, sugar.”

Joonmyun couldn’t help but laugh, and as his lips parted, Kris saw the tip of his fangs flash. “Call me that again.” He nosed at Kris’ cheekbone lightly, then inhaled slowly, Kris’ scent flooding his nose. “Please.”

“You’re so polite, sugar,” Kris murmured softly.

“Kiss me.”

Kris laughed quietly, then pulled back, to meet Joonmyun’s gaze. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Joonmyun said quietly. “Yes, it is, I want you to kiss me. Please.”

Kris smiled fondly at him, then leaned in slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Joonmyun’s mouth. Joonmyun hummed softly, one hand sliding down Kris’ chest, other arm slipping around his neck, holding him close. Kris laughed softly, then used his grip on Joonmyun’s thigh to pull Joonmyun into his lap. “You’re cute,” Kris whispered against his mouth. “Really cute.”

“Mm, kiss me again,” Joonmyun ordered. Kris did, more firmly than before, one arm winding around Joonmyun’s waist. When he pulled away, Joonmyun whined softly at him. “Again.”

They both startled when they heard someone making loud, obnoxious, exaggerated gagging noises from behind them. Joonmyun rolled his eyes, then looked up, to find Tao standing about fifteen feet away, smirking at them. “Go away.”

“You’re in my _home_ ,” Tao said. “Go to your own room, if you want privacy, or go to Kris’ house. Don’t be disgusting in my living room, if you don’t want to be disrupted.”

“You—”

“He’s right,” Kris murmured. “Get up.” Joonmyun obeyed without a word, and Kris followed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to take you home with me,” Kris murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Joonmyun’s mouth when he paused, “but as things stand, with the Assembly about to come knocking, I should probably keep your stench away from my home.”

“What, and leave _your_ stench all over Minseok’s home?”

“ _Minseok’s home_ is charmed by magic, and even if it wasn’t, all you can smell in here is blood because of Sehun.” Joonmyun had momentarily forgotten about Tao’s presence, until he spoke. “Like,” he paused, sniffing delicately. “yeah, Kris, I can’t even smell you, and you’re about 10 feet from me. The only way that the Assembly would be able to pick up on your odor would be if they were to smell it _on_ one of us—probably Joonmyun—and _that_ problem is fixed by eating someone.”

“Will they smell Joonmyun on me?” Kris asked quietly.

Tao frowned slightly, stepping closer, until it was inches away from them. He leaned in slowly, sniffing lightly at Kris’ jaw. “I mean, I’d shower before you run into them. If that’s not something you think you can pull off, maybe don’t have sex tonight?”

Joonmyun made a quiet noise in his throat, and after a moment, Tao stepped away from them. “It’s your choice, at the end of the day. Just a piece of advice.” A moment passed in awkward silence. “The good news is, vampire scent is really easy to wash off. Human scent sticks.”

“Why is that?”

Tao smiled at Kris. “Because humans are still alive. Their scent is… zesty, for lack of a better term. Has a spark to it.” He frowned, deep in thought. “I suppose we’re just lucky that you’re not a warlock. _That_ smell would never come off of Joonmyun.”

“Can you go now?” Joonmyun asked pointedly. After a few seconds, Tao grinned at him, then turned on his heel to leave. As he did, Joonmyun grabbed Kris’ hand, pulling him down the other hallway, towards the bedroom that he had been using for the past few day, kicking the door shut behind the two of them.

***

When Kai woke, his head was pounding, his tongue was dry, and each breath burned like fire in a desert in his throat. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time, since he had been significantly younger than he was now, back when Minseok had just turned him, back when every feeding had felt like heaven come to earth, and coming down from that high had felt like being raked over razor sharp coals. He had hoped to never go back to that.

He didn’t know why he was feeling that way now.

He sat up quickly, wincing as the movement sent a shockwave of white-hot pain through his body. Every nerve ending lit up in unison, screaming bloody murder at him even when he stopped moving.

He had been wrong. This was worse than what he had felt as a newborn.

But _why_?

He looked around slowly, trying to ascertain exactly where he was. The room was dim, no windows; the clock on the bedside table said 3:24. Based on his mental clarity, he was fairly certain that it was early morning, the sun wasn’t up yet.

He remembered going to see Heechul the other night. He remembered telling him about Joonmyun, and the hunters, and _everything_ , and then Heechul had said something about taking him somewhere safe.

The guilt that coiled in his throat and chest threatened to overwhelm him, and he put his head in his hands, trying to rub the pain away. He swallowed, immediately regretting the action as it made the pain flare up inside his throat again, hunger and bloodlust digging their claws into his lungs and mind.

Kai got to his feet a moment later, trying to stamp down the pain that reared in his body. He bit down on his tongue, grimacing as his fang slid into his tongue. He hadn’t even realized that they had come free.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted Minseok. Minseok could fix this, Minseok could fix everything.

_Why_ was he so _hungry_?

He had fed only a few days before going to see Heechul; he was more than capable of controlling himself for up to two weeks between feedings. He was old enough for that, Minseok had taught him to control himself better than this.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he started towards the door, and froze in place, eyes going wide as he took in the image before him.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his chest was littered with mostly-faded bite marks. He touched a hand to one, and winced, panic beginning to whisper in his mind. He was starved for blood, enough that he wasn’t healing properly. After a moment, he tipped his head to the side, a sob rising in his throat when he saw the ravaged skin there, wounds still open, blood just barely beginning to clot.

Something cold knotted in Kai’s chest, completely at odds with the painful heat that was still burning through his body. He stumbled backwards, catching himself on the bed as he fell. As he tried to drag himself upright, a series of images flashed across his mind, each more painful than the last.

_A stinging kiss, placed across sharp cheekbones. A hand, kind and gentle, coupled with ferocious fingernails dragging over soft, supple skin. A sweet kiss, followed immediately by a ferocious, burning pain._

_“My good boy.”_

Kai’s eyes snapped open, as fury and fear seized his mind, hands curling into tight fists as he began to shake. It all made sense now; the pain, the hunger, the thirst, the bloodlust. The bite marks. The blood. The—

He looked up quickly, as the door opened, and Heechul stepped into the room. He looked at Kai for a moment, frowning, then knelt beside him, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Kai’s knee. “Little one,” he murmured softly, “what’s got you all upset?”

“I want—” Kai squeezed his eyes shut, as the memory of Joonmyun’s compulsion flooded his mind. “I want to go home,” he sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes, knot rising in his throat. “Heechul, I want to go _home_.” He put his head in his hands, flinching away when Heechul put a hand on his shoulder. “I—Heechul, _please_ , please, I just—”

“Shh, little one.” Heechul squeezed his shoulder gently. “It’s almost sunrise, I can’t take you home now, but as soon as the sun sets, I will, I promise. Okay?” 

“I—I want—”

“I know, little one, I _know_ , and if I could bring you home now, I would, you have my word, but I can’t. If we go now, we’ll get caught outside when the sun comes up, and I don’t want you to die.” A moment passed, then Kai nodded, still not looking at Heechul. “You need to sleep, little one. Will you do that for me?”

“I—I can try.”

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Heechul asked softly. Kai nodded, then got to his feet, allowed Heechul to help him over to the bed. Heechul’s hands were gentle, as he tucked Kai under the blankets, one hand touching his face for a split second.

“Heechul?”

“Kai.”

“How long have I been here?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, brushing Kai’s hair out of his face. “Not long. A few days.” They lapsed into silence. “Go to sleep, little one.”

Heechul stepped out of the room moments later. As soon as the door shut, Kai was out of the bed, on his feet, grabbing his shirt from the foot of the bed. He needed to get out of here, as quickly as possible. Getting home before sunrise was going to be tight; he needed to be fast, and, more importantly, he needed to get out without being stopped.

He pressed his ear to the door. After a few moments, he heard a door further down the hallway open, and then shut, and as soon as he did, Kai opened the door, pulling it shut behind him as silently as he could. He darted quickly down the hallway, trying to keep his breathing under control. He needed out. He needed _out_.

It took him a few moments to find the front door, but the building’s layout was simple enough. As he emerged from the building, he found himself standing on a porch, in a forest. Cabin, probably someone’s vacation home, probably belonged to someone that Heechul had compelled into letting him stay there in the off-season.

Kai inhaled slowly, trying to get a sense for where he was. Pine needles. Animals. Blood.

His attention snapped to the scent of blood, but there was something unappealing about it; animal, then, not something that he would get anything out of.

The moon was half-full, but still bright enough to see by. He stared up at it for a moment, trying to orient himself. To the west of the city, if he was right.

If he was wrong, he’d be ash in a few hours.

He moved quickly, darting between trees. The forest was dense, making navigation difficult.

As he cleared the tree line, he could see the first beginnings of light starting to creep over the horizon. He had less time than he had thought; he needed to move quickly.

But he was so hungry, the hunger tearing into his body, slowing him down. Each step seemed harder than the last, until he stumbled, collapsing to the ground in an open field, landing hard on his hands and knees. He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to calm himself down, trying to get himself under control. He needed to get home.

The sunrise was coming closer.

The fear that spiked through his spine was what got Kai on his feet, scrambling forwards again. He could see the city skyline, he was so close; once he got to outskirts, he could be at Minseok’s home—his home—in under a minute, he knew that much, he just needed to get to the city first.

And he was so close.

So was the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok smiled as Sehun landed on the rooftop next to him, a streak of blood smeared across his cheek. He held out a hand, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling Sehun into a gentle hug, before kissing him softly, once on the mouth, and then again on the cheek, licking the blood away gently. Sehun smiled at him, then kissed Minseok again, fingers sliding into his hair. 

“You’re hot when you hunt,” Minseok murmured. “Like, really hot.” Sehun laughed softly, then slid his arms around Minseok’s waist, sliding his hands into his back pockets. “Like, I really wanted to push you up against that wall when you were feeding, and shove my—” 

“Do you smell that?” 

Minseok blinked quickly, then inhaled deeply, trying to determine what exactly it was that Sehun was referring to. “I—no, nothing. What do you—” 

“You don’t _smell_ that?” Sehun released him, pulling away from him, sniffing at the air. “It—smells like blood, lots of blood, but—not—not food. Dead blood.” Sehun swallowed, lips parted as he tried to take in more of the scent. “It’s a vampire, but it—it’s hungry. It’s so hungry.” 

“Where?” 

Sehun looked towards the outskirts of the city, then pointed. “There.” He darted forward a moment later, and Minseok sighed heavily, then followed after him. 

Sehun was fast, Minseok would give him that. It took him longer than he would have liked to catch up; they were on another rooftop when Minseok finally got his hand around Sehun’s upper arm, pulling him to a halt. “Stop—” 

“Minseok, we have to help it.” 

“We—Sehun—” 

“Minseok, it’s—it’s almost dawn. This vampire needs help, we can’t just let him die out here.” Sehun pulled out of Minseok’s grip. “If you don’t want to help, then go home. But I’m not going back until I find this vampire.” 

Sehun inhaled again, looking away from Minseok, and then his eyes went impossibly wide, lips parting again. Minseok grabbed at his arm again, squeezing firmly. “What? What is it?” 

“Minseok, I—I assumed that—that it was a newborn, because of the smell—usually that’s… that’s how we smell, when we haven’t been fed, but—I—Minseok, you’re not going to want to go home.” 

“Why?” 

Sehun looked at him quickly, gnawing on his lower lip, eyes bloodshot. He was on the verge of tears. “It—it—it’s Kai.” 

Minseok went perfectly still, eyes going wide. He blinked once, then twice, then looked Sehun in the eyes. “Take me to him.” Sehun nodded quickly, then grabbed Minseok’s hand, leading him down onto the street. They wove between buildings, hyperaware of the ever-nearing sunrise, until they reached the suburbs on the outskirts of the city. 

And now, now Minseok could smell Kai, though his scent was marred by the smell of death. Sehun was right; he smelled like he was starving, though Minseok wasn’t sure why he would be. Kai had impeccable self-control, more so than anyone Minseok had ever met. The other fledglings that Minseok had known—whether those he had created, or others—had taken months to learn to control their hunger. 

“Minseok,” Sehun murmured, before pulling him to a halt. “Let me—let me get him?” 

“ _What_?” 

“Trust me?” Sehun whispered softly. “Wait here, I’ll bring him back, I just—I think I might be the best one to talk to him. Just—stay here, wait for us, okay?” Sehun didn’t wait for an answer, before darting forward, leaving Minseok alone. 

He found Kai on his knees, leaning up against the side of a tree. When he heard Sehun approaching, he turned, pressing his back up against the tree, gazing up at Sehun. His eyes were glowing red, lips parted, fangs fully extended and wicked sharp. Sehun approached slowly, then went to his knees a few feet away from Kai. “Kai,” he whispered softly. Kai’s gaze snapped to his, chest heaving with each labored breath. “Kai, can I touch you?” Kai didn’t answer, lower lip trembling. “You’re almost home,” Sehun said quietly, shifting slightly closer to him, “let me help you get home, please?” 

“Don’t touch me,” Kai breathed softly. “Please.” 

“I’m not going to leave you here to die.” Sehun held out a hand, glancing towards the horizon. “We have to hurry, Kai.” A moment passed, then Kai sighed, reaching out to take Sehun’s hand. Sehun pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arm around Kai’s waist. “Can you run?” 

“I can try,” Kai said. “I don’t—” 

“If you fall, I’ll carry you.” 

“Thank you,” Kai whispered, turning his face into Sehun’s neck. Sehun bit down on his lower lip when he saw the mess of blood and bite marks on Kai’s neck, but didn’t say anything, before they started to run. 

Minseok was waiting anxiously, and when he saw Sehun, half-carrying Kai, he opened his mouth to say something. Sehun shook his head once, a moment before Kai stumbled, and Sehun shifted his grip, lifting Kai’s body into his arms. “It can wait, Minseok, we need to go. Now.” Before Minseok could reply, Sehun had darted away with Kai in his arms. Minseok sighed, then followed. Sehun was right, he knew that, but he wasn’t exactly fond of not being able to say anything to his child. 

But they did need to get home. They’d be cutting it close, at this point; Minseok tried not to think about their actual chances of making it indoors by the time the sun rose. 

Sehun got there first. He pulled the door open, then set Kai on the floor inside. “Stay put,” he murmured softly, then ran back outside. Minseok was down the street, and after a split second, Sehun darted towards him. Over Minseok’s head, he could see the first rays of sunlight beginning to flood over the city, and fear twisted in his stomach, as he hooked an arm around Minseok’s waist. 

As they reached the alley, Sehun could feel the sunlight beginning to singe his shoulders, and he winced, before shoving Minseok towards the door, collapsing to his knees about five feet away. Fire burned up his back, and Sehun’s teeth ground together as he bit back a scream. 

And then there were hands on his forearms, dragging him back through the door. The door slammed shut a moment later, sealing them all inside. Sehun leaned heavily into the wall, gasping softly. Minseok was knelt beside Kai, who let out a dry sob, grabbing Minseok by the shirt. “I—I’m s-s-sorry, I—I—I’m _sorry_ , I’m sorry—” 

“Shh, Kai. We don’t need to have this discussion now, you need to sleep.” Kai sobbed again, as Minseok took Kai into his arms, lifting him up as he got to his feet. “Sehun, can you—” 

“Yeah,” Sehun whispered. He darted down the steps, to pull the door open, letting them all into the house. Minseok carried Kai further into the house, heading towards Kai’s bedroom, walking past Tao as he went. Tao opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t say anything, a tiny squeak breaking free of his throat when he saw Sehun. 

“Did you—you—” 

“I’m fine,” Sehun interrupted. “We’re fine.” 

Tao came towards him, glancing over his shoulder at where Minseok and Kai had gone. “Where did you—how did you find him?” 

“We were out hunting, and I—I smelled him. He—I’m assuming he came looking for us, but he—I mean, you could probably smell it, he’s starved—didn’t make it into the city. We—we almost got caught in the sun, I did get caught in the sun, a little bit.” 

“I can see that,” Tao whispered. “I—you saved him.” 

“I mean—I don’t—” 

“You did,” Tao said quietly. He placed his hands on Sehun’s shoulders. “Thank you.” 

An odd wave of emotion rolled over Sehun, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. “I—I’m sorry, I don’t—I don’t know why—” He cut off with a soft noise, as Tao pulled him into a firm hug. Sehun sucked in a sharp breath, trying to keep his tears from falling. “Tao—” 

“You saved my brother,” Tao whispered. “You saved my brother. He would have died without you. _Thank_ you, Sehun.” Tao stroked squeezed him gently, hands avoiding the burns littered across Sehun’s back. “You should sleep,” he murmured softly. 

“I—yeah, I should.” 

“I’ll let Minseok know you’re headed that way, okay?” Sehun nodded his agreement, as Tao pulled away from him. “Thank you for your help.” 

They both looked up when Kris stepped into the living room. He smiled tightly at them, as he slipped into his jacket, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be in touch, if I hear anything from the Assembly, okay?” 

“And I’ll let you know if they show up here. Or Minseok will, but—I mean, it’ll probably be me.” Kris nodded, as he walked past them, towards the front door. “Kris?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I’m glad you took my advice,” Tao said. 

“I—” Kris blushed lightly. “I’m… I’m also glad, that I took your advice. Thank you.” Tao smiled brightly at him, and that was when Sehun spotted the red and purple splotch stamped beneath Kris’ ear. Kris met his gaze after a moment, but Sehun didn’t comment. “I should go.” 

“You should,” Tao murmured. “You have work to do.” Kris nodded, and pulled open the front door, pausing when Tao spoke again. “Was he kind to you?” 

“I didn’t believe that he knew the meaning of the word,” he said softly. “But he was very pleasant. Didn’t even ask if he could bite.” Kris took a step out of the house, then stopped, looking back at them. “I’ll tell Luhan you said hey.” 

That brought Tao up short. “You—you’ll do _what_?” 

Kris smirked. “Here’s the thing, Tao; you aren’t exactly subtle, when you’re staring.” 

Tao blinked quickly, spluttering. “I—you—I don’t know what you’re talking about—” 

Kris laughed quietly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “Should I give him your number?” 

“Stop trying to set me up with your second-in-command!” Kris laughed again, and this time, Sehun snorted too. Tao hit his shoulder, then shoved at his chest lightly. “It’s way too early for this to turn into something—” 

“I literally met Joonmyun, like, twelve hours ago.” 

“I—yeah, well, different story.” Tao was sure that, if he were human, he would have been blushing furiously. “Please don’t.” 

Kris squinted at him, then nodded. “Okay. Alright, I won’t.” Tao relaxed instantly, tension fleeing his shoulders. “What if he asks?” 

“You think he will?” 

Kris smiled. “I know he will.” 

“I—then—I suppose that’s fine. But—just—just don’t do it unprompted, please?” Kris nodded once, then stepped out of the door, pulling it shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, Sehun turned to look at him. 

“He slept with Joonmyun?” 

Tao nodded. “Yep.” He cleared his throat softly. “You should go to bed.” After a moment, Sehun nodded, then turned on his heel, leaving Tao alone in the living room. Tao yawned quietly, then followed after him, stepping into his own bedroom.

***

“I have a question for you,” Baekhyun said, as he set his coffee cup down on the counter, meeting Yixing’s gaze. The sun had just finished setting outside, and Baekhyun had just gotten to the shop; Yixing had sent him home from the shop just after two in the morning, and Baekhyun had slept nearly all day. “And you—you don’t have to answer—”

Yixing cut him off. “What’s your question, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun sighed quietly, then shoved his hands into his pockets. “Do you—are we—do you really think that we’re going to survive this? Like, do we actually have a chance of making it out of this… this whole thing, alive?” 

Yixing smiled at him, then came around the counter, to stand in front of Baekhyun, folding his arms over his chest. “I think,” he paused, glancing towards the door, to make sure no one else was in the store, “that if we play our cards right, if we do the right things, we—and our friends—are going to be just fine.” 

Baekhyun sniffed delicately, taking a slow sip of his coffee. “And how do we do that?” 

Yixing exhaled slowly, nostrils flaring. “That,” he said softly, “is something that we won’t know until we meet whichever representative comes to visit us. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to play a lot of this by ear, which, as you know, isn’t something that I like to do. We’re going to have to be on our toes. And we’re going to have to make sure that we’re coordinating with the others. We can’t have inconsistencies in our story; that’s the first thing they’ll be looking for, and it’s a dead giveaway that something’s up.” 

“How are we supposed to—to prepare for something like this? We—Yixing, we’re—we’re about fucking _useless_ if we don’t know what to expect.” Baekhyun’s grip on his coffee cup tightened. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Luhan will make sure the magic around the hunters is muted. The same has already been done for Minseok and the vampires. The only thing that we, with our hyper-specific skillset, can do is wait until the Assembly shows up. When they do,” he looked towards the door again, eyes narrowing slightly as someone approached the door, “we will be civil, we will be polite, and, most importantly, we will do everything in our power to make them believe that we have never had anything to do with the vampires in this city.” 

The door opened a moment later, and Yixing smiled, before walking away, heading towards the person who had just entered the store. Baekhyun frowned, then took another sip of his coffee, tapping a fingertip to his earring, so he could hear the conversation that followed. He didn’t like the look on Yixing’s face, didn’t like the way the air had shifted when this individual had come into the building. 

“What are you doing here?” Yixing asked quietly, intentionally trying to keep his voice low; he didn’t want Baekhyun listening in on this, but he couldn’t go anywhere more private without arousing suspicion. Unfortunately for him, Baekhyun wasn’t content to stay out of the loop. “I told you not to come here unless—” 

“It was an emergency, I recall. I’m not stupid, Yixing.” 

Yixing exhaled, the sound loud enough that Baekhyun heard it even without his enchanted earring. “I know. I didn’t say that you were. Answer the—” 

“Who’s the pretty boy? He doesn’t look like your type.” 

“He’s not—” Yixing’s voice rose fractionally, before he cut off, taking a deep breath. “He’s my apprentice. Why are you _here_? Shouldn’t you be—” 

“I need a favor.” 

That brought Yixing up short. Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat, and after a moment, he drifted away from the counter, feigning being busy. It wouldn’t make much of a difference, Yixing wasn’t dumb enough to believe that Baekhyun wasn’t trying to listen in but standing there doing nothing looked suspicious. 

“What do you mean, you need a favor?” 

“I _mean_ ,” the man standing opposite Yixing hissed the words through his teeth, “that I need a _favor_ , Yixing. And I need you to not ask questions when I tell you what I need you to do.” A brief pause followed, before he spoke again, probably in response to an unspoken question. “If you ask questions, somebody’s going to get hurt. Or killed, I’m really unsure which, but it won’t be good. So, please, Yixing, I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.” 

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, the silence broken only by the sounds of Baekhyun pretending to organize things on the shelves. When Yixing spoke, his voice had turned hard and angry, dipping low enough that Baekhyun had to strain to hear it. “You know, just as well as any of the others know, that I don’t do _dangerous_ favors. I also, as you know, don’t do favors unless I know exactly why I’m doing it. _Trust_ is important to me, which you know, but _blind faith_ is the stupidest mistake I’ve ever made; I won’t make it again.” 

“Xing, come on, you _know_ me, you know I’m not going to—” 

“Do anything stupid?” Silence fell again. “Sounds like you already have, Namjoon. So, unless you plan on telling me exactly what you want me to do, and why you want me to do it, you can get out.” 

“I—” He cut off, looking up as Baekhyun came around the shelf, still pretending to rearrange items. “Can we take this upstairs?” 

“If you wanted privacy,” Yixing said softly, “you should have asked for it when you came in. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of him. If that _bothers_ you, maybe you should reconsider who you ask for favors.” 

The man looked first to Baekhyun, then to Yixing, then back to Baekhyun, before finally meeting Yixing’s gaze again. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper. “It’s—Yixing, it’s about the Assembly.” 

Yixing’s face went stoney. He looked at Baekhyun, whose eyes had gone wide. “Lock the door; we’re closed.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Yixing’s eyes flared amber, and Baekhyun snapped his mouth shut. “We’re. Closed. Meet us upstairs when you’re done.” He seized his companion by the upper arm, and led him into the back, heading towards the stairs. Baekhyun exhaled softly, then turned, to lock the front door, then flipped the sign over to the ‘Closed’ side. He pulled the curtains closed over the windows, then followed after them, making his way upstairs and into Yixing’s apartment. Yixing was standing by the kitchen sink, and the other man was seated at the table. 

They both looked up when Baekhyun closed the door, leaning back against it, arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Yixing first, opening his mouth to speak, but Yixing held up a hand, silencing him. Yixing turned his attention to the other man, before he spoke, voice low. “What about the Assembly?” 

“They came to pay us a visit the other night. They… Yixing, they asked a lot of questions, questions about us, about you, about… about Yoongi and Taehyung and Jungguk, and about Minseok and Kris and the others, and I—I tried to be vague, because I—well, I don’t trust the Assembly, frankly, and I know you don’t, and I’m not stupid enough to disclose anything about your relationship—or ours—with Minseok or the vampires, or Kris and the hunters.” Yixing exhaled quietly, eyebrows drawing together in frustration. This was bad, Baekhyun could see that all over him. “And they—they said something about an investigation? Are they—they’re not after you, are they?” 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Yixing said quietly. “They’re far more interested in Minseok than they are in us.” 

“But they are investigating? They’re investigating _here_?” Yixing nodded tersely. “Yixing--Yixing, if they’re investigating Minseok, then they’re investigating _all of us_. I can’t--what am I supposed to do?” 

“Did they talk to the others? Did they talk to Yoongi or Taehyung? Or Jungguk, for that matter?” Yixing turned away from them, to look at the plant by the window. It had begun to shrivel, curling in on itself, and after a few seconds, Yixing touched a finger to the stem, trying to halt the process. 

“I--I know they talked to Yoongi, he came and told me. He’s--he’s the reason I need a favor. They--” Namjoon cut off, burying his head in his hands. “Yixing, they took Hoseok.” 

“They did _what_?” 

“Took him. Yoongi’s furious, of course, because Hoseok’s, like, the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he doesn’t believe for a second that Hoseok would rat him out to the Assembly, which is what they’re claiming happened.” Yixing exhaled furiously, then looked over his shoulder at Baekhyun. “Yoongi wants to know for sure. He wants to--” 

“Be able to silence Hoseok, if he is spilling secrets.” 

“Yes.” 

“Generally, not something I condone,” Yixing murmured, “but all things considered, I think I might be able to help you. Especially because I don’t believe that Hoseok would do that to Yoongi. He cares very deeply for his maker.” 

“Should I tell the others?” 

“No,” Yixing said. “Well, I suppose you could tell Kyungsoo. He’ll pass it along to the other hunters, so they can be on their guard. But don’t tell the vampires, for two reasons.” Yixing stepped away from the sink, deep in thought. “First, because if you go anywhere near them, your scent will stick, and we don’t need the Assembly knowing that we know them. Second, because if we give them any sort of warning, they’ll give us all away, intentionally or not.” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, firing off a quick text to Kyungsoo. 

**Assembly went after Taehyung, too. Be careful. _(Read 6:52 pm)_**

****

**Kris heard from Seokjin this morning. Who snitched?**

****

**Not sure. Assembly took one of the vampires from out West, too _(Read 6:52pm)_**

****

**I’ll keep my ears and eyes open. Take care of yourself, don’t do anything stupid. I miss you**

****

**We both know I’m not the reckless one _(Read 6:53pm)_**

****

**Do we?**

Baekhyun slipped his phone back into his pocket, focusing his attention back on Yixing and Namjoon, who were speaking softly, quiet enough that Baekhyun couldn’t pick up on it. However, as soon as they noticed he was listening, they stopped, meeting his gaze.

“I should go,” Namjoon said quietly, getting to his feet. “Let me know what happens, okay?” 

“I will,” Yixing murmured. “Be careful, Namjoon. And pass that along to the others, as well, please.” Namjoon nodded, as he stepped past Baekhyun, making his way down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. “Is Kyungsoo--” 

“Seokjin let the hunters know what happened this morning.” 

Yixing nodded slowly. “I--you asked me earlier what we were supposed to do, to handle this.” Baekhyun nodded quickly, as Yixing turned, heading towards his studio. “Come with me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Have you suddenly gone deaf, Baekhyun? You were all ears earlier, when it was a private conversation.” Baekhyun flushed red, then followed Yixing back into the apartment, into the studio. Yixing closed the door firmly behind them, smirking softly as Baekhyun pressed up against a wall, about as far from the wall of vines as he could possibly get. “They still freak you out?” 

“ _No_.” He scowled at Yixing, who merely smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Okay, fine, _maybe_. They’re plants that _eat people_ , Yixing.” 

“I know,” Yixing said fondly. After a moment, his smile dropped, face going serious. “Baekhyun, how much do you actually know about the Assembly?” 

“Not much. Only what you’ve told me, and what I’ve heard from the others.” Yixing raised an eyebrow, and Baekhyun sighed softly, before continuing. “They’re the vampires that lead all of the vampires, they... lead the main covens. Like Minseok’s coven, is led by Heechul.” He paused, mulling over his next few words. “They don’t like us. They don’t like any warlocks, but they especially don’t like warlocks who are willing to collaborate with hunters and vampires. They don’t mind the hunters, because the hunters help keep vampires in check, and at the end of the day, it’s really easy to take out an unruly hunter or two. They kill vampires that violate the Law, and when they do that... they kill whole family lines, not just—not just one or two vampires. Like, if they found out that Minseok is doing what he’s doing, they’d kill him and Tao and Kai, and any other vampires Minseok has created.” 

_They don’t like Yixing_ , the plants whispered softly, one of the vines beginning to curl towards Baekhyun. Yixing swatted it away with one hand. _Our father wronged them, and they want him dead_. 

“They want a lot of people dead, not just me,” Yixing said. “And I never wronged them. All I did,” he paused, as he picked up a book from his desk, setting it on a shelf instead, “was read their own Law to them, word for word, from the original document, that all of them are so enamoured with, and demanded that they follow it. They’ll hem and haw all day long about how other vampires don’t follow the Law to the letter, but when it’s one of them, then it’s simple a misunderstanding and not something that needs to be taken to the High Court.” 

The plants laughed quietly in their minds, before withdrawing fully to the wall. Baekhyun looked at them for a moment, before he met Yixing’s gaze. “What’s the High Court?” 

“The highest level of bureaucracy to ever grace human- or vampire-kind, coupled with the unfortunate administrative headache that is any collaboration between vampires, warlocks, and hunters. In short: the last thing we want to deal with. In shorter: a nightmare.” Yixing sat down at his desk, running a hand through his hair. “If I believed that I could get the High Court on board with handling this, in a semi-timely manner, I would do it, in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, the High Court doesn’t know the meaning of the word _timely_ , nor do they have any reason to be involved.” 

“How--is there any way we could get them involved?” 

“It would have to be a... a very loud movement, by hunters and vampires and warlocks alike. We simply don’t have the numbers to pull something like that off, and all the favors in the world wouldn’t get them to hear our case without very good reason.” Yixing sighed heavily, then looked up at Baekhyun. “We can handle this, if we’re careful.” 

“We’re good at being careful.” 

“I know.” Yixing looked towards his plants for a moment. “I have some things I need to look into. For now,” he paused, reaching for a scroll that was on the desk. “I want you to take a look at this and see what on it you can handle doing yourself. If you have questions, save them for when I come downstairs. If you finish before I’m done up here, see what commissions you can finish up for our customers.” 

“Okay.” Baekhyun took the scroll from Yixing, then turned towards the door. He paused, hand on the doorknob, and looked back at Yixing. “What are you planning?” 

“I’ll let you know, if it becomes a viable option.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, two chapters in like a relatively short time-span. Go me I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok looked up quickly when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone requesting entry into the house. He glanced down at Kai’s sleeping face, then got to his feet, heading out of Kai’s bedroom. He met Sehun in the hallway, who opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok raised a hand, silencing him.

“Stay in my room, unless I come get you. Please.”

Ordinarily, he was sure that Sehun would have argued, but this once, he nodded. “I’ll stay with Kai,” he murmured, stepping past Minseok to slip into Kai’s room. Minseok made his way down the hallway slowly, until he reached the living room. Tao was standing by the couch, and when he caught Minseok’s eye, his shoulders stiffened slightly.

“I’m not hiding back there. I understand why you want Sehun to, I understand why you need Kai to, but I’m not _hiding_ from them.” Minseok opened his mouth to argue, but Tao shook his head. “I won’t. This affects me as much as it affects you, and because of that, I deserve to be present for this.”

“Tao—”

“ _Minseok_. I’m not hiding from this, I’m not hiding from them.” Minseok didn’t say anything, as Tao came to stand in front of him. “You won’t do this alone.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, you know you don’t want to do this with just Joonmyun.”

A moment passed, then whoever was outside knocked again. Minseok held Tao’s gaze for a moment longer, then turned to slip out of the front door. Tao exhaled softly, then sat down on the couch, a split second before Joonmyun entered the living room. He came to sit on the other end of the couch, shooting a look at Tao.

A moment of silence passed between them, before Joonmyun opened his mouth to say something. Tao cut him off, speaking up before he had the chance. “That was quite the number you did on Kris’ neck.”

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tao snorted softly. “Big hickey, right here?” He tapped the spot beneath his right ear, right where the mark on Kris’ neck had been. “He seemed pleased with it, if that’s any consolation.”

Joonmyun opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the front door opened, and Minseok entered, tailed by three vampires. He led them into the living room, then sat down in between Joonmyun and Tao. Two of the other vampires sat down in chairs opposite them, and one remained on his feet, standing behind one of the others.

Minseok cleared his throat softly, glancing between Tao and Joonmyun for a moment, before he spoke. “Tao, Joonmyun, these are Siwon and Donghae and Leeteuk, all from the Assembly. Um. This is Tao, my… my youngest, and Joonmyun.”

“He’s the Elder?” Leeteuk asked quietly, from where he was standing.

“He is,” Minseok said. He crossed one leg over the other, shifting slightly in his seat.

“And may we ask where Kai is?” Leeteuk leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the back of the chair. Minseok didn’t answer immediately, and after a few moments, Leetuek continued. “Heechul mentioned that he had come forward as a witness. If that’s true—and we have no reason to doubt that it is—then we’d like to hear his statement for ourselves.”

“He’s sleeping,” Minseok murmured.

“He’s not.”

Minseok sighed softly when he heard Kai speak from behind them. He turned to look at him, shooting a look at Sehun, who at least had the decency to look sheepish. Kai looked half-awake, eyes still glowing red, but his fangs had retracted. When he spoke, his voice was rough, just above a whisper. After a few moments, Leeteuk spoke again. “Well, then, if you’d be so kind as to tell us exactly what you told Heechul.”

Kai swallowed hard, leaning against the wall. Sehun put a hand on his back, and Kai shot him a tight smile, before he opened his mouth to speak. “I—I’m not going to do that,” he said, each word causing pain to twist his face. “I don’t want to do that.”

Leeteuk raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Kai nodded quickly, inhaling slowly, trying to keep himself under control. “You want to retract your statement, then?”

“Yes,” Kai said softly. “I wasn’t in my right mind when I made it. I was scared, and Heechul took advantage of that fear, in order to get what he wanted. He manipulated my feelings and my words to get the confession that he wanted.”

Leeteuk cocked his head to the side in thought. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Kai tipped his own head to the side, baring the damage on the side of his neck. Leeteuk winced, before he came around the chair, walking towards Kai slowly. After a moment, Kai straightened up, meeting his gaze. Leeteuk touched a hand to his jaw, leaning in slowly to examine the damage. He sniffed delicately, before he withdrew, meeting Kai’s gaze again.

“Poor baby.” Leeteuk stepped back. “And who are you?” He turned his gaze on Sehun, who flinched, stepping back instinctually.

“His name is Sehun,” Joonmyun said, twisting around to look at Sehun. “He’s mine.”

“Trying to start up a coven of your own, are you?” Siwon asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“I have all the coven that I need, thank you very much,” Joonmyun snapped.

Minseok shot him a warning look, and Joonmyun closed his mouth, sinking back into the couch cushions. After a few seconds, Minseok spoke softly. “Leeteuk, I’m willing to take responsibility for Joonmyun and Sehun. I’ll take them into my coven.”

Joonmyun blinked quickly, but before he could say anything, Leeteuk had turned to look at Minseok. “Well, that gets one issue out of the way, I suppose. There is, of course, still the matter of hunters and warlocks to discuss.”

“I don’t know that there’s much to discuss. The warlocks keep to themselves; the hunters do the same. Our interactions with the hunters are minimal at most.” Leeteuk cocked his head to the side, as he returned to where he had been standing, behind Siwon’s chair.

“What about your interactions with the warlocks?”

“Just about non-existent. Like I said, they keep to themselves. They stay away from us, we stay away from them. They don’t cause problems, they don’t give us any trouble, and we give them the same curtesy.” Leeteuk hummed softly. “But there’s not any sort of a relationship, if that’s what you’re trying to imply.”

“You sound very sure of that,” Siwon said quietly, “but warlocks aren’t exactly fond of vampires. Forgive me if I doubt your claim.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to respond to that, Siwon. Clearly, they don’t want us dead; if they did, we’d be dead already. Do I know how they feel about vampires, or about us, specifically? No, because I don’t know them. I can infer enough to know that they aren’t a threat to us, so long as we aren’t a threat to them.”

Joonmyun cleared his throat quietly, and Siwon’s gaze snapped to his, distaste twisting his mouth. “I met the—well, one of the warlocks, before I—before Minseok, uh, took us in.”

“Did you?” Siwon murmured, leaning forward slightly. He looked intrigued, and Minseok wasn’t sure how he felt about that look. “Tell me about that.”

“He—his name is Yixing. And—he was… he was concerned, about my presence here, for obvious reasons, but he—he established that as long as I didn’t cause problems and kept my head down, we wouldn’t have any issues. I think it’s fairly safe to assume that that’s his attitude towards Minseok as well.” Minseok reached out to put a hand on Joonmyun’s shoulder, a warning and a reassurance wrapped into one gesture. “Like Minseok said, it’s not a relationship. We don’t talk to them, we don’t do anything to step on their toes, and they afford us the same.”

Siwon considered him silently for a moment, then turned his attention to Minseok again. “And what about the hunters?”

“We run into them every now and then,” Minseok said quietly. “especially when a nest tries to make a move on the city. The hunters catch on to their presence about the same time that we do.”

“You know them?”

“We’ve met them a few times. They’re very capable hunters.”

After a moment, Leeteuk patted Siwon’s shoulder, then straightened up. “Well, I see little to no reason to continue this investigation tonight. Unless the two of you have any questions?” He looked between Siwon and Donghae, both of whom shook their heads. “We have, of course, sent representatives to meet with the hunters, and the warlocks. If anything comes of that, we may come back to see you.”

“Of course,” Minseok said softly. “We’ll probably be here.”

“Get your child fed, Minseok. He looks halfway to death.” Siwon and Donghae got to their feet, heading towards the door, but Leeteuk paused. “Minseok,” he said quietly, meeting Minseok’s gaze, “I do hope you’re telling us the truth. If you’re not—”

“I know the consequences of lying to the Assembly, Leeteuk. I’m not stupid.”

Leeteuk narrowed his eyes slightly, tipping his head to the side. “I’ll tell Heechul you send your best, yes?” Minseok nodded once. “Take care.”

“You as well.”

As the front door closed behind the three of them, Minseok exhaled, then looked to Kai. “You need to feed. We should—”

“ _You_ should stay here,” Joonmyun said softly. “Something tells me that your maker isn’t going to leave this city without stopping by. You’re going to want to be here when he does, and you’re _not_ going to want Kai here when he shows up.”

“He’s not going—”

“I’ll take him,” Joonmyun interrupted. “I’ll keep him safe, I’ll make sure he gets fed. You stay here and keep the others safe.” After a moment, Minseok looked to Kai, who was visibly trembling, holding onto Sehun’s arm. “If that—”

“That’s fine,” Kai whispered. “It’s fine. I’ll go with him.” Minseok opened his mouth to say something, but Kai shook his head once. “Leeteuk was right, I need to feed. And I think—I—I need to talk to Joonmyun.”

After a moment, Minseok nodded. Kai smiled at him, then walked towards the door, Joonmyun following behind him. As they slipped out, Minseok looked to Tao, who was still sitting on the couch. He looked a little bit shell-shocked, but after a few seconds, he caught Minseok’s gaze, smiling at him. Minseok smiled back, raising one eyebrow in a silence question. “I—I’m fine. I just—I’m glad that I didn’t talk. That wouldn’t have ended well. I’m a bad liar.”

“You’re not a bad liar, Tao, vampires are just hard to lie to. It takes practice, it takes experience; you’ll have time to learn, if you—if you want to.” Minseok looked at Sehun, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Can I be alone with Tao for a moment, please?” Sehun nodded quickly, then darted down the hallway, leaving them in the living room. Minseok came towards the couch, and knelt in front of Tao, holding his gaze. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Tao said quietly. His lower lip was trembling slightly, a knot beginning to form in his throat. “What—”

“You and Luhan?”

Tao opened his mouth, then closed it, brows furrowing. After a few seconds, he tried again, shoulders sagging. “He’s really pretty. And he—he’s smart, and he—smells good. Like magic.”

Minseok smiled at him, placing one hand on Tao’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Tao, I’m not… I’m not judging you. And I’m not telling you not to, I’m not telling you that you shouldn’t. I’m just—I want you to be happy, you know that, and I want you to be safe. So, be careful.”

“I will be,” Tao said quietly. “I don’t—I don’t even know if anything is going to come of it, I don’t know if he’s interested. Kris thinks he is, but he—he hasn’t given me any indication that he is.” Minseok nodded slowly. “Please don’t tell Kai. He’ll make a big deal out of it, and I don’t—I don’t want that, I’d like to keep it quiet for now, until I know for sure. Or, at the very least, until the Assembly’s not around to ruin this for us.”

“Of course,” Minseok murmured. “Please be careful.” Tao nodded quickly, as Minseok rose to his feet. “I’ll be with Sehun.”

“I won’t interrupt.”

***

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open when he heard the door to the shop open, and he straightened up quickly behind the counter. From where he was standing, he couldn’t see who had come in, but he had a pretty good idea of who they worked for.

“Welcome in,” he called softly, trying to shake the exhaustion from his mind. He had been half-asleep, dozing off behind the counter. Yixing had stepped out an hour or so ago, and wasn’t back yet, and that put Baekhyun on edge more than anything.

As the newcomer came into view, Baekhyun’s heart jumped into his throat. It was a vampire, he could sense as much, and he didn’t look happy. He approached the counter slowly, one eyebrow raised. “You work here?”

“I—yes.” Baekhyun swallowed hard, and the vampire’s eyes darted down to watch the movement, before returning to his face. “You’re from the Assembly.”

“I am,” the vampire said quietly. “Do you think you have time to answer a few questions for me?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, trying to shake the tension out of his shoulders. “I—yeah, sure. Yes. That’s fine.” The vampire leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the counter. “Do you mind—can I get your name?”

“It’s Heechul,” the vampire said. That name rang a bell, in the back of Baekhyun’s mind, but it took him a few moments to place it. Oh. Oh, this was Minseok’s maker. Baekhyun nodded slowly, trying not to let his growing concern shown on his face. “And yours?”

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun nodded again. “What do you know about the vampires that live around here?”

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, trying to feign being deep in thought. “Not much. I know that there are some. I know that there are rogue nests that move in every once and a while, and I know that the vampires who live here take care of them very efficiently. They don’t bother me, they don’t bother my… my boss, and they haven’t caused us any problems. We don’t have an issue with them, as long as they don’t cause problems.”

“How noble of you,” Heechul said softly. “And your boss’ name?”

“Yixing.”

Heechul looked like he’d been hit by a truck at the mention of Yixing. He stared at Baekhyun in silence for a moment, before clearing his throat, face slipping back into neutrality. “And how’s he doing?”

“He’s good. We’ve been… busy, but he’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Heechul said quietly. That was a lie, Baekhyun could feel it vibrating through the air between them. He didn’t say anything about it. “Tell me about the hunters.”

Baekhyun exhaled quietly, trying to maintain his composure. He didn’t like Heechul, didn’t like the way that he spoke or the way that he looked at Baekhyun, like he was just humoring him. Like he’d already made a decision.

“We don’t have a lot of interaction with them,” he started. “They tend to stick to their, uh, vampire hunting thing, rather than engaging with us. But the few interactions that I’ve had with them have been… fine. Nothing of note ever comes up.”

“What kinds of interactions have you had? What would draw a hunter to you, or to Yixing?” Heechul had begun to circle slowly around the counter, coming towards Baekhyun.

“I mean, every once and a while they come in here to pick up some… some relatively standard stuff. Different gemstones, simple charms, that kind of thing. Things that normal humans buy to protect themselves. It’s never been anything… crazy. Sometimes it’s literature. Sometimes, if a nest is particularly sneaky, they come in here looking to have us track them.” Baekhyun shrugged, aiming for nonchalant. As he did, his jacket hitched up slightly, and Heechul’s gaze darted down, catching on the hilt of Baekhyun’s dagger that was bared in the moment.

“Why would a warlock need to keep a hunting blade on him?”

Baekhyun held his gaze silently for a moment. The honest answer was that it was Kyungsoo’s dagger, his sunlight dagger, and Baekhyun had kept it on his person since it had been finished. He had felt that perhaps it wasn’t something they wanted lying around, in case the Assembly had shown up. He had been right, but Heechul couldn’t know that it was for Kyungsoo. “Dangerous world out there. I’m not all that capable with defensive—or offensive—magic yet. Yixing and I figured it was best if I keep a weapon on me. Just in case, you know.”

“Just in case,” Heechul echoed softly. He stepped forward, right into Baekhyun’s personal space, and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat, fear and adrenaline flooding his veins. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Hopefully Yixing would be back soon, he’d know how to handle—

Baekhyun was jettisoned out of his line of thought when Heechul pushed him back against the counter, pinning him there with an arm on either side of his body, hands gripping the edge of the counter. “Now that you’ve finished lying to me, why don’t you tell me what you actually know.”

“I’m not—I didn’t lie.”

Heechul cocked his head to the side in thought. He was still holding Baekhyun’s gaze and Baekhyun very much wanted to look away, but couldn’t quite bring himself to. He wasn’t worried about compulsion, he had magic to prevent that, but he was concerned about what Heechul could read in his body language.

“You’re lying to me now, Baekhyun. Tell me the truth.”

“I _did_ , I have been.”

“Tell me the truth,” Heechul whispered, pupils shrinking and then expanding. Compulsion. Baekhyun felt it descend over him, and he allowed his eyes to slip closed for a split second, faking going under for a moment, before they snapped open.

“I did tell you the truth.”

Heechul’s smile was wicked, fangs gleaming even in the darkness. “You want to do this the hard way, then?”

“Oh, I’d love to,” Yixing called softly.

He caught Heechul by surprise, and Baekhyun ducked out from Heechul’s grip, scrambling away from him quickly. Yixing didn’t look at him, his gaze locked on Heechul. “Yixing.”

“Heechul,” he said, as he crossed the shop slowly, “are you quite done bothering my apprentice? He does have work to do.” Annoyance flashed across Heechul’s face, but it faded a moment later. “There are better ways to get information than bullying it out of people.”

“And if he had told me the truth, I wouldn’t have to bully it out of him.”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing looked at Baekhyun, smiling fondly. The smile didn’t reach his eyes, which were guarded. “did you lie?”

“No.”

“Did you tell Heechul the truth?”

“Yes.”

Yixing met Heechul’s gaze again, pleasant smile still on his face. “I don’t train liars. I don’t _tolerate_ liars. You know that, probably better than anyone. My apprentice told you the truth.” Heechul bared his fangs, and Yixing’s smile only widened. “We can go back and forth all day, Heechul. Neither of us is going to budge on the matter, because we’re telling you the truth. You don’t like it, that’s your problem.”

After a moment, Heechul came around the counter, stalking towards Yixing, who didn’t move an inch, not even when Heechul stopped right in front of him. In this light, he seemed to tower over Yixing, but Yixing didn’t seem at all bothered by him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but be impressed.

“If I find out,” Heechul hissed through his teeth, spitting venom into Yixing’s face, “that you and your apprentice are lying to me, if I find out that you have intentionally set out to hinder this investigation, I will _personally_ ,” he spat the word, “ensure that your lifeline stops here. I will gut you and feed your remains to my remaining _loyal_ children.” Baekhyun could see the spots where Heechul’s venom had met Yixing’s skin going red, bubbling. “I will rip your apprentice to shreds. You will both serve as an example of what happens when you interfere with Assembly business. Am I clear?”

Yixing laughed.

Baekhyun blinked a few times before he truly believed what was happening. Heechul, all venom and fangs and terror, was being laughed at, as if his threat meant nothing.

“Trust me, Heechul,” he said quietly, “when I say that if you ever so much as _try_ to lay a hand on my apprentice, it will be your entrails that are dumped on the front entrance of the Assembly’s headquarters. If you touch him, I’ll kill you myself.” Where Heechul’s voice had been fire and fury, Yixing’s was cold and resentment, the sound of centuries of animosity.

“You’ve resorted to threatening me, then?”

Yixing smiled up at him. “I would never dream of it, Heechul. What I can—and will—do, however, is make you a promise. I promise you, that if you harm him, if you touch him, you’ll pay for it with your life. And something tells me that you don’t want that.”

A long, tense, silent moment passed between them. Heechul exhaled slowly, growling deep in his chest, before he pushed past Yixing, leaving the store quickly.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Yixing looked at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun sighed softly, head tipping back against the wall, tension fleeing his posture.

“Did you—did you hear what I said to him?”

“No.” Yixing came towards him slowly. “Not most of it, anyways. Everything after the dagger bit.” When he reached Baekhyun, he grabbed his lapel, pulling his jacket aside, and slipping the dagger out of its sheath. “Are you stupid?”

“No—”

“You’ve been carrying this around?”

“Not—not when we’re not _here_. If the store is locked, I leave it here, but if… when I’m here, I have it on me.” Yixing sighed softly, then slid the dagger back into place. “I—kind of figured it would be a bad thing, you know, it the Assembly showed up and went poking around and found that.” Yixing made a face. “Yixing—”

“If Heechul had touched it,” Yixing said softly, anger barely concealed. “you would have been killed. Do you understand, Baekhyun, the risk that you are taking?”

“I understood the risk I was taking as soon as I started wearing it around. I’m not an idiot, Yixing.” Baekhyun folded his arms over his chest, hiding the dagger from view. “I didn’t exactly plan on Minseok’s maker assaulting me while I had it on.”

Yixing exhaled, nostrils flaring. “I suppose not.” He reached out to flick a strand of Baekhyun’s hair out of his face, before turning away from him. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, and that I wasn’t here when he showed up.”

“It’s not your fault. There was no way we could have known that he would come tonight.”

***

****

**Just finished our interrogation. Be careful.**

Kyungsoo glanced down at his phone, then slid it into his pocket as he rose to his feet, heading back towards Kris’ office. He knocked once, then let himself in, closing the door behind him.

“What can I do for you?” Kris asked, diverting his attention from the pile of paperwork in front of him.

“Baekhyun texted me. The Assembly stopped by the store, he said they just left.”

Kris nodded slowly, glancing towards his own phone as it lit up. Kyungsoo just caught the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, before it vanished, his gaze meeting Kyungsoo’s again. “Joonmyun said much the same thing. Do you think we should be expecting a visit?”

“I—was actually going to ask you about that.” Kris frowned, then gestured to one of the chairs across from him. Kyungsoo sat down, pressing his lips together, mulling over what exactly he was meant to say. “I—it would make sense, for the Assembly to visit a vampire. To a certain extent, it makes sense for them to visit warlocks, especially considering there is no warlock authority figure. But it—it wouldn’t make sense for the vampire authority to come knocking on a hunter’s door.”

“What point are you trying to make?

“Why hasn’t the Federation said anything to us? Sent us a warning, sent a representative from headquarters, _anything_? They’re the ones with jurisdiction, at least as it pertains to us. Shouldn’t they be the ones keeping us… leashed?”

Kris frowned, then leaned back in his seat, considering Kyungsoo for a moment. “I—I’ll be totally honest, Kyungsoo, it didn’t occur to me that we should have heard from them.” He paused, deep in thought. “But you’re right. You’re absolutely right. Let me… let me make some calls. I’ll see if they know anything about what’s going on, or if this is just the Assembly trying to scare us.” Kyungsoo got to his feet and started towards the door, pausing when Kris spoke again. “Go home for the night. Tell Chanyeol he can go, too. If you see Luhan, tell him I need to speak with him, before he goes home.”

“I will,” Kyungsoo said, as he stepped out of the office, leaving Kris alone. As he did, his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, glancing at the text he’d received.

****

**Xing let me leave early. You can come over when you’re done at work.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I procrastinating on my math homework by cranking out these chapters? yep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which:  
> -Kyungsoo believes in safe sex.  
> -Minseok and Sehun bang  
> -Luhan has a cat

Baekhyun’s apartment was quiet and dark, as Kyungsoo slipped inside. He closed the door behind him, locking the door quickly, then slipped his shoes off, hanging up his jacket by the door. He walked into the apartment slowly, pausing outside of Baekhyun’s bedroom, before he opened the door, stepping inside. He could see Baekhyun curled up on the bed, blankets twisted around his legs. After a moment, Kyungsoo crossed the room, crawling onto the bed, then wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. Baekhyun hummed quietly, then rolled onto his back, smiling up at Kyungsoo.

“Hey,” he whispered, lips puckering slightly. Kyungsoo chuckled softly, then leaned in to kiss him softly. Baekhyun whined quietly, lips parting as Kyungsoo’s tongue traced his upper lip lightly. “You’re early.”

“Kris let me go home earlier than usual,” Kyungsoo said, sucking Baekhyun’s lower lip into his mouth. He nipped at it lightly, then released, pulling back to look Baekhyun in the eyes. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun made a quiet noise in his throat, then shook his head once. “What happened, sweetheart? Was it the Assembly?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, then wedged his hands between them, to unbuckle the holster that held Kyungsoo’s dagger. He tucked it under the pillow, then rolled onto his back, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap. He unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s shirt slowly, then pushed it off of his shoulders, hands running down Kyungsoo’s chest gently. “Heechul came by the store tonight.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said quietly. He tossed his shirt off to the side, as Baekhyun’s hands settled on his hips. “Did he—he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” Baekhyun whispered, as his fingers slipped into Kyungsoo’s beltloops. “No, he didn’t. He, um—he did—he came in when Yixing wasn’t there. I was the only one there, and he—I tried not to say anything that was, you know, incriminating, but I also didn’t want to outright lie to him, I kind of… I figured he’d be able to tell, if I was lying, and I’m not a very good liar to begin with, so I, you know, didn’t want to lie to him.”

“That’s very valid,” Kyungsoo murmured, hands settling over Baekhyun’s, squeezing his fingers gently. “And it’s a very safe approach to take.”

“Yes, I—I figured that much, but—it—it—he didn’t appreciate the answers that I gave him.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, nostrils flaring. “He pushed me,” he said quietly, “and he—I thought he was going to hurt me. I thought he was going to try to bite me, or—or something, and I was so—I was so scared.”

Kyungsoo leaned down, as Baekhyun’s arms slid around his waist. He hugged Baekhyun tightly, burying his face into Baekhyun’s neck. “I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered softly. He kissed Baekhyun’s throat, nuzzling at the underside of his jaw gently. “I’m so sorry that that happened to you, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun gripped Kyungsoo tightly, exhaling shakily. “It’s not your—”

“I know it’s not my fault,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “That doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about what happened, that doesn’t mean I can’t be _angry_ about what he did to you. He had no right to do that. If I had been there—”

“You would have gotten killed, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s hands trailed down Kyungsoo’s back gently, then slid into his back pockets. “He would have ripped you apart, if you had been there and you had done what you think you would have done. And he would have done the same to me.”

Kyungsoo braced his forearm beside Baekhyun’s head, rolling his hips lightly. Baekhyun hummed quietly, then squeezed Kyungsoo’s butt firmly through his jeans. “What do you want?” Kyungsoo asked softly, mouthing at Baekhyun’s jaw lightly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun said quietly. After a moment, Kyungsoo shifted, to press a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun made a quiet, pleased noise, then nipped gently at Kyungsoo’s lower lip. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered, squeezing his ass again. “Please.”

Kyungsoo hummed softly, nuzzling at Baekhyun’s cheekbone. “I suppose I did promise, didn’t I?” Baekhyun nodded quickly. “Very well,” Kyungsoo murmured, then kissed Baekhyun again. “Condom. Where?”

“We don’t need—”

“There are many things I will negotiate with you on, Baekhyun; this isn’t one of those things.” Baekhyun pouted up at him. “If you don’t have one—”

“I’ve never needed one,” Baekhyun blurted out, face turning red. “It—I mean, I haven’t… slept with a lot of people, and the ones that I have—” He cut off. “No, I don’t have one.”

Kyungsoo kissed him gently, stroking a gentle hand over Baekhyun’s hair. “Besides the fact that that’s not particularly responsible of you,” he said softly, “there’s no reason we can’t get up to _something_ , while I’m here.”

“I mean, I’m not—I don’t—I’m _clean_ , I—”

“I don’t doubt that, sweetheart, but it doesn’t hurt to be safe.” Kyungsoo reached between them, hand sliding down Baekhyun’s stomach. “You’re hard,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple gently. “Do you want me to—”

“I _want_ you to fuck me.”

“And I told you,” Kyungsoo sat back, to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. “that I’m not negotiating this with you. No condom, no sex.” Baekhyun huffed, glaring up at him, hands sliding down to Kyungsoo’s thighs instead. “I can still get you off, if that’s what you want, or we can just go to bed. Or I can leave. It’s up to you.”

“That’s not _fair_.”

After a moment, Kyungsoo slid off of Baekhyun, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him. Baekhyun was still glaring at him furiously, then reached for a pillow, hugging it into his chest as he rolled over onto his other side. Kyungsoo looked at him for a moment longer, before he reached for a blanket, throwing it over Baekhyun’s body, and then lying down beside him, slipping an arm around his waist. “Baek,” he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder, “it’s not that I don’t want to. I really, _really_ want to. But only if we’re going to be safe about it.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s very obviously not fine, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo kissed his shoulder again. “Next time I come here,” he murmured, “I’ll bring one with me, and we can. I’ll bring several, and leave a stash here, so that this doesn’t have to happen again. So that, when we want to, we can.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything, still tense underneath Kyungsoo’s arm. “I’m sorry that I upset you, sweetheart, but I’m not changing my mind.”

“I told you, it’s—”

“Don’t lie to me,” Kyungsoo whispered. “You don’t have to be okay with it. You don’t have to pretend that you’re okay with it, I just—I just want you to accept that that’s how I feel about it, and you can’t change my mind.”

After a moment, Baekhyun exhaled quietly. “I know that I invited you, but—”

“I’ll go,” Kyungsoo said. He sat up, and slipped off the bed, pausing to tug his shirt on. “Please text me when you wake up. And—and please be safe.” He slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He slipped into his shoes, pulling his jacket on, before leaving the apartment, and making his way out to the street.

The moon was close to new, a thin sliver of white glaring down at him from above. As he made his way down the street, his ears caught tiny wisps of sound, soft hints at what might have been danger, but he paid them no mind.

He froze, however, when he heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. His gaze snapped up, searching for the source of the sound, catching on the smallest movement before someone vanished around the corner. He started forward, reaching for his dagger, and then went still.

Fuck.

Shit fuck.

Shit motherfucking God dammit fuck.

He’d left his dagger under Baekhyun’s pillow.

He glanced down, eyes searching for the dagger that was usually sheathed in his boot, but it wasn’t there, of course it wasn’t. He rarely carried more than one blade with him, especially when he was going to see Baekhyun; while it made him feel very safe, to have them, Baekhyun didn’t feel the same.

He wasn’t really sure when he had made the decision to continue forward, but he forced himself to a halt a moment before he would have rounded the corner. He could hear fighting, the sounds muffled. Not far away, close enough that he could tell—two vampires, one human. Hunter? He wasn’t sure.

As Kyungsoo made his way down the street, he could see the fight that was taking place. One of the vampires was already on the ground, his head a few feet from his body. The other was fighting a very valiant battle, but the hunter he was engaged in combat with had already beaten him; the vampire just didn’t know it yet.

It took only a few seconds, before the hunter twisted out of the vampire’s grip, dagger flashing through the air, digging into its heart. The vampire slid to the ground, and as he dropped out of Kyungsoo’s view, he found himself face to face with Luhan. There was blood streaked across his face, soaking his shirt. He met Kyungsoo’s gaze, then smiled, sheathing his dagger.

“Thought you’d be with your boyfriend.”

“Thought you’d have gone home.”

Luhan shrugged, one-shouldered. “I would be, but this asshole,” he gestured towards the vampire on the ground, “decided he wanted to try and eat the first moving thing he found.” He cocked his head to the side, examining Kyungsoo. “Where’s your blade, Kyungsoo?”

“It—long story.”

“Irresponsible. You should always have protection with you.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t hold back his laughter. Luhan raised an eyebrow, perplexed, and after a moment, Kyungsoo spoke. “That—that statement is a little bit more ironic than I care to explain.”

Luhan mulled that over for a moment, then huffed out a soft laugh. “Well, the joke was unintentional.” Luhan knelt down, touching a hand to the back of the vampire’s shoulder, and a tiny fire lit, spreading rapidly, until it had consumed the body. He repeated the process to the other body, and after a few moments, the fire cleared, leaving the street dusted with ashes. “Are you headed home?” After a moment, Kyungsoo nodded once. “I’ll walk you. Just so, you know, you don’t get into any trouble.”

“I—that’s appreciated. Thank you.” They started down the street a moment later, Kyungsoo trailing at his shoulder.

Silence fell, as they walked. Their footsteps were louder than Kyungsoo might have otherwise liked, but they needed to get off the street quickly; Kyungsoo was useless when he was unarmed, and Luhan was wounded, though he was doing a very good job of pretending otherwise.

When they reached Kyungsoo’s house, Luhan paused, examing him for a moment. “Are you—”

“I’m fine, Luhan.” Kyungsoo wasn’t meeting his gaze, but Luhan didn’t bother to push the issue. “Go home. Be safe.”

***

Joonmyun had been right, Heechul wasn’t satisfied to leave the city without talking to Minseok. He was waiting outside, as Minseok made his way towards the front door. Sehun was on the couch, one leg pulled up against his chest, and Tao was perched on the arm of the couch beside him, one hand on Sehun’s shoulder. The air was quivering with how nervous they were, as Minseok touched the door handle, turning it to open the door. Heechul was standing on the other side, smiling—smirking—to himself.

“Good evening, Minseok.”

“Hello, Heechul.” Minseok didn’t move, holding Heechul’s gaze. “What brings you here?”

Heechul chuckled quietly, bracing his hand on the door frame. “Let’s not play pretend, alright?” he murmured, stepping in closer. “You know precisely why I’m here.” Minseok didn’t budge, as Heechul leaned in, baring his fangs in the softest hint of a threat. “Let’s have a chat.”

“Are you here on Assembly business again, Heechul, or are you here as my maker?” Minseok squared his shoulders, still blocking Heechul’s path. “Because if you’re here as a member of the Assembly, you aren’t welcome in my home. If you’re here as my maker, as my—my guardian, my _friend_ , even, then maybe we can talk.”

“You don’t get to—”

“Oh, the _fuck_ I don’t. This is my home, this is my family that’s being affected by your Assembly’s investigation, I have every right to tell you to leave. You _know_ that the Assembly didn’t send you to investigate us, because you _know_ how they feel about having conflicts of interest. And if you’re here to try and lord the power that the Assembly has over us, despite not being sent here by them, then I don’t want you here.” Minseok crossed his arms over his chest, staring into Heechul’s eyes.

“You have a lot of nerve—”

“I understand that you’re some big, powerful member of the Assembly, and that that’s gone to your head, but Heechul, you’re also my maker. You’re the leader of our coven, you’re our _protector_ , you’re supposed to support us when we need you, and you haven’t done that. Hell, Leeteuk—who, mind you, was _actually_ sent here to question us—has had more compassion for our situation than you have, not that that’s a high bar.” Minseok exhaled, nostrils flaring. Heechul opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it, shaking his head once.

“You raise a fair point, I suppose.” Minseok nodded, jaw clenching. “Are the others here?”

“Some of them,” Minseok said softly, stepping out of the way. Heechul stepped into the house, hands in his pockets, eyes landing first on Tao, then on Sehun, before moving back to Minseok. “This is Tao, he’s my—my youngest, and Sehun. He’s the—he’s new.” Heechul hummed softly. “You two, this is… this is Heechul, my maker.”

“When you say that Sehun’s _new_ …”

“I’m—the Elder, Joonmyun, he’s my maker.” Heechul raised an eyebrow, and Minseok had to fight to keep his annoyance from showing on his face. “We—we’re—”

“They’re part of my coven. _Our_ coven.” Heechul looked at Sehun for a moment longer, before turning to face Minseok. “They’re my responsibility, and they’re under my protection.” Heechul raised an eyebrow. “Not negotiable, Heechul.”

“Very well,” Heechul murmured. He looked towards Tao again, cocking his head to the side. “And you’re Tao?” Tao nodded once, squeezing Sehun’s shoulder tightly. “How old are you?”

“A few months,” Tao said quietly.

“And Sehun?”

“Three and a half weeks.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “Young.” Sehun nodded once, then looked away. “Is Kai around?” Minseok shook his head, shoulders going tense. “Mm. That’s too bad, I wanted to speak to him.”

Sehun bristled. “Why, so you can hurt him again?” he snapped, eyes flashing. Tao’s grip on his shoulder tightened further, but that did little, if anything, to dissuade him. Heechul cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, staring at Sehun, shock written on his face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. Don’t pretend that you don’t know what you did—”

“Sehun,” Minseok hissed quietly, “ _enough_.”

“Oh, no, do continue,” Heechul said softly, stalking towards Sehun quickly. Minseok stared at the three of them in shock for a moment, before moving across the room, to step in between Heechul and Sehun. “Oh, go on, Sehun. I’d _love_ to hear what you have to say.”

“Heechul, leave him alone,” Minseok murmured, placing a hand on Heechul’s chest as he stepped forward, about ready to push Minseok aside. “He doesn’t mean anything by it—”

“Oh, it certainly sounds like he means something by it,” Heechul snapped, gaze not leaving Sehun.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean by it, you—”

“Sehun, _stop_ ,” Tao said. As Sehun made to stand up, Tao grabbed him, pulling him back down onto the couch. “Just… just drop it, leave this alone.”

“Stop pretending that he didn’t fucking _do_ anything, he hurt Kai and you all know it, you all _know_ what he did, you could smell it on him as well as I could—”

“I would _never_ —”

“Don’t _lie_ ,” Sehun snarled. “If you’re going to be a bastard, you might as well admit to being one. No need to lie about it.” He ripped out of Tao’s grip a moment later, then stormed forward. Minseok turned, placing a hand on Sehun’s chest and holding him back. “Let me—”

“ _No_ ,” Minseok growled. “Heechul, get out.”

“I—”

“Heechul, please, just—just go. I’ll come talk to you at a later date, we can—we can discuss this, we can talk about whatever you came here to discuss with me, but please—please just go.” After a moment, Heechul nodded once, jaw clenching furiously. He stepped away from Minseok, heading towards the door, but he stilled when Kai and Joonmyun entered the house.

Time seemed to slow, as his gaze landed on Kai. Kai’s eyes went wide, and his eyes went red, filling with tears, fear written across his face. Heechul took a step forward, a deadly smile curling across his face, his intent written in his posture and his face. As he got closer, Kai began to tremble, seemingly frozen where he stood.

Tao realized what was about to happen, but he was too far away to do anything about it. He stood, darting across the room towards them, but before he got there, Joonmyun stepped in between Heechul and Kai, shuffling Kai behind him. His eyes flared bright yellow, and he bared his fangs.

Heechul went still, his own eyes glowing red, and he snarled at Joonmyun, fangs glinting in the light. Joonmyun didn’t flinch, didn’t even blink. “Get out of my way.”

“No,” Joonmyun growled. “ _No_. I won’t let you touch him.”

“What reason do you have,” Heechul asked quietly, voice going silky-soft, “to protect him? What reason do you have to show them any sort of loyalty? What have they done for you?”

“That,” Joonmyun said, “doesn’t concern you. Minseok told you to leave; I would listen.”

“Is that a threat?” Heechul asked quietly, leaning in slowly, fangs bared. “Are you threatening me?”

“Minseok, get the others out of here,” Joonmyun said, voice level. He still hadn’t broken eye contact with Heechul. After a moment, Minseok herded both Sehun and Tao out of the living room, before returning to take Kai by the wrist, pulling Kai with him. As soon as Joonmyun heard the door close behind them, he stepped closer to Heechul, snarling. “If you ever threaten my family again,” he snarled, “if you ever lay your _hands_ on them, if you ever do anything to make me believe that you intend to harm any of them, I will kill you. I will tear your dead heart out of your chest. Do you understand me?”

Heechul examined him for a moment, then straightened up. “Watch your back, Joonmyun. I’d hate for something to happen to you or your baby.”

He was gone a moment later, before Joonmyun had the chance to say anything further to him. As soon as the door shut behind him, Joonmyun exhaled, leaning against the door.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Minseok whispered. Joonmyun turned to look at him, as the last of the fury faded from his body, eyes going dark again. “You didn’t have to defend us like that. You didn’t owe us that.”

“I didn’t do it as a _favor_ to you, Minseok. I did it because I meant it.” He paused, deep in thought. “He is an absolutely vile person. He doesn’t deserve your loyalty, he doesn’t deserve _anyone’s_ loyalty.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Did you know?” Joonmyun asked quietly. “Did you know about what he did to Kai?” Minseok looked at him, eyes narrow, brows furrowed. “Kai and I—when we were hunting, we had a conversation, about… about what I did, and about why it affected him the way that it did.”

“And?”

“You don’t even know, do you, what your maker did to your child.” It wasn’t a question. “Kai never told you?”

“Never told me _what_ , Joonmyun?”

Joonmyun blinked quickly, then shook his head once. “It’s not my story to tell. I thought—I thought that you knew. I’m sorry.” He swallowed hard. “I’m not—I won’t tell you, unless he wants me to. It—it’s not that he asked me to keep it quiet, but it—it’s not the sort of thing that I’m going to share without his permission. It’s very personal.”

“What did my maker do to him?”

“Please stop asking me. Please.”

After a moment, Minseok nodded. Joonmyun held his gaze for a moment longer, then slipped away, leaving Minseok alone by the front door. He turned on his heel and walked towards his bedroom, pausing when he saw Tao and Kai leaving it. Tao led Kai into his bedroom, sharing a long look with Minseok as he did.

As Minseok stepped into his bedroom, he found Sehun curled up on the bed, mostly naked. He was waiting for Minseok, chin propped up on his palm, and when he caught Minseok’s gaze, he smiled. “You’re so pretty,” Minseok whispered softly. “My pretty boy.” He came towards the bed, then crawled up onto it, leaning down to kiss Sehun gently.

“Can we—can we please—”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Minseok murmured. After a few seconds, Sehun reached for the hem of Minseok’s shirt, yanking it over his head. His hands dropped to Minseok’s waistband a moment later, undoing his fly and pushing his pants down quickly. 

“I want—I _want_.”

Minseok laughed quietly, then grabbed Sehun by his upper arms, flipping him over onto his back, and leaning down to kiss him gently. One thigh pressed between Sehun’s legs, and Sehun whimpered softly, grabbing at Minseok’s waist, pulling his hips down to grind against his thigh gently. “ _Fuck_ , sweetheart,” Minseok growled softly. He leaned down, mouth latching onto Sehun’s neck.

“Fuck me,” Sehun breathed quietly, fingers digging into Minseok’s hips.

“Stay here,” Minseok said, crawling away from Sehun for a moment, to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You keep saying that,” Sehun said softly, stroking his fingertips down Minseok’s thigh gently. “Do you really believe it?”

“Of course, I do,” Minseok murmured, as he pulled Sehun’s underwear down slowly. He wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s cock, stroking once, twice, a third time, before releasing him. Sehun moaned quietly, but didn’t say anything, as Minseok uncapped the lube. “And it’s true.”

“You’re beautiful, too,” Sehun said. “In case no one’s ever told you.”

Minseok chuckled softly, dragging one slick finger over Sehun’s hole. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He pressed his finger in slowly, watching Sehun’s face intently. Sehun’s legs spread further, one leg hooking around Minseok’s waist. “Thank you for standing up for Kai.”

“I—you’re welcome.”

“I should have been the one to do that, but I didn’t. So, thank you, for having the guts to do that, for me, and for him.”

Sehun went silent as Minseok slowly worked in a second finger, stretching him lightly. “He—he’s very sweet, very kind. And he’s been very kind to me, since I’ve gotten here. And he would have stood up for me, if the roles had been reversed.”

“I’m glad that you two get along. And I’m glad that you get along with Tao, too.” Sehun smiled up at him, taking Minseok’s other hand in his own, squeezing gently. “Heechul could have killed you, though. You need to be more careful.”

“ _Heechul_ is a disgusting, two-faced rat. I’m not going to let him… I’m not going to let him do what he did to Kai, I’m not going to let him hurt _anyone_ like that. He’s an asshole, and he’s spent far too long getting away with being an asshole.” Sehun’s voice had gone sharp and furious, but he calmed a moment later, as Minseok squeezed his fingers again. “I’m not going to—to keep quiet about it. That’s not in my nature. Heechul’s going to get what’s coming for him, and I fucking hope that I’m the one who gets to give it to him.”

Minseok smiled at him, then pressed in a third finger slowly. Sehun bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut, legs spreading further to accommodate the stretch. His grip on Minseok tightened, and Minseok chuckled softly. “Very well,” Minseok murmured. “I suppose I can’t stop you.”

He pulled his fingers free a few moments later, then moved to kneel in between Sehun’s legs. He reached for the lube again, slicking his cock up with gentle fingers. “Fuck me, Minseok, _fuck_ me.”

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m going to.” After a moment, he lined up his cock with Sehun’s hole, one hand settling on his thigh gently. He pressed his cock in slowly, watching Sehun’s face closely as he did. Sehun hummed happily, smiling softly, eyes squeezing shut. He grabbed Minseok’s hip with his free hand, sucking in a sharp breath as Minseok bottomed out, their hips flush.

“Fuck me, fuck me harder—”

“You really are desperate for it, aren’t you?” Minseok pulled back slowly, then fucked back into Sehun’s hole. Sehun moaned, arching backwards, fingernails dragging up Minseok’s side. “You’re so pretty, you’re so beautiful, my beautiful boy.” His hips snapped forward, and Sehun yelped softly, grabbing onto Minseok’s waist.

“Again.”

Minseok chuckled softly, bracing one arm across Sehun’s shoulders, holding him down. Sehun whimpered sweetly, lips parting, as Minseok’s thrusts began to come faster. He tried to thrust his own hips up, to meet Minseok’s thrusts halfway, but after a few moments, he gave up, going limp underneath Minseoks’ arm. His fingernails dug into Minseok’s back, gripping him tightly, and Minseok let out a low growl, burying his face into Sehun’s neck.

“Bite me,” Sehun moaned softly. “Bite me, Minseok, _please_.”

Minseok snarled against his throat, fangs sliding free. After a moment, he sank his fangs into Sehun’s neck, and Sehun wailed softly, raking his fingernails down Minseok’s back. His orgasm crashed through him violently, and he arched backwards underneath Minseok, whole body stretched taut.

As he came down from his high, trembling, he felt Minseok release his neck from his fangs, arm lifting off of his shoulders. He was still fucking shallowly into Sehun’s hole, head tipping back, mouth dropping open, as his own orgasm rolled through him.

He rolled off of Sehun a moment later, panting quietly. Sehun let out a quiet, pleased noise, before he wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist, hugging him tightly. He kissed Minseok’s shoulder sweetly, then nipped at his skin, sighing happily. “Thank you,” he whispered.”

“You don’t need to thank me for it, sweetheart.”

“I—I know that,” Sehun mumbled, straining to kiss Minseok on the mouth lightly. “I just—it felt like the right thing to say.” Minseok hummed, stroking his hand over Sehun’s hair lightly. “Kiss me,” he said. Minseok obliged him, pressing a gentle kiss to Sehun’s mouth. “I love you.”

He flushed red a moment after he said it, burying his face into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok chuckled quietly, then kissed the top of his head, hand moving down to touch the bite mark on Sehun’s neck. Sehun whined quietly but didn’t pull away, as Minseok kissed his temple. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

***

As Luhan let himself into his apartment, he felt the magic ripple through the room, washing over him, a soft blanket of comfort that brushed the stress of the day away. Tension slipped out of his shoulders, and he inhaled slowly, allowing the familiar scents of his home to clear his mind. It had been too long since he’d come home; he’d spent the last week or so at headquarters, going back and forth between there, Yixing’s store, and Minseok’s home.

He closed the door behind him, locking it with quick fingers. As he did up the last lock, another wave of magic rippled through the air. He touched a hand to the charm hanging on the back of the door, and it pinged lightly at him.

He could feel the wound on his stomach beginning to knit itself shut, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second, trying to stamp down the pain that rolled through him in that moment. Kyungsoo had noticed his injury, but hopefully he wouldn’t say anything about it to Kris. The last thing that Luhan needed was to be taken out of the field, and that was exactly what would happen if he found out that Luhan had gotten hurt.

Luhan startled when he heard the sound of a bell jingling behind him. He turned, to find his cat coming towards him, her tail up in the air behind her. “Hello, my love.” She let out a soft noise, as she brushed up against his legs, tail winding around his calf. “Ah, missed me, did you?” She looked up at him, then rose up onto her back legs, setting her front paws on his leg. “I know, I should have been home sooner. I’m sorry.”

He bent down and picked her up, tucking her into his arms, smiling softly as she began to purr. “Oh, I missed you, too, my love.” He carried her through the apartment and into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed. “I’ll do my best to not leave you alone for so long in the future.”

 _I know that you didn’t do it on purpose_ , she whispered into his mind, rolling onto her back as Luhan walked towards his closet. _Besides, I can take care of myself. You know that_.

“I do. I’m still not fond of being gone for so long. In part, of course, because I miss you so very much, but—”

 _Being gone puts you on edge_. Luhan nodded once, as he tugged his shirt over his head. _Are the other hunters okay?_

“They are. I—I think we’re all going to be okay. I think—and I don’t want to jinx this—that the Assembly has elected to leave us alone, for the time being.” When he turned back towards his bed, she had already managed to make a nest out of a blanket, settling into it. “Queenie—”

 _Who are you thinking about_?

Luhan went still, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

He had never seen a cat look as incredulous as Queenie did in that moment. He knew that she was different, from normal cats, but there was something distinctly human about that look. _There’s someone on your mind. You’re distracted; who is he_?

“Queenie, it—I really don’t want to talk about this.”

 _Yes, you do. You’re just embarrassed by it, by the idea of being distracted by another person_. Luhan rolled his eyes, and Queenie made a quiet chirping noise, that sounded almost like a laugh. _It’s a vampire, isn’t it_?

“What makes you say that?”

 _You’re defensive. You’re never this defensive; I’ve known you for a long,_ long _time, Han, and you’ve never gotten like this. That tells me_ , she paused, licking her paw gently, _that it’s something you find to be shameful. You don’t think liking hunters is shameful, you have no issues with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, and we both know you’ve dated normal humans before, which, by process of elimination, means that you have a vampire on your mind_.

Luhan sighed quietly, as he sat down on the bed. “It’s nothing—okay, fine, maybe it’s not _nothing_ , but it’s not going to turn into anything.” She made that chirping noise again, and Luhan could see the doubt in her eyes. “He’s a vampire, and he’s certainly not interested in me.”

 _You don’t know that for sure_ , she whispered, before rising from her nest and padding towards him, stepping up onto Luhan’s thigh with her front paws. _Have you asked him_?

“Of course not.”

 _You should try. You should invite him over_.

“I’m not going to do that.” Luhan scratched behind her ear lightly, and Queenie purred quietly. “Stop looking at me like that, Queenie.”

 _Just try_. She flopped over onto her side a moment later, rolling over onto her back. Luhan stroked her stomach gently, watching her closely. _You deserve to be happy_.

“You are literally the worst influence.”

 _You know, if you were dating a vampire, he could be here with me even if you’re not_.

“Stop—stop trying to _guilt_ me into a relationship.” She made that quiet chirping laughing noise, batting at Luhan’s hand half-heartedly. “Can we just… can we drop this, please? I don’t want to talk about my _feelings_.” After a moment, Queenie got to her feet, purring softly as Luhan stroked a hand down her back. “Go to sleep, Queenie. We can talk about this later.”

 _Good night_ , she whispered, before padding back towards her nest, burrowing herself into it. Luhan huffed quietly, then laid down, pulling his blankets over himself.

Queenie was right, he _was_ distracted. He hadn’t stopped being distracted since he had left Minseok’s home last, couldn’t quite get Tao’s face out of his mind, despite all his attempts to distract himself.

Minseok would kill him, though, if he actually acted on those feelings, and he valued his life.

Luhan pulled a pillow against his chest, exhaling softly. Queenie knew him better than anyone else, and if she felt that he should say something to Tao—

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t jeopardize his relationship with Minseok and his family like that, couldn’t put their relationship on the line for the sake of his _feelings_. At the end of the day, he needed the vampires on his side more than he needed to a boyfriend.

But _God_ , did he miss being in a relationship.

It had been three years, since his last relationship. That had ended poorly, with Luhan walking in on his then-fiancé having sex with another man in their bed. Luhan distinctly remembered throwing his engagement ring in his fiancé’s face and storming out.

He hadn’t missed the feeling of being in a relationship until he had spoken to Tao. There was something about the fledgling that he found incredibly intriguing, something that he couldn’t get out of his mind, and he wasn’t sure what it was.

After a moment, Luhan rolled over, reaching for his phone. He pulled open his messaging app, opening his conversation with Kris.

Maybe Queenie was right; maybe he did deserve to be happy.

**Fine. Give me his number. _(Read 2:33 am)_**

****

**I knew it.**

****

**Shut the fuck up. _(Read 2:34 am)_**

A message came through with a phone number a moment later, and Luhan typed it into his phone. He typed out a message, then deleted it, typing something else in instead. He erased it a moment later, jaw clenching as he tried to work out what to say.

He was out of his depth. He didn’t know how to talk to boys, he hadn’t been good at it even before now; he had always waited for them to make the move. He got the feeling, however, that Tao wasn’t going to. At least, that was how Kris had made it sound, when they had talked about it.

Without thinking it through, he typed out a quick message and hit send, before setting his phone on the bedside table, and squeezing his eyes shut.

He was so out of his depth.

**I don’t want this to come as a shock, but I can’t stop thinking about you. _(Read 2:40 am)_**

As sleep settled over his shoulders, claiming his mind moments later, Luhan couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Kris had been right.

He didn’t notice when the screen of his phone lit up with a notification, didn’t hear the quiet buzz of a vibration as the message came through.

****

**What did Kris say to you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tao and Luhan have ~*feelings*~

Tao exhaled quietly as he came to a halt outside of the tall apartment complex. He looked down at his phone, which was clenched in his hand, and after a few seconds, he started up the stairs towards the front entrance. He wasn’t necessarily worried about being here, he knew that he could take care of himself if necessary; what worried him was what he was about to do.

As he let himself into the building, and started up the main staircase, he couldn’t help but think about all of the ways that this could go wrong. Maybe he’d been reading into things too much, seeing signs and signals where there weren’t any. Maybe this was an elaborate hoax that he’d dreamed up, a fever dream spawned by his fear.

When he reached the apartment, he raised his hand, to knock, then froze, jaw clenching. He could do this. He had done things like this before, he wasn’t exactly a stranger to it.

He was, however, a stranger to actually having _feelings_ for the person he was trying to woo. After a moment, his hand fell to his side, and he sighed softly, bowing his head. Maybe he was wrong.

He was probably wrong.

Before he could do anything further, the door in front of him opened. Tao’s gaze snapped up, to find Luhan standing in the doorway, smiling at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Luhan spoke before he could. “I was wondering how long you’d stand out here,” he said softly. “I figured I’d help you make up your mind.”

“I—I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Luhan asked, folding his arms over his chest. Tao bit his lower lip, unsure of how to answer. “You have nothing to apologize for, Tao.” After a moment, Luhan cleared his throat softly. “I was thinking about you, you know.”

“You… were?”

“Mm. In fact,” he said quietly, leaning against the doorframe, “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about you, since the last time we saw each other.” Tao’s surprise must have shown on his face, because Luhan chuckled softly. “Does that surprise you?”

“I—I—honestly?” Luhan nodded once, one eyebrow quirking up. “I—I found—I still find it hard to believe that you would have any interest in someone like me.” Luhan hummed quietly, watching Tao with neutral eyes. “I don’t—I mean, you’re a _hunter_ , and also a warlock, and I’m a _vampire_ , and… and we’re not—you’re supposed to hate someone like me, I’m—conflicted?”

“Come here,” Luhan murmured, holding out his arms. Tao went still, eyes guarded as he gazed at Luhan. “Do you think I’m going to hurt you?” Tao shook his head once. “You think I’m stupid enough to try and harm you?”

“No,” Tao said quietly. “I don’t—I—I don’t think you’re stupid, I think you’re—you’re really smart, I just—do you—like me?”

Luhan smiled at him, the look in his eyes pained. “ _Puppy_ ,” he murmured, stepping forward, past the threshold of his apartment, “if I ever gave you the impression that I don’t like you, I am so very sorry. I like you, quite a lot. You’re very… intriguing, and you’re very handsome.” After a moment, Tao lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s waist. Luhan hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Tao’s shoulder.

“I—I—Kris said, he mentioned that you, uh, that you were, you know, interested, but I—I didn’t—I didn’t believe him, I didn’t really… I mean, I wasn’t sure if you were just being, you know, nice, because of what happened with Kai and everything, or maybe that’s just how you are, or if it was, you know, _interest_.”

Luhan hummed quietly, then turning his face into Tao’s neck, head resting on his shoulder. “You’re so lovely,” he whispered, then pulled back, “such a lovely, _lovely_ puppy.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you’re _adorable_ , and so loyal, to your maker. And, quite frankly, because I know you like it.” Tao’s nose scrunched up, and Luhan laughed quietly. “Why don’t you come inside, and we can talk about this.” He touched his hand to Tao’s elbow, and led him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. “Is your family alright?”

“I—yeah, they’re—they’re okay. Kai c-came… he came home, the other day, he ran away from Heechul and came home. He barely got home before the sun rose, Sehun saved him.” Tao closed his mouth when he realized he was rambling, but Luhan didn’t seem bothered. He touched a hand to Tao’s jaw, stroking gently. “Are—are the hunters okay?”

“We are,” Luhan murmured, eyes darting down to Tao’s mouth for a moment. “We’re okay. The Assembly hasn’t had anything to say to us, nor has the Federation. Yixing and Baekhyun got a visit from Heechul, though.”

“Oh. How did that go?”

“I haven’t heard much, but I know that he got there while Yixing was out. And when Yixing showed up, it—well, it very nearly turned into a fight, from what I understand. Yixing has a pretty nasty injury on his face, though I’m not quite sure what it’s from.” Luhan paused, as he led Tao further into his apartment, into his living room. He sat down, pulling Tao down onto the couch beside him. “Have you met him?”

"Once," Tao said quietly. "A couple of days ago. He... stopped by the house, I think to talk to Minseok, but he and... well, he and Sehun almost got in a fight, and then he and _Joonmyun_ almost got in a fight and he ended up leaving. I didn't really, um, like, have a conversation with him, though. It was his first time meeting me."

“Can I kiss you?”

“I—what?”

Luhan smiled at him, and after a few seconds, Tao smiled back at him. “Can I kiss you, Tao?” After a moment, Tao nodded. Luhan leaned in slowly, hand settling on Tao’s jaw, tipping his head down slightly. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tao’s mouth, then pulled back, meeting Tao’s gaze. “Pretty puppy.”

“Again,” Tao demanded. Luhan obliged him, kissing Tao again. As he did, Tao reached for him, pulling Luhan into his lap quickly. Luhan made a startled noise, the movement faster than he had anticipated, and Tao laughed softly. “Sorry—”

“Don’t apologize,” Luhan said quietly. “You just—startled me. You’re stronger than I thought.” Tao laughed again, then kissed Luhan again, arms winding around his waist, holding him close. “Strong puppy,” Luhan murmured, tipping his head to the side to kiss Tao’s cheek gently, mouth trailing down to his jaw. “I know that I told you I wanted to _talk_ to you,” he said quietly, then kissed Tao’s throat delicately, “but now that you’re here, I think I want to do more than just talk.”

“What do you wanna do?” Tao asked, tipping his head back as Luhan’s lips made their way down his neck. “Can we—can we—Luhan—”

“I really like this,” Luhan said, before sitting back up, to kiss Tao on the mouth again. “I really like _you_.” Tao made a quiet noise in his throat, grabbing at Luhan’s hips. “You’re so adorable.” He kissed Tao again, before sitting back, examining him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Tao whispered quietly. “I’m—I’m _really_ good, actually. I like you, I like you a lot.” He pulled Luhan down again, kissing him gently. “Can we just keep doing this?”

“I’d like that.”

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes, broken only by the occasional quiet noise. After a couple of minutes, Tao’s hands began to move, one of them sliding up underneath the back of Luhan’s shirt. Luhan took his other hand into one of his own, their fingers lacing together, and he pinned Tao’s hand to the couch, squeezing his fingers gently.

“I have an idea,” Luhan murmured, breaking away from Tao to look at him for a few moments in silence. “if you want to hear it.”

“I—yeah, I do. I really do.”

Luhan smiled at him. “Why don’t you put that vampire strength to good use,” he said, one hand sliding slowly down Tao’s chest. “and take me to the bedroom.”

Tao was on his feet a second later, hands gripping Luhan’s thighs. Luhan let out a startled laugh, as Tao moved through the apartment, and into his bedroom.

“You take direction remarkably well,” Luhan observed quietly, as he pressed another kiss to his mouth, a moment before Tao set him down on the bed. “Come here, puppy.” After a moment, Tao crawled onto the bed, and Luhan grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Tao hummed quietly, as Luhan’s tongue slipped out to trace his upper lip lightly. His lips parted a moment later, and Luhan licked into his mouth easily.

Luhan broke away from him a moment later to breathe, smiling at Tao. “You’re so cute,” he whispered, then kissed Tao’s cheek gently. “What a cute little baby vampire.”

“Kiss me again,” Tao demanded quietly. Luhan chuckled quietly, then kissed him again, nipping at Tao’s lower lip. Tao made a quiet noise, hands sliding down Luhan’s chest gently, before slipping underneath his shirt. “You—you—fuck.”

Luhan smiled at him, pulling Tao down for another kiss. “Too much, puppy?”

“N-no, I just… you’re—you’re just—really pretty, and you smell really good, and I just—I forgot what it’s like to… to touch a human,” Tao whispered, then kissed Luhan again, soft and slow and sweet. Luhan hummed quietly, slipping an arm around Tao’s waist, touching his free hand to Tao’s jaw. “This is… this is a lot.”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Maybe a little bit?” Tao said softly. “But I don’t want to stop, I want to keep doing this.” He kissed Luhan again, palms pressing against his chest. “I just—it’s not a bad overwhelmed.”

Luhan smiled up at him, hand shifting to cradle the back of Tao’s neck gently. “We can go slow,” he murmured, kissing Tao’s cheek, then his jaw. “if that’s what you want.” His mouth latched onto Tao’s neck gently, sucking gently. After a moment, Tao’s thumb brushed over Luhan’s nipple, and Luhan let out a breathy, high-pitched moan, his grip on Tao tightening.

“Do it again,” Tao murmured, pinching Luhan’s nipple lightly. “That sound, make it again.” He pinched harder, and Luhan moaned softly, the sound deeper than before. Tao laughed quietly, as Luhan pulled him in closer. “Can we—do you want—”

“You’re ever so polite,” Luhan said quietly. He pulled back slightly, then kissed Tao’s temple lightly. “Can I take your shirt off?” Tao nodded quickly, and Luhan reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up slowly, dragging it over Tao’s head, then kissed him gently, hands sliding down his chest, and around his hips. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered. “You have such a gorgeous body, puppy.”

Tao ducked his head, whining softly in his throat. Luhan smiled at him, a moment before he kissed Tao again. “Luhan—” Tao cut off with a low sound as Luhan nipped at his lower lip. “Take yours off, too.” Luhan snickered quietly, then sat up, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. As soon as he did, Tao’s hands were on his chest, stroking firmly over his skin. “So pretty.”

Luhan laughed softly, as he laid back down, pulling Tao with him. He kissed Tao again, coaxing Tao’s lips apart with his mouth, licking into his mouth easily. His hands were kneading at Tao’s hips, as Tao’s hands ran up and down his chest. After a few seconds, Tao’s thumb brushed over his nipple again, and Luhan hummed happily. “Cutie,” Luhan said softly, kissing the bridge of Tao’s nose. “You’re so cute.”

Tao smiled shyly down at him, then leaned in, mouth brushing over Luhan’s jaw. He pressed a delicate kiss on Luhan’s neck, and Luhan went stiff, grip on Tao tightening. Tao stilled, nuzzling at the underside of Luhan’s jaw lightly. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be, just… you know, don’t bite.” Tao nodded quickly, then kissed Luhan’s neck again. He inhaled deeply, smiling blissfully as Luhan’s scent settled over his mind. His thoughts went foggy for a few seconds, awareness fading into soft, sweet happiness. He could feel Luhan’s fingers in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, one hand stroking his hip gently.

Luhan startled when someone knocked loudly at his front door, and Tao whined as he was disrupted from his position. He blinked quickly, trying to clear the foggy bliss from his mind, as Luhan sat up, touching a gentle hand to his jaw. “Shh, puppy, come back to me.” Tao made another quiet noise in his throat. “Oh, I know, I know, I’m sorry.”

As Luhan came back into focus, Tao winced when he saw the anger written across his face. “You—you’re angry, who—what—”

“It’s Yixing,” Luhan murmured, kissing Tao delicately. “If he’s here, it—it’s important, I—”

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Luhan kissed him once more, before he pulled away, rising from the bed. “I’ll be quick, okay, you can stay here, if you want.”

“No, I wanna—wanna go with.” Tao followed after him and wrapped his arms around Luhan’s waist, hugging him tightly. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Luhan whispered. He kissed Tao again, then reached for his shirt, tugging it over his head. “Are you planning on putting a shirt on?”

“No.”

Luhan smiled at him, then reached out to take his hand. He led Tao out of the bedroom, as another sharp knock fell on the door. Luhan rolled his eyes, as he pulled the door open, to find Yixing standing on the other side. He opened his mouth to speak, but Luhan cut him off. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Baekhyun can handle the store on his own for one night. He’s not useless.” Yixing held Luhan’s gaze for a few moments, then looked to Tao, brow furrowing. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s none of your business,” Luhan snapped. “Why are _you_ here?”

“Can I come in?”

“Answer the _question_ , Yixing. Why are you here?”

Tao looked between the two of them for a few seconds, before he spoke, voice quiet. “It’s about the Assembly thing, isn’t it?” Yixing’s gaze snapped to his, and he nodded once, a muscle in his jaw jumping. “What happened?”

“Can I come in? I’d rather not do this in the doorway.” Luhan opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Tao squeezed his hand gently. He pulled Luhan out of the way, and Yixing stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Tao felt the faint ripple of magic wash over them, saw the faint sheen of gold that temporarily glazed over Yixing’s eyes. “Where’s Queenie?”

“Who?” Tao asked quietly, looking to Luhan.

“She—she’s my cat,” Luhan explained quietly. “My familiar.” 

As if on command, they heard the faint jingling of a bell. They turned, to find a large, fluffy cat coming through the open window in the living room. It—she—cocked her head to the side, tail swishing side to side as she crossed the room towards them. She wound herself between Luhan’s legs, purring quietly.

“Hello, Queenie,” Yixing said softly. The cat turned her bright, eerie green eyes on him, and hissed, tail puffing slightly. Yixing smiled, then looked to Tao. “She doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like anyone,” Luhan said quietly, bending down to pick up Queenie. As he did, she made a quiet chirping noise, and Luhan grimaced, shooting her a warning look. “Enough of that, my love. I don’t want your attitude.”

He led them to the living room, setting Queenie down on a cat tree—Tao hadn’t noticed it earlier, he had been so wrapped up in Luhan. Luhan sat down on the couch, pulling Tao down beside him. Yixing sat down in the chair opposite them, crossing one leg over the other. Queenie’s tail lashed, and she sat down on the top of the tree, staring—glaring—down at Yixing.

“What happened?” Tao asked quietly, as he slid an arm around Luhan’s shoulders, fingertips resting on his upper arm gently. “Did they—are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Tao. We’re all fine.” Yixing ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his seat. “We—Baekhyun and I, specifically—have been summoned to a hearing before the Council.”

Luhan’s face went pale. Tao looked at him, concern drawing his eyebrows together. “What?”

“They’re… they’re a group of very powerful warlocks,” Yixing said softly.

“They’re the Assembly, but for us,” Luhan murmured. “Like the Federation, but made up of magic users, rather than hunters.” He put his head in his hands, frustration written in his shoulders. “It’s so rare that they summon anyone, that they ever… that they ever stick their noses into anyone’s business, even the business of other warlocks. If… if they believe that this… situation necessitates their intervention…”

“They haven’t done anything to imply that that’s what they believe. They—they said that it was merely procedural, that they just wanted to make sure that the Assembly and the Federation saw that they were doing their part.” Yixing paused, then grimaced. “They also, in my personal opinion, want to avoid anyone trying to get the High Court involved. The last thing we need is a full trial.”

“When are you leaving?”

Yixing glanced down at his watch. “Forty hours.”

Luhan’s jaw dropped. “That’s—very quick turnaround, for them. Usually it takes… weeks, months, even.” He paused, looking at Tao. “Usually, I’d say that that’s a good thing. But given the circumstances—”

“It’s very interesting, regardless of good or bad. It means that it goes beyond mere procedure, it goes beyond the High Court. They have actual interest in what’s happened here, and that… worries me.” Yixing looked towards Queenie, who hissed as soon as their gazes locked. “It should worry you, too, Queenie. It’s only a matter of time before they start asking after Luhan.”

“You think so?”

“I’m surprised they didn’t ask for you _first_ , Luhan. In this situation, especially.” Tao opened his mouth to ask, but Yixing answered before he had the chance. “You’re a member of two worlds, the hunters and the warlocks. In a situation that deals with interactions between those worlds, you’re the first person I would have gone to. You know twice as much as any of us.”

“I’m also invested in two worlds, Yixing. That’s exactly why they didn’t ask. My loyalty to the hunters can be viewed as a conflict with my loyalty to the warlocks. They want someone without that conflict to tell them what they want to hear,” Luhan said quietly, leaning into Tao’s chest. “You know that you and Baekhyun won’t be able to lie to them.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that fact.”

“You don’t sound concerned,” Tao whispered.

Yixing shook his head once. “Not by that,” he murmured. “By the fact that they want to talk to us so soon? That worries me. The fact that they don’t want to talk to Luhan? _That_ worries me. The fact that it’s a hearing in front of the full Council—”

“It’s a _what_?” Luhan snapped, sitting upright. “The _entire_ —”

“The entire Council. It’s a full hearing.” Yixing looked to Tao, smiling softly. “More unusual than anything else. Full Council hearings are called… maybe once a decade? And only for incredibly important things. They take… days, if you’re lucky; weeks, more likely. They’ve taken months, in the past.” He shook his head once, anger flashing across his face. “That worries me the most. If it matters that much to them—I worry about what that means for us.”

“Rightfully so,” Luhan murmured quietly. “If you need anything—”

“I’ll keep in touch. I just—I needed to let you know, before we up and disappeared. And I need you to make sure that the hunters keep their heads down.” 

“We will,” Luhan said. “We always do.”

“Tao, if you could… make sure that Minseok knows, as well. And the others, of course.”

“Of course,” Tao said.

After a moment, Yixing stood up. Queenie growled, tail lashing again, as Yixing walked past her. “I’ll be in touch, Luhan. You two, take care of yourselves.”

As Yixing stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, Luhan turned his head, to kiss Tao gently. Tao hummed softly, pulling Luhan into his lap, wrapping his arms around Luhan’s waist. “Pretty puppy,” Luhan murmured, kissing Tao again, “let me take you to bed.”

“Please,” Tao whispered against his mouth. “Please, I want that, please can we?”

“Sure, puppy,” Luhan said, then rose to his feet, pulling Tao up with him. Their fingers linked together, and he led Tao to the bedroom. Queenie meowed softly as they passed her, and Tao shot her a smile. Her eyes gleamed brighter for a moment, before she curled up on top of her tower.

“I like her,” Tao said quietly, winding an arm around Luhan’s waist.

Luhan rolled his eyes. “She—I have her to thank for you even being here, I think. She bullied me into asking Kris for your number. She—familiars can—can hear our thoughts, to a degree, and Queenie could tell that I was distracted by—something, some _one_.”

Tao’s lips quirked up into a tiny smile. “I distract you?”

Luhan raised an eyebrow, then smacked Tao’s ass gently. “Don’t play coy with me, puppy, it’s—well, I was going to say that it’s not a good look on you, but everything is a good look on you.” Tao cackled quietly, then leaned in, to kiss Luhan gently, hands settling on Luhan’s ass, squeezing gently through his pants. “Didn’t figure you were the groping type.”

“Sorry,” Tao murmured against Luhan’s mouth. “you’re just, literally, so hot. I couldn’t resist.”

Luhan tilted his head to the side, mouth latching onto Tao’s jaw a moment later. He nipped lightly, then sucked hard, hard enough that it would have left a mark, had Tao been human. “You’re far more confident now than you were when you got here.”

Tao giggled, still kneading Luhan’s ass in his hands. “I’m—I’m not super great at the… the feelings thing, the _emotions_ thing, the ‘I’m-unsure-if-you’re-into-me’ thing.” Luhan hummed softly, pressing another kiss to Tao’s jaw. “I’m really good at the—the physical relationship thing, the making out thing, the sex thing.”

“Are you?” Luhan asked quietly, as he threaded his fingers into Tao’s hair, pulling him down for a slow, languid kiss. “Are you really?”

“Yes,” Tao whispered against his mouth, moaning softly as Luhan nipped at his lower lip gently. “Yes, I—I am, I really am.”

“Well, then, _puppy_ ,” Luhan said softly, his grip in Tao’s hair tightening, “why don’t you prove it to me?” Tao moaned again, his grip on Luhan tightening. “I know that I said I was going to take you to bed, but I think…” he trailed off, one hand smoothing Tao’s hair out of his face. “I think I want _you_ to take _me_ to bed.”

A moment later, Tao had Luhan pressed up against a wall, hands under his shirt. Luhan gasped quietly, hands pressing against Tao’s chest.

“Sorry,” Tao said softly. “Sorry, I just… I just—I got excited.”

“That’s okay,” Luhan murmured, hand cradling Tao’s jaw. “That’s _so_ okay, puppy.” He kissed Tao again, sucking lightly on his lower lip, before he pulled back. “Go on, then, take me to bed.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah there's no reason that it took me more than two weeks to write this, other than:  
> \- I moved home from school because coronavirus  
> \- I have been super stressed about school because coronavirus
> 
> but i probably should have worked more on this while I've been quarantined.

Minseok knocked gently on Kai’s door, running one hand through his hair. After a few seconds, he heard the doorknob turn, and then the door opened, revealing Kai on the other side. His eyes were dull maroon, the color gleaming even in the darkness. “I thought you were with Sehun.”

“I was. And now I’m not. Can I talk to you?” Minseok asked softly. Kai nodded once, then stepped out of the way, letting Minseok into his room. He wrapped his fingers around Minseok’s upper arm and led him towards the bed. They sat down, and after a few moments, Minseok spoke again. “You and Joonmyun seem to be getting along.”

“I—yeah.” Kai wasn’t looking at him, had his gaze trained firmly on his lap. “He—he apologized, for—you know, the incident, when we were out hunting. And I—he’s done a lot of good for us. I don’t think he’s a bad person. I think he made a mistake, and he’s trying to make up for making that mistake.”

“He told me something, earlier. Well. Mentioned something.”

“Mhm?”

“You’ve been keeping something from me. Something about Heechul, and you. I’d like to know what it is.”

Kai looked away quickly, hands twisting in his lap. His shoulders tensed with agitation, and Minseok saw his eyes flash red for a split second. After a moment, Kai spoke, voice quiet. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Minseok sighed quietly. “Don’t—don’t—I can _tell_ that you’re giving me that look, and I _hate_ that look, stop looking at me like that.” Minseok’s nostrils flared slightly, but he tried to force his face back into neutrality. “I really, _really_ don’t want to talk about what happened. If I thought that you needed to know, I would have told you.”

“Kai—”

“It’s _none_ of your business,” Kai snapped, turning to glare at Minseok. “And, quite frankly, it’s not _Joonmyun’s_ place to tell you about any of that.” Minseok reached out, to touch Kai’s shoulder, and Kai flinched away, rising off of the bed and stepping away from Minseok. “ _Don’t_ touch me.”

“Kai, can we please—”

“ _No_ , Minseok. You can’t—you can’t _convince_ me to talk about this, I don’t want to talk about this. Maybe one day, in the future, I will talk about this with you, but not today, not now.” Minseok opened his mouth to say something, but Kai shook his head once. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

He turned on his heel, leaving his bedroom quickly and slamming the door behind him. He made his way through the house quickly, until he reached Joonmyun’s bedroom door.

It swung open, revealing Joonmyun on the other side, before he had a chance to knock. Joonmyun opened his mouth to asking the inevitable question— _what are you doing here, don’t you have something better to do, what do you want_ —but before he could, Kai punched him square in the face.

Joonmyun stumbled backwards, and Kai prowled towards him, fangs bared. “You fucking—you _told_ him?”

“Kai—”

Before Joonmyun could say anything further, Kai hit him again, fist connecting with his jaw and knocking his head back. Joonmyun grunted, stumbling back into his dresser. “I told you those things in _confidence_ , you absolute—you piece of—you stupid _fuck_.”

“I didn’t tell him anything. I _mentioned_ that you and Heechul had—had something going on. I didn’t know that he didn’t know, Kai, I promise you that.” This time, when Kai took a swing at him, Joonmyun ducked out of the way. “Kai, can we _talk_ about this—”

“What, so you can tell my maker _more_ of my secrets? Fuck, I can’t believe I _trusted you_ , you—”

He lashed out again, and this time, Joonmyun caught Kai’s wrists in his hands, squeezing them together and pulling Kai to a halt. “Stop,” he said softly. “Kai, _stop_. I had no idea that he didn’t know, I didn’t _tell him_ what you told me, I _mentioned_ that something had happened, and I’m—I’m very sorry, that I did that, but I didn’t know.”

“I _told_ you not to _tell anyone_. I kind of figured that you would realize that that applied to Minseok, as well!” A furious shudder ran through Kai’s body, leaving his shoulders tense and his body burning with red-hot fury, and a need to fight.

“And I assumed—wrongly, as I’m now aware—that you would already have told him about what happened.” Kai shrieked, yanking one hand away from Joonmyun, and lashing out at him, but Joonmyun grabbed his wrists. After a moment, he spun Kai around, pinning him to the dresser. “I understand that you are angry with the situation, and you have every right to be. I am sorry that I put you in the position that I did, but Kai, he needs to know.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Kai said softly, his voice low and deadly. “You don’t get to decide who I tell, Joonmyun.”

Joonmyun could feel the anger, the fury, the hate rolling off of him, and after a moment, he stepped away, releasing Kai, who straightened, turning to glare at Joonmyun. “Kai, I’m—”

“Why don’t you go visit your _human_?” Kai sneered, positively seething now. “You’ve already fucked one person up today, might as well make it two.” He turned on his heel, and all but stormed out of the room, leaving Joonmyun alone.

He really, _really_ needed to see Tao. Tao, young though he was, was wise beyond his years, and would know what to say to fix this. Unfortunately, Tao had left earlier in the evening, and hadn’t yet returned from wherever he was. Which was fine, Kai reasoned; Tao had every right to live his life as he wanted. It was a curtesy the three of them had always afforded each other; Minseok hadn’t forced them to stay, and they’d given him his fair share of privacy.

But _fuck_. Tonight of all nights, Tao had decided that he needed to be out and about, doing… whatever it was he was doing. He hadn’t said, when he’d left.

“Were you two fighting?”

Kai startled when Sehun spoke from where he was sitting on the couch, legs pulled up against his chest. He hadn’t seen him there, hadn’t sensed him in any way.

“We—no. Not—” Sehun raised an eyebrow, and Kai rolled his eyes, but sighed, as he threw himself down onto the couch, on the end opposite Sehun. “Fine. Yeah, we were. We were fighting.”

Sehun smiled at him, and Kai frowned, bewildered by the look. After a moment, Sehun cocked his head to the side, face thoughtful. “If I didn’t know better—”

“Nope. No, nope, not anything like that,” Kai said quickly, the tension beginning to creep back into his posture. “He’s—he’s been great, and all, but I’m not—no. I’m not into him. I’m not into… whatever that is.” He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of Joonmyun’s room. “And trust me, if I were, I would have done something about it by now.”

“Mm.”

“Besides, he has Kris. From what I understand, they’re much better suited for each other, because Kris can actually handle his bullshit.” Sehun laughed quietly, smiling at Kai. “What in the hell does that look on your face mean?”

Sehun took a moment to think before he answered. “Well,” he paused, examining his cuticles. “I’m quite proud of you, for hitting him. I’ve tried in the past and it didn’t go particularly well; I’m surprised you got a hit in.”

That wasn’t what Kai had expected him to say. It took him a few moments to fully process the words that had just left Sehun’s mouth, and by the time he had, Sehun had risen to his feet, clearly intent of leaving the conversation there. “Sehun?”

“Kai.”

“Thank you.” Sehun’s brows furrowed slightly. “I heard that you—that you stood up to Heechul, in… in my defense. And I—wanted to say thank you. I didn’t get to, the other night, but I am very grateful.”

Sehun smiled brightly at him, glancing down the hallway when he heard Joonmyun’s door open. “Heechul’s a bastard. A lying, two-faced, cruel, evil bastard, who deserves every ounce of pain that he’s going to feel when his undead soul finally descends into hell. I just hope that I’m the one to send it there.”

Kai blinked quickly, taken aback by how quickly the look on Sehun’s face had gone from cheerful to absolutely murderous. “I—well.”

“And you—whatever your history with him is, whatever his history with your family is, you didn’t deserve what he did to you. He hurt you, and I’m going to hurt him for it, in any way that I can.” He glanced down the hallway again; Joonmyun was standing there, Kai could sense him. “Because it’s what he deserves. He deserves that, and then some, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Kai laughed quietly, as Sehun walked away, leaving him and Joonmyun in tense silence in the living room. After a few moments, Kai got to his feet, shooting a look at Joonmyun, who met his gaze passively. “I’m starting to think that bringing Sehun into our lives was the only good thing you’ve ever done for us.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel, and walked quickly back to his bedroom.

***

When Luhan’s eyes snapped open, he was curled up on his side, and Tao was pressed up against his back, an arm thrown over his waist. Luhan twisted around, to face Tao, touching a hand to his jaw. “Puppy,” he murmured, kissing the corner of Tao’s mouth gently.

After a moment, Tao’s eyes blinked open, and he smiled sleepily. “Hey,” he whispered, voice rough with sleep. Luhan’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone gently, and Tao leaned into his touch, smiling happily, eyes half-closed already.

“Puppy, I need to go into work for a little bit, okay?” Tao whined quietly, then leaned in, trying to nuzzle into Luhan’s neck. “Oh, I know. But it’ll only be for a little bit, and then the sun will go down.” Tao’s grip on Luhan tightened, and Luhan laughed quietly. “Oh, puppy.” He kissed Tao’s forehead gently, and Tao hummed, the sound exhausted.

“I don’t want you to go,” Tao said softly. “You’re warm, and you smell good.” He pressed his nose against Luhan’s cheek, inhaling deeply. As he did, a warm, fuzzy fog settled over his mind, enveloping him in honey-sweet bliss. Luhan swiped his thumb over Tao’s cheekbone again.

“Come back to me, puppy, please?” Luhan kissed his forehead again, and Tao’s lips parted around a soft exhale, as another wave of Luhan’s scent washed over him. “Go back to sleep, puppy.”

“Don’t wanna sleep without you,” Tao mumbled. “You smell so good, don’t want you to leave.” He hitched a leg over Luhan’s thigh, holding him tightly. “Don’t leave me, don’t want you to. Want you to stay.” He kissed Luhan’s neck gently, before nipping at his skin.

“I know,” Luhan said. He wrapped his hand around Tao’s wrist, pulling out of Tao’s grip slowly. “Go back to sleep, puppy, okay? Just sleep. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Tao tried to sit up and follow him, but exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he curled back up onto the bed. Luhan pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, kissing his temple lightly. “Just sleep, okay?”

“Be safe,” Tao whispered quietly. “Please be safe.”

“I will.” Luhan kissed his temple again, then his cheek, as Tao grabbed Luhan’s pillow, burying his face in it. He smiled fondly at Tao, then stroked his hand down Tao’s arm slowly, waiting patiently until his breath evened out, as he faded into sleep again. After a moment, he got to his feet, smiling as Queenie walked into the room.

 _I’ll stay with him,_ she whispered into Luhan’s mind, trotting towards the bed and hopping up onto the bed. She curled up by his thighs, head resting on her paws.

“Thank you,” Luhan said softly, as he walked to the closet to change. When he emerged, Queenie looked to have fallen asleep, but Luhan had a feeling that she wasn’t.

 _Your intellect always astounds me_ , she said sarcastically. After a moment, Luhan stepped out of the room, leaving Queenie and Tao alone in the bedroom.

Tao drifted in between sleep and awareness, riding the soft, gentle waves of Luhan’s scent. There was something magical about it, curling sweetly in his mind. It reminded him of the first time that he’d tasted blood after being turned, a glorious high that made everything so, _so_ good, warmth flooding his chest.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, half-asleep, fog clouding over his mind. It felt oddly similar to compulsion, but where compulsion felt cold, like icy water dripping down his spine, freezing his insides, this was warm and soothing. Where compulsion made him freeze in place, wanting to run, this made him want to lay here forever, a gentle warmth underneath his skin.

All at once, his focus snapped into place, and he was wide-awake. The sun must have set. After a moment, he sat up, smiling to himself when he saw Queenie lying by his feet. She opened her eyes, blinking up at him slowly, but didn’t move as Tao slid out of bed. He reached for his shirt, which was on the floor, and pulled it over his head, before bending down to pick up his pants.

When he was dressed, he walked out of the bedroom. It was still light outside, light enough that he could see without issue. He walked to the apartment door, pulling it open, and freezing when he saw Yixing on the other side, hand raised and ready to knock.

“Hi.”

“Is Luhan around?”

Tao blinked quickly. “I—no. He went into work earlier.” Yixing cocked his head to the side slightly, examining Tao. “Can I—can I help you with something?”

“Why are you still here?”

“That—it’s none of your business, Yixing.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, not meeting Yixing’s gaze. “If there’s nothing I can help you with—”

“I want to talk to you,” Yixing said. “And because I’m in a good mood, I’ll give you a choice. We can talk about this in the hallway, which I _know_ you don’t want to do; I can come inside, and we can talk in Luhan’s living room; or you can follow me to the store, and we can talk there. The choice is yours, Tao, but I’d hurry up and make it, before I lose my patience.”

“What could you possibly have to talk to me about?”

“You’ll find out, when you make up your mind.”

Tao pressed his lips together, staring at Yixing for a long, drawn out moment, before he sighed, stepping out of the way. He waved Yixing inside, and after a moment, Yixing stepped over the threshold. Tao led him into the living room, and Yixing sat down on the couch, gazing at him passively. “Do you, uh. Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m fine,” Yixing said softly. Tao sat down across from him a moment later, hands in his lap. “I spoke to Joonmyun this evening.” He crossed one leg over the other as he spoke, and Tao’s eyebrows rose slightly. “While I don’t particularly like him, and I wouldn’t particularly mind if he dropped dead, we do have one opinion in common.”

“And what’s that?” Tao asked quietly.

“Heechul is a bastard and needs to die.”

That brought Tao up short. He blinked quickly, staring at Yixing like he’d grown a second head. “You—I mean, I agree with the first part, definitely. And I don’t… I don’t explicitly disagree with the second part, I just… no offense, but I don’t know how you expect to pull that off.”

Yixing smiled at him—smirked, really—and leaned forward slightly. “If I tell you,” he said softly, voice dipping low, “then you can’t tell Minseok, or Luhan. They’ll kill me, if they find out that I even considered this, that the thought even crossed my mind.”

“Tell me,” Tao whispered.

“Heechul likes soft little fledglings.”

Understanding dawned on Tao a split second later. “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.”

“You want me to… bait him?”

Yixing tipped his head to the side slightly. “I want you,” he whispered, getting up and coming closer, to kneel beside the chair that Tao was sitting in, placing his hands on Tao’s knees, “to distract him, long enough that I have an opening to tear him apart.”

“You want me to sleep with him.”

“Well, I don’t think it’ll take quite that much. But I want you to make him think that he’s going to get that out of you.” Yixing’s eyes glowed faintly orange, for a brief second, before fading back to normal. “And trust me when I say that if there were anyone else I could ask, I would. But unfortunately, Heechul has a very specific type.”

Tao nodded slowly. “Kai would rather die and, frankly, so would Sehun, but for a different reason.” Yixing hummed his agreement. “I—can you give me some time, to think about it?”

“Certainly.” Yixing stood up a moment later, patting Tao on the thigh. “I wouldn’t tell Luhan, though. He’ll kill me, and even if he doesn’t, he won’t let it happen.” Luhan opened his mouth to say something, but Yixing spoke before he had the chance. “The fact that you haven’t yet told me no means that you’re tempted. If Luhan finds out, he won’t let it happen, even if you agree with it. The same, of course, goes for Minseok.”

“I figured as much,” Tao said quietly. “I’ll keep it quiet.”

“Much appreciated,” Yixing said, as he walked away, heading towards the door. “Be careful, Tao.”

There was a strange look in his eyes as he paused in the doorway, gazing at Tao, a mixture of concern and fondness. It was very odd, not a look that Tao had ever seen on Yixing before. After a moment, he pursed his lips, then walked back towards Tao, hands coming up to rest on Tao’s jaw lightly.

“What does that look on your face mean?” he whispered softly. Yixing cocked his head to the side, thumb stroking Tao’s cheek lightly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yixing sighed softly, nostrils flaring. “It means,” he paused, hands dropping down to rest on Tao’s shoulders, “that I would be incredibly upset if something were to happen to you. I care very deeply for you. I do not want you to be hurt, and I do not like the fact that I brought this plan to you, I do not like that I asked you to be involved in this. I also do not like the fact that—that that monster has any sort of control over you or your family, I do not like that he harmed your brother, and I especially hate the idea that he might have done that to you.”

Tao blinked quickly, lips parting around words that he couldn’t quite form. He felt something clench in his stomach, oddly similar to what he had felt when Luhan had kissed him.

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Oh no.

Tao pulled back, stepping out of Yixing’s reach, face heating up. Yixing smiled at him slightly, the look oddly sad, before he turned on his heel, heading towards the door.

“Yixing—”

He cut off as the door closed behind Yixing, teeth sinking into his tongue. Something hooked in his stomach, trying to pull him towards Yixing, but he held still, hand coming out to grip the back of the couch.

He looked up quickly when he heard Queenie come padding into the living room. She shot him an oddly judgmental look, then hopped up onto her cat tree, curling up into a ball, eyes fixed on him. Tao stared at her in silence for a little bit, before he spoke, voice quiet. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She didn’t answer—he hadn’t exactly expected her too—and Tao sighed quietly. “You don’t like him.” Queenie tipped her head to the side slightly, as if to say _no shit_. “Do you like me?”

After a moment, Queenie’s head dipped down slightly, a tiny nod. Tao smiled at her, and after a moment, she tucked her head under her tail, ignoring him.

He turned a moment later, heading out of the apartment. He descended the staircase, before stepping out onto the street, heading back towards Minseok’s home.

***

Kyungsoo rolled out of bed, standing up slowly as he heard someone knocking on his front door. He knew exactly who it was, and he was in next to no hurry to answer it.

He hadn’t heard from Baekhyun since their fight a few nights ago; he’d reached out a few times, to no avail. He’d even tried going to the store, while Baekhyun was supposed to be working, but each time, Yixing had given him a death glare fit to burn a vampire where they stood, and Kyungsoo had left quickly.

Kyungsoo hesitated at his front door, lips pressed firmly together. He was still outside, and after a few moments, he knocked again. After a moment, Kyungsoo pulled the door open, and as soon as he did, Baekhyun launched himself at him, fingers sliding into his hair, their mouths colliding in a ferocious kiss, all teeth and tongue and spit.

When Kyungsoo broke away to breathe, Baekhyun’s mouth latched onto his neck, hands sliding under his shirt. His fingers were freezing, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake, but Kyungsoo didn’t try to pull away, his own hands, slipping underneath Baekhyun’s jacket, holding his waist gently.

“What brought this on?” he asked quietly. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I was,” Baekhyun said, before biting down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo gasped quietly, his grip on Baekhyun’s waist tightening for a moment. “But I’m mostly over it. And also—” he cut off with a low moan, as Kyungsoo grabbed his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. “I have something to tell you. It’s kind of important, but I also really wanted—”

“Tell me.”

“It can wait.”

Kyungsoo sighed softly, nostrils flaring, before he pushed Baekhyun back, against a wall, leaning in so their foreheads were pressed together. “Tell me.”

“It can _really_ wait, until after you fuck me—”

Kyungsoo slid his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, holding him in place. “Tell me. If it’s important, I want you to tell me.” He kissed Baekhyun gently, then kissed his temple. “Please.”

“It’s, uh. Well. You know what the Council is?” Kyungsoo nodded once, as Baekhyun slipped his hands out from under Kyungsoo’s shirt, one coming to rest on his chest, the other sliding up to cradle his jaw. “They want to talk to Yixing and… and also me. They want to see both of us, about the whole… you know, situation.”

“Oh.”

“And we’re leaving, like… tomorrow. Well, I mean… like, later today.” Kyungsoo blinked once, staring at him. “And I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

Kyungsoo gazed at him silently for a moment longer, before he leaned in, to kiss Baekhyun gently. Baekhyun hummed, pulling Kyungsoo into a hug. “Thank you for telling me,” he said softly, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “You’ll stay in touch?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun whispered.

“I’ll wait for you, as long as it takes,” Kyungsoo kissed him again, then pressed a thigh in between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun moaned quietly, his grip on Kyungsoo tightening. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

“Yes, yes, please? Can we?”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly, then grabbed Baekhyun by the thighs, picking him up easily. Baekhyun yelped, grabbing Kyungsoo’s shoulders tightly, before burying his face into Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m not going to drop you, sweetheart, don’t be scared.”

Kyungsoo carried him to the bedroom, then set Baekhyun down on the bed, kissing him fiercely. Baekhyun smiled against his mouth, then reached for the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt, tugging it up and tossing it aside. He dragged his hands down Kyungsoo’s chest slowly, fingernails scraping at his skin lightly. Kyungsoo slid his hands under Baekhyun’s jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. Baekhyun yanked his own shirt over his head, then grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist, pulling him in to kiss him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it, quite literally, been months since I've updated this? Yes, and for that, I apologize.
> 
> Also, just for the record, this chapter happens like two weeks after chapter 11, because trying to write what happens immediately following chapter 11 was incredibly boring. just an fyi.

“What can I do for you, Kyungsoo?” Luhan asked, as he exited the hunter compound, sheathing his dagger underneath his jacket. “If it’s relationship advice, maybe ask someone else.”

“It’s not,” Kyungsoo said softly, following Luhan down the street, in the direction of their homes. “I, um. So I have this dagger, that Baekhyun and Yixing made for me. It has a sunlight charm, on the blade.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, you sound fascinated. Anyways, I was wondering if you’d be able to… maybe refresh the charm a little bit? Not that it’s, you know, _broken_ , it’s just not as strong as it was when they first made it for me.”

“Why don’t you ask Yixing? I’m sure he’ll—”

He cut off when he realized that Kyungsoo had stopped moving. He turned to look at him, immediately regretting his suggestion when he saw the look on Kyungsoo’s face. After a moment, Kyungsoo exhaled, then fell into step beside him again. “Baekhyun won’t do it, because he’s… upset with me. We’re still… still fighting. And Yixing… Yixing, um, well. He won’t do it, in part because Baekhyun is upset with me, but also because he’s done me far too many favors in the past few years, and especially in the past few months. And he also won’t sell me another dagger.”

“You do have a penchant for breaking them,” Luhan murmured, pausing outside the coffee shop that he frequented. “Do you have it on you? I can take a look. No promises, though; Yixing’s magic is… complex. Not exactly easy to work with.”

“It’s at home,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “If you want, I can run in and grab it for you when we get to my place.” Luhan nodded once, as he walked into the coffee shop. Kyungsoo followed him, standing at his shoulder as Luhan ordered quickly. “How are you and Tao?”

“We’re good,” Luhan replied, stepping off to the side to wait for his coffee. “There’s something bugging him, though, and he won’t tell me what it is.”

“Oh, trust me, I know what that’s like,” Kyungsoo said. He folded his arms over his chest, impatience starting to set into his posture. “Has Yixing told you anything about what happened, when they met with the Council?”

“Has he spoken to _you_?”

“No. I was… I was expecting Baekhyun to tell me, but, well, you know. And Yixing barely has words for me, beyond ‘no, I won’t do that for you’ and ‘get the fuck out of my store.’”

Luhan snorted quietly, stepping away to grab his coffee, before leading Kyungsoo out of the shop. “We’ve been meaning to sit down and talk about it, but we’ve both been busy. I’m assuming the fact that it’s clearly not urgent means that we aren’t in any trouble with the Council.”

“The last time Baek and I spoke,” Kyungsoo started, as they turned the corner onto his street, “he mentioned that they… were taken by surprise, by some of the people that showed up. I mean, I know that it was supposed to be a full council meeting, which is surprising in itself, but—”

“I don’t think Yixing was aware that some of the Council seats had changed hands, in the past few years,” Luhan said. “The last time he saw the full Council was a very long time ago, and it was a very different Council back then. They were much more traditional warlocks, at that time, but that’s no longer the case.”

As they walked up the stairs to Kyungsoo’s house, Luhan paused, sniffing delicately at the air. He frowned, then knelt down at Kyungsoo’s front door, picking up the stone that maintained the glyphs that protected his home. “When was the last time you had _this_ refreshed?”

Kyungsoo stilled, deep in thought. “I mean… probably six months ago.”

After a moment, Luhan glanced over his shoulder, summoning magic into his fingertips. He traced the glyph on the stone and felt the magic flow back into the protective barrier. “You’ll want to get back on Yixing’s good side soon; my fix is only temporary. If you want me to fix it completely, I’d have to remove his barrier and put my own in place. And _that_ , Kyungsoo, I would make you pay for.” He set the stone down and stepped into Kyungsoo’s house.

The dagger was sitting on the bookshelf in Kyungsoo’s living room. He picked it up, and handed it to Luhan, who flipped it over, running his fingertips down the blade. “I’ll take it home tonight, see what I can do. I don’t have to work tomorrow night. I’ll keep you updated.” Kyungsoo nodded once, as Luhan slipped the dagger into his jacket. “See you later.”

“Thank you, Luhan. And if you hear anything more about the Council—”

“I’ll keep you updated,” Luhan said, as he closed the front door behind him, heading back out onto the street.

As he made his way to his apartment, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Wrong. And something _had_ felt wrong, for the past two weeks, since Yixing and Baekhyun had come home from the Council meeting. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, couldn’t quite put his finger on the source of the problem, but he knew it was there.

He knew that he needed to talk to Yixing, partly about the _wrong_ thing floating in the air, and also about the Council meeting. While he knew that whatever had transpired there wasn’t urgent or life-threatening, he knew that it wasn’t unimportant. He knew that they needed to talk about it, even if they didn’t share the details with the others.

He climbed the stairs to his apartment, unable to fight down his smile when he felt Tao’s energy hovering just beyond the door. Luhan unlocked the door, and stepped inside, chuckling quietly when he saw Tao on the couch. He was half-asleep, and Queenie was laid across his chest, sleeping.

“Puppy,” Luhan said softly, and Tao’s eyes blinked open. He smiled up at him, one hand coming up to scratch behind Queenie’s ears. “When did you get here?”

“Couple hours ago,” Tao murmured. “I fed Queenie, and we’ve just been… hanging out, you know?” Luhan hummed, as he approached the couch, kneeling down. He leaned in, first to kiss Queenie on the head, and then to kiss Tao. “Mm, I missed you,” Tao whispered. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy for the past few days.”

“Shh, no, don’t be.” He kissed Tao again. “Nothing to be sorry about.” He stood up, pulling his dagger and Kyungsoo’s out from underneath his jacket, setting them on the coffee table, before shrugging out of his jacket. “I’m going to go shower, okay?”

“Okay,” Tao whispered. “Want me to make you some dinner?”

“No, I ate at work,” Luhan said. He scratched Queenie’s back lightly. “I want to talk to you about something, when I’m done showering, okay?” Tao nodded, then grabbed Luhan’s hand, squeezing his fingers lightly. “You okay?”

“Now that you’re home, I’m perfect.”

That was a lie, Luhan could read it in his eyes. He didn’t comment, though; they could talk about it later, when he smelled less like dead vampires and fire. He brought Tao’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles lightly, before releasing him. “Did _you_ eat?”

“Yes,” Tao said softly. “Kai and I went hunting earlier.”

“I’m glad.”

Luhan made his way down the hallway, towards the bathroom, as Tao continued stroking Queenie’s fur lightly. She was purring, had been since she’d settled on his chest two hours ago, and he hated to disrupt her slumber.

He had nearly drifted off to sleep again when he heard Luhan emerge from the bathroom. He sat up slowly, and Queenie made a soft, irritated noise, before dropping onto the floor.

“Sorry, Queenie,” he said softly, before looking over at Luhan. “You’re, um. You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“Is that a problem?” Luhan asked, as he walked towards Tao, sitting beside him on the couch. “I can go put one on, if you’d prefer.”

“No, that’s… okay.” After a moment, Luhan held out a hand, taking Tao’s hand in his own. He squeezed gently, then turned, leaning back on the arm of the couch, lifting his feet up onto Tao’s lap. “What, um. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“That look on your face, for starters. You look guilty, like you’ve done something wrong.” Tao’s brows drew together in confusion, and after a moment, Luhan spoke again. “Something’s been bugging you for the past few days, now, and I want to know what it is.”

“It’s not important.”

“If it’s bothering you, puppy, then it’s important, at least to me. I’d like to know.” He kissed Tao’s knuckles again. “Tell me?”

Tao held his gaze for a moment, then sighed, looking away for a moment. “When—that day, when, um. Well, before Baekhyun and Yixing left, when you left me, before sunrise.” Luhan nodded slowly; he remembered vividly. “Yixing came to see me, later in the evening, while you were at work. We—I mean, we talked about a few things, and that doesn’t really matter, but—” he cut off, inhaling sharply. “but he kept giving me this look, like… I don’t even know how to describe it.”

Luhan didn’t say a word, watching Tao’s face closely. “Something tells me you’re not concerned so much about the look that he gave you, but more about the way it made you feel.”

“I wanted to kiss him,” Tao said quickly, then snapped his mouth shut, squeezing his eyes closed. He hadn’t meant to say that, hadn’t meant to vocalize his feelings that bluntly. “I—I’m sorry, I—”

“Calm down, pup,” Luhan murmured.

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, because I do, I really, _really_ do, and I really like you, you’re—you’re everything to me, right now, I just—I—I don’t know.” He looked down at his lap, lower lip trembling. “I don’t want you to be upset with me—”

“I’m _not_ , puppy.” Luhan sat up quickly, reaching out to take Tao’s other hand, pulling both of them into his lap. “I’ve lived nearly 3 centuries, baby vampire; don’t doubt that I’ve done my fair share of experimenting.”

“You—what?”

After a moment, Luhan shifted, moving to sit in Tao’s lap, still holding his hands firmly. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, leaning in slowly, their foreheads pressing together. Tao nodded quickly, sucking in a shaky breath. Luhan smiled at him, then kissed him gently, little more than a soft press of lips. “Have you talked to him about this?”

“I haven’t… I've barely seen him, since then. A few times, briefly, in the store,” Tao whispered. “Kiss me again.” Luhan obliged him, before he brought one hand up, to cradle Tao’s jaw lightly. “I—”

“Just to clarify,” Luhan kissed the corner of his mouth, before speaking again, “you do still want me, yes? You want us both?”

“Yes.” Tao tipped his head back slightly, as Luhan pressed a delicate kiss to his jaw. “Fuck, yes, I want you both. I—well, I want you, permanently, I know that much. I don’t… I don’t think I know Yixing well enough, to… to assess the same about him, but I want—at the very least, I want to kiss him.”

“Mm,” Luhan hummed, kissing down Tao’s neck slowly, “I suppose now’s a good time to tell you that I used to fool around with him fairly regularly.”

Tao stilled underneath him, their gazes locking for a moment. His eyes were still bloodshot, from his tears, but it was beginning to fade. “You—” Luhan nodded slowly, still trying to assess what exactly Tao was thinking, what exactly was going on behind those eyes. “Like—like how?”

“Well,” Luhan started, fingers tracing down Luhan’s throat slowly, “I know that he doesn’t look particularly intimidating, but he’s scary as anything when he wants to be.” Tao inhaled slowly, breath shaking. “But he’s not afraid to try new things, not afraid to switch it up a little.” Their gazes locked, and Luhan’s narrowed slightly. “Can’t do to you what I did to him, being as you don’t need to breath, but I’m sure we can find something to do that would be equally entertaining.”

“Fuck,” Tao breathed, tipping his head back against the couch, a moment before Luhan’s mouth latched onto his throat, sucking firmly. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Luhan murmured. “Because now that you’ve got it on my mind, I think you’ve had a wonderful idea.” Tao laughed breathlessly, as Luhan’s hands slid under his shirt, up his chest. “C’mon, puppy. Let’s have some playtime before the baby vampire falls asleep.”

***

When Sehun woke up, he was alone.

He blinked slowly, trying to clear his head, as he sat up, looking around. Minseok wasn’t in the room, and when Sehun reached out to touch the sheets beside him, he found them cold. He’d left early, then, before the sun had gone down fully. After a moment, Sehun slid off the bed, standing up slowly.

As he cracked the door open, he heard Joonmyun and Kris talking quietly in the living room. He padded down the hallway, and when he entered the living room, Joonmyun looked up, smiling at him. “Hello, Sehun.”

“Hi,” Sehun said quietly. “Is—is Minseok around?”

“No.” Kris spoke up before Joonmyun could, twisting around to face Sehun. “He stepped out a while ago. I think he mentioned to Kai, as he was leaving, that he was going to see Heechul.” Sehun grimaced, smiling to himself when he saw Joonmyun making the exact same face. “He also didn’t want Kai to tell you that, but he didn’t ban me from saying it.”

“Even if he tried,” Joonmyun interrupted, “he has no hold over you. He can order Kai; he can’t order you.”

Kris chuckled softly, reaching out to take Joonmyun’s hand in his own. He squeezed gently, and Joonmyun looked away, smiling softly. “He could, if I elected to not wear my anti-compulsion charms. But I’m not that stupid.” He looked back at Sehun for a moment. “Kai stepped out, too, in case you wanted to know. Didn’t say where he was going, though.”

“Thank you,” Sehun said quietly. “I’m assuming Tao’s with Luhan?”

Kris snorted quietly. “Yeah.”

“I’m going out,” Sehun said, looking at Joonmyun. “I’ll be back before sunrise.” Joonmyun nodded once, as Sehun turned on his heel, heading towards the front door. Behind him, he heard Joonmyun move, and Kris’ breathless chuckle, a moment before he closed the door behind him.

He made his way above ground quickly, climbing swiftly up onto a rooftop, so he could overlook the city. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, trying to take in the scents of the city. After a moment, he looked around, then glanced up, at the moon. It was brighter than normal, which he was grateful for—the light made it easier to see what was going on in the city.

After a moment, he darted across the rooftop, launching himself across the street. He landed on top of another building, picking up speed as he crossed the city.

He came to a quick halt outside of Yixing’s store, squaring his shoulders. He wasn’t scared, not of Yixing. Not of magic, certainly. As he crossed the street towards the store, he glanced at the window, pausing for a split second when he saw Yixing watching him.

The door swung open before he could touch it, and he stepped inside, warmth filling his chest as Yixing’s magic settled over him. The warlock himself was standing by a shelf, arms folded over his chest, one eyebrow raised as he stared at Sehun. “Welcome in,” he said drily, eyes giving no hints as to what he was thinking. “What can I do for you?”

“I, um. I have a question.”

“I figured as much,” Yixing said. He straightened up, then walked further into the store, leading Sehun towards the counter at the back. “Are you going to tell me what that question is, Sehun, or do I have to guess?”

Sehun exhaled, looking away from him for a moment. “It—I used to have magic. Before I was, you know. A vampire.” Yixing hummed softly, giving no indication that he was at all surprised by the admission. “I know it’s a long shot, but is there any way—”

“For you to get your magic back?” Yixing interjected quickly. Sehun nodded once, biting at his lower lip. “Frankly, Sehun, I doubt it. Magic and vampirism aren’t exactly compatible.”

“Are you sure?”

Yixing held his gaze in silence for a long moment. “If there were a way to do it—and I don’t believe that there is—I wouldn’t know how. Maybe there’s someone out there who knows how, who’s found a way, but I very sincerely doubt that that’s the case.” Sehun nodded slowly, eyes downcast. “If I may ask—”

“I was a sun-singer,” Sehun said softly. “Part of the Northern clan.”

Yixing nodded slowly. “I was born a moon-blade, down south. Granted, that was centuries ago.” He turned on his heel and walked behind the counter, bending down to pick up something from beneath it. When he straightened again, he was holding a small crystal ball in his hands. He placed it on the countertop, and wrapped it in a cloth, before pushing it towards Sehun. “Take this,” he said. “I’ve been holding onto it for a while, but something tells me it’ll serve you better than it’ll serve me.”

“I—thank you—”

“I made it,” Yixing murmured. “When I was young. When I was still in training. It has healing properties, at least for, you know, not-undead, but for a vampire,” he trailed off, glancing over Sehun’s shoulder for a split second, “it can help to… to calm the mind, we’ll say. Soothe any wild changes in mood.”

“You mean bloodlust.”

“If you want to put it bluntly, yes. Though, that’s not the only thing it’ll fix.” They lapsed into silence, for a long moment. “Anything else you need to know?”

“What happened when you went to see the Council?” Sehun asked quietly. “Minseok says we don’t need to be concerned about it, because if we did, you would have told us already, but—I don’t know, I just have this bad feeling that something happened, and I think we deserve to know what it is.”

The corner of Yixing’s mouth twitched. “‘ _we deserve to know what it is_ , he says, as if it’s not exclusively a warlock issue. It doesn’t concern you, or Minseok, or any of the other vampires—”

The next thing Yixing knew, Sehun had darted forward, pinning him against the counter. Yixing’s eyes flared orange, and brought a hand up between them, hovering just over Sehun’s chest.

“Take a step back,” Yixing said softly, voice laced with danger, “and take your hands off of me.” 

“Then tell me the truth.”

Yixing held his gaze for a long, silent moment, before he sighed softly. “I will, but before I do, I need you to move.” A moment passed, then Sehun took two steps away from him, folding his arms over his chest. “If I didn’t know you,” Yixing said softly, “and trust you, because of your relationship with Minseok and his family, I would have killed you for that.”

“Good for you,” Sehun said. “Tell me the truth. Tell me what happened.””

Yixing leaned back against the counter, deep in thought. “You’re familiar with the Council, I’m assuming.” Sehun nodded, not looking away from him. “Much of what we discussed was related to… well. You know. The situation, with the vampires and the hunters. The situation with you and Joonmyun.” He folded his arms over his chest. “But towards the end of it, the conversation turned to…” he trailed off, frowning, fury gleaming in his eyes. “Well, partially to upcoming elections, which was infuriating enough as it was, but also to the Academy.”

“Oh.”

“They want me to come back and teach. They really, _really_ want me to come back and teach, and, as I’m sure you know, the Council has control over that sort of thing. They have control over who teaches at the Academy, and if they really want me there, that’s where I’m going to end up.” Sehun nodded quickly; he was more than familiar with the Council’s control, manipulation. “I’d have to leave everything that I’ve built here behind—my store, my apprentice, my… friends.”

“They want you to run for a position on the Council, too, don’t they?”

“Mm,” Yixing paused, nodding, “they do. But they don’t want me to run for a small position, they want me to be the Second Magister.”

Sehun blinked quickly, staring at him with wide, bewildered eyes. “They want you to _what_?”

“It’s tradition, for the Second Magister to also teach at the Academy. The person currently in the position is finally retiring, and they think that I’m the perfect candidate.” Yixing said the words bitterly, as he looked away. “The problem is, I know that—and I don’t want to come off as arrogant, when I say this—they’re right. I’d be good, in those positions, in part because I’m not exactly fond of that kind of power.”

“You would be, I don’t… disagree, with that assessment, but if you don’t want to, they shouldn’t try to force it.” Sehun had started to pace, agitation tensing his shoulders. “It’s not fair—”

“Sehun,” Yixing said softly. “It’s out of our control, now. I don’t… I don’t know if they’re going to actually act on it; I would _hope_ that they have more respect for me than that. They might find a better candidate, they might put me on the ballot and not get voted into the position, but I don’t know. We’re just going to have to wait and see.”

***

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Heechul murmured, from where he stood by the window. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”

“Must you always be so abrasive?” Minseok asked softly, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room. “I told you that I would come speak to you; I meant what I said.” He approached Heechul slowly, hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry, about Sehun’s behavior, and Joonmyun’s, but Heechul, you haven’t exactly been the most supportive person through this whole ordeal.”

“You sound like a petulant child, Minseok.”

“Is that what you think this is? You think I’m being… what, _entitled_?” Minseok came to stand beside him, face still passive. “I just want my maker—my _family_ —to, at the very least, _pretend_ that he gives a shit about protecting me.”

“My job is not to _protect_ you. My job, as a member of the Assembly, is to—”

“I don’t give a _shit_ about your job as a member of the Assembly,” Minseok snapped, turning to glare at him. “I’m referring to your responsibilities as my maker, as the head of our coven. Sure, you have some responsibility to make sure we don’t act up, but you also have a duty to protect us. To… to defend us, to the Assembly, certainly.” Minseok bit down on his tongue as he felt a lump starting to swell in his throat, bloody tears prickling at his eyes. “You’ve always told me that family is more important than anything, that _family_ is what matters most. But now, in this situation, when our _family_ is being threatened, you’ve turned your back on us. You like to preach family over everything else, but you’ve never chosen us over the Assembly.”

Heechul grabbed Minseok by the throat, pulling him closer, snarling. Minseok didn’t flinch, not quite meeting Heechul’s gaze. He knew better. “You know _nothing_ of the situation.”

“I know that I asked you to give me a chance.” Minseok’s fingers wrapped around Heechul’s forearm. “I know that I told you I could handle it, I could keep Joonmyun in line, I just needed time, I needed an opportunity, to do so. And what did you do?”

“Kai came to me—”

“You _forced_ a confession out of him. You knew he was vulnerable, you know that you could manipulate him into getting what you wanted. You took advantage of him, because you didn’t _trust_ me to take care of things!”

Heechul released him a moment later, face going stoic. “Get out of my home.”

Minseok growled at him, but began to back towards the door. “You want me to be responsible for what happens in my territory, Heechul, then let me be responsible for it.”

“Get _out_ of my _house_.”

A moment later, Minseok turned on his heel, leaving Heechul alone in the room. He needed to get home, to Sehun and the others. An angry Heechul didn’t exactly bode well for any of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's plan on updates once a month, yeah? I think that works.

Tao realized that leaving Luhan’s apartment was a mistake almost as soon as he reached the street. He didn’t pause, didn’t give away any sign that he knew something was wrong, but at the back of his neck, he could feel something prickling, some odd sort of fear keeping him on high alert. He wasn’t exactly accustomed to being afraid, but something about this had him on edge.

He moved faster than he ordinarily would have, but not too fast. The last thing he wanted was for this to turn into a chase; he wasn’t exactly the fastest vampire, and he had a feeling that whoever was watching him was preparing for him to run. Best not to do what they expected of him.

Home wasn’t far. He probably could have made the journey between Luhan’s and his home without looking, just because he’d done it so much recently, but that wasn’t something he wanted to chance tonight. Not if someone was after him, not if he was in danger, not if his life—or someone else’s life—was on the line.

Now, he could hear them. Three vampires, as quiet as a whisper in silence, moving along the rooftops, trailing not far behind him. He inhaled slowly, quietly, trying to figure out who it was that was following him.

The prickling at the back of his neck grew more intense as the scent flooded his nose, and he couldn’t help the way that his shoulders stiffened. Shit. It was a scent that he recognized, vaguely, but he couldn’t place where he had encountered it before, who it belonged to. He knew that it wasn’t a good scent, though.

Panic began to settle in his throat, threatening to overwhelm him. The vampires chasing him weren’t getting any closer, but they didn’t seem keen on letting him get away.

He was fucked.

After a moment, he reached into his pocket, fingers curling around his phone. He dialed Minseok’s number without looking, trying to keep his panic from showing on his face, in his posture. He brought his phone to his ear, praying silently to himself as he continued down the street, trying to keep his attention on the vampires following him.

Minseok wasn’t answering. That was unusual—ordinarily, Minseok didn’t hesitate to answer phone calls from Tao or Kai, especially recently. Tao swallowed hard, grip on his phone tightening slightly. _C’mon, Minseok, please. Please, please, answer the phone._ He was nearly home, at this point, not far from the alleyway, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t make it that far.

“ _Hello, you’ve reached Minseok. Sorry I missed your call; if you leave a message, I might get back to you._ ”

The statement was followed by the tell-tale beep of the voicemail recording. The vampires following Tao had sped up, were getting closer. He had to be quick.

“Minseok, it’s me. I’m being followed, I need your help, please—”

He cut off when one of the vampires collided with him, knocking his phone out of his hand. It clattered across the street, as Tao was thrown into a brick wall, head snapping back against the surface. He broke into a sprint, heading towards Minseok’s home—his home, too—but he didn’t make it far.

The next thing he knew, there was a hand gripping his arm, yanking him to a halt. Tao cried out, twisting to try and break free, but the vampire holding him was stronger than he was, grip unbreakable.

“Let me _go_ ,” Tao growled, trying to tug free of the vampire’s grip. The vampire merely laughed at him, before grabbing Tao’s other arm in his free hand, yanking him back against his chest. Tao strained against his grip, as he watched the other two vampires approach from the shadows.

If he could just get free, Minseok’s home was down the block from here. He could make it there without being disrupted, if he could only get this vampire to let him go. The vampire, however, didn’t exactly seem keen on the idea, his grip tightening the more Tao squirmed.

“What do you _want_?” Tao demanded, trying desperately to keep the panic from creeping into his voice. They didn’t need to know how scared he was, he wasn’t going to give them that satisfaction. “ _What_ do you want, let go of me, just _tell_ me what you want from me and I’ll do it, let me _go_.”

The vampire released one of his arms, in favor of placing his hand over Tao’s mouth, silencing him. Tao snarled against his palm, twisting around to glare into his eyes, dark eyes locking onto red. The vampire’s gaze was neutral, unbothered by Tao’s wriggling. Tao had seen him before, somewhere, but he couldn’t quite place how he knew the face.

He hit the vampire square in the chest with his free hand, and the vampire stumbled, grip loosening fractionally. Tao took advantage, shoving away with all of his strength, breaking away and darting towards a building, scaling it quickly.

He wasn’t fast, he knew that. He just needed to be fast enough.

Time seemed to slow, as he launched himself forward, arcing over the alley below, heading towards the entrance to his home. He was acutely aware of every move that the other vampires made, two following him upwards, onto the rooftops, the other staying on the ground.

He realized, almost a beat too late, that the vampire on the ground was blocking his path. He changed direction a split second before the vampire reached the rooftop, darting off to the left. They knew where he lived, then, and they weren’t going to let him get there. Fuck.

Who else was in the city? Who would protect him?

Luhan was too far away, at this point; there was no way he would make it there without being caught. He was out on patrol with the other hunters, and Tao didn’t know their routes well enough to guess where Luhan could be. If he got really lucky, he would stumble into a hunter patrol, run into Luhan, or even Kyungsoo.

Something told him, however, that luck wouldn’t be on his side tonight.

Joonmyun’s home was clear on the other side of the city, and even if that weren’t the case, Tao was fairly confident that he wasn’t permitted to enter the premises. The Elder vampire wasn’t keen on people being in his space, and further, he hadn’t really been home since Sehun had more or less moved in with Minseok, preferring to spend his time at Minseok’s home, or with Kris.

Kai had mentioned something the other night about going hunting today. If he was out in the city right now, surely he’d be able to sense that something was wrong. But there would be little that Kai could do to help Tao, against these three vampires, if he even knew that Tao was in trouble.

Yixing, then.

The store wasn’t far from where Tao was, and if he got close enough, the magic wards around the place would likely be enough to keep the vampires back. Even vampires like these knew better than to mess with warlocks like Yixing.

He soared through the air, landing on his feet and breaking into a sprint, pushing harder than he’d ever pushed before. He’d never really been chased, not like this; the extent of his experience with _running_ was playful in nature, consisting entirely of him and Kai chasing each other around the city to see how fast they could run.

Tao knew, deep down, that he couldn’t really get _tired_ , as a vampire. He could, however, feel the exertion starting to wear on him; he hadn’t fed recently enough to be pushing himself this hard, and if—when—he made it to Yixing’s, he would probably pass out from the energy drain as soon as he was inside.

 _When_ , he tried to tell himself, as he darted past buildings, around corners, doing his best to throw off the vampires pursuing him. _When I get to Yixing’s house, not if._

He was so caught up in the thought of _if, when_ that he momentarily lost track of the vampires behind him. Had he been faster, that might not have been a problem.

He cried out as one of the vampires landed on him, bringing him to the ground easily. He thrashed, trying to throw them off of him, but whoever they were, they were strong, and they could anticipate each move he made before he made it. Their hands wrapped around his wrists, twisting his arms back behind him, pinning him down to the pavement.

He was hauled upright a moment later, onto his knees. He opened his mouth to scream, a moment before a hand was clamped over his mouth, silencing him. In front of him, one of the other vampires—the one he had wrestled with earlier—landed on the ground, turning to face him, gazing down into his eyes. “Hello, pretty fledgling,” he said softly, touching a hand to Tao’s jaw. Tao glared at him, an insult on the tip of his tongue. “You put up quite the fight, but unfortunately, I don’t think it was enough to save you.”

The hand on his mouth shifted, and Tao sank his fangs into flesh, venom burning into the vampire’s skin. The vampire snarled, yanking his hand away, and Tao spat at the vampire in front of him. “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

“Shh, fledgling.” He knelt down in front of Tao, still holding his gaze. “Our boss just has a few questions for you, and he figured that you weren’t going to come nicely.”

“Maybe if he had _asked_ ,” Tao hissed. “But when you show up and just _attack_ people, it makes them feel a little bit _threatened_.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” the vampire murmured softly, touching Tao’s jaw again. Tao snapped at him, fangs just barely missing the vampire’s finger as he pulled his hand away quickly. “Get him home, will you? Don’t let him get away again. Heechul likely already upset that this has taken so long, he won’t take kindly to any further delays.”

The hand clamped over Tao’s mouth once again, as he made to scream. He was dragged upright, onto his feet, then backwards, heading back into the city as he squirmed, fighting against their grip every step of the way.

“Tao?”

They all looked up quickly, to find Joonmyun standing in the street about a hundred feet away. It took him all of a second to assess the situation, before he launched himself forward. He tackled the first vampire to the ground, jerking his head to the side. Tao heard the vampire’s neck snap, and while the injury wouldn’t kill him, it would put him down for a short while.

The next thing Tao knew, he was being hauled through the city, held tightly by two vampires. He thrashed in their grip, looking desperately to Joonmyun as he faded into the night.

***

Joonmyun watched the two vampires vanish with Tao, fury settling in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to catch up to them, they had too much of a head start on him. “Shit,” he hissed softly, hands curling into fists. “Shit mother _fuck_.” He snarled quietly, lip curling back over his fangs.

He turned a moment later, to kneel beside the third vampire, whose eyes were just starting to open, broken neck already healed. Before he could say anything, do anything, Joonmyun shoved his hand into the vampire’s chest, grabbing his heart, and yanking it out, tossing it aside. His chest was heaving, breathing coming quickly as fury worked its way through his body.

Heechul, the vampire had said. _Heechul_ , the bastard, had sent those vampires after Tao, and Minseok was going to kill him for not being able to stop them from taking him.

He felt the air around him ripple, and turned his head, to find Yixing standing on the front steps of his shop, eyes bleary with sleep, eyebrows drawn together with confusion. He looked to Joonmyun, opening his mouth to ask, but before he could, Joonmyun was standing in front of him. “Inside,” he snapped quietly, practically pushing Yixing back into the shop. Yixing went without a word, closing the door behind them.

“What’s going on? What was all that commotion about, why do you look so pissed?”

“Tao’s been kidnapped.”

Yixing stilled, lips parting around a silent exhale. He blinked once, then twice, before he nodded slowly, face closing off immediately. “Call Minseok. Now.”

“You know that as soon as I tell him, he’s going to go running off after—”

“I don’t give a shit,” Yixing snapped. “Because if you _don’t_ tell him, _right now_ , he’ll be furious that you knew and didn’t say anything, that you _waited_ to say something.” Yixing folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter. “Call him, _now_ , and we’ll go see him. We’re going to fix this.”

Joonmyun looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. He pulled out his phone, firing off a text to Minseok, then to Sehun. Yixing didn’t take his eyes off of him, gaze unreadable.

“Let’s go,” Yixing said softly. He straightened, heading towards the door, stepping out of the shop. Joonmyun followed him silently, guilt starting to settle in his stomach. He should have tried harder, to stop them from taking Tao. He should have been faster.

They made their way through the city as quickly as Yixing’s human legs could move. With each step that they took, Joonmyun’s guilt heightened, spiderwebbing out from his gut and into his limbs, every nerve on high alert. The more time they spent not going after Tao, the further away he got, and the more trouble he was in.

When they reached Minseok’s home, Yixing led Joonmyun inside, not bothering to knock on the front door before they entered. Minseok was waiting for them, standing behind the couch; Sehun was sitting in front of him, agitation written across his face. Kai was occupying one of the armchairs, legs pulled up against his chest. 

“What’s going on?” Minseok said softly, one hand coming to rest on Sehun’s shoulder.

Yixing turned to look at Joonmyun. “I told you to tell him.” Joonmyun bit his tongue, holding back a snarky comment. “Well, tell him now. And don’t get upset with me when he’s pissed.”

“Pissed about _what_?” Minseok demanded, grip on Sehun tightening. “Tell me _what_ , Joonmyun?”

Joonmyun sighed softly, as he came towards them, leaning against the other armchair. “I was… out. Heading to Kris’ house, not that that’s relevant.” Minseok made a soft, impatient sound in the back of his throat, and Joonmyun swallowed. “I heard a commotion, I went to go take a look, and I—um. Well. There were these vampires, that Tao was… fighting? And they say something about, um. Heechul. Your maker. And then they… took him.”

Minseok went perfectly still, staring at Joonmyun. He blinked once, then twice, then released Sehun, in favor of grabbing the back of the couch, squeezing so hard that Joonmyun could feel the wooden frame creaking beneath his grip. “They did what?” Minseok asked quietly, voice neutral, barely concealing his rage.

“They took him.”

Minseok’s jaw clenched, and he nodded slowly, upper lip twitching slightly in irritation. “They took,” he paused, looking away for a moment, very clearly trying to keep himself under control, “Tao. My child. _My_ fledgling.”

“Yes.” Joonmyun’s voice was small, barely audible. “I’m—”

“And you didn’t _stop them_?” Minseok snapped, glaring at him. “You _let them_ take him?” He darted forward, almost too fast for Joonmyun’s eyes to follow, shoving Joonmyun back into the wall, fingers wrapping around his throat. “You let them take my child, is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t _let_ them, Minseok—”

“Well, it certainly sounds that way to me!” Minseok spat the words at him, eyes glowing red, fangs fully extended. “Why didn’t you _stop them_?”

“They were faster than me!” Joonmyun said sharply, grabbing Minseok by his wrist, trying to pull free of his grip. “If I had thought, even for a second, that I could have caught up to them, that I could have gotten to him, I would have done it. But if I had followed them, we would have ended up at wherever they’re planning to take Tao, which was probably _riddled_ with more vampires. We both would have ended up dead, and I think that’s the last thing you want.”

Minseok held his gaze silently for a moment, then pressed his lips together. He released Joonmyun, stepping away from him, some of the fury in his eyes fading. Sehun stood, coming forward to wrap his arms around Minseok, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing his face into Minseok’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Joonmyun said softly. “Minseok, you have _no idea_ how sorry I am. And you have my word, I’m going to do _everything_ that I can, everything in my power, to get him back here safely.” Minseok didn’t respond, visibly shaking under Sehun’s arms. “I promise.”

“Get out.” Minseok’s voice was low, dangerous. “Get _out_.” Joonmyun nodded slowly, starting slowly towards the door. He paused, opening his mouth to say something, but Minseok cut him off. “Take your apologies, and your promises, and stick them both up your _ass_ , Joonmyun. Get out of my fucking house.”

Joonmyun pulled the door open, stepping out of the house. He shut the door firmly behind him, leaning back against it, swearing quietly under his breath.

He had fucked up, he knew that much. He knew that losing Tao was his fault, that he should have tried harder, he should have done _something_ to try and stop them from taking Tao. This whole fiasco was on him, and it was his responsibility to fix it.

He made his way out of the underground tunnel, out into the alley way. He could track them, he knew that he could; tracking had always been something he was good at.

The city was quiet, as he made his way back to where it had happened. The corpse of that third vampire was still on the ground, and Joonmyun paused by it, looking the corpse over. It wasn’t someone that he’d ever encountered before, and after a few moments, he turned his attention to the rest of the street. He sniffed delicately, catching Tao’s scent, and the scent of the other two vampires, before he started following it.

He made his way up the street, sticking to shadows as he went. They had headed quickly out of the city, he had predicted as much. Probably heading to Heechul's place of residence, if he had to guess.

He had a distinct feeling that Heechul didn’t plan on killing Tao. Killing him would turn Minseok against him even more than he already had, and, while Joonmyun didn’t know Heechul particularly well, he could tell that he wanted Minseok on his side. That should have been a good feeling—Tao wasn’t going to die, and that was, in and of itself, a good thing. However, he knew, deep down, that there were worse things that Heechul could do, things that Joonmyun would not wish on his worst enemies.

Joonmyun stilled when he caught a whiff of Kris’ scent on the wind, straightening up and inhaling deeply. That was interesting; Kris wasn’t supposed to be on patrol tonight, it was his night off, that was why Joonmyun had been going to see him earlier. After a few seconds, he scaled a building, eyes searching the streets below.

Ah, there he was.

Joonmyun leaped over the alley way below, landing on the roof next door. He watched Kris for a moment, before dropping off of the building, landing on the ground silently. Kris stiffened, hand going to his dagger immediately, and he turned, eyes searching the street behind him.

After a few moments, Joonmyun stepped out of the shadows. Kris pursed his lips, rolling his eyes when he saw Joonmyun, before his hand fell from his dagger. Joonmyun approached him a moment later, hands in his pockets. “Thought you said you weren’t working tonight.”

“I wasn’t, Chanyeol called out of work. I also wasn’t going to cover his shift, but then _someone_ decided he wasn’t going to show up to my house, so here I am.” He leaned back against the wall behind him, folding his arms over his chest. “Thought you said you were going to come see me tonight.”

“I _was_ —don’t look at me like that, I can explain—I just got… a little bit held up.”

“Mhm,” Kris hummed, raising an eyebrow. Joonmyun stilled, watching Kris closely. “I’m sure you were. _However_ ,” he said softly, voice low, “I did tell you that I don’t have a whole lot of patience.”

“Let me explain,” Joonmyun said quietly, pleading. “It’s important.”

“Maybe you should have _started_ with that,” Kris said sharply.

Joonmyun bit his lower lip, before he spoke. “Tao got, uh, kidnapped. By Heechul's people. And then I had to, you know, go and tell Minseok. And then as I was _leaving_ , I smelled _you_ , so—”

“What do you mean, he got _kidnapped_?”

“Some of Heechul's… associates, I suppose you could say, captured him and ran off with him, and I—well, I killed one of them, but the other two got away, and I’m not particularly fast, not fast enough to stop them.” Joonmyun quieted, staring at Kris with wide eyes. “So, I’m sorry. I’m very sorry that I didn’t come see you, but—”

“It’s fine, Joonmyun. You did speak to Minseok?” Joonmyun nodded quickly. “Okay. Come here.”

He held out his arms, and Joonmyun closed the distance between them quickly, faster than Kris could follow, and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Kris’ arms wrapped around him, holding him against his chest, and Joonmyun made a quiet noise in his throat, pressing his face into Kris’ neck. “Are you mad?”

“No. But next week, you’ll come see me, yes?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun breathed quietly. “Yeah, of course, I will.” Kris smiled, as Joonmyun pulled back, to look at him. “I have to find Tao.”

“I know you do,” Kris said. “But I can’t let you run off after him on your own, Joonmyun. You’ll get hurt, or worse, and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Yeah, but I have to—”

“Save him, I know. And you will, but not right now. Not today. This is Heechul that we’re talking about; we need to be very, _very_ careful, if we want to get Tao—and anyone that we send after him—out of there alive. I cannot let you run after him.” Kris touched a hand to Joonmyun’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone lightly.

After a moment, Joonmyun relented, sagging into Kris’ chest. “Okay,” he said quietly. Kris hugged him again, one hand coming up to hold the back of his neck lightly. “You still have to finish your patrol.”

“I know,” Kris murmured, pressing his face into the Joonmyun’s hair. “Would you like to help me?” Joonmyun held still for a moment, before nodding slowly. “Okay. You go ahead and take the rooftops, alright, and I’ll stay down here.”

“Okay. Can I—” Joonmyun cut off, before trying again, voice soft and unsure. “Can I come over after we’re done?”

“I’d like that,” Kris said, as he released Joonmyun. “Let’s plan on you doing that. But for now, get up on those rooftops, okay?” Joonmyun nodded, then leaned in, to press a kiss to Kris’ cheek. He darted off into the night before Kris could say anything, making his way up onto the rooftops.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinky-ish things happen between Joonmyun and Kris. Knifeplay, poorly negotiated kink (at least from my perspective?).
> 
> Please don't pull a knife on your partner without discussing it beforehand, even if they are a vampire.

Tao’s eyes snapped open to reveal a dark, empty room. He could feel the last tendrils of sleep tugging at his mind, indicating that the sun hadn’t yet fully set. After a few seconds, he sat up, shaking his head to try and clear his mind. He didn’t know where he was, but he distinctly remembered being dragged through the city by two other vampires. They had left the city, before entering a hidden tunnel, which had led them to a structure beneath the ground. Not long afterwards, the sun had risen, and Tao had passed out, crumpling to the ground, just as Heechul had come into view.

The room that he was in was perfectly silent. He had a feeling that the walls were spelled to keep occupants from hearing what was going on in the hallway, or the rest of the house. 

A moment later, however, he heard someone approaching, a quiet shuffle of footsteps on carpet, followed by a soft murmur of voices. He couldn’t make out any words, no matter how hard he listened.

Tao took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He needed to keep himself calm; letting himself get out of control was a surefire way to get himself hurt, or to get his family killed, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Heechul wouldn’t hurt him, or so he told himself; they were family, regardless of Heechul’s recent behavior. Besides, if Heechul _did_ hurt him, Minseok would make him pay for it.

He knew that Joonmyun had witnessed him being taken. That was good; Joonmyun would tell Luhan, and Yixing, and Minseok, and between the four of them, as well as the others, they’d be able to figure out a way to get him out of here, if something did go wrong. If he was wrong about Heechul not trying to hurt him.

At the thought of Luhan, something icy-cold buried itself in his chest, twisting like a knife, and he had to bite his tongue to hold back a soft noise. When Luhan learned of what had happened to Tao, he would likely be furious. He would probably do something stupid, like trying to come after Tao alone, and that was one thing that Tao knew he didn’t want. Part of him didn’t want Luhan involved in the matter at all—too much risk, too much danger.

Whoever was in the hallway was approaching the door, he realized with a start. His shoulders tensed, as he watched the handle begin to turn, time seeming to slow for a few moments, before the door opened, to reveal Heechul standing on the other side. He looked surprised to see Tao awake, but smiled at him, before stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” he said quietly, leaning back against the door, ever so subtly blocking Tao’s only exit. “I was worried, you know, when you passed out in my hallway. I almost thought you were ill.”

“No, it—it was just the sun,” Tao admitted softly, bowing his head to stare at the bedspread.

“I figured as much. Nasty thing, the sun.” Heechul didn’t move from where he was standing. “Funny, isn’t it, that it ruled our lives as humans, and as vampires, we’re bound just as tightly?” he mused, voice a low purr. Tao could hear the beginnings of compulsion beginning to seep into his voice, and he bit his tongue again, determined not to look. He wouldn’t give Heechul a chance to compel him, to _control_ him, not like that.

“Why am I here?” Tao asked quietly, fingers curling in the bedspread. “Why did you—why did you have me _kidnapped_?” His mouth curled distastefully around the words; he didn’t want to know the answer, didn’t want to have any sort of clue about what Heechul was trying to do.

“I wanted to speak to you,” Heechul started, hands slipping into his pockets. “I make a point of knowing who’s in my coven, and the last time we met, it was… cut short, as you’ll recall.” Tao nodded slowly; he very distinctly remembered the last time they had met, when Sehun and Joonmyun both had been moments away from tearing Heechul’s throat out. “And I figured that Minseok and Joonmyun wouldn’t let me anywhere near you.”

Minseok _and_ Joonmyun, he had said. Tao took note of that, filing it away in his mind. Intentionally or not, Heechul had just acknowledged Joonmyun’s place within the coven.

“You’re right,” Tao whispered. “But you could have _asked_.”

“Asked them? We both know how that would have ended.”

“Asked _me_ , Heechul,” Tao snapped, angrier than he had intended. There was nothing to be gained by turning this into an argument, a fight. “Would have been the polite thing to do.”

“Would you have said yes?”

“Maybe,” Tao said quietly. “Maybe I would have.” He heard Heechul snort quietly, a moment before he moved from his position by the doorway, coming to sit on the end of the bed, facing Tao. “Too late now, I suppose.”

“Are you going to insist on staring at the bed the entire time?”

“You think I’m stupid enough to look you in the eyes?” Tao retorted, grip on the bedspread tightening. “Don’t treat me like a child.”

“I think,” Heechul paused, considering him in tense silence, “that you misunderstand what it means to be part of my coven. That you misunderstand what it means to be part of my family, to have been created by my child.”

Tao felt something ugly and angry and hateful coil in his stomach, bubbling up into his throat. He knew this wasn’t the time or place for a fight, knew better than to try and start something with Heechul, but _oh_ , he made it easy.

“I think you misunderstand what it means to lead your coven, Heechul.”

Heechul laughed quietly. “Your maker is rubbing off on you, I see.” Tao could see, in his periphery, Heechul’s hands, as they folded in his lap, pale, fingers long and delicate. “Always so combative, so angry.”

“I wonder where he learned that,” Tao said softly, trying to pass the comment off as idle musing. He had a feeling that Heechul knew better, but he couldn’t help trying.

“Back to my original point.” The change of subject was smooth, something that Tao might have overlooked if not for the subject matter. “No, I don’t think you’re stupid enough to look me in the eyes. I would hope, at least, that your maker has taught you better. _However_ ,” he paused, going perfectly still in front of Tao, “I think he may have neglected to mention how bloodlines work.”

“Then enlighten me.”

“Look at me,” Heechul murmured, voice soft and smooth and so, _so_ dangerous. A moment later, Tao’s head rose without his wanting it to, and Tao felt the beginnings of panic settling at the base of his skull. Their gazes locked, and Tao felt real, true fear prickling along his spine, up into his shoulders. “You are born of my blood. That means that I don’t have to _look you in the eyes_ to give you an order.”

A split second later, the compulsion dropped, and Tao looked away quickly, sucking a sharp, unnecessary breath through his teeth. That was bad.

“You don’t have to do that,” Tao said quietly, meeting Heechul’s gaze a moment later.

“Don’t have to what, Tao? Compel you? Order you?” Tao didn’t say anything, and after a few seconds, he spoke again. “Am I to take that to mean that you’re going to be cooperative?”

“Maybe if you _tell me why I’m here_ ,” Tao snapped. “I get that you wanted to speak to me, but you have yet to tell me _what_ you wanted to talk to me about. I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into. What _you’ve_ gotten me into.”

“A number of things,” Heechul said. “I’d like to talk about your maker, as well as the two new vampires that he’s brought into the coven.” Tao nodded slowly. “I’d like to talk about what transpired, between your family, and the Assembly, when they came to pay you a visit. I’d like to talk about the warlocks, and the hunters.”

In that moment, listening to the soft lilt of Heechul’s voice, the way that the words dripped from his lips, curling through the air gently, Tao was reminded of a spider, spinning a web, crafting a delicate, yet deadly trap. And that was exactly what Heechul was doing; spinning his web, trying to trap Tao. Despite what he had said, he very much did think that Tao was stupid enough to fall for it.

 _His mistake_ , Tao thought to himself, as Heechul continued speaking. _Because I’m not a child, and I’m not stupid. I might not be ancient, I might not be outside my first year as a vampire, but I’ve had more than enough experience with assholes like you to fall for something like this._

In the back of his mind, he could hear Yixing’s voice, soft and accented, whispering to him from memories. _“Heechul likes soft little fledglings.”_

The implication had scared Tao, at the time, though he wasn’t sure that Yixing had understood that. However, now, now that Tao had the vampire, the leader of his coven, in front of him, that fear was gone, replaced by anger, a fierce need to protect his family.

If that was what it took, then so be it.

_“I want you to distract him long enough that I have an opening to tear him apart.”_

Tao knew that when Yixing had proposed this idea, this plan, he had had a wildly different context in mind. He had planned on Tao being there willingly, had planned on having people waiting in the wings to strike when Tao first acted on it. It probably would have been better, if things had worked out that way, but Tao didn’t have time to dwell on that now.

 _“I want you to make him think that he’s going to get something out of you, make him think that he’s_ gotten _you. Make him think that he’s won.”_

It was a dangerous game to play, Tao knew. Toying with vampires like Heechul rarely ended well, but he hardly had a choice. And this… this was a gamble he was willing to make. He hadn’t known Heechul long, but he knew his type well enough.

“If I asked you,” Tao said rather suddenly, interrupting Heechul, “to take me home, right now, would you?”

“Yes.”

 _Lie_. Tao could see the faintest trace of it in Heechul’s eyes, but he did’t say anything about it. He could guess the excuse, without much difficulty— _home is too far away, I’ll bring you home the next time the sun sets, I promise, just be patient for a while longer_.

“Is that what you want?”

“No.” The answer seemed to surprise Heechul, one eyebrow arching slightly. “You want to hear what I have to say, and I’m willing to tell you. On the condition,” Tao leaned forward slightly, bracing his weight on his hands, “that you give me answers in return.”

Heechul let out a soft, incredulous laugh. “And what _questions_ might Minseok’s youngest child have for me?”

“I suppose you’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?” Tao’s tone was light, playful, he might have even called it flirty. Ordinarily, it was something he reserved exclusively for Luhan, but this situation was hardly ordinary. “Assuming, of course, that you accept my condition.”

Heechul considered him in silence for a few moments. “Well,” he said, pausing as he looked Tao over, “it seems that perhaps Minseok has taught you something. Though, I will say, he was never very good at negotiating.”

Tao let a secretive smile tug at his lips. “Perhaps he didn’t have a very good teacher,” he suggested quietly, cocking his head to the side playfully. “Maybe there’s a few things that you can learn from me, hm?”

“I suppose we’re going to find out.”

***

Kris had just reached his front door, key in hand, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He stilled, hand pausing on the door handle, before glancing over his shoulder, in search of the source. There was no one in the street, but the magic around his house never lied; someone—a vampire—was nearby.

After a few seconds, he unlocked the door, stepping inside and locking it firmly behind him. Being inside only made the feeling worse—the vampire was inside, then.

That served to bring some calm to him. There were two vampires who had been given permission to entire his home, and one of them had been killed years ago. That left, then, only one suspect, and that brought a soft smile to Kris’ face.

He made his way further into his home, heading towards the bedroom, pausing only to set his keys down in the kitchen. The door was partially ajar, and through the opening, Kris could see a lump buried under his sheets. He pushed the door the rest of the way open with his toe, and watched as the lump on the bed stirred, head rising, Joonmyun’s eyes glinting in the dark.

“You’re home,” he whispered softly. “I was wondering how much longer you were going to be.”

“How long have you been here?” Kris asked, shutting the door behind him. He crossed the room slowly, shrugging out of his jacket as he went, not taking his eyes off of Joonmyun. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting; I wasn’t aware that I’d be having company tonight.”

“I, uh,” Joonmyun started, blinking quickly to try and right himself. It was always so _easy_ for Kris to knock him off-kilter, with that voice, stern yet somehow still gently, those eyes that seemed to stare right into Joonmyun’s soul. “I never left, actually.”

“Ah,” Kris said, setting his jacket on top of his dresser. He was still just _watching_ , and after a few moments, Joonmyun began to fidget, his need to touch—and be touched—manifesting itself as the tapping of fingers on his thighs. He wasn’t used to having to wait for what he wanted, Kris knew that; he also knew that Joonmyun didn’t like to ask, didn’t like to _beg_ , and he found it ever so entertaining to see how long Joonmyun would last before he snapped. “Well, then, what did you do all day?”

Joonmyun blinked once, hands stilling on his thighs for a moment, before his fingers curled into fists, nails no doubt biting into his palms. “I read. I did your laundry, I hope you don’t mind.” Kris couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips. “I had to call Minseok, to talk about… you know. What happened.”

“And how did that go?”

“He doesn’t want to tell Luhan.” Kris raised an eyebrow, eyes critical. That sounded like a terrible idea, on Minseok’s part. “Says that if we tell Luhan, he’ll either kill me for letting it happen, Minseok for waiting so long to tell him, or himself when he runs off to go get Tao back. Which, he’s right, about all of that, but we probably could have solved two of those issues if we’d told him that night.”

“Then why didn’t you tell him, that night?”

“I… I’m going to—”

“You’re not. You’re not going to call him now, because that’s not going to do anyone any good. We can tell him after the sun sets.” Joonmyun stared at him, wide-eyed, for a moment, before nodding. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you, too, I always do.”

“Cute,” Kris said, as he closed the distance between the dresser and the bed, between himself and Joonmyun. “What would you like to do tonight, sugar?”

“I want to mark you.”

Kris smiled at him, as he reached up to unbuckle the harness holding his dagger to his chest. He handed it to Joonmyun, who slid it underneath the pillow, before reaching out for Kris, fingers curling in his shirt. “You don’t have to ask for that, sugar. You’re allowed to mark me, you know that.”

Joonmyun grinned, before rising up on his knees, to yank Kris’ shirt over his head, throwing it aside. There, on his collarbone, he could see the mark that he had left the night before, red and purple and particularly violent. His fingertips traced the mark reverently, and after a few seconds, he leaned in to kiss it. Kris’ breath stuttered, and one hand rose, to cradle the back of Joonmyun’s neck, fingers toying with his hair gently.

“What else would you like to do, hm?” Kris asked quietly. His free hand rose slightly, fingertips stroking up and down Joonmyun’s arm. “Would you like to be fucked, Joon?”

Joonmyun made a soft noise against his shoulder, lips parting slightly. “I—” he cut off, pushing his mouth more firmly against Kris’ skin. When he pulled away, he looked conflicted, indecision writing all over his face. “I want you to touch me,” he said, staring up into Kris’ eyes. “I want—want you to let me touch you.” He looked away a moment later, eyes falling shut. Kris waited, petting the hairs at the back of Joonmyun’s neck lightly.

“Sugar,” Kris murmured, pausing for a moment to make sure he had Joonmyun’s attention, even if the vampire wasn’t looking at him, “if you don’t want to be fucked, then I won’t fuck you. It’s that simple.”

“But you want—”

“Maybe I do.” Kris’ voice was gentle, as he leaned in, breath ghosting over Joonmyun’s temple. “But if you don’t want to, we do not have to. I can be patient, I can wait.” Joonmyun squeezed his eyes shut, and Kris placed a delicate kiss on his temple. “I will only ever do what you are comfortable with. Nothing more.”

“Kiss me,” Joonmyun said.

“Look at me.” Joonmyun bit down a sob, before turning his head, to face Kris. When he opened his eyes, they were bloodshot, and Kris felt his heart clench. The last thing he wanted was for Joonmyun to cry. He held his gaze for a moment, before leaning in, to press a gentle kiss to his mouth.

It started as little more than a chaste, soft kiss, just a press of Kris’ lips against Joonmyun’s. But then Joonmyun’s hands were in Kris’ hair, lips parting around a quiet sound, and Kris couldn’t help but lick into his mouth, taking every inch of Joonmyun that he could reach. The vampire didn’t complain, merely moaned softly in encouragement when Kris’ teeth caught on his lower lip, tugging on it for a moment before releasing.

When Kris pulled back, to look at him, Joonmyun’s lips were red, and his fangs were starting to show, canines sharper than normal. He clicked his tongue softly, and Joonmyun smiled sheepishly, before his fangs retracted. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Can’t help it.”

“I know,” Kris said, touching a hand to his jaw.

“Take me to bed.”

“You’re already in bed.”

Joonmyun pouted up at him, folding his arms over his chest. “You know what I mean.”

“I do.” Kris kissed him again, pulling away before Joonmyun could turn it into anything more than a gentle kiss. “You want me to touch you?” Joonmyun nodded quickly. “I’d like you to answer the question with your words, sugar.”

Joonmyun sighed, flopping backwards onto the bed dramatically. “But _why_?”

“Because I want to know that you mean it,” Kris murmured, coming to sit on the bed beside Joonmyun. “Because I do not ever want to do something to you, with you, that you do not want.”

He took Joonmyun’s hand in his own, squeezing his fingers lightly. “But why—nodding means yes, doesn’t it? That _is_ still something that you mortals do?”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Yes, sugar, it is. _However_ ,” he met Joonmyun’s gaze, and Joonmyun went perfectly still, staring up at him with wide, curious eyes, “it’s easy to hide discomfort behind a nod. It’s not so easy to hide it in your words.” It was Joonmyun’s turn, to roll his eyes. “Besides, as we’ve discussed, I like making you use your words. That’s why I make you _ask_ , is it not? Why I make you tell me what it is that you want.”

“Sadist.”

“Is it really that painful, to use your words?”

Joonmyun closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened, the heat glinting in them caught Kris’ attention immediately. He was more than familiar with that look, and the firestorm that came with it.

Joonmyun was not, Kris had learned quickly, a particularly level-headed creature, not when it came to the bedroom. He was demanding, he was pouty, and he was very used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. He was snarky and snappy and prone to speaking before his brain could catch up with his mouth. He also, Kris knew by now, was always ready to clash with Kris, ready to push at the control that Kris exuded, despite knowing full well that Kris was more than capable of putting Joonmyun back in his place.

“Maybe I want it to be,” Joonmyun whispered, voice barely audible even in the otherwise silent room.

Kris blinked once. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information. They had skirted around the idea before, of playing with pain, but the subject had never been broached so… blatantly. He knew that Joonmyun got _something_ out of being held down, being shoved and grabbed hard enough that it would have bruised a human, but this…

This was new.

Joonmyun was watching him, trying to comprehend the look on Kris’ face. After a moment, he spoke again, voice quiet. “If you don’t want to—”

“Tell me again,” Kris interrupted. “Use your words, tell me again, and tell me precisely what it is that you are asking of me. Because this, Joonmyun, is something you need to use your words for.”

Joonmyun liked the way that his name sounded when Kris said it, liked the way that it spilled from the hunter’s lips. He reached out slowly, hand settling on Kris’ thigh, before he spoke, voice soft, but sure. “If you want me to use my words so badly,” he murmured, “then make me.”

Kris was on him a moment later, pinning Joonmyun’s waist between his knees, fingers curling around his wrists, and holding them over his head. Joonmyun, if he had wanted to, could have thrown Kris off of him, they both knew that. But there was something ever so satisfying, Joonmyun was coming to learn, about letting Kris pin him down, hold him there.

“Use your words,” Kris said, leaning in to speak along Joonmyun’s jaw, lips brushing his skin softly, not enough pressure to be considered a real kiss. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _No_.”

That _no_ was accompanied by an upwards thrust of Joonmyun’s hips, and Kris couldn’t help but grin when he felt the hard line of Joonmyun’s erection press against his thigh. Not really a _no_ , then, but a _push me _, a _make me_ , a—__

___Hurt me_._ _

__Kris stilled as the unspoken statement settled over him, curling in his stomach, mixing with his own want, a sudden desire to do just what Joonmyun was asking of him. To _make him_ use his words. He met Joonmyun’s gaze a moment later, taking in the playful smirk on his lips, the cocky arch of his eyebrow, and in that moment, he knew exactly what he was going to do._ _

__He gathered Joonmyun’s wrists in one hand, still holding him down, before reaching towards the pillows. He heard Joonmyun’s quiet intake of breath, as he realized what was going to happen, a moment before Kris sat back, dagger in hand. The weight was familiar in his grip, fingers curling easily around the hilt as he stared down at Joonmyun._ _

__Joonmyun’s lips parted, as Kris brought the blade closer, hovering just over the line of Joonmyun’s jaw. He swallowed hard, and Kris watched his throat bob with the movement, before leaning in, to kiss Joonmyun. “Use your words.”_ _

__“Fuck you,” Joonmyun breathed against his mouth._ _

__“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I let you fuck me.”_ _

__“ _Shit_ ,” Joonmyun said quietly, hips thrusting upwards again. “Let me, please, _please_ let me—”_ _

__“Not tonight,” Kris murmured, kissing him once more. “But another day, maybe. If you ask.”_ _

__Joonmyun gasped, chest heaving with breaths that he didn’t need to take. He stared up at Kris, hyperaware of the blade resting against his jawline, and after a few moments, he spoke again, voice rough. “Hurt me,” he whispered. “Make it hurt. I want to feel it.”_ _

__“How do you want me to hurt you?”_ _

__“I don’t care—”_ _

__“You do. You do care, Joonmyun.”_ _

__“I trust you—”_ _

__“Tell me one place that I’m not allowed to make you bleed,” Kris snapped._ _

__“My face.” Joonmyun’s answer was immediate, and Kris smiled. “My, uh. My cock. My balls.” Kris nodded, watching him with neutral eyes. “Please hurt me, Kris, _please_.”_ _

__“If you want me to stop—”_ _

__“I will shove you off of me, you have my word.” After a moment, Kris nodded once. “Hit me. I want you to hit me.” Kris hummed softly, tapping his knuckles against Joonmyun’s cheek, knife still held in his hand. “ _Please_.”_ _

__“You know it won’t bruise.”_ _

__“I want to feel it.”_ _

__Kris exhaled quietly, holding Joonmyun’s gaze. He adjusted his grip on his dagger, as he sat back, examining Joonmyun’s body. There were limits, to what Joonmyun would be willing to take, Kris knew that, but Joonmyun wasn’t going to tell him what they were. Too stubborn for his own good, it seemed._ _

__At least, Kris rationalized to himself, he wouldn’t be able to kill Joonmyun unless he fucked up big time. His dagger would have to either take the vampire’s head off, or go through his heart, and he didn’t think those were things he could do, unless it was deliberate._ _

__“Turn over for me,” Kris said, as he released Joonmyun, moving off of his hips. Joonmyun pouted up at him for a moment, then obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach, arms folding beneath his head. “If you want me to stop—”_ _

__“Kris, put your fucking knife in me before I do it myself,” Joonmyun snapped. He turned his head slightly, to glare at Kris. “You wanted me to use my words, there you go, I’ve used them. Now _do_ what you’ve been implying you’ll do.”_ _

__Kris smiled down at him, then leaned closer, to kiss his cheek. “Nothing would bring me greater joy.”__

__***_ _

__Minseok was pacing._ _  


__It wasn’t something that he did frequently; he had plenty of practice staying still, not letting his agitation manifest visibly. That was habit, that he had learned when he had lived with Heechul, who had had no patience for things that didn’t have purpose. Fidgeting and pacing, Minseok had learned, had no purpose in his maker’s eyes._ _

__But this made him pace._ _

__His phone was in his hand, shoulders set. He needed to call Heechul, he knew that. He needed to speak to his maker, needed to find out what was going on, where he had taken Tao—or had Tao taken, as it were—and when he was going to get him back._ _

___How_ he was going to get him back. He had a feeling that Heechul wouldn’t be keen on letting him go._ _

__He had had Heechul’s contact pulled up on his phone for the twenty minutes that he’d been pacing, finger hovering over the call button. He needed to do this, get it over with, but there was so much uncertainty. He didn’t know how Heechul would react, didn’t know if he was putting Tao in more danger by interfering._ _

__He paused, glaring down at his phone. It shouldn’t be this difficult; he had never hesitated to confront his maker in the past, why was it so hard now?_ _

__Minseok looked up quickly when he heard the door open, revealing Kai on the other side. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“You’re pacing,” Kai said softly. “You’re pacing, and you’re upset.” He crossed the room slowly, coming to a halt in front of Minseok. “Just call him.”_ _

__Minseok held his gaze for a long, silent moment. “What’s he going to do to Tao?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Kai whispered. “It… depends on how Tao behaves, I suppose.” Minseok nodded, looking away quickly. “He’s smart, Minseok, you know he is. He’ll be okay.”_ _

__“This is my fault—”_ _

__“No. No, there’s one person to blame in all of this, and that’s Heechul.” Kai reached out, to touch Minseok’s hand, directing his attention to his phone. “Call him. Find out what we’re going to have to do, to get Tao back. If he’s willing to give him back, or if we’re going to have to take him by force.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“I learned from the best,” Kai said softly, before backing out of the office, leaving Minseok alone._ _

__After a moment, Minseok pressed the call button, bringing his phone to his ear. It rang once, twice, a third time, before Heechul picked up._ _

__“ _Minseok_ ,” he said, voice low and smooth, “ _to what do I owe the pleasure?_ ”_ _

__Minseok placed a hand on the wall, trying to steady himself. “Heechul, where—where is my child? Where’s Tao?”_ _

__He could hear Heechul’s smirk in his voice, and he desperately wanted to punch him. “ _He’s safe_.”_ _

__“Not what I asked,” Minseok snapped. “Where have you taken him, and _why_?”_ _

__“ _If I tell you, you’re going to send your precious troupe of hunters after him. I don’t want to have to fight anyone, Minseok._ ” The threat in his words was perfectly clear; he’d like nothing more than to fight someone, to rip hunters apart and feed on them. “ _As for why, I wanted to speak to him. I still do. The last time I saw him, I didn’t get the chance, at first because of your brat of a mate, and then because of your precious Elder._ ”_ _

__Minseok sighed inwardly, leaning against the wall. This wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he knew that. Heechul would take what he wanted, and then, if he was feeling generous, he might toss the scraps to Minseok. “May I speak to him?”_ _

__“ _He does have a phone, Minseok. You can call him yourself._ ”_ _

__Minseok gritted his teeth. “What exactly do you think you’re going to get out of him? You’ve heard everything that we have to say on the matter, the Assembly didn’t find us guilty. There’s no reason for this.”_ _

__“ _Call it a private investigation, if you will_.”_ _

__“I’m coming to see you.”_ _

__“ _No_ ,” Heechul said softly, “ _you’re not_.” And even over the phone, even at this distance, Minseok couldn’t fight a direct order, not from his maker. It washed over him, eyes closing for a brief moment as the need to obey settled into his core. “ _Rest assured, I will keep your child safe. He and I will talk. He will answer my questions, and I will answer his, and when the time is right, I will return him to you. Until that time, you will not intervene. You will stay in your city, with the rest of your family, and you will conduct business as usual._ ”_ _

__“Yes,” Minseok answered, the word coming unbidden._ _

__“ _I’m glad we’re on the same page._ ” They lapsed into silence for a long moment, before Minseok heard the telltale sound of the call ending._ _

__He exhaled softly, sagging against the wall. Fuck. He shouldn’t have called, shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just gone to find Tao, regardless of what Heechul wanted._ _

__His head snapped up when he heard someone approaching the entrance to his home, followed by a knock at the door, then the sound of someone opening it._ _

__“Is Tao here?” Luhan’s voice was quiet, even._ _

__Shit._ _

__Minseok had chosen not to tell Luhan, for a very good reason. However, in this moment, with Luhan standing on his doorstep, asking one of the others—Kai or Sehun, Minseok couldn’t be sure—about it, Minseok realized that that had been the wrong choice._ _

__Because if there was one person who would be more furious about Tao being taken than Minseok, it was Luhan. If there was one person who was likely to hunt Heechul down and tear his head off, for what he had done, it was Luhan._ _

__He emerged from the office a moment later, to find a furious Luhan standing in the living room. His eyes were vibrant green, anger and fury and pain and hate reflected in them, anger and fury and pain and hate that was very quickly directed at Minseok. His hands were curled into fists at his sides, shoulders and jaw set, whole body taut with tension._ _

__“Heechul took him?” Luhan said, voice quieter than Minseok had expected._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Heechul _took_ ,” Luhan repeated, a razor sharp edge to his voice, “my boyfriend. My lover. And I had to hear about it from _Kai_ , two days after it happened, only after I showed up at your house _looking for him_?” He started towards Minseok, and as he did, Minseok felt the air around them begin to tremble. Kai was quick to back out of the room, leaving them alone, a moment before Luhan came to a halt. “You were _keeping this from me_?” he demanded._ _

__“It seemed like the best course of action at the time.”_ _

__Luhan hit him. Minseok’s head snapped to the side, but he didn’t make a sound, and he didn’t fight back. “Why haven’t you _done anything_ yet?” he asked sharply. “Why haven’t you gone after him, why are you still here?”_ _

__“I can’t,” Minseok said._ _

__That brought Luhan up short. His brow furrowed, but after a moment, he seemed to understand. “Heechul—he—”_ _

__“He ordered me,” Minseok said softly. “Told me that I’m not to go after Tao, that I’m to stay right here and not get into any trouble. And as much as I’d like to go after Tao—and believe me, if I could, I would _kill_ Heechul for this—I don’t have a choice.”_ _

__They lapsed into silence. Luhan held still for a few long moments, holding Minseok’s gaze, before he stepped backwards, the green fading from his eyes. His jaw was still clenched, but now there was an odd determination to the set of his muscles._ _

__“Maybe you can’t,” he started, voice quiet, “but I can. And I know a few other people who can help me.”_ _

__Minseok could see the wheels turning in his head. After a moment, he spoke, jolting Luhan out of his thoughts. “You’ll get killed. Heechul will kill you if you try—”_ _

__“He can try,” Luhan interrupted smoothly, “but I’ll be damned if I don’t take some of his people down with me.” And there was something so violent, so angry, so hateful, in the way that he said the words, Minseok almost feared him. Without another word, Luhan turned on his heel, heading towards the front door, but he paused when he reached it, looking back at Minseok._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“He ordered you,” Luhan said softly. “He ordered you, and you can’t disobey him, because he’s your maker, and vampire bloodlines are an old form of magic.”_ _

__“Yes,” Minseok said, unsure of where exactly Luhan was going. “We’ve discussed this before.”_ _

__“I knew a vampire, years ago, who had broken his bloodline.”_ _

__That brought Minseok up short. It wasn’t something he had ever heard of, wasn’t something that he was aware was possible. Bloodlines were meant to be unbreakable._ _

__“There were… side effects, but he was… he was happy, I think. His maker was a real prick, like Heechul is.” Luhan held his gaze for a moment longer, before pulling open the front door. “Just something for you to think about. If you ever, you know. Wanted to.”_ _


	15. Chapter 15

When Baekhyun woke, to find his room dark, the moon casting light through the window, he knew instinctually, deep in his gut, that something was very, _very_ wrong. He rolled over, looking up at the ceiling, trying to piece together what exactly was irking him so much. After a moment, he got out of his bed, reaching out to grab the amulet sitting on his bedside table, allowing the magic held within to soothe some of his nerves.

He allowed his magic to shift outwards, brushing over the barrier of his home, testing its strength. It was intact, as strong as ever, and there was no one outside. Baekhyun looked around for a moment, glancing towards the clock. It was just after 3 in the morning; Yixing would be furious with him, if he showed up at the store at this hour, but Baekhyun wasn’t sure what else to do. Something was wrong.

He pulled on his shoes, then his— _Kyungsoo’s_ —jacket. He still hadn’t returned it, even though they’d stopped seeing each other weeks ago. He really _shouldn’t_ wear it, it felt wrong, but it was ever so comfortable, still so warm, and even after almost three weeks of separation, it still smelled like Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun shoved his amulet and his phone into the jacket pocket, before heading towards his front door. He left his apartment quickly, heading down the street towards the store.

The light was on inside. That was odd, to say the least. Yixing was picky about his bedtime; it was rare that he turned the lights out and retired anytime after midnight. The closed sign was up in the door, but when Baekhyun tried the handle, it was unlocked. He let himself in, then closed it behind him, looking around.

The store itself was empty, but he could see that the door that led to Yixing’s apartment was opened. He crossed the room slowly, stepping around the counter and through the door, glancing up the stairs. The lights in Yixing’s apartment were on, and that was all the reassurance that Baekhyun needed, to start climbing the stairs. He entered the apartment quietly, looking instinctually around for Yixing, even though he knew that Yixing wouldn’t be there. He was in his studio, he had known that almost as soon as he’d started up the steps. Before heading down the hallway, he shrugged out of his jacket, setting it on the kitchen table.

He paused in the doorway. Yixing was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor in the center of the room, and across from him was Luhan, mirroring his posture. They both had their eyes closed, their heads bowed.

Deep in the Golden realm, if Baekhyun had to guess, seeking answers to something. He frowned but didn’t move further into the room, watching them silently. He could feel the soft whispers of spirits, glancing off of his own magic. A thread of energy wormed its way through the air, coiling around his magic, tugging lightly, pulling him into the room. He held still for a moment, before stepping over the threshold.

As soon as he did, he felt Yixing’s power flex outwards, enveloping him, though the warlocks before him didn’t move. He stayed where he was, leaning back against the wall, watching them closely, half of his consciousness extended outwards, making sure that the store itself was safe, protected.

He went perfectly still when he felt someone step through the front door. He straightened, then backed out the room, hands in his pockets as he made his way out into the apartment. He could hear someone downstairs, moving around, and after a moment, he descended the stairs, heading out into the store, shutting the door behind him. Whoever it was—he didn’t recognize them, not from the way they were standing—had their back to the counter, and were standing by one of the shelves, examining the items there.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed,” Baekhyun said softly.

“I’m well aware.”

Baekhyun stilled. He knew that voice, knew it very well, though he’d only heard it once before. He pressed his lips firmly together, staring at the person silently, before speaking, voice quiet. “Why are you here?”

“Where’s your teacher?”

Shit. If Heechul was here for Yixing, they were in trouble. Not only was Yixing deep in the Golden realm, too far away for Baekhyun to reach without harming one, if not both of them, but Luhan was upstairs. And if there was one thing they needed to avoid, it was Heechul finding out about Luhan, the odd hunter-warlock who was dating a vampire.

“He’s busy.”

“Men like he and I often are,” Heechul said thoughtfully, as he turned away from the shelf. “It is fairly urgent.”

“I can tell,” Baekhyun said. He very much didn’t want to piss Heechul off, didn’t want a repeat of the last time that Heechul was here, because Yixing wasn’t available to save him. “I’m sorry, Heechul, but he really is busy. If you want, I can—”

“What did I tell you, the last time I was here?”

Baekhyun exhaled quietly, watching as Heechul began to come towards the counter slowly. “You told me to tell you the truth.” Heechul hummed quietly, as he came to stand on the other side of the counter, leaning against it, balancing his weight on his elbows. “I am telling you the truth. He’s busy, he can’t talk right now.”

“Do you know when he’ll be un-busy?” Heechul asked. He was being oddly pleasant, given the circumstances; he wasn’t getting what he wanted, and Baekhyun had thought that that would make him angry.

“I’m not sure,” Baekhyun admitted softly. “He doesn’t exactly, uh, tell me his plans. Ever.” And that much was true—Yixing rarely saw a need to inform Baekhyun what he was doing, where he was going, how long he was going to be gone. “I can take a message, if you want.”

“I’d much rather wait, if that’s not a problem for you.”

Baekhyun blinked, holding his gaze. “If you don’t mind that I keep an eye on you.” Heechul’s lips quirked into a tiny smile, and Baekhyun forced himself to return to smile. “Why are you here? Do you… I mean, is the Assembly still, you know, investigating?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side in thought, before he spoke, voice quiet. “Consider it a… private investigation, of sorts.” Baekhyun nodded slowly. “I am… invested, in my family. My child, specifically.” Another nod. Baekhyun wasn’t sure where this was going, and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. “I know that there’s more to the relationship between the vampires and the hunters and the warlocks than my child is letting on.”

“You think so?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

“I know so. I’m not as oblivious as my colleagues, Baekhyun, and I know when I’m being lied to, especially when it’s pretty little warlocks lying to me.” Baekhyun stilled, staring at him, wide-eyed. “You’re not a very good liar, as much as you might think otherwise.”

“What does this have to do with you being invested in your family, in Minseok?”

Baekhyun realized his mistake as soon as Minseok’s name left his mouth. He tried, ever so desperately, not to let that realization show on his face, but something told him that Heechul wasn’t convinced. “Baekhyun,” he said softly, as he began to circle the counter. Baekhyun moved the opposite way, keeping as much distance between them as possible. “If the Assembly finds out that my child has been… fraternizing, with warlocks or with hunters, that he has broken the Law, then that reflects on me, and on the rest of my family.”

“So?”

“If my child has broken the Law,” Heechul said quietly, “then my family will pay the price.”

“So it’s about protecting yourself.”

“Isn’t it always? That’s what it’s always about, for everyone. Survival is the most basic of human instincts, desires. We always want to live.” Heechul was creeping closer, too close. Baekhyun felt his magic coiling in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him, to lash out, to strike, and he ground his teeth together, to hold it back. “And I may not be human, pretty warlock, but I do very much want to live.”

“And you think that you’re going to lose your life?”

“I have not lived a millennium by letting my children run off and make friends with warlocks or hunters. There is a reason that my family has survived as long as we have, and others have not. There is a _reason_ that my family has not been subject to the slaughter that the Assembly has inflicted on the others, on those who break the Law.” Heechul’s voice was venomous, dangerous. Baekhyun paused for a moment, before continuing the circle around the counter. “I will not see everything that I have worked for destroyed by the actions of one wayward child.”

“It’s not just about the hunters, or the warlocks.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “Perceptive.” He closed the distance between them before Baekhyun knew that he had moved, and Baekhyun went stiff, staring at Heechul. “Tell me, pretty warlock, what else do you see?”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed slightly. After a moment, he backed away, and Heechul watched him go, watched him pause by the far end of the counter. “You value your own life above anyone else’s, I know that much. You care very much for your reputation, and your survival, and the easiest way for you to survive, to maintain your reputation, is to keep your family in line.” Heechul hummed quietly, leaning against the counter once more. “And when someone threatens your way of life, even indirectly, you have to find a way to keep them in line, first by warning them, threatening them, and then, if that doesn’t work, by killing them.”

“Are you insinuating that I would kill my child, if he doesn’t listen to me?”

“I think you’d like to kill him, for all the trouble that he’s caused you,” Baekhyun said quietly. “I think you’re looking for an excuse to kill him. Working with hunters and warlocks is the perfect excuse, no? Kill him—and his own children—to protect yourself, it sounds like something you’d do.” Heechul cocked his head to the side in thought, still holding Baekhyun’s gaze.

“And what else do you think I’d do?”

“I think you’d kill me, if you thought you could get away with it. But I think we both know that if I went missing, you’re the first person Yixing would blame, because of our previous interactions.” Heechul nodded slowly, though it didn’t seem to be in agreement with Baekhyun’s accusations. “I think you’d kill all of us: me, Yixing, Minseok, the hunters, the other vampires.”

“Would I?”

“Given the chance? I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Heechul smiled, the look entirely ingenuine. His eyes were gleaming, and Baekhyun could feel soft threads of compulsion drifting into the air. “You said it’s not just about the hunters or the warlocks. If it’s not, pretty warlock, what is it about?”

Baekhyun swallowed. “The Elder vampire.”

“Joonmyun? I doubt it.”

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, Baekhyun’s eyes thoughtful, Heechul’s critical. “You are upset that Minseok took the Elder—took _Joonmyun_ —into his— _your_ —coven, without your permission. You are upset that he undermined your authority, that he did something that you believe challenged your leadership of the coven.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun insisted, eyes searching Heechul’s face. “You are so… _incredibly_ , unbelievably insecure. You don’t keep your children at home, which means to me that you want them to have some sort of independence, but as soon as they exercise that, you turn on them. When Minseok took Joonmyun into the coven, you were furious.”

Heechul didn’t speak for a long moment. “You are… confident, in this assessment.”

“Because you’re _obvious_ about it.”

Heechul chuckled quietly, as he began to close the distance between them. “Am I?” he murmured. Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat, and his hand instinctually went to his hip, where he had kept Kyungsoo’s blade, before he had given it to him. Heechul cocked an eyebrow, and Baekhyun shot him a wary smile. “No blade today, pretty warlock?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “I must have forgotten it.”

“Well, then,” Heechul said, coming to a halt about a foot from Baekhyun, “I do hope you’ve gotten more capable with your defensive magic.” Baekhyun blinked once, and Heechul’s lips twitched into a smile. “Just in case.”

Baekhyun barely had the wherewithal to bring his hands up between them when Heechul stepped forward. He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists, and as he did, Baekhyun allowed his magic to lash out, snapping against Heechul’s palms like a shower of sparks. Heechul released him, taking an involuntary step backwards, and Baekhyun ducked away from him, scrambling out of his reach as Heechul turned.

Heechul was so much faster than him.

His fingers caught Baekhyun’s forearm, yanking him backwards and into his chest. Baekhyun let out a surge of magic that lashed violently from his own body, and into Heechul’s. Heechul gritted his teeth, growling, but didn’t release Baekhyun, grip tightening. Baekhyun could feel his ribs beginning to creak under Heechul’s arm, but he didn’t so much as flinch, throwing his elbow back and hitting Heechul in the gut.

Heechul tossed him away a moment later, and Baekhyun collided with a shelf, knocking it and everything it had held onto the floor with a crash. His head cracked against the floor, and Baekhyun saw stars, as pain lanced down his spine, rendering him immobile for a long moment.

He rose up onto his knees a moment later, turning around to look at Heechul, who was heading towards the door that led upstairs. Baekhyun held still for a moment, before throwing both hands forward, spirals of golden energy leaping through the air and latching onto Heechul’s body, yanking him backwards. His body collided with the counter, and Heechul grunted, straining to break free.

Baekhyun couldn’t hold him for long.

He needed to get to the counter, there were hunting blades hidden behind it. He started forward, doing everything in his power to keep his hold on Heechul from slipping. All that it would take for Heechul was a split second, a blink of an eye, and Baekhyun could be dead.

His fingers curled into fists, and Heechul snarled, as Baekhyun’s magic compressed around his chest. Baekhyun inhaled deeply, trying to center himself, steady himself, before yanking backwards, hauling Heechul over the counter and hurling him across the store.

As Heechul soared through the air, Baekhyun lunged forward, throwing himself over the counter. He hit the floor on the other side, reaching out to grab one of the daggers, before rising to his feet.

He should, perhaps, have accounted for just how fast Heechul was.

Heechul had a hand around his throat before Baekhyun really acknowledge just how quickly Heechul had moved. He hauled Baekhyun across the counter, slamming him against the wall. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hand in one of his own, twisting the dagger free of his hand and taking it in his own.

His fingers curled around the hilt, almost like they belonged there, and the next thing Baekhyun knew, there was a blade in his stomach. He cried out, shoving at Heechul’s chest with his free hand, to no avail.

This would be where he died, then. In Yixing’s store, in his store, at the hands of a vampire, with a hunter’s blade buried in his stomach. He squirmed, trying to break free, but his strength was rapidly draining.

He heard Heechul snarl, dimly, barely more than an echo, and that was when Baekhyun caught sight of a very familiar face, familiar eyes, familiar angry, twisted mouth. He dropped to the floor a moment later, sagging back against the wall.

“Hello, little hunter,” Heechul said, seething, as he turned away from Baekhyun, to stare at Kyungsoo. “What brings you here, so late at night?”

“I might ask you the same question,” Kyungsoo said softly, voice dangerous, angry, deadly. “I might also ask what it is that you thought you’d accomplish, by killing him.”

“And I’d quite like to ask why you came here in the first place.”

Baekhyun’s head turned, and he winced, when he found Yixing standing in the doorway, gaze sharp as he stared at Heechul. As Yixing stepped into the store, Kyungsoo moved, stepping around Heechul, to kneel beside Baekhyun.

“Stay with me, okay?” Kyungsoo whispered, one hand coming up to cradle Baekhyun’s jaw. “Don’t close your eyes, sweetheart. Stay with me.” He reached up, to tug his shirt over his head, balling it up to hold it to the wound.

“What… what did you do?” Baekhyun breathed, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze. “What—”

Kyungsoo hushed him quietly, stroking a hand over his hair. “I stabbed him, like he did to you.” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead gently, then looked up at Yixing, who was practically herding Heechul towards the door. “And before you ask, I was on patrol when I saw the lights on. I heard fighting. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered. “For, for arguing with you, and then for refusing to talk to you. For avoiding you.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I know,” he murmured, before kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “I’m sorry, too. I should have spent more time with you, should have listened to you.”

“Not your fault,” Baekhyun said. He blinked slowly, eyes staying shut longer than they should have. Kyungsoo touched his jaw again, pressing their foreheads together.

“Stay with me, angel, okay? I know you want to sleep, and you will, soon, but I need you to stay awake and stay with me, until we can get you healed up.” Kyungsoo kissed him gently.

“Get him up on the counter, so I can take a look,” Yixing said, as he came to stand a few feet away from them. “Don’t take that blade out of him, not yet.”

“I understand basic first aid, Yixing. I’ve been stabbed once or twice.” Kyungsoo gathered Baekhyun up into his arms, as gently as he could. He carried him to the counter, setting him on top of it, and Baekhyun grabbed onto him, fingers digging into his skin. “Why weren’t you there, when he—”

“He was busy,” Baekhyun breathed, leaning against Kyungsoo. “He was with Luhan, they were doing… something magic, I don’t know.” Kyungsoo hummed quietly, as he slid his hands under the jacket that Baekhyun was wearing, pushing it off of his shoulders. “Don’t be upset with him, for not being there to protect me. I should have been able to—”

“Do not blame yourself,” Yixing said, as he came around the counter, rolling up his sleeves methodically. “He is a very powerful vampire. He is much stronger than you are, he is much faster than you are. There are not many warlocks who can take on a vampire like Heechul.”

“You can.” Baekhyun’s voice was weak, shaky. “That’s part of why—part of why.”

“I know your reasons,” Yixing murmured, “for wanting to learn from me.” He came to stand in front of Baekhyun, as Kyungsoo stepped out of the way. “That does not change the fact that learning to fight a vampire like Heechul takes time, and experience. You have been my apprentice for a short three years, you have not had that time or experience.”

They lapsed into silence, as Yixing placed a hand on the hilt of the blade, setting Kyungsoo’s shirt off to the side. Baekhyun had begun to tremble, each breath shaking, half-broken.

“This is going to hurt,” he murmured.

“I know.”

Yixing smiled, the look humorless, before he drew the knife out, slowly. Baekhyun tensed under his hands, and Kyungsoo took his hand, allowing Baekhyun to grip his fingers tightly. Yixing pressed a hand over the wound, and Kyungsoo watched his eyes glow orange, as he channeled his magic through his skin. The wound sealed shut beneath his touch, and Baekhyun gasped softly, as the wound began to knit itself shut.

“You need to rest,” Yixing said softly, touching a hand to Baekhyun’s jaw. He tipped Baekhyun’s head to the side slightly, and Baekhyun winced. “Head wound?”

“Threw me into a shelf,” Baekhyun whispered. “Probably broke a bunch of stuff, I’m sorry—” Yixing cut him off by shaking his head once, fingertips tracing Baekhyun’s cheekbone gently.

“Better?”

Baekhyun exhaled softly, as magic crept into his skull, blanketing his mind. “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered softly. “Can I sleep, now?” Yixing nodded slowly, pulling away. Kyungsoo stepped into his place, wrapping the jacket back around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“There’s a spare bedroom upstairs,” Yixing offered quietly.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun up with ease, carrying him up the stairs and into Yixing’s apartment. They made their way into the spare bedroom, and Kyungsoo set him down on the bed. “Let me get some of these clothes off of you, okay? Can’t be comfortable, to sleep in blood.” Baekhyun smiled sleepily at him. Kyungsoo helped him out of the jacket, then pulled Baekhyun’s shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Baekhyun said sleepily, blinking at him, fingers trailing over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, down his chest.

“You’re correct,” Kyungsoo murmured, before kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “Let me take your pants off.” He reached for Baekhyun’s fly, undoing it and unzipping his pants, before sliding them down, over his hips. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead again. “Lay down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Baekhyun did just that, watching Kyungsoo as he undid his own fly, shoving his jeans down his legs, before joining Baekhyun, pulling him against his chest. He hummed happily, tucking his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, sleep already threatening to take him.

“Missed you.”

“You too, angel.” Kyungsoo kissed his temple lightly, hugging him tightly. “Sleep well.”

***

“You cannot be serious.”

Minseok didn’t turn from where he was sitting, staring at the long-empty fireplace. He didn’t move, even when he heard Kai cross the room, coming to stand behind the couch that Minseok was seated on. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Kai.”

“I _heard_ what Luhan said to you. About bloodlines, about _breaking_ them. You cannot honestly be considering it.” Minseok still didn’t budge. After a few moments, Kai came around the couch, to sit in one of the chairs facing Minseok. “I did some research, because I didn’t believe it was possible, I didn’t believe that It was something that could _happen_.”

“And?”

“And it’s a thing that exists. It’s a ritual that’s been done, like, twice, ever. And yeah, it worked the one time, that Luhan mentioned, but it didn’t work for the first one, not in the way that you think it will. It killed his bloodline, severed the vampire’s connection to his maker, sure, but in doing so, it shattered everything that made him a vampire. It killed him.”

“But not the other one,” Minseok said quietly. “One of them lived.”

“One of them _died_ , Minseok!”

“Different warlocks,” Minseok said, waving a hand in the air, as if to explain it away. “I trust Luhan, and I trust Yixing, and that’s all I need to know about the matter.”

Kai’s upper lip twitched in irritation. “Let me put it this way, then. If you take the bloodline apart, if you unravel what connects you to Heechul, then you break the connection between me and Heechul. You break the connection between Tao and Heechul. You are not only risking your life, by doing this, you are risking my life, and Tao’s life, and the life of any other vampire that you have created.”

“That will not happen.”

“You don’t _know_ that,” Kai said furiously. “You don’t know anything about this, I had to do this research for you, because you certainly didn’t. You were going to jump straight into this ritual without any idea of the risks, or the possible consequences.” Kai rose to his feet a moment later. “I’m going to speak to Yixing and Luhan. I’m going to ask them, _tell_ them, not to help you with this.”

He started towards the door, freezing when he heard Minseok speak.

“You will do no such thing,” Minseok said quietly, the order settling on Kai’s shoulders like a weight. Ice-cold claws sunk themselves into Kai’s chest, threatening to pull him under, drown him in their ferocity. Pressure settled in his mind, yanking at his consciousness, pulling him away from the door.

“You will stay here,” Minseok ordered, getting to his feet. He came towards Kai slowly, as Kai turned to face him. “You will not go to speak with either of them.” Kai felt something akin to icy-cold water dripping down his spine, as the sickly-sweet compulsion flooded his lungs, stealing away his breath even though he had no need to breathe.

“You will not get in my way.”

The claws tightened, threatening to tear Kai apart, and his lips parted around a sound that he couldn’t quite get out of his chest. It was stuck there, trapped between the compulsion’s claws.

“You will not mention any of this to Sehun.”

Kai blinked once, and when his eyes opened, his vision was blurry, clouded, like a second layer had settled over his eyes. He blinked again, trying to clear it, and this time, all he could see was Minseok. Everything around him was dark, wavering with shadows, as Minseok got closer, coming to a halt in front of him.

“Go to your room,” Minseok ordered.

Kai should have fought back. He knew, deep down, that he shouldn’t walk away, that he should do something, but he couldn’t act on that knowledge. He turned, without his consent, stepping past Minseok and heading towards his bedroom, held upright by the tightly wound puppet strings of his bloodline, yanked forward by those freezing claws that seemed, right now, to be buried in his heart.

As soon as his bedroom door closed behind him, Kai collapsed to the floor, a shudder wracking his body. He inhaled sharply, then squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in whatever emotion was currently cutting through his body like a steel blade. 

_I do not have to see you, to make you_.

_You are bound to him in every way, because he created you. And because I created him, you are, in turn, bound to me._

_I control you. You would be nothing without me._

Kai gasped as the pain sharpened, almost like his heart was being torn from his chest. He cried out, bringing his hand to his chest in a feeble attempt to dampen the pain.

Kai crawled towards his bedside table, reaching out with one hand to grab his phone tightly. He slumped to the floor, staring at the screen, before he dialed a number, fingers shaking violently.

He brought it to his ear, trying desperately not to think about what he was doing. The phone was ringing, ringing, ringing…

“ _Hello_?”

“Heechul?” The vampire on the other end didn’t say a word, which Kai chose to take as acknowledgement. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm....
> 
> yeah i have no comment.
> 
> i guess you can follow me on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/littlebee_1) if you want.


	16. Chapter 16

If Tao hadn’t already been informed as to exactly what kind of monster Heechul was, beneath his pale skin and dark hair, he might have thought that the vampire was pretty. Even knowing what he knew, it was hard to keep the observation from drifting through his mind, as he stared at Heechul. They were in his living room, sitting opposite each other. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, but only one of them paid it any mind. Heechul hadn’t glanced at Tao for more than a brief few seconds, which he might have found comforting, if he didn’t know about Heechul’s ability already.

His ability to take Tao’s choice. His ability to blanket Tao in soft clouds of comfort, render him incapable of anything more than simple awareness, unless he ordered otherwise. The threat of losing control of himself sat heavy in the back of Tao’s mind, a constant reminder to be careful, in everything that he said and did.

The conversations had stretched on for days. If Tao remembered correctly—assuming, he mused idly, that he hadn’t had any memories taken from him—he had been here for four days, coming up on the fifth. He very desperately wanted to go home, but he knew, deep down, that Heechul wasn’t going to let him, not now that he had Tao right where he wanted. Not now that he had, in his possession, someone who would answer any question that Heechul asked.

“Tell me about Yixing,” Heechul said softly, not shifting from his position. He was leaning back against the couch, easy power written in every line of his body. It was no different from when Tao had seen him outside of his home.

“What do you want to know about him?”

Heechul smiled, a wicked gleam in his eyes, highlighted by the flickering of the fire. “Minseok knows him.” It wasn’t a question, but Tao nodded once, little more than a slight dip of his chin. “How did they come to meet? Vampires don’t often seek out warlocks, unless it’s for a meal.”

 _Sometimes, they seek them out for pleasure. Companionship. Love, perhaps_ , Tao mused idly, trying not to let his thoughts show on his face. Heechul would know the truth soon enough, but if Tao could put him off the scent for long enough, he could come up with a way to answer the question without incriminating himself, or Luhan.

Or Yixing.

“I’m unsure,” Tao answered, eyes watching the way that shadows danced on Heechul’s face. “It was before my time. From what I understand, Yixing sought Minseok out not long after he moved into the city.” He felt something uncomfortable settle at the base of his spine, a pressure, like speaking Yixing’s name in this place was… distasteful. “I know Joonmyun mentioned, after he met him, that he said that he makes a point to know the vampires in his city.”

“His city,” Heechul echoed softly. He rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. “Do he and Minseok get along?”

“They seem to,” Tao said, meeting Heechul’s gaze when he turned to look at Tao for a moment, before facing the fire again. “I mean, I haven’t really… seen them interact? But there hasn’t been any animosity, when Minseok has spoken about him.” And that, at its core, wasn’t a lie. He’d seen Minseok and Yixing interact once or twice, but there had always been others in the room. “Can I ask you something?”

“I did promise, didn’t I?” Heechul asked, tipping his head to the side. “I told you that I would answer your questions, and I will. I don’t go back on my promises.”

This time, when he turned his gaze on Tao, Tao smiled at him, and Heechul returned the look, after a moment. “How do you know Yixing? I mean, there’s definitely animosity when you speak about him. I would imagine there’s a story there.”

Heechul laughed quietly, gaze raking over Tao’s form. Tao shuddered, and he saw a spark of want flash through Heechul’s eyes, before vanishing. He bit his lip, uncertainty beginning to coil in the pit of his stomach, and Heechul’s gaze dropped to his mouth, before darting upwards again. “There is. And it’s a long one.”

When Tao spoke, his voice took on a soft tone, one he usually reserved for Luhan, in the early evening, before the sun had fully set, when Tao was caught drifting between awake and asleep, warm and wrapped in Luhan’s scent. “We have time.”

It had the intended effect. Heechul's nostrils flared slightly, his eyebrow twitched upwards, and he leaned forward slightly, the movement barely perceptible. A human likely wouldn’t have caught it, wouldn’t have recognize the now-predatory look in Heechul's eyes, the desire—the _need_ —to claim and take and bite and _have_.

He still hadn’t broken the silence. A sudden twinge of inspiration ran through Tao’s chest, and he rose to his feet, coming around the coffee table, to sit on the same couch as Heechul. Heechul watched him move, holding Tao’s gaze, as he tucked his legs underneath him, cocking his head to the side, still smiling.

“Will you tell me?” he asked quietly, propping his chin on his palm, elbow resting on the back of the couch. “Minseok never tells me anything.”

Heechul smiled, and this time, Tao could see the slightest edge of a fang poking free. They hadn’t come all the way out yet, but they were on their way there. Yixing had been right.

 _Heechul likes soft little fledglings_.

Heechul had just opened his mouth to speak, when his phone rang, the sound jarring in the charged silence. He shot an apologetic look at Tao, before reaching for the table by the couch, to pick it up. His brow furrowed when he saw the contact name, but he raised it to his ear before Tao could get a peek.

“Hello?”

“ _Heechul_?” Heechul stilled, and beside him, Tao stiffened at the sound of Kai’s voice. There was fear, _panic_ creeping into his voice, perceptible even through the phone. “ _I need your help_.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow, a smirk beginning to tug at the corner of his mouth. “And what, pray tell, is so important that _I_ must be the one to help you? I’m not your maker.”

“ _My_ maker,” Kai spat the word, a brief moment of fury, before his voice drifted back into panic, “ _ordered me to my room. He_ compelled _me._ ”

Tao’s lips parted slightly, confusion visible in his eyes. Heechul rose to his feet a moment later, pacing away from the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t agitated, Tao knew. He was plotting. Plotting to use this against Kai, in some way, or against Minseok.

“ _Can you—you’re his maker, so you can break it, right?_ ” Heechul didn’t answer for a long moment, as he came to stand by the fireplace, one hand resting on the mantle. “Heechul?”

“Listen to me, Kai,” Heechul murmured, voice dipping low, and Tao had to brace himself against the threads of compulsion that reached out for him. “This will only be a temporary fix, I need you to know that. If he wishes to do it again, he will.” Kai mumbled his understanding, before Heechul spoke again. “But for the time being, you are free of his orders, free of whatever commands he gave you tonight.” Kai gasped out his thanks, and Heechul chuckled quietly. “You should come see us, you know. I think Tao misses you.”

He hung up before Kai had a chance to respond, setting his phone on the mantle. He turned his attention back to Tao, who was watching him, still confused. “I do apologize for that.”

“I’m glad you answered his call,” Tao whispered, as Heechul closed the distance between them, returning to the seat he had previously occupied. This time, he shifted his position, so they were closer, knees just touching. “It’s not like Minseok, to do something like that.”

“Oh, now that’s something I’m well aware of,” Heechul said, the slightest edge of humor in his voice. “Now, where was I?”

“You were telling me about—”

“About Yixing, that’s right. Well, Yixing and I met many centuries ago, back when he was a young warlock and I was a… younger vampire.” Heechul smiled, almost to himself, almost like he was fond of the memories. “He was… eager. Not healthy enough at the time, to be a hunter, so he picked the next best thing. He learned how to kill vampires with his magic, and I was one of the first that he tried to kill. The first that he failed to kill, certainly.”

“How long ago was that?” Tao asked quietly, the softest edge of flirtation in his voice.

“Mm, more than a thousand years ago, if I recall correctly.” He held Tao’s gaze for a moment, before looking over his shoulder, towards the fire. “I didn’t kill him, mostly because he intrigued me. This was, of course, before the Law was written, before hunters and warlocks became two separate entities, back when there was… a very large degree of overlap. Before warlocks grew accustomed to using their magic to fight, back when they were expected to do little more than heal and cast quiet little spells.”

Heechul’s fingers were tracing the patterns on the couch. He was deep in thought, casting himself back into memories that had long settled in the back of his mind. “For centuries, we tracked each other, watching, but never interacting, never _intervening_. I followed him, or he followed me, I’m not entirely sure which, across eras and continents, across time and space.”

“Because he made you curious?”

Heechul laughed softly. “That was part of it. Later on, it was became more personal.” He sighed softly, tapping the couch gently with his fingertips. “Later on, he started to intervene. Started to interfere with what my children were doing. He became more powerful, and as he became more powerful, he became more arrogant, more daring.” He paused for a moment, taking in Tao’s expression, his posture, before continuing. “He killed one of my children, about four hundred years ago. In return, I slaughtered his apprentice.”

“Ah.”

“Tore her apart, really. Left the pieces on his front porch, for him to find when he woke. It was a message that he heard, loud and clear, and not one that he has forgotten. Not one, I think, that he will ever forget.” A realization seemed to dawn on Heechul, and he smiled to himself again. “I suppose that’s why he was so angry when I harmed poor Baekhyun.”

“His current apprentice?”

“Oh, Tao, you do a beautiful job of playing dumb, but I’m not in the mood for your games.” The words were laced with warning, and Tao ducked his head, faking shyness. It seemed to work, because when Heechul spoke next his voice was light, soft. “Yes, his current apprentice.”

“You hurt him?”

“Put a knife in his stomach,” Heechul admitted, doing little to hide his pleasure. He was proud of himself, for that. “Made him _bleed_. He probably would have died for it, too, if not for his boyfriend.” His mouth twisted distastefully, at the memory of Kyungsoo’s blade in his back. “But that’s beside the point. The point is that Yixing and I have a long and twisted history that we share. We did not get along them, and we do not get along now, and I see no reason to believe that that will ever change.”

“I think he’s nice,” Tao said quietly.

“Ah, so you have met him,” Heechul murmured. “That was going to be my next question, whether or not you’d ever spoken to him. But it seems you have.”

Tao nodded slowly, smiling. “He’s always been kind to me. Reserved, perhaps, and not too fond when I interrupted his personal business, but kind. Willing to answer my questions, when my maker refused.” He glanced down again, and this time, a strand of hair let into his face. Heechul reached forward with one hand, to brush Tao’s hair away, fingertips skimming his cheekbone as he did.

Tao didn’t look away from him as he did, their gazes locked. His mouth curved, smile turning sweet and gentle, and before he could fully process that Heechul had moved, there were lips pressed against his.

The kiss was soft and short, not unlike many that he and Luhan had shared. It was, however, unlike anything that he knew Heechul to be, which was why it caught him off guard, knocking him entirely off kilter. When Heechul pulled back, he was smiling at Tao, the need to _claim_ having faded somewhat from his eyes.

Because now, he had claimed.

Heechul touched a hand to his cheek, before sitting back slightly. “How did you meet him? Surely my child wasn’t the one to introduce you. He’s dumb, but he’s not that outright stupid.”

Tao cocked his head to the side. “I sought him out myself,” he said quietly. “I wanted to know what a warlock looked like, felt like. Wanted to know for myself, because, like I said, Minseok doesn’t tell me anything.” Heechul hummed, nodded slowly. That was all true, every word. He had sought Yixing ought on his own, had gone looking for the warlock that Minseok had mentioned, offhand, once.

And Yixing had found him, creeping around the shadows. Had spoken to him, his voice friendly and almost kind, laced with an edge of anger. He could have killed Tao, had he wanted to.

Could have thrown him up against a wall with little more than a twitch of his fingers, could have ripped out his heart in the blink of an eye, and left Tao dying in alleyway. It was likely that no one would have found him—he probably would have been turned to ash by the sun before anyone happened upon the spot.

“I saw him a few times,” Tao continued quietly. “Mostly when I had questions. He was willing to tell me things, when Minseok was not. Was willing to be honest with me, when Minseok would rather lie and deceive.” That, too, was true. Most of the time, when Tao had gone to speak to Minseok, it had been with questions. 

“Mostly?”

“Once or twice, it was selfish. I needed out of the house.”

Once or twice, it had been _after_. _After_ Yixing had looked at him like _that_ , after he had told Luhan the truth, about his feelings, after Luhan had admitted to him his past involvements with Yixing. Tao had wanted to see him, but mostly, he had wanted to know if Yixing would look at him like _that_ again.

“What about Kai? Did Kai know him?”

“No.”

Heechul glanced towards the clock. “You ought to be getting to bed, Tao.” He rose to his feet, offering a hand to Tao. Tao took it, allowed Heechul to help him to his feet, and set a hand on the small of his back, to guide him out of the room. “I am looking forward to speaking to you, tomorrow,” he murmured.

“As am I.”

Heechul’s touch lingered on Tao’s back for a moment, before he closed the door between them, leaving Tao alone in his bedroom. He held his breath for a few moments, waiting for the telltale sound of Heechul making his way down the hall, before exhaling, trying to steady himself.

_Heechul likes soft little fledglings._

_I want you to distract him_ , Yixing’s voice came as a soft echo, in Tao’s mind, the briefest whisper against his thoughts, _long enough that I have an opening to tear him apart_.

Tao took a deep breath, certainty settling in his gut. Whatever he was doing, to fumble his way through seducing Heechul, was working. He just hoped—prayed, really—that—

Well. That Yixing arrived before Heechul tried to bed him. He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to keep up the façade, if that happened.

Tao told himself not to worry. Yixing and Luhan, they both likely knew that he’d been taken. Luhan would know, because he would have come home and found that Tao wasn’t at home, wasn’t waiting for him with Queenie on the couch. He would have asked Minseok, and _surely_ Joonmyun had told Minseok.

Yixing would have found out later, would have heard from Luhan, in all likelihood. But Yixing, unlike Luhan, would have seen the opportunity for what it was. A plan would have been laid, and they would be well on their way to executing it.

Executing Heechul.

***

Yixing’s eyes snapped open as a whisper of magic ran down his spine. He looked up quickly, a moment before he saw Luhan approach the storefront, letting himself in. He looked to Yixing, a mixture of sadness and fury in his gaze, before he closed the gap between them, coming to stand on the other side of the counter. “Something happen?” Luhan asked softly, barely concealing the emotional storm beneath the surface. “You look… worried.”

“He said my name,” Yixing said, voice barely above a whisper, rough with disuse. He had not spoken in quite some time; the store hadn’t been open all day, given what had happened to Baekhyun. “Tao did.”

Relief flooded Luhan’s face, and he nodded slowly, tears welling up unbidden in his eyes. Yixing smiled softly at him, and after a moment, Luhan spoke. “He’s alive?”

Yixing inclined his head in a nod, and Luhan sagged against the counter, the tension in his shoulders gradually easing. “Alive.” Behind Luhan, he could see the first signs of sunrise beginning to brighten the sky. “He’ll be off to bed soon.”

“I know,” Luhan said. “He is sensitive, to the sunlight.” Yixing raised an eyebrow, and Luhan looked away for a moment. “Young vampires often are, but Tao is… especially sensitive. In the instant that the sun breaks above the horizon, he’s knocked right out. And he’s always unwilling to wake, until the sunlight has entirely faded from the sky.”

“Luhan,” Yixing said quietly. He could see the pain that the words were causing.

“Every time that I would leave for work before sunset,” Luhan murmured, as if he hadn’t heard Yixing at all, “he would beg me to stay with him. And every time, it got harder to deny him.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I shouldn’t have waited so long,” Luhan said, pressing his palms against the counter, as if to steady himself. “To come and see you. About him.” Yixing raised an eyebrow, curiosity in his eyes. “He wanted to kiss you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me,” Luhan said, voice lowering slightly, and Yixing was very suddenly jolted back to a different time in his life, when he and Luhan had both been younger. A memory flashed behind his eyelids for a moment, of a soft touch against his shoulders, a mouth against his, fingers around his throat. “He wanted to kiss you, and I wanted to watch him do it.”

“Luhan—”

“I told him about us. About what transpired between us, two hundred or so years ago.” Yixing blinked slowly at him, breath catching in his throat. “And I got the distinct feeling that he wants those things to transpire again, with himself in the middle of it all.”

“In the middle of our mess?” Yixing mused softly. “We nearly killed each other, with our arguments. You want him in the middle of that disaster?”

“I think he might have brought some peace to our little disaster.” Luhan moved, beginning to come around the counter, towards Yixing. “We argued because we are so similar. So similarly hardheaded, for one thing, but also intent on getting what we want. On refining what we have and discovering that which we do not.” He prowled towards Yixing, who held perfectly still, waiting. “Tao is not that way.”

“No?”

“He is gentle,” Luhan said. “Willing to listen. Takes direction remarkably well, unlike someone.” Luhan gave Yixing a pointed look when he came to a halt in front of him. “Innocent, in nearly every regard. Not, perhaps, physically—or, should I say, sexually—but he is innocent. Inexperienced.” Yixing didn’t move a muscle, not even when Luhan set a hand on his shoulder, palm slipping downwards, railing down Yixing’s chest. “Imagine everything you could show him.”

“Distraction will not save you pain, little beauty,” Yixing murmured. “If you want him found, we will find him. If you want him rescued, we will rescue him. And when we do, if you want him _ruined_ , as you once ruined me, then we will ruin him.”

Luhan’s fingers stilled on one of the buttons of Yixing’s shirt. “And if I want you to destroy Heechul, for what he’s done?”

“That is not a request you will have to make. Make him pay, for each and every one of his slights against me. I will start with what he did to Tao, and work my way down the list, until I’m out of things to punish him for, or he expires. Whichever comes first.” Luhan smiled at him, touching a gentle hand to his jaw, before turning on his heel, to walk away. “Where are you going?”

“To find our lover,” Luhan said. “Are you coming with me?”

Yixing held still for a moment, then followed Luhan, out of the store, out into the street. It was still the early hours of the morning, it was unlikely that they’d be seen by anyone. They made their way up the street, to where, allegedly, Tao had been taken. Sure enough, Luhan could still sense his presence, could practically taste his fear on his tongue.

Yixing closed his eyes, casting his senses out in search of a path, a trail. The air around them was still, perfectly calm as it rested on their skin. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, before he was startled out of his stillness, by Luhan’s fingers on his palm. He laced their fingers together, squeezing Yixing’s hand in his own, their thoughts melding into one.

“Two vampires,” Yixing murmured softly. “He fought as hard as he could, but you were right, about the sun.” Luhan hummed quietly, as Yixing led him down the street, following the scattered remains of the path they had taken, as they had hauled Tao down the road. “Heechul can’t be far from here. Not more than… two hours, for them, based on the timing. They would have had to be home before the sun rose.”

“How long is two hours for us?”

“Depends. Are we walking, or are we putting our skills to good use?” Luhan laughed quietly, squeezing his fingers again. “If it’s the former… at least a day. The latter, however… two minutes, accounting for the fact that I don’t know where the end of this path is. If I did, we’d jump straight there.”

“I cannot wait another day for him,” Luhan said.

“I know.”

They both looked up quickly when they heard footsteps. Yixing frowned, when he saw Kai approaching, opening his mouth to ask, but Kai answered before he could. “Long story. Sun’s not up. Are we going after my brother, or not?”

“Depends,” Luhan said. “Are you going to pass out as soon as the sun rises?”

Kai raised a hand, revealing the large, gaudy ring on his finger. Luhan sighed quietly, looking to Yixing, who merely smiled. “Naughty boy,” he chastised. “You shouldn’t go poking through your maker’s things. It’s unbecoming.” Kai laughed quietly, as he came closer to them. “Granted, he should not have had it to begin with. I’ll have to ask him where he gets such things made.” He shot a pointed glance at Luhan, who had the decency to at least look ashamed. “So, no, the sun won’t be an issue. The fact that Heechul can force you just might.”

“Then I’ll be a distraction. He likes me.”

Luhan’s mouth curled distastefully. “I hate this plan.”

Yixing squeezed his hand gently. “It will be over quickly. Taking Heechul out will take about a minute, once we get in there. A minute too long, I think, but I will need to get Tao away from him before I give him a taste of what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/littlebee_1) if you want.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: says that I'll update this weekly.
> 
> Also me: doesn't do that.
> 
> Oops.

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing, it’s not going to work,” Joonmyun said quietly, coming into the living room where Minseok was seated, deep in thought. “You can’t fight him. I know that you want to, I know that you want to kill him for taking Tao, but you can’t. Can’t kill him, because doing that would kill you, and you can’t fight him because he’s your maker.”

Minseok didn’t look at him. “I don’t care.” After a moment, he rose to his feet, straightening his shirt. “He took Tao. He took Tao, and he ordered _me_.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Joonmyun said. After a moment, Minseok nodded, turning to look at him. “Are you more upset because he took Tao, or because he ordered you? Because he kidnapped your child, or because he took away your choice?” Minseok didn’t speak, as Joonmyun came slowly towards him. “Might be something to consider.”

“What are you implying, Joonmyun?”

Joonmyun pursed his lips, then exhaled quietly, nostrils flaring. “When Kai went to see him, and we finally reached the conclusion that he had not sold you out of his own volition, the first thing that I asked you was how we were going to get him back.” Minseok nodded; he remembered quite distinctly the moment that Joonmyun was referring to. “And you told me that we would figure it out. We never talked about it again.”

“What’s your point?”

“You didn’t react like this. You weren’t about two seconds from tearing Heechul’s head off when he took _Kai_ from you, what is it about this that makes you so angry?” He came to a halt in front of Minseok, holding his gaze. “So, either you have massive favoritism problems, or it’s not about him being your child. It’s not about him being taken. It’s about your maker taking your control away from you.”

Minseok glared at him, fury in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low, angry, deadly, and if Joonmyun hadn’t known with almost absolute certainty that he could take Minseok in a fight, he might have been scared. “How dare you,” he said, fangs extending slowly, glistening with venom. “How fucking dare you talk to me like that, after everything I have done for you, you ungrateful, obnoxious, irritating, pretentious little—”

Joonmyun wasn’t sure what overcame him, but the next thing he knew, he had hit Minseok square in the chest. Minseok stumbled backwards with the force of the blow, eyes wide with confusion—surprise—for a moment, before they narrowed, burning with anger. “I’m going to the Assembly,” Joonmyun said quietly. “I’m going to do what you should have done from the beginning and tell the Assembly about what Heechul’s been up to.” Minseok snarled at him. “It is _literally_ their job to handle things like this, Minseok. Heechul and his bullshit aside, the Assembly is good at what they do—”

“You will not—”

“You can’t _order me_ , Minseok. If I want to tell the Assembly, then I’m going to. And I have every intention of doing so, because this is bigger than us, it is bigger than your coven. What Heechul is doing, _has done_ to your children is disgusting and awful, and I have every reason to believe that he’s done it to more than just Kai.”

A moment passed between them. Minseok stared at him, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Joonmyun cut him off.

“Since you still _clearly_ don’t know, let me enlighten you. Kai would kill me, for saying this, but since you obviously can’t see what’s right in front of your eyes, I’ll clue you in. Your maker knows for a fact that he can _order_ you, and also your children. He _knows_ that he can tell them to do something, and they will do it, because they have no choice.” Minseok nodded when Joonmyun paused, jaw clenching furiously. “He used that power— _abused_ that power, really—to manipulate a confession out of Kai, as we’ve discussed. Has it yet crossed your mind what else he might have done to Kai, with that power?”

“Surely you aren’t implying that he would—”

“I’m not going to bother _implying_ anything, because clearly you’re too fucking stupid to figure it out. He put his hands on your child, he put his hands on _Kai_. Heechul is very, _very_ interested in young vampires, in _baby_ vampires, which I think you knew, but what you didn’t manage to figure out,” Joonmyun had to pause, then, to try and steady himself, blinking the yellow glow out of his eyes, “was that he also likes to put his _hands_ on baby vampires, and _play with them_.”

Minseok didn’t say anything for a long time. He looked thunderstruck, like his entire world was currently crumbling around him. Joonmyun very much wanted to hit him for it—it had been obvious, Heechul’s relationship with Kai, the moment that Joonmyun had heard Minseok say Heechul’s name in Kai’s presence. That had been before Kai had said anything, that had been the reason that Joonmyun had even asked him about it.

Even after that, when he had first seen Kai and Heechul in the same room, when he had put himself in between Kai and Heechul, he had seen the hunger in Heechul’s eyes. It had been a miracle that Joonmyun hadn’t punched him in that moment.

He didn’t know Kai particularly well, hadn’t known him long, but he did know that he had a child, a fledgling, of his own that he cared very deeply about. He could very easily imagine how furious he would be, if someone were to harm Sehun in any capacity, and that made it so, _so_ easy for him to be upset at what Heechul had done. It also, in this instance, made him all the angrier with Minseok.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Minseok snapped, brushing past Joonmyun in the direction of Kai’s room. As he went, Joonmyun heard Sehun descending the stairs towards the front door, which opened a moment later. Sehun opened his mouth, probably to ask where Minseok was, but was interrupted by a loud, horrified, hideously angry shriek.

Seconds later, Minseok had reappeared in the living room, face twisted with fury, eyes glowing red. Joonmyun didn’t have to ask—the panic in Minseok’s eyes said enough, as did the lack of Kai’s scent coming from the hallway. He wasn’t there.

“Where is he?” Minseok asked, seething. “What did you—”

“You are asking,” Joonmyun said, voice low, “the wrong vampire. You know damn well that I didn’t do anything. I’ll give you exactly one guess as to who _did_ do something.”

Sehun looked between them quickly. “Kai’s gone?” he asked softly. Minseok didn’t answer, but Joonmyun nodded once, not breaking eye contact with Minseok. “Did Heechul—you think Heechul took him?” 

“No,” Minseok said, scowling. “But your maker certainly does.”

“I don’t think that,” Joonmyun corrected. “I think that Heechul was, in some way, involved. I do not think that he snuck into your home while the two of us were sleeping and kidnapped your child, because as powerful as Heechul is, he’s not that good.”

Sehun considered that silently for a moment, before he approached them, slowly, almost as if he was trying not to startle either of them. “You think Kai—what, you think he went on his own?” Joonmyun shrugged with one shoulder, and Sehun made a soft noise in his throat. “Why would he do that, though? Why would he willingly—I mean, he loves Tao, of course, but he hates Heechul more, I think.” Sehun bit his lip. “Maybe I’m wrong about that, though.”

“It doesn’t matter all that much, I think,” Joonmyun said quietly. “What matters right now is that Kai and Tao are both gone, and your maker probably has them both. What matters now is solving the problem.” After a few seconds of silence, Minseok nodded once, fury in his eyes. “I still think we should go to the Assembly.”

“We—we don’t have _time_ ,” Sehun said quietly. “You don’t know how long it’ll take, to get in touch with them and to get them to do something. You don’t know what Heechul could do to them in that time. We have to _go_.”

“He’s right.” Minseok pressed his lips together firmly, considering. “But I can’t—I can’t leave. I can’t—Heechul ordered me.” Sehun looked at him for a moment, blinking. Joonmyun could pinpoint the exact moment that something occurred to him, could see the realization in the arch of his brows, the spark in his eyes, the quirk in his lips.

“Come with me,” he said quietly, taking Minseok’s hand in his own. He led him down the hallway and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. He walked towards the bed, and picked up the crystal ball that had been sitting on the bedside table for the past few days. Minseok hadn’t asked about it, had figured that Sehun had found it someplace. “Yixing, uh. Gave me this.”

“Okay.”

Sehun smiled at him, turning it over in his hands. “He… well. Long story short, I was a warlock, before I was turned. And I went to ask him some… questions, and it ended with him giving me this. He said it would… something about calming the mind. And I don’t _know_ if it’ll work for this, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

He held it out to Minseok, who took it in his hands, holding it loosely. Sehun wrapped his hands around Minseok’s, smiling at him. “Can you feel it?”

Minseok cocked his head to the side, then closed his eyes, focusing. And sure enough, he could feel… something, humming underneath the crystal. It was certainly calming, and it was also very magical, magical enough that Minseok could practically smell it. He nodded slowly, a moment before he felt the magic in the crystal plucking at something in his chest.

That something, he realized, was the threads of energy that kept him tied to Heechul. He didn’t move, and after a few seconds, the magic began to unravel some of the threads, the ones that held him under Heechul’s order.

It didn’t hurt, not quite, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. It felt almost like someone had their fingers in his chest, and were playing with his organs, adjusting things.

The magic cleared in half a second, and Minseok let out a soft sigh, eyes snapping open, gaze locking on Sehun. “Holy shit.”

“Did it work?”

“I—I think so? I can’t feel the order anymore.” Sehun hummed softly, hugging Minseok against him. “I need to go see Yixing.”

“I’m going with you.”

***

When the trio appeared in the clearing, and caught sight of the house tucked in the trees, Luhan’s hand clamped down hard on Yixing’s forearm. He inhaled sharply, fingers digging into Yixing’s skin, and Yixing glanced at him.

“I can feel him.”

“I know,” Yixing said softly. “I can feel him, too. We’re close.”

When Yixing looked towards Kai, the vampire was grimacing, discomfort written across his face and in the line of his shoulders. “Kai, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kai said softly, shaking his head to clear the look from his face. “Let’s just… get my brother back. He squared his shoulders, face neutral. Yixing stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded, heading towards the house. He could hear people moving about inside—he knew that Heechul was one of them, could feel his spirit humming in the air.

“I’m going to rip him apart,” Yixing said quietly. Luhan hummed his agreement, running a hand down Yixing’s back gently. “I’ll keep him alive, but I’ll make him fucking _scream_.”

They didn’t wait any longer, before they made their way to the house. Yixing had been expecting—hoping, maybe—to have to break the door down, but it was unlocked, and swung open when he touched it. He hesitated for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

“Where are they?” Kai asked quietly.

Luhan glanced up towards the ceiling, then jerked his chin. The vampires in the house were upstairs, then, probably waiting for them to make their way up there. He didn’t believe for a second that anyone up there thought they could take them by surprise, but they were welcome to try.

He might have qualms about killing Heechul, but he had none about killing Heechul’s _children_.

They made their way slowly through the house, taking inventory of their surroundings. The house was larger than it had looked, but it was very closed off. Hard to navigate, if they had to run. Luhan rather thought that Heechul had done that intentionally.

The moment that they reached the top of the stairs, Luhan knew that they had made a mistake. Heechul was waiting for them, one eyebrow raised, a tiny, cocky smirk on his lips, but more importantly, Tao was held against his chest, only conscious enough to keep himself from completely collapsing. Heechul’s arm was around his waist, hand under his shirt, and Luhan let something furious coil in his chest.

Kai lunged forward before either of the warlocks could stop him. Luhan gritted his teeth, reaching out to grab him with his magic, but before he could, Heechul’s gaze had locked on Kai, and Kai froze.

“Down, boy,” Heechul ordered. As soon as he did, Kai dropped to the floor, staring up at him, lips parted. “Stay.” Kai nodded, sagging back against the wall, and as soon as he did, Heechul turned his attention to Luhan and Yixing. “I will admit, I didn’t expect it to be you two who came looking for him. I expected Kai, certainly, because I asked him to come see us. Joonmyun and Sehun, because they’re protective, and also _obnoxious_ enough. Minseok, if he were able.”

Tao squirmed, whining, when he caught the scent of Luhan. He blinked his eyes open, lips parting around a soft, confused noise when he saw the two warlocks watching him closely, cautiously. He looked up at Heechul, and as he did, Heechul’s other hand curled gently around his neck. “Shh, honey, shh. No need to worry.”

“Tired,” Tao said quietly. “Why— _why_ , I don’t understand—”

“Shh,” Heechul breathed against his temple, the command laced with compulsion, and before long, Tao was sagging again, falling under the sun’s control once more. Luhan’s hands had curled into fists, fingernails digging into his palms, but he was careful not to draw blood. It wouldn’t do to unravel Tao’s control, however frayed it was. “Let me make something clear,” Heechul murmured softly, attention back on Yixing and Luhan. “I have no intentions of hurting him, unless someone does something stupid.”

“Then let him go,” Luhan whispered. “Let him go, Heechul, and we can talk about this.”

Heechul smiled at him, hooking his chin over Tao’s shoulder. “Oh, no, I much prefer to have this discussion _this_ way. See, if we do it this way, I have a guarantee that you won’t try to hurt me, because you know that if you do, I’ll kill the fledgling.”

Luhan opened his mouth, but Yixing grabbed him by the shoulder. “What do you want, Heechul? What can we do for you?”

***

Baekhyun woke up in an empty bed. He sat up slowly, looking around, trying to assess his surroundings. He was still in Yixing’s apartment, he knew that much—he and Kyungsoo hadn’t left, because Yixing had insisted on keeping Baekhyun around until he knew that he was healed for sure. But he could tell, despite sleep still clouding his mind, that Yixing wasn’t here anymore.

He rolled out of bed, landing on his feet, before heading out of the room. He really should go downstairs, to where he could now hear Kyungsoo, but something about Yixing’s absence concerned him. It never had before—Yixing had frequently left Baekhyun on his own at the store, and it had never bugged him.

He made his way slowly towards Yixing’s studio, bracing himself for the presence of those God-awful plants. He felt them hiss as he entered the room, and when he looked towards them, they were curling off of the wall towards him.

 _Hello again, Baekhyun,_ they whispered softly, one vine in particular reaching out towards his hand. It coiled around his fingers, and he let it, allowed it to make its way around his wrist, tugging lightly on him. _We missed you. Why haven’t you come to see us?_

“Where’s Yixing?” Baekhyun asked quietly, paying no attention to their question. The vine holding him was pressing against his pulse, grip tightening slightly. “Did he mention anything before he left?” The vines chuckled softly in his mind, as one of them reached out to touch his face lightly, dragging down his cheek, flicking under his chin gently. “Answer me.”

 _You’re not our father_ , the vines whispered at him. _We owe you nothing, owe you no answers. You’ll get nothing out of us, pretty little apprentice._

Baekhyun swallowed hard, before twisting his wrist, fingers wrapping around the vine that was holding him. He yanked, pulling the vine off the wall, until it tore away from the rest. The vines shrieked in his mind, as the vine in his hand shriveled and dried. He dropped it on the ground, before grabbing the vine that had touched his face, pulling hard. He didn’t pull hard enough to tear it away from the others, but it was enough that the other vines bristled, curling off the wall.

“I’ll do it again,” Baekhyun said quietly. “I’ll rip you all apart, if I have to. Answer me.”

 _Our father will kill you for that,_ the vines hissed. _When he returns—_

The vines cut off when something pressed against the magic surrounding the house. Baekhyun looked quickly towards the window, frowning when he saw a cat perched on the ledge outside of the window. The cat was staring inside, gaze locked on Baekhyun, eerily human.

 _Kill the cat_ , the vines snarled, creeping along the wall towards the window. _Tear it apart. Rip it to shreds_.

“No,” Baekhyun said quietly. He walked to the window, batting the vines away as he grabbed at the window latch. He opened the window, and as soon as he did, the cat jumped inside. The cat looked up at Baekhyun for a few moments, before turning its attention to the vines, tail fluffing out in agitation. It growled at them, before Baekhyun bent down, to scoop the cat into his arms. “Who the hell are you?”

 _Get me out of this room_ , the cat ordered, her voice soft and gentle, utterly unlike the vines. She was someone’s familiar, then, some sort of magical manifestation. _Away from those cursed little bastards, and I’ll tell you more._

The vines hissed, but didn’t say anything further, as Baekhyun carried the cat out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the cat squirmed, before dropping to the floor, walking towards the stairs. They made their way downstairs, where Baekhyun found Kyungsoo standing by the counter. He smiled at Baekhyun, reaching out to take his hand.

The cat leaped up onto the counter, sitting down in front of them, still watching Baekhyun in that strangely human way. _My warlock calls me Queenie_ , she said quietly into his mind, head tipping to the side slightly. _I came here searching for your teacher, but it seems he’s missing as well. I suppose I can settle for you_.

“As well?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Baekhyun. “Did you say something?”

Baekhyun blinked quickly. “You—you can’t hear the cat?” Kyungsoo shook his head once, giving Baekhyun a look that very much implied that he thought that perhaps Baekhyun was crazy. “She, uh. You know how I said that Yixing’s weird man-eating plants can talk to me? The cat can do it too, I guess.”

 _It’s because you’re a warlock_ , the cat whispered softly. _And because I’m a warlock’s familiar. Just like the… man-eating plants, as you say._ She licked at one paw lightly. _As for your question, my warlock has gone… missing. Perhaps that is the wrong phrasing. He didn’t come home from work, and I’ve already gone to search the hunter compound_. Baekhyun frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, a moment before it clicked in his mind.

“You’re Luhan’s cat.” He paused. “Familiar,” he corrected quietly, then looked at Kyungsoo. “She said that Luhan… didn’t come home from work. She thinks he’s missing.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “Yixing left late last night. Early this morning, I guess.” Baekhyun blinked quickly, brows furrowing. “I was going to tell you when you woke up. I wasn’t going to wake you just to tell you that your teacher left. I didn’t know if he’d be back.”

“Did Luhan say where he was going?” Baekhyun asked quietly, looking at Queenie again.

 _He said he was coming here_ , she whispered, tail curling around her body. _Said he had to talk to Yixing. I wanted to go with him, because something felt wrong, because I didn’t want to be alone in the house, but he told me to stay_. Her upper lip curled in distaste, and she hissed quietly. _He was worried, about Tao_.

Baekhyun looked to Kyungsoo quickly. “Do you think—do you think they went after him?” Kyungsoo frowned, before he shrugged. “I mean, it’s not what I would have predicted—that’s not true. If it were anyone else, they’d be preaching _don’t go after him, stay here, be patient_ , but it’s Tao.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo agreed quietly. “We can hardly blame them, you know. I’d do the same thing for you. Minseok would probably do the same for Sehun.”

 _I would suggest going after them_ , Queenie said quietly, _but something tells me that you’re going to disagree_. Baekhyun stared at her silently, then nodded. _May I ask why you intend to let your teacher and my warlock run off to God knows where to try and rescue their boyfriend from a dangerous vampire_?

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, he stilled. A faint, blueish sheen slid over his eyes, gleaming, and his hand clamped down on Kyungsoo’s forearm, gripping him tightly. He swayed in place, before leaning into Kyungsoo, trying to steady his breathing. After a few moments, Queenie got to her feet, closing the gap between them, pushing her head against the back of Baekhyun’s hand, purring steadily.

Baekhyun blinked a moment later, the blue clearing from his eyes. He straightened, stroking Queenie’s head once, before looking to Kyungsoo. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Wh—why?”

Before Baekhyun could answer, the door to the store opened. Baekhyun looked quickly towards it, to find Minseok and Sehun coming through the door, Joonmyun not far behind them.

“Where’s Yixing?”

Baekhyun eyed Minseok warily for a moment. He looked… agitated, which made sense, but there was something else in his eyes, something that Baekhyun didn’t like. “Not here.”

“I can tell,” Minseok said drily, closing the gap between the door and the counter. “Where is he?” Baekhyun shrugged, leaning into Kyungsoo’s side as Kyungsoo reached out, to wrap an arm around his waist. “Fine. Do you know where Luhan is at?”

“Haven’t the slightest,” Baekhyun said quietly. “He doesn’t exactly check in with me, being as I’m not a hunter and also not his apprentice.” His gaze drifted to Joonmyun, then to Sehun, before finally returning to Minseok. “What do you need?”

Minseok watched him silently for a moment, considering. “To keep a very long story short, there is a ritual that can, ah, break vampire bloodlines.”

Joonmyun made a quiet noise in his throat, lips parting as something—a statement, an argument, a complaint, maybe—rose on his tongue, but he didn’t speak. Clearly, he hadn’t known that that was why Minseok had come here. It was Sehun who broke the silence, voice quiet, fingers curling around Minseok’s wrist. “Heechul…. Heechul ordered him, to not go after Tao. And we—we’re going to go after him, but if we—obviously, if Heechul can just order him to not, then we—probably won’t do a very good job.”

“And you want _me_ to do it?” Baekhyun asked incredulously. “I really—”

“I hardly have the time to wait for Yixing or Luhan to get back. You’re kind of my only option.”

Baekhyun inhaled, then released the breath slowly, nostrils flaring. “You really trust that I can do it?” Minseok nodded once, taking Sehun’s hand. “Do you… know the ritual?”

Minseok reached into his pocket, withdrawing a folded piece of paper. He passed it to Baekhyun, who flipped it open, chewing on his lower lip as he read it over. “Can you do it?”

“Let me… stay here,” Baekhyun said, handing the page to Kyungsoo as he turned, to examine some of the materials on the shelves. He returned a few moments later, setting a few things down on the counter. “Queenie, can I borrow you for a moment?”

The cat cocked her head to the side, then stood up, leaping down onto the floor and following Baekhyun as he made his way back up to Yixing’s apartment. As they stepped into the apartment, he closed the door behind them, then knelt in front of Queenie, scratching behind her ears lightly. “What do you think, huh?”

 _He’s hiding something. I don’t know what, but he’s hiding something_. She pushed her head against Baekhyun’s hand, purring softly. _It’s not a ritual that I’ve ever heard of, I don’t think. At the very least, Luhan’s never mentioned it to me_.

“Do you think I should do it? Yixing has the… the materials that it requires, but I can lie to Minseok, say that we don’t have them, if I have to.” Baekhyun didn’t like the thought of lying to Minseok, but Minseok wasn’t exactly telling him the truth. He also knew that he really shouldn’t be practicing this kind of magic without Yixing overseeing it. He was still young, still learning, and Yixing would be upset when he found out about this.

 _You’re right, Yixing won’t like it. But I don’t see anything inherently wrong with the ritual, nothing about it sticks out to me as particularly dangerous. It’s up to you_.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, then stroked a hand down Queenie’s back. He stood up, then walked back into Yixing’s studio, ignoring the furious hiss that came from the vines as he entered the room. He walked to the desk, pulling open a drawer, and picking up one of the silver daggers inside.

 _Thief_ , the vines hissed softly.

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun snapped, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Queenie was waiting for him in the kitchen, and they made their way back down to the store, where they found the others still waiting for them.

He took the ritual instructions from Kyungsoo, setting the dagger down on the counter. Queenie jumped up onto the counter, circling the small pile of materials, before sitting down, tail curling around her paws.

“Joonmyun, Sehun, get out,” Baekhyun said softly. Joonmyun opened his mouth to complain, but Sehun grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards the door. They left the store without a word, and as soon as they were gone, Kyungsoo spoke.

“Do you want me to go, too?”

“No,” Baekhyun said softly. “I don’t mind you being in the store, because you’re actually, you know, _alive_. Vampires are an energy drain, having one of them in here is going to be hard enough. I don’t need the other two, as well.”

 _I’ll help you_ , Queenie whispered in Baekhyun’s mind. _If you need guidance, if you need a little bit of extra power. I’ll be here_.

“Thank you, Queenie,” Baekhyun murmured, as he lined up the materials on the counter. “Minseok, come over here.” Minseok nodded, then came around the counter, to stand in front of Baekhyun. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly, then reached beneath the counter, to pick up a bowl. He set it on the counter, before he began mixing ingredients together. Kyungsoo came to stand opposite him, leaning against the counter, watching intently as Baekhyun worked. His eyes were glowing a vibrant blue, and after a few seconds, Queenie settled down beside the bowl, tucking her paws beneath her body, her own eyes glowing faintly green.

Baekhyun could feel Queenie’s energy—an extension of Luhan’s magic—coiling and twisting with his own, steadying him. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, some sort of instinct had taken over, guiding his hands, pulling soft murmurs of magic from his lungs.

He was acutely aware of the split second in which the ritual hooked in his stomach, began to draw out his own energy. Dimly, he could see Queenie tensing, bristling, claws digging into the countertop as she tried to hold the pull at bay. He reached out with one hand, setting it on her back, sinking his fingers into her fur.

He could hear movement, but his focus was locked entirely on the ritual before him. As a result, he startled when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand on the back of his neck, thumb stroking the base of his skull lightly. Calming. Soothing. Gentle.

The hook in his stomach pulled tighter, harder, and Baekhyun very suddenly felt faint, dizzy. He swayed in place, sucking in a sharp breath to try and regain his focus, but that only served to make him more agitated, the pull of the ritual turning painful. It was beginning to drain him, to suck his own energy and magic and _life_ into the ritual, in order to power it.

It was going to kill him.

This had been a mistake.

As soon as he realized that, he tried to pull back, to withdraw, to get his mind and his magic out of the ritual, but it pulled back twice as hard, squeezing tight in his chest. Kyungsoo squeezed his neck lightly, but Baekhyun barely felt it.

He felt something brush up against his magic, something cool and calm and collected, wrapping its tendrils around his magic, steadying him, easing the pull of the hook.

 _We might not like you, pretty apprentice, but our father would be furious if we let you die_.

Baekhyun smiled in spite of himself, as he felt the familiar guidance of Yixing’s magic, conducted via his man-eating plants, holding him steady. He took his hand off of Queenie just long enough to pick up the silver dagger, setting it over the top of the bowl. He murmured a few words under his breath, channeling his magic, Queenie’s magic, the vines’ magic, into the blade. Pain seared through his mind, and he gasped softly, a split second before the pain faded.

It took him a moment longer to realize that the tugging in his gut, the yanking on his energy, had faded away. He blinked quickly, inhaling deeply, as the blue faded out of his eyes. Kyungsoo leaned in, pressing his mouth to Baekhyun’s hair, holding him tightly. Baekhyun smiled, exhaustion settling in his shoulders, before turning to look at Minseok.

“You need Heechul’s blood,” he said softly, picking up the dagger and handing it to Minseok. “On that blade. That will finish the ritual, it’ll break the bloodline.” Minseok took it from him, tucking the dagger into his jacket, as Baekhyun leaned into Kyungsoo. “Go.”

“Thank you,” Minseok said quietly, before turning on his heel. He left the store quickly, and as soon as he was gone, Baekhyun sagged heavily against Kyungsoo, grabbing him by the shoulders to keep himself upright.

Kyungsoo hugged him tightly, holding him against his chest. “That was… scary, for sure, but also kind of… fascinating? I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like that.” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “You need to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed. “I—Queenie, thank you.”

 _Of course_ , she whispered softly. _Don’t forget to thank those stupid plants, too_.

Baekhyun snorted. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to go, and it's going to be a long one. Buckle up.
> 
> Edit: Chapter 18 will be posted this Saturday (August 1) so, uh. If you care, that's a thing.
> 
> Come find me on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/littlebee_1) if you want.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally here. The last chapter of this, uh. This thing that I made.
> 
> Let's see. Relevant things to mention before the chapter starts.
> 
> People die. I won't say who, but people die. Also there's some very heavily implied suicide-y stuff near the end, so if that's not something you're comfy with, maybe avoid it.

In the back of his mind, Yixing was dimly aware of the fact that his familiar—his plants—were trying to tell him something, to pass along some sort of message, but he paid them no mind. He very rarely did, when he was outside of his home, and he certainly wasn’t going to change that now, not when Tao’s life was hanging in the balance.

He could feel Luhan’s tension rolling off of him in waves, permeating the air around them. It vibrated under his skin, and he was physically trembling underneath Yixing’s hand, which was still resting on his shoulder, holding him back, at least for the time being. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep Luhan from snapping, from lashing out at Heechul, but he was going to try. He didn’t want to see either of them hurt.

He knew Heechul was speaking, but he wasn’t listening, his attention split between Tao and Kai. Kai was still trembling on the floor, locked in place by Heechul’s order, by his compulsion. There was nothing Yixing could do about that.

Tao was almost entirely limp in Heechul’s grasp, leaning heavily against him, eyes closed. His breathing was steady, but he wasn’t sleeping, not really. On occasion, he drifted towards slip, the sun’s influence yanking on his consciousness, but for the most part, he was keeping himself from being completely vulnerable in Heechul’s arms.

Tao’s vulnerability, his proximity to Heechul, made Yixing so much angrier than he had expected it to. Because Tao wasn’t his. Tao didn’t _belong_ to him, he didn’t have any sort of claim on the vampire, but something about seeing Heechul’s hands on Tao made him burn, cold and violent, on the inside. Something about hearing Heechul’s soft murmurs, when Tao came too close to consciousness, pushing him back under, made Yixing want to bury his fingers in Heechul’s chest and _yank_. He wanted to shred Heechul’s entire body, leave him screaming and bleeding, for daring to lay so much as a _finger_ on Tao, for daring to even _look_ at him.

Yixing fought to keep his face neutral when Tao’s eyes blinked open, their gazes locking. Tao looked scared, looked _terrified_ , but underneath that fear, Yixing could see something… something _conniving_. Yixing’s eyes narrowed slightly, hopefully not enough that Heechul took notice. The tiniest, softest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Tao’s mouth, before his eyes closed, and he leaned back into Heechul once more.

That was supposed to mean something.

Yixing didn’t know Tao particularly well. Admittedly, he knew him better than he knew the other vampires in the city, but that was hardly a high bar. And he had known, for quite some time, that Tao was much more intelligent than he ever let on—he thought things through, he planned for eventualities that others didn’t even consider. He was trying to tell Yixing something, trying to point him towards a plan, a goal, a way to get them out of this.

He let his attention drift for a moment, thinking back over the past few weeks, to every time that he had seen Tao. He’d stopped by the store a few times, mostly to ask questions. Silly questions, things that anyone—Luhan or Minseok or Joonmyun—could have answered for him. Yixing had insisted that he didn’t need to keep coming by for that, but Tao had insisted. He’d seen him before he’d left for the Council hearing, when he’d stopped by to tell Luhan—

Oh.

He'd seen Tao after that, too. Had seen him in the early evening following his conversation with Luhan, after Luhan had gone to work. They had discussed Yixing’s scattered sketch of a plan.

_Heechul likes soft little fledglings_.

His own words echoed in his mind, this time leaving an acidic taste in his mouth. They weren’t untrue; Heechul did have a proclivity for fledglings, for young vampires that he could overpower and control. But seeing that in action, seeing the way Heechul held Tao so… possessively, it was starting to drive Yixing crazy.

_I want you to distract him long enough that I have an opening to tear him apart_.

Yixing took a quiet breath, hand sliding along Luhan’s shoulder, onto his neck, trying to slip the beginnings of a plan into Luhan’s mind. He felt Luhan’s muscles tense underneath his hand, but he gave no other indication that anything had happened, still speaking quietly to Heechul.

_I want you to make him think that he’s going to get something out of you, make him think that he’s gotten you. Make him think that he’s won_.

It had been a good idea, at the time. It still _was_ , the analytical part of Yixing’s mind knew, but there was a far more emotional part that was attached to the idea of keeping Tao alive. Keeping him _safe_. Getting him away from Heechul.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Luhan said quietly, his words the first part of the conversation that Yixing had actually _heard_ , “Heechul, would you please let the fledgling go? There’s no need for… _this_.” He gestured to Heechul and Tao. “We’ve already agreed that we can have a discussion about this. He’s not going to _go_ anywhere, it’s daylight.”

Heechul cocked his head to the side, humming thoughtfully. “Tao, honey, what would you like? Do you want to stay with me, or would you like me to let you go?”

Tao made a quiet noise in his throat, head rising with obvious effort, blinking. “Want—wanna go back to bed, Heechul, please? Sleepy.”

Luhan’s heart clenched at the way Tao’s voice sounded, soft and sweet and sleepy, exactly like he did when Luhan had to leave for work when the sun was still up. Something hot and acidic burned through his veins, and he was barely able to hold himself back from reaching out for Tao. Hell, the only reason he was able to keep his face neutral was Yixing’s hand on his neck, holding him steady, holding him still.

Heechul’s eyes narrowed slightly at Tao’s admission, but after a moment, he nodded. “Alright. Come,” he said softly, turning on his heel. He paused, glancing down at Kai, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. “You, too. Come along.” Kai rose to his feet slowly, shaking, and made to follow Heechul as he made his way down the hall, through a door. Yixing and Luhan followed behind Kai, and as soon as Heechul rounded the corner into the room, out of side, Yixing reached out to touch Kai’s shoulder gently, soothing. 

Kai looked back at him, jaw relaxing slightly as the compulsion faded from his mind. He saw something in Yixing’s eyes, because he nodded once, then walked into the room, with Yixing and Luhan behind him.

Tao was sitting on a couch, curled up on the end, already asleep. Kai glanced at Heechul, who was standing by the fireplace, before crossing the room, to sit beside Tao. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“Why exactly did you come looking for him?” Heechul asked softly, one hand coming to rest on the mantle. “Like I said earlier, I expected Kai. I expected Minseok or Joonmyun or Sehun. I got you two. Why is that?”

They lapsed into silence for a few moments. Very slowly, cautiously, Luhan made his way forward, taking a seat on the other couch. Yixing followed, coming to stand behind him, hand still resting on his shoulder gently. “Minseok couldn’t come and get him,” Luhan said softly, words measured. Yixing knew, in that moment, that Luhan was preparing to lie to Heechul. He wasn’t entirely sure how that was going to go down. “He asked for my help.”

“Did he?” Heechul asked softly. “It’s not like my child to ask a warlock for help.”

“What else was he supposed to do, Heechul?” Luhan said quietly, crossing one leg over the other. “He couldn’t go himself, he was hardly going to send Kai, sending Joonmyun was too risky.” Heechul cocked his head to the side slightly. “I said I’d look into it. That I’d try to talk to you.”

“And how did Kai get involved?”

Luhan laughed softly, the sound dry and humorless. “He followed us. He wanted to be involved. He’s like that, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Oh, certainly,” Heechul said quietly. “You’re here with the intention of bringing them both home to their maker, yes?”

“If we can do so amicably. We— _I_ , I won’t pretend to speak for Yixing—am not going to fight you. Your business with Minseok is your own, I won’t involve myself in that capacity with vampire business.” Under Yixing’s hand, he could feel the tremor of the lie; Luhan didn’t mean any of that. He was fully prepared to fight, if he had to.

“And what about you, Yixing?” Heechul asked, gaze sliding from Luhan to Yixing, not bothering to hide the distaste, the malice, the hate, in his eyes. “We both know that you’re always willing to fight, especially when it’s me that you’re fighting.”

Yixing considered him silently for a moment, gaze perfectly neutral. “I am here by Luhan’s request. I will not jeopardize his life for the sake of shattering your fragile ego.” Heechul raised an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

That smirk fell a moment later, when the front door opened downstairs. Heechul’s eyes narrowed, upper lip twitching with irritation, before he turned to look at Kai. “Go downstairs and tell your maker to go home,” he ordered quietly. “You can go with him, if you’d like, but he needs to leave.”

Kai nodded, then rose to his feet, heading out of the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs.

“Did you know he was coming?”

“No,” Yixing said quietly. “You said it yourself, he wasn’t able to.” Heechul’s eyes narrowed further, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Too many footsteps. The door opened a moment later, and Kai returned to the room, taking his seat beside Tao once more, as Minseok stepped into the room, followed closely by Joonmyun and Sehun.

“Hello, Minseok,” Heechul said softly, barely containing his fury. “I thought I told you to stay home.”

Minseok squared his shoulders, as he felt Sehun’s hand come up to touch the small of his back, knuckles stroking his spine lightly. “What do you want with my child?”

“I told you, I wanted to talk to him. And I have talked to him, but I’m not quite done talking to him.” Heechul took a step towards the couch where Kai and Tao were sitting, hand coming down to pet Tao’s hair gently. Minseok tensed, and Sehun’s fingers curled in his shirt, trying to soothe him. Kai went perfectly still, acutely aware of just how close Heechul’s hand was to his face. “I also told you that you’d have him back when I was done.”

Minseok’s gaze snapped to Tao when the fledgling began to stir, a soft sound bubbling up in his throat. “You could have asked.” Heechul smirked, hand moving from Tao’s hair to his face, cupping his jaw in his palm. Tao whined quietly when he felt fingers on his throat, and Kai squeezed his shoulders, not looking at Heechul.

The sun had set, Minseok was well-aware of that. It wouldn’t be long before Tao actually woke up. “He said the same thing to me, you know,” Heechul said quietly. “He even told me that he might have said yes, if I had.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Minseok asked, gritting the words out through his teeth.

“If I had asked, there was no guarantee that he’d say yes. But I didn’t ask, and he said yes anyway. I don’t exactly regret it. I got what I wanted.” He squeezed Tao’s throat gently, and Tao made a quiet noise, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned more fully into Kai. “He’s been more than pleasant, given the circumstances, which is more than I can say for you.”

A moment later, he yanked Tao backwards by the throat, away from Kai. Tao yelped, eyes snapping open, squirming for a moment before he stilled, gaze locking on Minseok. Heechul’s free hand smoothed over Tao’s hair, soothing him, still smirking at Minseok.

“Isn’t he so sweet?” Heechul asked softly, squeezing Tao’s neck again. “Such a pretty little fledgling. You did well with him, Minseok.” Tao made a soft noise, before pressing back, into Heechul, pushing his head into Heechul’s chest. “Sleepy, are you, honey?” Tao hummed his agreement, as Heechul continued to pet his hair. “The sun’s down, honey, it’s time to wake up.”

“Don’t wanna—”

Heechul hushed him quietly, running his fingers through Tao’s hair lightly. “Stay awake for me, okay, honey?” Tao nodded slowly, before squirming closer to Heechul, tucking his face into Heechul’s neck. “Minseok, come here.”

After a moment, Minseok made his way across the room, coming to a halt in front of Heechul. Tao reached out for him wordlessly, fingers curling in his shirt and tugging lightly. Minseok took his hand, squeezing gently, before he met Heechul’s gaze. Heechul released Tao’s hair, to set a hand on Minseok’s shoulder, gripping firmly.

“I was right,” Heechul said softly. “About you, and your warlocks, and even your hunters. You lied to me.”

“I never lied,” Minseok said.

“You gave me half-truths, then. You never gave me the full story.”

Minseok exhaled quietly. “If you have a problem with my behavior, with the way that I conduct myself, then you can take it up with me, Heechul. But you will _not_ bring my children, my _family_ , into it.” Heechul shot him a tight smile but didn’t say anything. “Leave them out of this.”

“Too late,” Heechul said. “They’re already here, they’re already involved.” Minseok stepped closer, bristling, and Tao’s grip on his shirt tightened. “What are you going to do, Minseok, are you going to hit me?”

Minseok stared at him for a moment longer, before his hand slid into his jacket. Heechul’s eyes narrowed, as Minseok pulled a silver dagger out from under his jacket.

Luhan’s gaze dropped to it, and he tensed underneath Yixing’s hand. He looked up at Yixing quickly, and Yixing’s brows drew together in concern. He didn’t know, then, what the dagger was for.

But Luhan did, and it had him worried. Because he hadn’t been the way to make it. Because _Yixing_ hadn’t been the one to make it, and that left exactly one person who could have been responsible for it.

“Going to attack me in my own home, Minseok?” Heechul asked softly. “While I’ve got my hand on your child?”

Minseok held still for a moment longer, before he lunged forward. He shoved Tao aside with one hand, and Tao yelped, as he collided with Kai. He tackled Heechul to the floor, as Heechul’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding the dagger away.

A moment later, Kai got his wits about him, pushing Tao off of the couch and towards Luhan and Yixing. “Get him out, get him _out_ of here—” He cut off with a shriek when Heechul grabbed him, yanking him against his chest, with an arm around his neck. Minseok was crouched on the floor, glaring at Heechul, but he stilled when he found that Kai was in between them. 

“Let go of me,” Kai said softly, squirming. “Let—”

“Stay still,” Heechul ordered, the words laced with compulsion, and Kai fell still, meeting Minseok’s gaze. “Minseok, don’t make me order you.”

Yixing had come around Luhan’s chair, putting a hand on Tao’s shoulder. He urged him to his feet, and helped him out of the room, herding Joonmyun and Sehun with him. “Out. Get them home, Joonmyun, get them both out of here.” Joonmyun nodded quickly, grabbing Tao by the elbow, and reached for Sehun, who shot him a look.

“I’m not going. I’m staying with Minseok.”

“Sehun, no. We need to leave.” Joonmyun held out his hand, and after a moment, Sehun took it, allowed Joonmyun to pull him out of the room. Luhan followed after them slowly, closing the door behind him. As soon as they were gone, Yixing turned to look at the vampires in the room, tipping his head back slightly, examining them.

“I have made it very clear to you, from day one,” Heechul said softly, as he began to back away from Minseok, around Yixing, “that I do not tolerate disobedience. I do not tolerate insubordination from my family. You know that.”

“You also told me that you trusted me, Heechul, and you very clearly don’t.” Minseok didn’t say a word, watching Heechul move. Yixing’s fingers twitched slightly, sending his consciousness outwards, keeping track of the movements of the others as they made their way downstairs. “I could have handled it, if you hadn’t gotten involved. I would have kept it under control.”

“You would _not_ ,” Heechul snapped. “You would have continued to blend the hunters and the warlocks and the vampires together, until they were all one fucking coven, and it would have gotten us all killed. I won’t let you destroy my entire coven with your false sense of _control_.”

He was nearly out of the door, when Yixing grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him to a halt. “Let the fledgling go,” Yixing said softly. “We’ll let you leave but let him go.”

Heechul stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded once, releasing Kai. Kai stepped away from him, then collapsed into the wall, weak with the force of Heechul’s compulsion.

“Go, Heechul. They won’t bother you on the way out.”

Minseok was standing by the door. Heechul glared at him for a moment, then pushed the door open.

Yixing really wasn’t sure what happened.

One moment, Heechul was watching Minseok, as he stepped past him, to leave the room. Minseok stepped forward, almost like he was heading towards Kai, and that was when Yixing saw the blade in his hand. He brought it up, sinking the blade into Heechul’s stomach, and the next thing that Yixing knew, Kai was screaming.

All of them looked to Kai quickly, as he sank to the floor, clutching at his chest. His face was twisted up with pain, another scream ripping through his chest.

A moment later, Minseok was at his side, one hand pressed to his chest. Kai thrashed, trying to shove him away, his scream turning into a snarl. “I told you, I fucking _warned_ you, I told you—” He screamed again, turning his face into the wall, baring his fangs. “Yixing—Yixing, get to Tao, get to Tao _now_!”

***

Baekhyun woke with a start. He sat up quickly, looking around, stilling when he saw Kyungsoo sleeping beside him. He had forgotten, in the stress of the ritual, about what he had seen earlier, about the vision that had settled into his mind like a weight. He grabbed at Kyungsoo, shaking him awake, and Kyungsoo rolled over, grumbling softly, squinting up at him.

“What, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“It—fuck. You remember when I, um, when I… when I zoned out earlier, before Minseok and them showed up?” Kyungsoo nodded, sitting up slowly, reaching out to take Baekhyun’s hand. “Right. Um. Well. I think you might want to call Kris.”

“I—may I ask _why_ , Baekhyun? You look worried, _really_ worried, and I’d like to know why.”

Baekhyun made a quiet noise in his throat, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. “It’s… you know how Minseok and Joonmyun and Sehun went to find Tao?” Kyungsoo nodded, anxiety beginning to set into his posture. “I think Heechul was expecting that, because he, uh. He’s sending vampires this way.”

“You—didn’t think to mention that?”

“Got distracted,” Baekhyun said quietly. “But we—I mean, they’re going to kill people.”

Kyungsoo nodded quickly, turning to grab his phone from the bedside table. He dialed Kris’ number quickly, then raised the phone to his ear, gripping Baekhyun fiercely. “Kris? Yeah, hi, its me—yeah, I _know_ that it’s early, I’m—no, I’m not sorry, it’s important. Listen, I don’t know if Joonmyun told you, but he and Minseok went after Tao—” he cut off, holding the phone away from his ear. Baekhyun could hear Kris swearing, loudly, on the other end, and he had to bite down a smile. It wasn’t funny, it _really_ wasn’t.

“Are you… are you done?” Kris got a few more words in, before Kyungsoo spoke again. “Anyway, listen. Apparently—according to Baekhyun, at least—Heechul sent, uh, sent vampires to the city? Probably to kill people.” A pause followed; Baekhyun couldn’t hear what Kris said after that. “Can you meet us at the store?”

Kris must have agreed, because Kyungsoo smiled, relief on his face. “Thank you. We’ll see you soon.”

When he hung up his phone, Kyungsoo rolled off of the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor. He tugged it on, then grabbed his blade from the bedside table, strapping it to his chest. “Tell me that you and Yixing have blades here.”

“Of course, we do,” Baekhyun said quietly, as he rose from the bed. He pulled on his own clothes, then tossed Kyungsoo’s jacket to him. Kyungsoo caught it in one hand, pulling it on, before they headed downstairs, into the store.

Queenie had been sleeping on the counter, but when they entered the store, she blinked up at them, getting to her feet. _Are you alright, Baekhyun_?

“I’m just great,” Baekhyun said quietly. “How do you feel about fighting?”

_Is that a joke_? Queenie asked softly, cocking her head to the side. After a brief pause, she let out a noise that sounded distinctly like a sigh. _You’re serious. Who are we fighting_?

“Vampires,” Baekhyun said, reaching beneath to counter to pick up the box of hunting blades. He set it on the counter, undoing the latches and flipping the lid open, as Kyungsoo came to stand beside him.

_I’ll see what I can do_ , Queenie murmured.

Baekhyun watched quietly, as Queenie jumped off of the counter, walking towards the door. Outside, Kris pulled it open, and Queenie hopped down onto the sidewalk, shooting him a look before making her way down the sidewalk. Kris stepped into the store, closing the door behind him, hair tousled and messy.

“Vampires, coming here?” he said softly, closing the distance between them quickly. “Do you know how many?”

“I mean, a lot,” Baekhyun said, reaching for a shelf behind him, grabbing a harness off of it. He slipped into it, buckling it in place, before grabbing one of the hunting blades. “Enough that Heechul thought it would be enough to stop us from… going after him.”

“Does he know that there’s literally three of us here to protect the city?”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. “I mean, based on the numbers that he’s sending, I imagine he thinks there’s more than three.”

“Shit,” Kris breathed, reaching for the box of blades. He grabbed two, sheathing them under his jacket. “Okay. Okay. Baekhyun, I want you to take the north end of the city, I’ll take downtown, and Kyungsoo, I want you on the perimeter.” Kyungsoo nodded, picking up another two blades, strapping one to his chest, sliding the second into his boot. “How long do we have?”

“Maybe an hour?”

Kris nodded slowly. “Okay. Let’s get going, then, see if we can’t cut them off before they get into the city.” He turned on his heel, heading out of the store quickly. As soon as he was gone, Kyungsoo turned, to grab Baekhyun by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. Baekhyun hummed, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo, hugging him close.

“Be fucking safe,” Kyungsoo growled against his mouth, backing him into the counter. “Don’t be stupid, don’t fucking take risks. You know how to fight, you know how to kill vampires, don’t get cocky.”

“Never,” Baekhyun said. “Promise that you’ll do the same.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said. He kissed Baekhyun one more, before he released him. “I’ll see you later.”

“I love you.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I love you, too.” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead gently, then started towards the door. “I’ll see you later. We’ll meet back here.”

***

Tao felt like his chest had been ripped open, like his organs were being pulled from within him and shredded, like something inside of him was being completely unraveled. It was pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before, brutal and violent and burning.

If he had to compare it to something, it reminded him somewhat of when he was turned, when Minseok had sank his teeth into his throat and filled his veins with fiery, burning acid. This was something deeper, though, pulled from deep inside of his stomach, yanking him in two.

He knew that he was screaming. He could feel the fire, each time that a scream ripped through his chest and his throat, like fiery air in the desert. He also knew that Luhan was with him, was gripping his hand tightly, was murmuring soothing words against his forehead.

He screamed again, arching backwards, pressing his head against Luhan’s thigh. Luhan made a soft noise, free hand coming to rest on Tao’s chest, trying desperately to soothe the fire in his chest. “Tao—Tao, pup, I’m trying, I’m _trying_ , please—” He kissed Tao’s forehead, looking up quickly when he heard the front door slam.

Yixing froze when he saw the scene before him—Tao and Luhan on the ground, Tao’s body twisted and arched, pain written in every line of his posture. Joonmyun stood off to the side, holding Sehun close, looking like he wanted to intervene. A moment later, he vanished, reappearing beside Tao, kneeling down. “What—”

“I don’t know, he just started screaming, I don’t—he’s in pain, and I don’t know why, I—” he cut off with a sob, as Yixing placed a hand over his, fixing him with a look. “I don’t understand what happened, I—”

“Let me see what I can do,” Yixing murmured. He touched a hand to Tao’s forehead, and Tao flinched, yelping softly. “Shh, Tao, hush. It’s just me.”

Yixing was doing everything in his power to stay calm, for Luhan’s sake. Because he could feel Luhan trembling, could see the way his fingers shook, could hear the soft sobs that he was trying to choke down. He knew what it was like, to see a lover die in his arms, and he didn’t wish that upon Luhan, he would never wish that upon Luhan. He could feel his own emotions, his own distress and upset and anger boiling in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him, but he kept that stamped down. He needed to.

He could feel whatever it was that was hurting Tao, coiling in his chest. It felt like a viper, trapped underneath his skin, trying to tear free, trying to break out from under his ribs and rip him apart. After a few seconds, Yixing exhaled, pushing his magic into Tao’s chest.

As soon as his magic settled into place, he knew exactly what it was that was hurting him. He also, by proxy, knew what it was that Minseok had done.

Because that coiling viper was the thread that tied Tao to Minseok. The thread that held Tao in the world, the thread that had pulled him back to life when the venom would otherwise have killed him.

“Luhan—”

“I—I mentioned to Minseok, that there was a way to—to break the connection, between him and his maker, I—” he broke off into a sob, burying his head in his hands. “But I didn’t—I didn’t do it, I wasn’t—I didn’t give him that dagger, I didn’t do the ritual, he didn’t come to me for it—”

Yixing went perfectly still, sitting upright. “Joonmyun, what the _fuck_ did—”

“He went to Baekhyun,” Joonmyun breathed softly. “He—is Tao going to—”

“The ritual that Luhan told Minseok about, the one that breaks the bond between Minseok and Heechul, also severs the bond between Tao and Minseok. Between Kai and Minseok. The ritual magic will keep Minseok alive, but Tao—” he cut off, grinding his teeth together to hold back a sob. “You let my fucking apprentice do this?”

“We didn’t know what would—”

“Minseok didn’t say anything?”

“ _No_ ,” Joonmyun said, scowling. “If he knew, he didn’t mention it to us. He didn’t mention it to Baekhyun.”

“Fuck,” Yixing breathed, pushing his magic further into Tao. He needed to keep him alive, he couldn’t let him die. Tao didn’t deserve to die, didn’t deserve to be ripped out of the world. He’d only been around for just over two decades, Yixing wasn’t going to let Minseok’s arrogance, ignorance, wasn’t going to let Baekhyun’s mistake, deprive him of his life. Likewise, he wasn’t going to take Tao away from Luhan. He had ruined Luhan’s life once before, and he wasn’t going to do it again.

Not when he’d finally been happy.

A moment later, he gathered Tao into his arms, hugging him tight. He pressed his face into the side of Tao’s head, nuzzling at his cheek. “Baby, Tao, stay with me, okay? Stay with me.” Tao nodded, swallowing another scream, trembling under Yixing’s hands. “I’ve promised you before, right, that I’ll keep you safe. And I will. I always will.” Tao nodded quickly, and just now did Yixing realize that Tao was crying, ruby red tears of blood streaming down his cheeks. “You’re going to be okay.”

He reached out with one hand, and Luhan took it, squeezing tightly. “I’m going to keep you safe, too, Lu, you know that.” Luhan nodded once, tears welling up in his eyes. “Always. Both of you are going to be safe, you have my word.”

“Yixing—”

“No, little beauty, don’t. Don’t ask me that question, you know what the answer is.” Luhan’s grip tightened, to the point of being painful. “You two will always be safe. I swear it, on my—”

“No, Yixing, don’t—”

“On my life.”

Luhan sobbed, leaning forward, to press his face against Tao’s back. He shook his head quickly, as Yixing hugged Tao tighter. “Tao, will you do me a favor?”

“Y-yes—” Tao cut off, sobbing again in pain, going tense. “Yes.”

“Kiss me.”

Tao went perfectly still, staring into his eyes. He blinked once, clearing the tears from his eyes, before he nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Yixing’s mouth. It started gentle, soft and sweet, but very quickly turned desperate, Tao’s fingers curling in Yixing’s shirt and pulling it taut, until it tore, baring his skin. Yixing kissed him thoroughly, kissed him like he owned him, like he wanted him, like Tao belonged to him.

Tao didn’t realize that the pain had dulled, that whatever was tearing at his insides had stopped, stilled, calmed, faded, until Yixing went limp against him, collapsing into his lap. It took a moment longer, still, for him to feel Luhan’s tears against his back, to notice that the powerful, comforting scent of Yixing’s magic had begun to slip away, even though he was holding Yixing’s body tightly.

“No,” he breathed softly. “No, no, _no_ , he—” he cut off with a low, distressed sound, when Luhan kissed the back of his neck gently. “He—Luhan—”

Luhan exhaled, shaking, then wrapped his arms around Tao, hugging him tightly. “Puppy, we—there’s nothing we can do.”

“He’s fucking—he—Luhan, he just _killed_ himself, he just sacrificed his life for—”

“For you,” Luhan said, almost like he was trying to justify it to himself as well as Tao.

“I have to get to Kai,” Tao murmured. He felt numb, like there was nothing in his mind at all, his entire being blanketed in soft cotton. “I have to—stay here.” He shot to his feet, pushing Yixing and Luhan aside, darting back towards the house before Luhan could stop him.

He wasn’t sure how he made it up to the sitting room as quickly as he did, but the next thing that he knew, he was standing in the doorway. Minseok was kneeling over Kai’s body—Kai’s _corpse_ , it didn’t take Tao long to figure out what had happened—and Heechul was standing a few feet back.

His hands curled into fists, fingernails biting into his palms. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

He felt something shatter in his chest, when he looked at Kai’s body again. It wasn’t enough, was it, that he had lost Yixing, but now he’d lost his brother, too.

He lost track of what happened next. One moment, he was standing in the doorway, watching, and the next, he was behind Heechul, a hand in his chest. He yanked, pulling Heechul’s silent, still heart from his chest, and Heechul cried out, going limp against Tao, before sliding to the floor. Tao threw the heart aside, sucking in a sharp, heaving breath, as he glared at Minseok, who was staring up at him.

“Tao—”

“Did you know?” Tao asked quietly, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“ _Tao_ —”

“Did you know?” Tao snapped, voice breaking. He could feel his emotions, his hate and anger and fury and pain and heartbreak and outrage and anguish and agony, boiling in his chest, threatening to tear through him in a wave that would surely end in dead bodies—more dead bodies than there already were—and destruction. “Did you _know_ that it would kill us?”

Minseok swallowed hard. “I… knew that there was a risk.”

Tao hit him. Minseok’s head snapped to the side, and he fell over, barely catching himself on his hands. “You knew that there was a chance that it would kill us and you did it anyways.” It wasn’t a question, but Minseok nodded anyway. “You killed my _brother_.”

“I’m sorry—”

“I don’t give a _fuck_!” Tao screamed, grabbing Minseok by his shirt and throwing him towards the window. Minseok smashed through it, falling down to the ground outside, and Tao collapsed to the floor beside Kai, leaning over him. He touched a hand to his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone gently, as tears streamed steadily down his cheeks.

***

Kyungsoo had just yanked his blade free of a vampire’s chest when he saw Joonmyun and the others coming down the street. He raised a hand in greeting, then froze, recounting the number in the group quickly. Joonmyun. Sehun. Tao. Luhan.

No Yixing. No Minseok. No Kai.

Baekhyun was going to have an aneurism.

As they approached, Luhan stepped away from Tao’s side, closing the gap between himself and Kyungsoo quickly. “Long story, I’ll get into it later. Where are the others—what—you’re covered in blood. What happened?”

“Heechul sent vampires,” Kyungsoo explained, recounting the group one more time, just to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things. “We—well, I don’t know if we’ve handled it, we had to split up. I’m supposed to meet them at the store.” Luhan nodded, reaching out for Tao as the rest of the group caught up to them. He hugged Tao against his side, and that was when Kyungsoo noticed the bloodstains on Tao’s face. He’d been crying.

“What—”

“Store. Now,” Luhan ordered. Without another word to Kyungsoo, he stepped past him, pulling Tao along with him. Joonmyun followed suit, and after a few moments of standing there in stunned silence, Kyungsoo did the same, trailing after them as they made their way down the street, through the city, towards the store.

When they reached it, Kyungsoo knew instinctually what had happened to Yixing. He could no longer feel the warlock’s magic permeating the air around the store, extending down the entire street. The lights were on inside, though, which was good. It meant that Kris or Baekhyun—or both, perhaps—had gotten back safely.

That said, he didn’t know what Baekhyun would do when he found out.

Luhan and Tao reached the store entrance at the same time that Baekhyun came to open the door. He exchanged a quiet word with Luhan, searching the group of them quickly, before his eyes landed on Kyungsoo, and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He stepped out of the store, allowing the others to pass into it, before he hugged Kyungsoo tightly, gripping the back of his jacket tight in his fingers. “You’re okay,” he breathed softly, voice relieved.

“I told you I would be,” Kyungsoo murmured against the side of his face, before kissing him, first on the cheek, then on the mouth. “Made you a promise, even.”

Baekhyun laughed, the sound pained. “I—is—Yixing’s not with them.” Kyungsoo looked at him silently for a long moment, before Baekhyun’s face fell, eyes closing for a moment. “I—I thought I felt… something, I don’t know what. But I didn’t—” he cut off, pressing his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and Kyungsoo hugged him tightly.

“Luhan said he’d explain later.”

“We should go talk to them.” Baekhyun pulled back, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his. He led him to the store, and they made their way inside, found themselves face to face with the group.

“Kris isn’t—”

Joonmyun cut off when Baekhyun shook his head once, face falling. Sehun set a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, before Baekhyun spoke, voice quiet. “He’s still alive, Joonmyun, I would know if he wasn’t. He’s still alive.”

That seemed to pacify Joonmyun, who leaned back against the counter, exhaling softly. Luhan and Tao were off to the side, and Luhan was holding Tao very tightly, almost like he was afraid that the vampire was going to drift away. “What happened to…” Baekhyun trailed off, before trying again. “To the others.”

No one answered for a long, oppressively silent moment. Kyungsoo’s hand had settled on Baekhyun’s back, tracing gently up and down his spine, as they waited for an answer, any sort of answer.

“Kai died,” Tao said, startling everyone. His voice was low, dark, like he was trying to hold in some incredibly forceful fury. From a glance, Baekhyun could tell that he was, that he was on the verge of snapping and killing someone. “When Minseok,” he spat Minseok’s name, like acid, “completed his stupid ritual, when he broke his bond to Heechul, Kai died.”

Baekhyun’s lips parted around a silent breath. Kyungsoo’s fingers curled in his jacket, holding him steady, as panic began to well up in his throat. “He—that—”

Tao’s gaze snapped up to meet his. “He didn’t tell you.” Baekhyun shook his head quickly. “He knew, though. He knew that that was the risk, that he was putting our lives on the line for the sake of his control, and he went through with it anyway.” His teeth ground together, furious. “And Kai died for it. And I should have died for it but—” he cut off, inhaling sharply. “But.”

“That’s why Minseok’s not here,” Sehun said softly. “I—overheard Tao’s argument with him. And I don’t think I can forgive him for it. I told him I didn’t want him anywhere near me, if that was how he treated his family.” His voice broke, and Joonmyun pulled him tightly against his chest, hand settling on the back of his neck as Sehun sobbed into his shoulder.

“And Heechul?”

“I killed him.” Tao said, an odd sort of pride mingling with the fury in his voice. “Tore his heart right out of his chest.”

Another silence fell over them. This time, it was Luhan that broke it, by clearing his throat softly. “I’m taking Tao home. He needs to sleep.” He slipped out of the store a moment later, pulling Tao with him, though Tao looked almost unwilling to go. Sehun followed a moment later, probably intent on returning to the home he had once shared with Minseok.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Joonmyun sagged against the counter, squeezing his eyes shut. “Baekhyun, is he—”

“Alive,” Baekhyun murmured. “He’s alive.” After a moment, he looked at Kyungsoo. “I should… I need to go upstairs and—”

“You can sort it out another day, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said firmly. “We’re going to go home and you’re going to rest. We’re _both_ going to rest.”

“But—”

“The store will be here tomorrow, I promise you.”

***

Joonmyun was startled out of his daze by the sound of the door opening, then shutting, followed by footsteps. Familiar footsteps. He shot to his feet, a muted sound of relief breaking from his throat when he saw Kris standing about halfway across the store. There was a streak of blood across his face, more of it on his shirt, his pants, and as Joonmyun’s eyes raked over his body a second time, he saw the ragged, bleeding wound in Kris’ side.

And a moment later, he was pressed against Kris’ chest, with his hunter’s arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him tightly, pushing him back against the counter. It took him a few seconds too long to realize that it was Kris who had moved, to hug him, not the other way around.

“Sugar,” Kris said softly, into Joonmyun’s hair, gripping him tighter. “You’re alive.”

“So are you,” Joonmyun mumbled, as he brought a hand up to touch the wound in Kris’ side. Kris winced, but didn’t move. “What _happened_?”

“Vampire got the drop on me. He’s dead, now, but he managed to do that before I stabbed him.” Joonmyun made a soft, discontented noise, that was quickly swallowed by Kris kissing him fiercely, wet and messy and unrefined and completely out of the ordinary, for Kris. “Where are the others?”

“Luhan took Tao home, Kyungsoo took Baekhyun home, Sehun went back to Misneok’s house, and, um.” He fell silent, looking away for a few seconds, before he spoke again. “Yixing and Kai were killed. And Minseok… Sehun told Minseok he didn’t want him anywhere near us ever again. Minseok’s gone.” Another pause, then: “Kris, I really think you should—”

“I’m not going to the hospital.”

“Then at _least_ let me bandage it, before it gets infected.”

“Feed me your blood.”

Joonmyun went perfectly still, staring into Kris’ eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“That would fix it, right? Vampire blood heals humans.” Joonmyun blinked at him, but didn’t speak, stunned into silence. “Give me your blood.”

Joonmyun took another long moment to collect himself, before he brought a wrist to his mouth, biting into it with his fangs. He held it out to Kris, who took it gently in his hand, bending down to kiss the inside of his elbow, before pressing his lips to the wound, sucking Joonmyun’s blood into his mouth.

“Blood sharing is incredibly dangerous,” Joonmyun said softly, petting Kris’ hair as he watched him nuzzle the bite mark. “Often leads to addiction, and then venom overdosing, sometimes even unintentional turning.”

“Thought you had to be bitten to be turned.”

“No, it’s all about getting vampire venom in your system. Most direct way is through the fangs, and that’s what most vampires use, because you don’t have to hurt yourself to do it. But it’s in our blood, too, and it’s actually more concentrated there. It would work faster.” He paused, before pulling his wrist away from Kris’ mouth. “Which means it’s time to be done.”

Kris smiled at him, before leaning in, to kiss Joonmyun gently, coaxing a soft noise from his throat. He slipped a hand under Joonmyun’s shirt, fingers spreading across his hip, warm and steady. “Let me take you home with me,” he murmured, as Joonmyun grabbed at his shoulders. “And this time, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Joonmyun nearly tripped, in his haste to get Kris out of the store. It was with vampiric speed that they moved, down the street, into Kris’ house, the door slamming shut behind them in the same moment that Joonmyun all but threw Kris onto the bed.

***

Luhan woke to find himself alone in his bed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then sat up, rising to his feet as quietly as he could. He made his way out of the bedroom, and into the living room, where he found Tao sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, a steady stream of bloody tears running down his cheeks, onto his neck, down his chest. Luhan merely watched him for a moment, before he walked towards him slowly, making just enough noise so Tao would know he was there.

“You should be asleep.”

“Can’t,” Tao mumbled softly. “Every time I close my eyes, I just—” he cut off with a low noise and didn’t continue. Luhan touched a hand to his shoulder, fingers brushing over his skin gently, trying to soothe him.

“He loved you very much, Tao, don’t ever doubt that.”

“I wish I had told him.”

Luhan smiled, resting his forehead on Tao’s shoulder. “He knew,” he murmured softly, then kissed his shoulder lightly. “Trust me, pup, he knew.” Tao made another quiet noise, eyes closing as Luhan leaned in to kiss his neck gently. “I am glad that you are safe, Tao.”

“I—it was Yixing’s—it’s a long story.”

“You don’t look like you’re going to be sleeping anytime soon.”

Tao choked out a thin laugh, before he spoke again. “He—when he came to see me, that time,” he said, voice trembling, “he said that I should… that he wanted me to bait Heechul. To, uh, distract him, so that Yixing had an opening.”

“I’m sorry, he wanted you to _what_?”

“It doesn’t matter now, Luhan,” Tao whispered, falling silent until Luhan nodded once, jaw clenched. “Anyway, he pointed out that Heechul liked, uh, fledglings. Baby vampires. Like me and Kai. And Sehun, I guess, but he really doesn’t like Sehun.” It was Luhan’s turn to snort quietly, humorless. “And I—when Heechul first came to talk to me, after I was kidnapped, I thought of what Yixing had said to me. And I figured… if I played along with Heechul, let him think that he was going to get something out of me, maybe I could keep him distracted until someone showed up to kick his ass.”

“So stupid,” Luhan murmured, kissing Tao’s neck once more. “So reckless, so stupid.”

“I mean, it worked. And all I had to do was pretend that I liked Heechul touching me and kissing me, which, uh. As long as I didn’t think about the fact that it was _Heechul_ doing it, it wasn’t that hard to tolerate.” He didn’t notice that Luhan had gone still, that the hunter’s lip had curled with distaste and disapproval, until he spoke.

“He kissed you.”

“Yes,” Tao breathed softly. “On several occasions.”

“Did you—”

“ _No_ , I didn’t like it, Luhan, he’s disgusting!” Tao snapped, turning his head to stare at Luhan. Their gazes locked, and they stayed that way for a long few minutes, before they were startled out of their silence by the sound of a cat _snarling_ outside the balcony door.

Luhan stood up straight, walking quickly to the glass door, and sliding it open, to reveal Queenie on the other side, white fur all puffed out, hackles raised, teeth bared, growling at a sleek brown tabby cat that was perched on the edge of the balcony, staring at her as if she wasn’t even there. She was so angry, it seemed, that she didn’t even bother to acknowledge Luhan’s existence, until he bent down to scoop her into his arms, practically tossing her into the apartment, as Tao came forward.

He had just stepped into the apartment himself, when Tao stilled, staring at the other cat. It held his gaze, eyes narrowing slightly after a moment, and Tao swallowed. He knew that gaze, knew the intensity in those golden-amber eyes. He stepped forward a few seconds later, brushing past Luhan, who was trying to comfort Queenie, to kneel in front of the cat, bringing a tentative hand up to stroke its head.

It didn’t purr, not yet, but it did push its head up against his hand, baring the back of its neck slightly. Tao’s fingers trailed downwards, to touch what he had at first thought was a chain collar but could now see was made of finely crafted metal, shaped to resemble vines.

“Hey, Luhan?”

“Tao?”

“Didn’t you say that, uh, Yixing had a wall of people-eating vines?” At the mention of Yixing’s name, the cat’s ear twitched, and then he really did start to purr, rubbing against Tao’s hand. “That was his… what do you call them?”

“His familiar, yes. Why—”

Tao picked up the cat without an explanation, came to stand in the doorway. As he did, Queenie fixed her glare on the cat in his arms, a furious look that Tao had seen twice before. The first time, when Yixing had come to see Luhan at the apartment, to tell him about the Council, and the second, when Yixing had come to see _Tao_ in the apartment. It was a look that she had, Luhan had said, reserved exclusively for the warlock.

“You don’t think—”

“I do,” Tao said softly, nudging the cat’s head upwards so Luhan could see the collar. “I really, genuinely do.”

Luhan exhaled quietly, glancing down at Queenie. “Well, then, Queenie, looks like you’re going to have a new roommate.” Queenie snarled, but the heat that had been behind the sound before was no longer there. Acceptance, then. Begrudging acceptance, yes, but acceptance. “Bring him inside, yeah? And let’s see if that doesn’t help you get some sleep.”

***

Far away from the city, staring down over the buildings he had once called his own, Minseok sat deep in thought.

Regret was something he was familiar with. He regretted choosing Heechul, regretted following him and letting him turn him and staying in his coven as long as he had. He regretted bringing Kai into the coven, regretted plucking him off the street and turning him, even if it had saved his life. Certainly, he regretted taking Tao, young and full of life and potential.

But this…

This was an entirely different shade of regret.

Because he had known what he risked, by going through with the ritual. He had known the potential risks, potential consequences, potential price, and he had done it anyway. Kai had been the one to warn him, to tell him what would happen, and what had Minseok done?

Not trusted him, certainly. He’d done just what Heechul would have done—he’d used his power over his child to punish him, to trap him and hold him hostage and stop him from getting in his way. He’d gone through with his plan, blatantly disregarding Kai’s warning.

He’d killed Kai. Would have killed Tao, too, if not for what Yixing had done. Had killed Yixing, by extension.

And it had come as no surprise to him when Sehun had told him to leave. It had come as no surprise when Sehun had hit him, and shoved him away, and told him that he never wanted to see his face again, that if he did, he’d tear him apart.

He had fucked up. He had fucked up, and there was no coming back from that.

For the first time in a very long time, he had been really, truly, happy with his life, in every way. He had had his family, his children, he had had Sehun, the love of his life. Hell, he’d even had Joonmyun, as much as he had disliked the Elder vampire at the start. And beyond that, they’d had the warlocks, begrudgingly. Yixing had always been cautious, about his involvements with vampires, but he hadn’t ever abandoned them. They’d had the hunters, too—Minseok could say with confidence that Kyungsoo had been the closest thing he’d had to a best friend, at least for a time.

And he’d fucked all of that up.

Tao would still have Luhan, he knew that. And Kyungsoo had Baekhyun, had the other hunters. Joonmyun had Kris. Sehun had Joonmyun, if he needed him. They would be okay, if they never saw Minseok again. They would be more than okay—Sehun had made it very clear that he would be perfectly happy to never see Minseok again, because of what he’d done.

He had thought that he was, in a way, above Heechul, that he was better than him, somehow. That they were different. That all of Heechul’s flaws hadn’t been bled into his body, burned into his veins with the acrid touch of vampire venom. He’d been wrong, about that and so many other things.

The sky was pink, with the impending sunrise. Ordinarily, that would have put fear in Minseok’s heart, would have sent him scrambling for shelter, for shadow, for darkness. But this time, as the sun broke over the horizon, Minseok merely let his eyes slip close, as the fire and the flame engulfed him.

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved writing this fic. I don't know if I'll write anything else in this particular universe, but maybe the inspiration will strike. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos, I've been very blessed to have all of your support.
> 
> If you want, you can follow my [**Twitter.**](https://twitter.com/littlebee_1)
> 
> I'll see y'all next time, I suppose. Love you all!


End file.
